Stalwart
by EvergreenSeed
Summary: Jaune counted the stars above, as Pyrrha and he lay dying. Beacon's tower missing from the horizon, airships falling like meteors, and the howls of the Grimm swirled under the light of the shattered moon as all between mortal, god and Grimm convened upon his neck, crying "Save us." AU. Longfic. Longer Summary in Intro Chapter.
1. Intro

**Summary:** '_After leaps and bounds, it wasn't enough_,' he thought to himself, counting the stars above, as Pyrrha and he lay dying. Beacon's tower missing from the horizon, airships falling like meteors, and the howls of the Grimm swirled under the light of the shattered moon. He prayed, because that's all that was left to do. "Save us." And so they did. With the roads that opened in front of them leading nowhere but to all out war, he wondered which was worse, dying as a martyred son or living to tell the tale after, as all between mortal, god and Grimm convened upon his neck.

* * *

**All copyright for canon goes to RoosterTeeth. I do not own any characters, their likenesses, nor sell or maintain this work of fan fiction for profit or material gains. All spoilers for RWBY are unmarked. All publicly available canon is used as source material. **

**This work is rated for mature audiences. This work is not family friendly. All characters, due to the nature of the involved circumstances (war, war crimes including rape and sexual enslavement, trauma, death, PTSD, soldiery and similar themes), are not to be perceived as children. No characters under the age of 15 will be depicted in a sex or sex adjacent act. No characters under the age of 15 will be sexualized in any manner. This author does not support or tolerate pedophilia, or "minor attracted persons". Assume all sex acts that are indirectly depicted are consensual. Violence will not be tagged or trigger marked. There is no NTR, pornography, or flagrant disregard for lasting mental health issues.**

**This is your global trigger warning. It will not be repeated. If you are sensitive to the above themes and topics as well as topics on their peripheries such as mental health, crime and general worldsuck, please do not read. Continue at your own risk.**

This work is canon derivative. This work is not loyal to the sanitary depiction of events in canon. This work is not loyal to the plotholes in canon.

* * *

Forgive me for the clarifications, I was here when the deep magic was written. Please comment if modes of communication are unclear:

"Speech." _'Thought.' _"_Alternative Languag_e"

Fauni: The collective race. The Language of the Faunus. Both Exonyms.

Faunus/Fauna: The singular/The feminine singular of the above.

Hunter/Huntsman/Huntress: Synonyms.

* * *

Jaune laid unable to sleep.

Dawn's rosy fingers crawled through the window at last, and the early birds rose with it, tripping over classmates and their own feet. Some took to morning ablutions, others to brief workout regiments. Two surprisingly large groups made their way to divergent corners of the ballroom, with altars set up to the Gods of Humanity and Fauni. Darkness was slowly consumed by small candles and daybreak. Not that it mattered when he could see everything, including the couple that decided that they did not want to die virgins making quick and hushed work of the matter.

He crawled out of his tired cot, and into the bathrooms, freshened himself, pulled on his aging armor and waited for the airship rumble overhead. And so it did, rattling the rest of the ballroom to wakefulness and complaint.

Ruby, the blonde girl and the white haired beauty all milled in and out of the anxious din, the hurried brushing of teeth and frantic calls home flooded the floor in dread and anticipation.

He pretended not to hear some girl having a panic attack over her pancakes, pretended not to have a headache from a cloud of sweet pea perfume and pretended that this would be over with quickly.

After a spring loaded spear nearly killed him, he knew it would not be.

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

"Good morning. I trust that you all slept well," the blonde woman who introduced herself as Ms. Goodwitch began, tapping at her clipboard, voice amplified by dust. "As of today, you are no longer students, civilians, or bystanders. You are now initiates. Please refer to your clipboard." A great shuffle occurred as 567 children took the time to pay attention.

"The first form is a waiver declaring your emancipation from parental and-slash-or your ancestral custody, establishing you as adults under the law. Your signature indicates that you accept these terms. The second form is for personal data relating to your home address and similar demographics as well as any religious affiliation. This is important in the case of your death, by Grimm, friendly fire, or other injuries. The final form is a form indicating that you do understand the risks and complications of entering training to become a Hunter. Read and fill out all applicable information. Do not sign it. If you are incapable of understanding these instructions, written or verbal, you are advised to dismiss yourself at this time."

And the forms crossed Jaune's eyes thrice before he made it through the other side. Written not only in legalese, but in Common, it was hopeless for fifty four prospects, who handed back the blank form and selected greener pastures.

The remainder filed into lines like cattle, with aides checking for understanding and penmanship. Of the long and winding list before him, ten filled out the form in Fauni. Two in Old Mistrali. Eighteen in languages indecipherable. They, too, were sent away for reasons unheard among the chatter and laughter. It wasn't long before it was Jaune's clipboard in the hands of a man with thick glasses and a tremor. "Excellent! How excellent, your penmanship is spectacular! But, you have indicated that you have F-"

"That is correct! Thank you!" He near bit his tongue to spit that out, the green haired man sipped at his beverage. "Alright, it will be kept in confidentiality. Sign all forms and place your clipboard into the chest. Next~"

The process came to a bottleneck and once again, he was placed in vicinity of a ginger haired girl with more energy than seemed sense, a quiet raven haired boy, Ruby, a girl with golden hair, the recluse, Weiss and Pyrrha. Others filed in, taking up the thirty two platforms. Many more waited in the wings to hear the headmaster's speech.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." The blonde woman intervened, words clipped with haste. "I assume many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Let me put a end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

The white haired man, sipped at his coffee, cleared his throat and resumed his speech. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. Do any at this time wish to recant their Initiation?"

Half peeled off. Others shuffled in to take their places.

"At this time forward, in the case of your death by any means, the protocol you indicated will be followed to the best extent possible. If you do not return to this cliff face, are not found, or do not reach the dust enforced barrier encasing this forest, you will be assumed deceased. No one is coming to get you, your body or your weapon in the case of your death. The persons or entities listed on your form will receive a certificate notifying them of your death, and in the case that your remains are retrieved by your fellow initiates, they will be handled as you have indicated. If no indication or preference is made as to whom to notify, where to deliver your remains, or what services to perform in the case of your death, you will be cremated and interred at the Tomb of the Fallen, located in central Vale. Any ambiguity will be decided by our cultural representatives, and if your indications or preferences continue to remain ambiguous, you will be cremated and interred at the Tomb of the Fallen. Do any, at this time, wish to recant their Initiation?"

A dozen more left.

"In the case that you survive your Initiation, you will be given lodging and food, and if necessary, medical treatment. If you are found to be greater or equal to the seventieth percentile of injuries endured with zero being perfect health and hundred being fatally wounded, you will be dismissed. If you are found to commit the crime of rape, unjustifiable murder, maiming, stalking of non-Grimm or non-animal entities, hate crimes, or any other heinous acts, you will be dismissed. If you are found to be traumatized beyond reasonable recovery, you will be dismissed and sent for treatment. If you are found to develop mental health issues beyond reasonable recovery and-slash-or become suicidal peri or post Initiation, you will be dismissed and sent for treatment. If you receive grievous or disabling wounds, you will be dismissed and sent for treatment. If, at any time, you are determined to be a unreasonable risk to yourself, fellow initiates, or any staff members peri or post Initiation, you will be dismissed."

He sipped his coffee. "Do any recant?" And more sloughed off.

The headmaster cleared his throat, apologized for his Vali accent, and recapitulated in Fauni, with a few extra flourishes. And even more fell off.

"For the final time. Do any recant?"

567 was now 204.

"Good. Let us begin."

* * *

"I'm sorrrrry...!" The crimson fall of her hair careened over the horizon, and her same spear that pinned him to a locker four hours ago held him safely aloft now.

57 leagues from home, nailed to the wall for the second time in twenty four hours, Jaune found himself awake.

_'So much for confidence, for heroism, for being the cool guy for once. I should have stayed home! I should have went back home, and I sure as strife should not be-'_ Black fuzz crept into the outer edges of his vision. There was nothing that he could do but watch as the girl below broke her halberd, then her leg. Screaming and wailing, breaking off her nails, scraping the gravelly dirt, and losing limb after limb and finally her very life to a Ursa.

He swallowed his heart back into his chest. He would die here, with nothing to show for it. Just like Ozpin said.

Just like Father said.

The sun set a few degrees. The screams and howls of dead people or dead Grimm mixed and twisted into the air. The threads of his hoodie strained audibly. Something watched from the bushes and he was helpless and he couldn't even call hi-

"Jaune!"

_'Pyrrha.'_

"There you are," the girl from the cereal box emerged from the brush, covered in dust and someone's blood. Her chest heaved, as she recalled her spear, and Blondie fell on his ass. "...Jaune. I'm sorry. For stabbing you twice."

"That's me!" He patted himself off, shambling from foot to ankle. "I'm fine. Where's everyone else?" She couldn't catch his accent, with its open vowels and disappearing consonants, but she did catch that he was straining to speak. '_Curious._' You think that everyone's dead by now or-"

"Jaune. Why didn't you activate your Aura?" The light caused her emerald eyes to match the leaves and grasses, and weren't it for her shock of scarlet, perhaps in another life she could be a spring fairy, fit to dance about in the leaves above.

"What do you mean? Everything is going to plan, right? Just survive long to get a relic an-"

"...You... this isn't a tournament, we don't have time." _Claws. Feet._ "STOP PACING." She swallowed. Breathed. With a single fluid throw, Milo had gouged a hole through a Beowolf's spinal cord, returning to her hand as if haunted.

He stopped in mid-stride, mouth wide enough for a spiderweb.

"We have to move. Come here." He did, retrieving Crocea Mors from his belt, "I will explain, when we are not in mortal peril. This is unlike anything that they described previously. Forgive my shaking, the adrenaline is hitting me now."

And so she laid carmine hands on uncut quartz.

**"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."**


	2. Part 1: Overwhelmed

A/N: Assume nothing. Read carefully. Canon drops off slowly.

* * *

A Nevermore decapitated, enough gunfire to cause popcorn to give him the heebie-jeebies, and several mercy kills later, he wanted to go home. The world came and went in clear static, with the screams of amputations and stitches still echoing and reverberating underneath the setting sun. 204 had shrunk to 132 and falling, airship after airship circling returns and departures. He stared for minutes on hours at the line to Vale, at the bloody bandages.

Pyrrha watched, tending to her own minor scrapes. A ways off, the ginger devoured bowls of soup, whilst the boy in green laid in a patch of grass, half in or half out of the waking world. "Jaune, are you sure that you wish to continue? I assume that though it will be less mentally taxing under the supervision of licensed Hunters, I do believe tha-"

"It will only get worse."

"You took the words out of my mouth. Would you like a bowl of soup? They're still serving."

"I should go help retrieve the fallen."

Her eyes widened. "Are you strong enough to do so?"

"If I can't even help in the aftermath, who am I to be there now?" He pulled himself up from the dust, his joints crying for mercy.

"Then," She swallowed the last of her water. "Let's get to work."

A arm. A broken sword. Hastily written letters home. A scroll that had recorded last wishes. Three bodies. A great scraping and scuffle carved before the barrier, and in a tree, a girl still breathing. And a very angry Boarbatusk to both their sixes. All returned and filed away to personal effects or simple paper caskets before the edges of the broken moon crept into view.

And he wondered when or if he'd have to do this again, as he dragged his blistered feet into the gymnasium where this all started, and would begin again tomorrow for another round of hopefuls, Her stride wavered besides his, leaning on his shoulder, the bandages on her thigh soaked through.

"Good evening!" The green haired man with the shakes sipped at his thermos "Please have any wounds and personal matters attended to as soon as possible! The celebrations begin promptly at six in the morning!"

"Do...we stay together? Do we-" She had already padded over to the medical table, the ends of her hair sullied and tangled.

_'I'll find a pair of cots...'_ His stomach turned. _'And maybe something easy to eat.'_

* * *

"As of today, you are no longer Initiates, but Huntsman in Training. I expect the very best out of all of you."

He rolled his aching shoulder, that sentence ringing in his ear. 'The best may be dead by now, and I sure as strife ain't it...' The weight of the suitcase colored suitcase that he scavenged from Mom's attic wasn't helpful. Nor was the ginger's light-speed conversation. Or rather, her attempts at making one, as the subjects and predicates sailed over both his and Pyrrha's heads, with solely the black haired boy's occasional commentary for context. Things would take time to get used to. Lying his face off would take time to get used to.

The rabbit eared girl from the cliffs lead them into a nearby dormitory, patient with the scuffling and trips of aching feet. "You'll be served breakfast, lunch and dinner at the mess hall, but supper and anything else is up to you. You'll receive a monthly stipend from today for food and personal effects, it's on your bed. If your weap-"

A pair of footsteps lagged behind as Lie Ren set Nora onto his back.

"If your weapon requires maintenance or upgrades, we have a smithy available. For free. Whatever the case is." Doors opened and closed and opened before she stopped before facing doors in a side hall. "You'll be here, no, you do not move every year. If further privacy is necessary for any reason, then you may request partitions. Any repairs or issues, call the number on the back of the door. Good night."

The quartet watched her go, looked each up and down, and pressed into the apartment.

Four beds, each with three sets of uniforms and a 500lien set at the foot. A kitchenette, with a fridge stocked with the bare necessities. Two bathrooms. Desks. And tucked around a bend to each side, two empty but shelved alcoves, scented by years of incense.

"OH WE'RE HERE? THIS IS AWESOME! MUCH BETTER THAN THE HALFWAY HOUSE!" With the finesse of a ricocheting bullet, she toured the dorm, squeaking and squealing herself into a whirlwind, landing in a coral colored heap upon the closest bed, snoring into her money.

Ren heaved a sigh, dug into his bag for shampoo and soap and headed for the bathroom. Pyrrha peeled off her armor.

He stood in the middle of the floor, counting blessings and ceiling tiles. And his sisters, and the times Pyrrha saved his ass. _'Thrice in the forest the first time, one on the way out, and we both missed that pig Grimm. How could I be so stup-'_

"Jaune. Could I please have your assistance?"

His suitcases hit the floor. So did his jaw, as the once angry welt from the Boarbatusk was now a raging, bleeding bruise peering through her shredded tights. "It's healing but conventional means are helpful as well. Would you..." Her cheeks softly reddened. "...please tend to it? "I understand if it is uncomfortable bu-"

"It's fine, Pyrrha," He washed his hands and sat behind her, pink tinging his cheeks as well. "It's a wound, not a wedding band."

_'Don't look at her ass._' Bruise cream. _'She has nice skin.'_ Light gauze wraps. _'Does she have other scars? Does Aura fade scars?_' A small safety pin.

"Thank you." She looked him up and down. "Say, let me see those gash." He shrugged out of his chest plate, then the hoodie and compression shirt. What was a large and scattered web of bruises studded with deeper cuts with was now a litany of small and disappearing marks. "All that Aura is really on your side. You'll be fine come morning."

"If I'm not dead by morning."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." She hid her pain in a wince. Have confidence."

* * *

Confidence was not going to get him through the thick textbooks and even thicker workbook that piled up in his backpack. It was old but sturdy leather, much like the rotund man that waddled towards him. "Mr. Arc. It has been a few weeks into the semester and I am increasingly concerned about your level of engagement in my class. You nod off," _I know._ "you can't answer questions," _Are you telling me to quit?_ "and most importantly," He slid him a stack of fanned out stack of essays stamped late, but marked A-, A, B+, A+. "excellent, detailed, well thought out battle strategies against foes of all types. I am deeply impressed."

"You...think so, Professor?"

"I know so, in fact," He slid him yet another textbook, titled Advanced Paradigms for the Management and Maintenance of Armed Forces against both Grimm and Intelligent Threats. Thick enough to press herbs. "I am giving you this book. Read it. Learn well from it. And come back when you need another."

"What? You can't be serious."

"My boy, not every fight is physical. Nome of them last five minutes. If you can see the war and not the battle, then you are of a needed much breed- excuse me- kind of Huntsman."

Blue eyes stared at well, grey eyebrows. "You know?"

"Your yawning. Classic."

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him."

Cardin and his lackeys stretched the joke paper thin, still chortling over the fact that "freaks" were enrolled. Even a lonely moon into the term, his "jokes" wore thin, grating, and racist.

"It must be hard to be a Fauna." Blake pushed around a pallid tray of fish and rice, _'Hard isn't the beginning or the end.'_ If the dining hall wasn't chopped into teams, it was split down race lines, decades after the Revolution. _'My great grandfather would be howling in his grave right now; you change the system, you can't change people so quickly, especially if Cardin has anything to sa-'_

The ringing in his pocket cut off his mental tirade.

"I'll be back!" Around the corner, down the corridor, away from prying ears.

FATHER. In crisp letters in his oscillating slab.

He breathed.

"Afternoon, Father." His Fauni was shit and growing shittier by the day. _It's better that way._

"So, you left your mother and sisters defenseless?" He snarled through the phone. "Who's making money? What happens if the Grimm come?"

"That is exactly why I'm at Beacon. To learn. I don't have claws or talons like you or Grandmother. I have to do what I can."

"Go home. Before I BRING you home."

And his father hung up.

"Well, well, well, you're one of them aren't you?"

His blood ran cold in his chest. A hand crushed his shoulder into a spin and another fist landed in his eye.

"Freak, hiding among us. What, your dick is spiked or something?" The huge boy lumbered towards him, "You can change color? Breathe fire?

"Leave me alone, Cardin." He stumbled to his feet, face swelling quickly. "Nobody wants to start anything with you."

"Ah-ah-ah~ Not so fast." Cardin pressed the green button on his Scroll. A perfect replay of his supposed to be secret. Gibberish to most Humans. Enough for the most racist to flay him alive in the dining hall."You'll be out of here shortly, I'll make a appointment with Ms. Goodwitch. She'll see you out of here for falsifying records. And I'll blast your secret across all of-"

"NO!" The birds scatter to the winds.

"Then I expect my homework for the next three days done."

* * *

"You think I need help?" He patted his hair down. He needed the mop cut but, as his mother said, time and speed are sisters.

"No...no. That's not what I meant." Pyrrha backpedaled for the third time in a evening. "Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You've made it to Beacon; that speak volumes to what you're capable of.

"You're wrong."

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do.

"No! I don't!" A bird in a tree fled.

Her mouth fell open. '_So he can speak in more than a nasally whisper! Wait, did he...growl?'_

"I belong back home. I got here by the polish on my shield. The kid before me tapped out last minute. I didn't go to combat school, I just learned from television and what little my grandfather left behind. I should be home with my sisters. And my mother. Who I lied to, in order to get here."

"What...why?"

"Because this is always what I wanted to be. A Huntsman. Not..." He paused. "My father, my grandfather and his father before him were all warriors! I wanted to be one too. I'm just...not enough of anything."

"Then let me help you."

"I don't want help!" He all but slapped her hand away. "I'm tired of being the cat stuck in a tree whilst his friends fight for their lives! Don't you see? If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?" She reached out for him and he turned away, towards the door. "I'll hang in here by myself or fall off the cliff by myself. I can't take you down with me."

The door groaned. The wind blew cold. She watched the broken moon heave through the sky.

She was alone.

"Hello, Pyrrha." Or so she thought.

She sank into her fighting stance and whirled about, to find nothing but Cardin's smug face.

"I couldnt help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, Pyrrha, would you like to hear the whole story?"

"I-I don't know what you mean." She stepped back. He stepped forward.

"Jaune is one of those godsdamned freaks. And I have proof." He retrieved his scroll and played the stolen conversation.

She couldn't make out a single word. But she had heard enough to know it was Fauni. And it was Jaune speaking.

"So," He stepped into her space. She backed up. "Unless you want your leader thrown out for not only being incompetent, but lying all over his records that he's Human, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"I-I don't understand."

And she found herself backed into the wall.

"And, I'll tell the world your little secret too." And there Jaune and her were, poised as if to kiss. Embedded into the looking glass. "If you don't want everyone to know you're in with that toothless whelp, you'll...pretend to be my girlfriend for a week or two. A few selfies. A messy, public, breakup. And we're done here."

"And how does this even benefit you?"

"Easy," he stepped back over the half wall, legs dangling over the edge. "I get to 'date' Pyrrha Nikos. The rumor mill will handle the rest."


	3. Part 1: Excuses

**a/n Events are canon-concurrent. Abandon the sharp Human/Faunus line. As well as RT's "one animal trait only."**

* * *

The hills of Vale rolled out endlessly from the tower's lofty view, and with the steam wafting from his coffee, the morning couldn't be better.

Until the sound of pumps clicking down the corridor had him bracing for his morning lecture. She came in like a airship through fresh concrete, and did not pity him nor the man who crafted his desk as she slammed a crate of paperwork on it.

"Good morning, Glynda. I see that you ar-"

"Ozpin. I need to speak with you."

"You are already doing that." She motioned to strangle him, he sipped his coffee. A folder slid from its perch onto the hardwood floor.

"...It's about Pyrrha Nikos."

"She is a outstanding student. What is the issue?"

She whirled around, straining to see the clock, 8:52 on stained glass. "I am deeply worried about her safety and well being. I shouldn't sneak and I shouldn't pry. But yet and still, I did-"

"Glynda. No secrets. No bullshit. Speak."

"Oh Goddess, where do I begin?"

* * *

The lunch bell tolled and the students fell out of class like a wave into the late summer air, queer in its clinging to both the sultriness of spring and the desolateness of autumn.

Pyrrha held her textbooks close to her chest, sliding into the ladies' room, one of the few places that she wouldn't be bothered. A ghast looked back at her. Her hair was dry, the purples and blues of eye bags stuck through three layers of foundation, her uniform hung so slack that pins became a necessity. "Keep your mouth shut. Play along. Just hang around for a bit. Laugh at Sky's jokes. And the freak won't be outed." And for thirteen days, she held the facade.

_'Cardin's girlfriend. Cardin's wifey. Cardin's meal ticket.'_ She could get used to it, used to the long nights in his room, the longer days out in Vale looking cutesy. The abysmal hours between twelve and four in the morning where her mother's screaming voice crept into her eardrum and fists broke ribcages_._

The shaking Scroll jolted her out of her stupor. Two missed texts. Now a phone call. She thumbed about to catch it. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom. I'm sick. I want to lay down for a hour."

"Get over here." And the call ended. So she patted on another layer of powder to hide the cold sweat and stepped out into the swelter. Through a corridor, three grand doors. And before the dining hall, stood Cardin. He was swift to drop an arm around her shoulder and slow to parade her around. Fast to pick out her food just to drag his feet to place her at her table, where six pairs of eyes scanned her for life.

The same pairs looked at Cardin who was preoccupied with swallowing a sandwich, then at her, shrinking into her blazer.

"Pyrrha. Yesterday, you couldn't stand Cardin. Today, you're his girlfriend. Does he have nudes or something?"

"NORA!" Weiss' fork snapped. "You can't say things like that!"

"It's the truth and I'm sticking to it!"

Jaune dragged himself in, landing with a thump with textbooks spilling instead of his lunch.

"I don't like this. This is strange and unreasonable." Ren poked at his noodles.

"We'll break his legs!"

"Nora, I'm sure that would raise more suspicion than anything." Blake turned another page in her novel, "The Price of His Heart" scrawled across the coverpage, her eyes sleepless and straining.

Glynda watched, unnoticed, her crop pressed into service as a stress ball. It threatened to snap, as Pyrrha switched tables to Cardin's, and Jaune scarfed down a few sausages. She winced at the overly hard clap he delivered on her back and slipped out, whispering something under her breath.

-;-;-;

Afternoon classes lurched with the sun, and evening sparring dug its heels into the canvass of the clock.

"Pyrrha v. Carnelian! Pyrrha wins!" A modest applause coated the amphitheater, followed by the great shuffling of bags and papers. "I expect all of you to continue your training. Dismissed!" The scrape and clatter of arms drew her attention. "Pyrrha, remain."

The class leaked into the cooling air. Glynda looked the girl over. Thin and thinning, chest heaving, and watery of eye. "Pyrrha, I am not speaking to you as student and teacher now. But, as woman to woman."

"I-I don't understand." Her chest still heaved.

"I have seen your abilities diminish. I am also well aware of your new...companionship...with Cardin." Emerald widened. Olive narrowed. "And the bruises that have mysteriously appeared." The red-haired girl's attention fell to the runs in her flesh colored tights. "I do not approve of this. If you need help, even a transf-"

"I am fine." She failed to pull her thigh highs up. "I owe someone a favor. It's just for a fortnight, then we'll have this epic breakup and he gets to say he dated Pyrrha Nikos." She huffed. "The marks are from a particularly amorous pancake griddle."

The older woman pulled her cape from her shoulders and knotted it about Pyrrha's waist.

"I am here for you, not as your teacher. But as someone genuinely worried for you."

* * *

"So," He held his half empty, plenty cold cup of joe. "There is only so much we can do without actively invading their right to privacy. They are adults."

"And adults, like children, do not neccesarily know their ass from their elbow."

"Are you calling Pyrrha simple?"

"I am calling that Pyrrha is being held against her will. By a simpleton."

"It's... not a prison."

"It doesn't have to be physical. And I don't like Cardin."

He finished his coffee. "I will see about things." He plucked Jaune's file from its chest. 'Curious.'

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

The bell ending first class was sharp, in order to rouse sleeping students. It also roused Ozpin's migraine, he flipped open the top portion of his cane, dug out his pills and watched as the classroom emptied out. Last was Jaune followed quickly by Cardin. Supposedly jesting about, punctuating a dry and racist joke with a friendly and overly hard slap to the shorter boy's shoulder. Ozpin hid his grimace in his cup.

"Jaune Arc. Come with me." The blonde retracted his head from Cardin's grip. The walked in silence around the corner, down the corridor, away from prying ears. His coffee was cold. "Jaune. I do understand that you have been trouble acclimating to the rigors of Beacon. Is there anything that I can do in order to facilitate your success?"

The young man's face ran red. "I thought you were here to kick me out."

"Why would I do such a thing?" The hitches and barks of Fauni were lessened by both volume and Ozpin's laconic tone.

Blue eyes widened. "You...you know?"

"Your file, " The boy drug circles into the grass with heels. "It is not common that the son of a dancer ends up at a Huntsman Academy, especially one as celebrated as your mother."

"It's thin on both sides. I'm not Fauni."

"Your mother would beg to differ. And Humanity isn't the hegemon you think it is." Ozpin's curly mess of hair seemed to tremble and shake of its own accord, with the Blonde tilting back, getting a head start on his escape.

Two white feathers sprung forth, darkening towards the tips to a pale gray. "What."

"You've got friends." He finished his coffee. "And a spy. Hello Cardin."

If his knees knocked any more, maracas would be out of business as the culprit came around the cover. Feathers flattened. Jaune cleared his throat.

"YOU FUCKING FREAKS! YOU'RE ALL IN CAHOOTS! I SWEAR! I'LL GET YOU!" Cardin screamed into the wind, fleeing into the halls.

"Get me? I haven't have my coffee yet."

"Sir. You've just finished a cup."

"The rest of the pot is upstairs. Come with me."

The route to Ozpin's office could best be described as convoluted, with elevators upon stairs behind locked doors. But a piping hot cup of freshly brewed coffee is enough of a apology for Jaune, who sat as awkwardly as he pleased, foot wedged underneath him and everything else falling as it may.

"Ms. Goodwitch has brought it to my attention that Pyrrha Nikos has been ill at health recently. Do you have any idea why?"

"...It's Cardin." They both sipped at their coffee, Ozpin hiding a chuckle in his cup as Jaune added two sugars and much too much cream. "He doesn't like me, my team, Ruby's team or anybody that he doesn't know. But, for some reason, P-mo-...I mean Pyrrha, has been hanging around with him at weird hours for weirder reasons. Combat practice? Over my left foot. He just hits whatever is in front of him! Until it's dead! I wouldn't want him on my squad."

"But he is not. Team RWBY is. What would be his issue with Ms. Nikos?"

"She spoke out against him in class, and again later after he started yanking on Velvet's ear. He's done more. And worse, to whoever's got claws, ears or fins. Nora thinks he has her nudes," Ozpin swallowed wrong, "But I don't think it's that. Pyrrh-"

"Hold that thought." A million footsteps fell in the hallway, and the headmaster didn't bother waiting for the knock. "Come in."

"HEADMASTER OZPIN!" Oobleck whizzed through the door, availed himself to the coffee pot and drunk half of it before commencing. "I have most disturbing footage!"

"Doctor. A squirrel eating a piece of bacon is not disturbing footage."

"It is about Ms. Nikos. A student has sent me a video. I cannot confirm nor deny its valid-"

"Barth. Play it."

"But, with Mr. Arc present?"

"I'm her partner and Team JNPR's leader. I should know." The actual adults in the room peered at him and then each other, with Opzin flapping a hand at Oobleck, cajoling him deeper in the office.

Oobleck tapped at his Scroll, and the display rose into the air. Bushes and trees framed the shot, Cardin held Pyrrha by the hips, feet dangling in the air, as some garbled argument got through. It came to a head and cooled into the same instance as Cardin dropped her, her weight overtaxing her heel.

Ozpin finished his coffee. Retrieved his cane. "We'll find her. Immediately."

"Headmaster-"

"We can get him on bullying. That's enough. Jaune, collect your teammates."

* * *

So six feet went trampling through campus.

And eight hands held Pyrrha hostage. Around the corner, down the corridor, away from prying ears.

"Cardin," Sky started. " this is overdoing it. Let Pyrrha go, before someone comes loo-"

"So what? The headmaster is a godsdamned freak! Who else, at this rate, is going to show up? Oobleck?"

"He'd make a good hamster."

"Or a chipmunk."

"Guys. Hummingbird."

Pyrrha watched the clouds, ignoring their absurdity, wondering how she got here. Does she tell them that she's up so late that her Semblance backfires, sending simple pots and pans into her flesh? _'Believable, but inconsequential, they would laugh it off, if nothing else.'_ That she was overweight for the wrestling team and wanted to tryout? _'That wouldn't work, people are too busy joking about me crushing their heads with my thighs.' _That she has some chronic but minor disease that flares every so and so, leaving her a few pounds lighter and a bit more gaunt? _'True, but not enough to justify this. Unless the flares are getting worse. Oh dear.' _

Or nothing, as for all intents and purposes, she was cutting classes with her boyfriend and his friends.

_'Do I tell Jaune that fate has a funny way of falling sometimes? Do I tell him that I don't care what or who he is? That he matters to me, beyond his strength or lack thereof? ...wait, what am I thinking?'_

"AAH SHIT! IT'S REN! AND THE PINK BITCH!" That train of thought burst in flames, as the rest of her team came running with said pink bitch sailing through the air, Magnhild smoking at her feet. "BREAK THEIR LEGS!" was her battle cry as she landed with little finesse, shaking the boys from their feet.

"I do not condone such levels of physical injury, Ms. Valkyrie." Ozpin finally switched to decaf. "Ms. Nikos?"

Ren observed her, crimson hair knotted by the stifling breeze. Her far away gaze lead his own over the Vali hills and into the firmament. Eclipsed by airships.

"PYRRHA!" A pair of strong arms hoisted her in the air, a mop of blonde hair at her right hip, her weight balancing on his left shoulder. _'When...did he get this strong? Oh my...' _

"Fuck you, Cardin." He snarled.

"Language, Jaune."

"Choke on your chicken nuggets, weakling." He re-erected his massive frame, fists curled to strike, "The last thing she could possibly want is you holdi-"

A low growl crept out of the Blonde's throat, shaking Pyrrha to her core. She watching horror radiate across Cardin's face, Jaune's nails digging into her thigh. Ren took up Jaune's right, and Nora his left. Team CRDL blinked, collected their jaws and skedaddled past Cardin, who was hightailed after them.

"I take it that this issue with Cardin has resolved itself. Have a good afternoon, Team JNPR. I'll see to it that you are excused for this class hour." The faculty walked off, and three/fourths of the quartet looked at Jaune.

* * *

"You...are a Faunus?" The Stoic broke the three day thick atmosphere, the clink still lasting over mugs of hot cocoa, the windows finally closed for the season.

"Not quite." Jaune set Pyrrha's mug down, with more cream than chocolate swirling in the cup. "I'm from the Southern Mountains. Human and Fauni...matters less up there. You need big hands to kill bigger game and the same stories get old. So, everyone is mixed. Some of us look like Velvet. Others," he cleared his throat, "not so much."

"So, you can roar? That's cool for throwing people off their game. What if we created a tactic where I set up to go flying and as I landed, you let out a big one and-"

"Nora, I don't think it would be right to use Jaune as your personal sound effect machine."

"BUTITWOULDBEAWWWEEESOME!"

"So. You guys don't mind?" He scraped marshmellow off the rim of his mug with a spoon.

"Jaune," Pyrrha finally cleared her throat. "you don't judge a book by the cover. Or the first chapter really. We're still here for the second. And third." The dining hall door dragged open and fell shut, four familiar faces shambling from the hot bar, to the salads and the desserts, before collapsing onto the bench opposite Team JNPR. Yawns, scrapes and droopy eyes hung over their plates. "Hello, again. You all, don't seem well."

Ruby dunked her ham into her potatoes. "The...special project...isn't going well."


	4. Part 1: Explanations

a/n: Took a break to storyboard. Yes, storyboard. There is a beginning, middle and end. I will be taking longer breaks to produce several chapters at a time. I do not enjoy producing content on the fly; it is my hope that you will enjoy the journey as much as the destination.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

_'Tall, blond and scraggly. You would think that would sort itself out'_ Sure, a six pack was in the making and he'd put on weight since meals were handled for him. The weeks flew since that incident, with Cardin strangely silent and with Fall Break come and gone faster than a stack of pancakes, he had bigger beasts to hunt. _'Still too weak to be team leader. I should sign up for after hours in the gym.'_ But classes awaited, and a white button down skimmed over more scars than usual, followed by the rest of Beacon's uniform, wet hair soon to be perfumed by incense as he stood at his side of the shared alcove, statues of the few gods he held illuminated by a flame tinted floodlight.

Dawn came and went. Bare feet on carpet broke his concentration.

"Jaune?" And there she was. His partner, hair freshly curled and smelling of her shampoo. In the dorm, she took to more modest attire than her combat wear would have you believe: a simple, vanilla colored shift that threatened to drag the floor, skimming over her broad hips and lush thighs. _'Does she still have my nail marks? Do they stretch with her, she's put on weight, she looks softer than ever. Whoa, what does that matter?'_

"Can we talk? OH!" The flickering of a candle caught her vision and she was in the kitchenette before the flame wavered again, "I'm sorry!" the clanging of pans following behind her. He snuffed the candle and broke off the incense, the fragrant smoke trailing behind him, fizzing out as it ran into the sink. With a huff, he pulled the pancake griddle off of Pyrrha's back, and wordlessly massaged bruise cream into the reddened patch. "You've got my attention."

"I...just wanted to protect you," Her cheeks took a rosy hue, contrasting the freckles on her unmade face. "it wasn't that I wanted to hurt you or make things seem like they were not so, but he had your...secret. If it is a secret to you, I wanted to keep it-"

"Pyrrha. This was weeks ago. I can handle myself. You don't need to take any hits for me."

"A leader is supposed to be the last one standing." The griddle slid onto the floor, scooting like a confused vacuum across towards her feet.

"Yeah, in battle, if and when he's stupid enough to let his teammates fall. This isn't the battlefield."

"All of my life, all I have ever known is battle, from when I was six! I'm sorr-"

"Stop apologizing! Stop being sorry that you're here!" He spun her around by the shoulder, navy eyes boring into emerald . "Stop being sorry for me and taking hits that I should! Stop being sorry for being Pyrrha." Her eyes watered. The chair complained as he crashed back into it. "Helpful beyond help. Helping jokers like me look good, and assholes like Cardin look like polished turds."

"Class is starting soon." She reached for her makeup bag, seven o' clock a dull ring over the late dawn.

"You're ignoring me."

Concealer. Foundation. Powder. "I'm...not used to someone caring about me. For me? Yes. About me? No. I'm so-" His brows furrowed. She sighed, sweeping on blush, lipstick and eye shadow. "Thank you, Jaune."

Their scrolls clattered on the table, blaring an announcement loud enough to rouse Nora from staring into the abyss, wrapped only in a damp towel.

"Attention all students. After breakfast, first years are to report to the ballroom. second years are to remain in the dining hall, third years to the amphitheater, and fourth years to the courtyard. This is not optional. All are to report in combat gear. Do not pack food. Do not pack valuables or comfort items." The transmission chirped off and Ren tiptoed out of the shower, still wet behind the ears.

* * *

Ozpin, flanked by Glynda and a man in military dress stood projected for all to see, most still bleary, sipping at coffee from a rushed breakfast service of little more than bread, fruit and cheese. Jaune's stomach rumbled.

"Good morning, Beacon Academy. It has been brought to my attention that things have changed throughout the four kingdoms, for the worse and not for the better. Instead of speaking for what I know, I will defer to expertise. This is General Ironwood of Atlas. He will inform you of the situation." They switched places. Team RWBY found Team JNPR in the wash of colors and patterns, all bleary eyed and dragging their tails.

"Good morning, all." His Common was stilted and hampered by the affects of proper Manti. "It is common to all of you that you are training to become Huntsmen. However, this is no longer sufficient. The Grimm have severely increased in number and ferocity over the last few moons and it is our duty as your leaders and teachers to make sure that you are up to challenge the threat at hand. From now on, your first class will be replaced by military style drills and workshops in order to prepare you for longer missions and the farther reaches of Remnant. Your sparring classes will be replaced bi-weekly with aural conditioning exercises as is appropriate to Huntsmen. Also, you will be losing a leisure day, leaving you with one full day off a week. The last day will be replaced with classes, to accelerate your certifications." A great uproar threatened to shake the very foundations of the campus. The volume was dialed up in response.

"I understand that for many of you, the last day of the week is a time for religious activity and relaxation. However, there is no rest for the wicked. If the issue was left to vote, there would no doubt between a fifty/fifty split between the first and the last day. It will be avoided entirely. For the devout, we have omitted classes through the second bell to be omitted for your various purposes. For the rest, use the same to head to the city and conduct your personal business. It is expected that you use this lapse wisely. Similarly, the weapons budget has been increased, for those looking to make changes or upgrades to their arsenal. These changes will allow for all to receive their certifications one year sooner."

"Upon entering this academy, you waived the right to the rest of your legal childhood. This rule will now be properly invoked. As of today, all in attendance will have access to..." He huffed a sigh. "Alcohol. On campus. Freely. Starting next week." The bearded man waited for the cheers of the crowds to fall off to drinking songs then silence, visibly suppressing his distaste. "I trust that revelry and solemnity should be had in equal hands. Alcoholism, however will not be tolerated. Should you be found to be unable to regulate yourselves, it will be barred once again. Do not ruin it for each other."

"Lastly, the Vytal Festival has been cancelled." The murmur fell to a dead silence. The screen switched to the burning remnants of the Amity Colosseum, and horror burst debauchery's bubble.

Ozpin reclaimed the microphone. "These changes are global to all four Huntsman Academies. You cannot transfer out of them. If these changes are not to your liking, for any reason, you may dis-enroll at any time. Airships have been provided, departures will start at lunch, for those who are so inclined. For those who wish to transfer into the Atlesian military outright, airships have been provided as well, for your convenience. The airships will remain present for the next week. Do not make these decisions in haste. As for your drills. They begin immediately. Good luck."

The microphone whined off, the camera stopped rolling, and the curtains raised, illuminating the swirls of Ozpin's desk and the steam of his coffee. "I do not like this, James. You are overcautious."

"This was not my decision. It was my boss'. I don't like it either, these are children. Our children."

Heels tapped across the floor, slender hands poured coffee and cream into a small cup. "Jimmy. Nobody likes it."

"Good, we can all agree that High General Clementine is a bi-"

"Qrow." He sat up from his window perch, hair ruffled and sticking out oddly. "Let's not be vulgar this early in the morning. Hey, Ozzy."

Grey eyebrows and white feathers perked up. "You think that we should throw them a ball? For their spirits?"

"In a few months, yes. That sounds marvelous. Perhaps you can finally show me how to dance?"

"Jimmy is a twice a better dancer than me. You should ask him."

"I have literally," He raised his right foot, a metallic ankle peeking through the gap between sock and pantleg, a bright white L shining through. "two left feet."

A round of snickers was checked by a mild rapping at the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened, a few steps taken in and shut softly behind. "Excuse me, I was told by a Professor Port that I have to ask for permission to see my son."

* * *

5 miles. 100 push ups. 100 pull ups. 100 squats. Mobility drills. He slithered back on the abandoned uniform.

The Invincible Girl reapplied her makeup, Ren was running a comb through wet hair, Nora laid on the floor, muttering prayers to her Goddess for food and mercy. Mostly food. "We'll be downstairs in a minute, Jaune," Ren said between pantlegs. "you can go ahead if you're aching to fall down the stairs." And he nearly did, having to take a break at fifth floor to question his life.

The sun greeted his retina, what was once a lovely gold was as stark white as the thin layer of frost on the browning grass. And a silver mop of hair approached him, as well as the tap of a cane._ 'His limp must be bad today.'_

"Good morning, Mr. Arc. You have a visitor that requests your company."

And NPR fell down the stairs and out of the door as a large man in military dress stood behind Ozpin at attention. "Hello, son." With his mop of tawny hair and brown eyes, he didn't look like the threat that his size would entail. Ozpin split like a tea packet and the five were left. "I don't want to take up too much of your time."

"Came to drag me home?

"No. The headmaster had nothing but praise for you and your team. I came to give you this." He handed Jaune a small box, "A gift. I trust you'll own up to it."

"How is she? Are my sisters okay?"

"Happy and healthy. And rooting for you." He sighed. "We didn't keep you from going because we didn't want you to. We kept you because we didn't want you to feel obligated to. I retired as a Huntsman to be with you. I didn't want you to make that same choice."

"Thanks, Father, but" He pointed to his team, who waved on cue, "They've got me, and I've got them."

The whir of airships caught both of their ears. "I have to go." He cleared his throat, "KIDS!" The other three stood ramrod straight, or at least tried to. "Listen, keep him out of trouble for me. His mother is up night and day praying for him. Don't give her reason to."

"Aye, sir!"

The wind blew cold. Darius hoisted Jaune into a rib cracking hug and went along his way, trying to hide the tears rolling down his face.

"So, what's in the box?"

The blonde pullled it off. Inside, a pendant of the family emblem hung from a heavy chain, with a piece of folded paper tucked under the foam. "Love you, baby. Roar so that the sun trembles." The shaky cursive was nothing compared to the family portrait. Rosa, Saphron, Chamomile, Hellebora, Hydrangea, Indigo. His father held Viola, and his mother, with her blonde waves and rounded ears smiled at the camera, her eyes watery from tears.

He didn't notice his own until Pyrrha handed him a kerchief. And Nora cracked a couple more ribs. Ren, surprisingly, joined for the group hug as second bell rung and they tumbled over each other, sprinting to class.

-.-.-.-.-.

The week dragged its claws into the mud, By the end, he was ready to hop on the airship home anyway. Team RWBY and JNPR, all piled up in a corner of the now 24/7 library chewing through chapters and essays. Even Blake's appetite for reading was overwhelmed, and all could complain about the soreness in their backs and the difficulties of merely sitting down. Even Ren faltered while prying himself from his chair, joints cracking as he went. "I'm running for snacks. Do you want anything? One item each, no coffee for Nora."

"WHAT! I'm fine!" She trembled in her chair, pages fluttering in her hands.

Two boxes of cookies, a brownie, a cinnamon roll, and eight cups of tea later, 10:30 had crawled across the faces of their Scrolls. Jaune, having looked at the same sentence five times, decided to pack it in. "I'll come with you." The bronze clad girl folded her maps and diagrams up, and they clicked off into the night, with everyone else still struggling to stay awake.

"You wanted to talk, Pyr?"

"I did. Remember how the faculty announced they're hosting a dance in a fortnight?"

"Everyone else must be clamoring for your hand at the dance." She looked over at him, blonde hair skimming the top of his shoulders. _'Is he growing it out...? He'd look like his mother.'_

"No, I haven't been asked yet."

"Well, it's still early. Someone will, I'm sure of it." _'She deserves better than me."_

"I hope so." _"I wish that he would look at me."_

Conceded to silence, the torment of climbing stairs after leg day, the thud of books and two quick showers later, Pyrrha retired to her private devotions.

Jaune counted the ceiling tiles._ 'The Huntsman academies are militarizing, so the combat schools must be expecting higher standards shortly. The Grimm are strengthening. Travel is being closed off,'_ he thumbed around on his scroll. Airships, planes, trains and even city roads were experiencing shutdowns and reroutes, entire lines being decommissioned._ 'What are they hiding? For what? How is this helpful and who benef-'_

"Jaune. You're making very uncomfortable faces." She stood at his bedside, hair braided down her back, a haze of incense clinging to her ivory skin. _'Gods, she's pretty.'_

"I, uh, was thinking about some things."

"Care to share?"

"I don't like the idea of this dance."

"I don't understand? It's a dance." She sat at the edge of the bed, careful not to overimpose.

"It's too many people, unarmed. In one spot. If we're militarizing, then that mean that there's a threat and we-"

"Jaune! You can't think of things like that! That would mean...that would mean..."

"We're about to be cannon fodder. I don't have my Semblance..."

"We're working on it. We're up to the teeth in training, and if either of us gets anymore stressed, we might drop dea-."

A thud at the front door craned both their necks, as Nora dropped her books at the door, slid out of her uniform, and crawled into bed. "Sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt your footsie session. But six a.m. is in six hours."

* * *

The dance hung like a guillotine. Where everyone else could see revelry and joy, he saw the beginning of the end.

Still smelling of incense, he burned his free time at the spare whiteboard in Oobleck's room, plotting an escape hatch. 'Perhaps a guard cohort. Perhaps a group of Huntsman against the threat. And if I told Ozpin, then maybe the suit in a beard could lend him airships to watch over the edges of Beacon."

His hands were stained with ink at all hours of the day Even Port's books couldn't account of the holes in his knowledge._ 'Perhaps some upperclassmen could volunteer.'_

_Master Plan:The Arte of Tactics,_ _Father of War_, and _Epigrams of the General_ crowded his backpack alongside his textbooks, and now laid open under a window, the light of the setting sun less straining to the eye than solely that of the library. Both footstep and the slide of a chair forced him to look over at crimson waves clinging to brown fabric. "Hello, again." She sat next to him, peeling a notebook from his hands and pressed into its space a tray of slab bacon and steak. "I noticed you don't really eat much else."

"Thanks, Pyr. " she pulled a shaker bottle and protein bar from her bag, watching him swallow his meal before she finished the dense treat. "Had I known you were this hungry, I'd buy more."

"Don't you have to pay for specialty plates like this? I'll get you back." She shook his head, half in negation, half to choke down the last of the shake. "I have all these funds and nobody to spend them on, if you need something, let me know."

"Ah. Thank you." She thumbed through the thin pages of the massive codex, illustration of plans and procedures rolling for chapters in and of themselves. "I...didn't peg you as a bookworm. Are you...still plotting against the Grimm Army all by yourself?"

"I-" She covered his mouth, shifting to grab him by the shoulder with the other. "Listen, you can't take up a million and one problems by your lonesome. I mean...I..." Her hands fell to her lap. "I do it too."

"You, who casually one-for-fours a entire team on a weeknight."

"They were sloppy and out of balance!"

"You didn't have to. You could have said no." Her eyes dropped to the black of his pants. " I could have, but then would they become better Huntsman?"

"No, but you can't save everyone with your two hands."

The two ceded. The sun dropped a few degrees.

"We...should try to work together after all. We're partners, right?" She pulled her gaze up to find his. He shirked away. "Does this mean that you'll be home for pancakes this evening? Nora's mock complaining is really grating..." He sorted his books and maps into his bag, leaning over the scratched desk. She followed suit, throwing out their refuse. The return for her bag got caught up in her shoelaces, she tripped over herself, once, twice, thrice. He caught her weight with his, both tumbling to the floor, legs tangled, the setting sun in their eyes, his fingers knitted into her hair. She swallowed, licking her lips, emerald eyes growing wider by the second.

The bell tower shattered their balloon as they scrambled both apologies and their feet towards their dorm, blushing harder than the setting sun, a pair of red eyes and a short glass watching from a shady corner.

* * *

A week and a half stood between him and the dance.

Three markers remained in the twelve pack, he fully intended to rub them dry. Pyrrha sat in the back of the classroom, studying for her own sake. Ren and Nora absconded to the city, keen on picking up more supplies. Syrup, protein powder, protein bars, and anything else to help the quartet's hunger pangs.

Noon came and went, and Pyrrha slid in and out of the door, holding takeout boxes and drinks. Jaune, still stuck to the board, didn't notice a thing but started at her footsteps, hackles raised.

"It's only me." She wiped the ink dust off his stained hands with a moistened towelette. "Time to take a break."

It was only the scraping of forks as conversations with Jaune's mind whirring visibly. _'I don't think this is good for him...' _She raised her hand and let it fall back down, the motion catching his eye.

"Y'know. I came here hoping to make friends. But here we are. Alone in a classroom, choking down food as responsibility caves in."

"Well, there's the dance." He closed one tray and opened another, boneless beef ribs still steaming.

"I'm not sure if I'm going."

He looked up at her, her eyes staring into her bean salad. "What do you mean?"

"Nobody asked me," He swallowed. "Nobody will ask me."

"What do you mean? You're Pyrrha Nikos! Who wouldn't want to go with you?"

"Everybody. Everybody think that everyone else asked me. So nobody does. When...when you've lived your life on a pedestal, surrounded by love and praise, you end up being place in a category different from the same ones that put you there. It's...impossible for people to approach me now. Except you. You...didn't even know me. You weren't starstruck like Weiss. You treated me like anybody else that went flying off that cliff. You..." she heaved a sigh.

"I didn't ask you because I thought you wouldn't care for someone like me. Tall, blond, scraggly." It was her turn to look astonished. "You deserve a hero. A knight in shining armor to stand besides you in battle and pick you up when you fall-"

"You did that already. With Cardin."

"...Y-you think so?"

"Held on so tight, I've got the marks to prove it." Her face tinged red. "It...it doesn't take a sword and lofty ideals to be a hero. It just takes standing up for people. And you did that for me. I... don't think that I ever thanked yo-"

"You did. Five times. Pyr." She leaned into him, food cold and forgotten. "Make it a sixth."

"I'll take you to the dance. Or I'll wear cat ears for the rest of the semester."

* * *

Classes loomed over his head, the clock read 7:37 and he could hear each chunk of the moon grind across the sky. '_I should...get some sleep. The dance is in a week. I need to get to Ozpin, gods know he won't believe me but sti-"_

Rose petals swirled at his feet, a petite shadow appearing against the whiteboard. "Jaune, are you ok? You've been up weird hours and talking to yourself..." Ruby's silver eyes looked up at him, her small hands pulling him from the board "And..." She stood a few steps backwards, the spare whiteboard covering in maps and newspaper clippings, some she recognized, most she didn't. "Writing a conspiracy theory board. We think that it would be a good idea to tell us when the apocalypse is coming, if you think it's anytime soon. Or this week. Or tomorrow."

"We...?"

Team RWBY, Ren and Nora stood, looking at the organized chaos on the whiteboard.

"Hello again!" A round of cheers sprang up as Pyrrha brought dinner stacked high in cardboard boxes. Each got their own meal, eating in awed silence at the depths of Jaune's plan.

"You told them? It wasn't ready yet." He stood petrified at they waved at him, between shuffling boxes and trading chips."

"I did. No use in burning the candle at both ends if nobody is going to see what you've been painting in the dark. I also got this for you," she handed him a box with Jaune swirled in cursive on the white cardboard. "Blake said you would like it." He glared at Blake, who flashed him a smile over her fish. In the box laid a whole pot roast, in juicy slices, seared golden around the edges. "I wasn't able to get it raw, so they seared it off as little as possible-"

She looked up at him, his ocean eyes wide and sparkling, a low growl echoing from his belly. As if to smooth over the betrayal, she slid him the tray of half roasted sausages that sat at the edge of her own tray of chicken and salad. "Pyrrha, I don't think that my paranoia needs to be broadcast to everyone."

She waved off his comment, scrunitizing the whiteboard. Jaune licked his chops. "I supposed that this could have made out by the draftiest door in the warehouse, but luckily we're in more capable hands." Team RWBY cheered, a blush soaking into Jaune's cheeks. "It is no secret that we are making turns towards war," he said, tossing a sullied napkin into the emptied tray. "In fact, it seems to have been handed to us to deal with."

"What do you mean?" Ren stammered over his stolen cookie, with Nora flailing to snatch it back.

"Ruby, you said Ozpin sent you guys to do a special project over here," He threw another napkin in the tray before before picking up a red marker to mark RWBY's location, the newspaper clipping detailing the destruction of some Dust shipments. "H-hh-how did you figure that out?"

""A blonde, a brunette, Weiss Schnee...something here is redacted, and a auburn haired girl were found at the scene of the crime, in support of Valian police efforts,' real subtle guys..."

"The redaction is a strange girl in green," Blake butted in, flipping through her textbook, "she wielded many blades at once, as if to dance with them. We're here, and you four know now, so perhaps it's best to explain at once."It took a hour to explain the series of break ins at Vale, the stolen dust, and the strange and unsavory students lingering around in dark corners. The classroom door beeped and talked for itself, the tinny speaker relaying a overly familiar message. "Attention occupants. The classroom is closed. Please exit." So, the eight of them headed out into the cool night, fireflies dancing in the air.

"So, that is all fine and well, Jaune. But why does this all matter?" Weiss spat at him, mouth set into a fine line."

"It matters because if your special project is specially designed to buy Ozpin more time, then we are all fucked. There's airships in and out of here, you can't leave without special permission or circumstances, I finally learned how to make a fire by myself and we're all exhausted! For wh-"

The bush growled, red eyes glowing in the dark. The kids all seized up, ready for anything. Two large tusks emerged first, ready to disembowel the next unlucky customer, and in the second after, a great scythe embedded itself into the Grimm, pinning its dying breath to the ground.

And they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Wh-why isn't it disappearing?" Nora cried, "What the FUCK!?"

"And that kids," A lean, tall man swaggered down the walkway, smelling of bourbon and bad news, "is why you don't stay out past bedtime."


	5. Part 1: Explosions

a/n: Bolded text in this instance is a transmitted message, text or voice. Thanks for reading. Please review.

* * *

Instead of first class, they were sitting in Ozpin's classroom. Rarely used, but well kept, the walls themselves were bookshelves, soft yellow pressed right along crisp white, comfortable single chairs with unattached desks, patterned curtains over the large windows softening the daylight. Nobody touched the lovely breakfast set out for them at the front of the room, even the seperate plates of unseasoned fish and meat sat steaming. The clock ticked on, a pen rolled on the floor, and Ozpin finished his coffee and medicine.

"I do believe that all of you are well aware of why I have brought you here today. However, there is no need for dread or apprehension. Please, eat. Else, the food goes to wa-" Several tummies rumbled their displeasure. "The drills have been hard on all of you, and there's no need to exacerbate things by going needlessly hungry."

Nora, to no one's surprise, availed herself to the buffet, followed by Yang and slowly everyone else. While the shuffle of feet and small talk filled the room, a few familiar faces slipped in the door, one catching the silver eyed girl's attention. "Uncle Qrow!" She sped over, still swallowing her cookies, chattering his ears off.

"Hey kiddo. Good to see you're fine after that." She spread rose petals across the floor, piling a plate high with pancakes, eggs and fruit, all but shoving it into his hands still blathering on. Glynda and Ironwood both took to the coffee urn, then the food with minor innovations in breakfast food wowing the younger crowd. "YOU MADE A PANCAKE SANDWICH!?" cried the ginger, the bespectacled woman stuck in mid bite. "THAT IS GENIUS! REN!"

"I see it and you've missed that opportunity so many times." He smirked over his tea, plate empty. Ozpin waited for the din to settle over another round of coffee, delayed by Ironwood all but spoon feeding him.

"I supposed that you all are entitled to a explanation, with last night's incident. I will not sugar coat anything..." He gripped his coffee cup, watching the clock tick. "The Grimm are no longer disappearing once they are felled. This is unprecedented and extremely dangerous. Whatever...or whenever held the threat at bay...it's changed. If the Grimm no longer disappear, then that means their bodies are becoming like yours or mine."

"If so, then their bodies might possess Aura." the platinum blond sighed into her mug. "If their bodies possess Aura,"

"Semblances." Jaune muttered through gritted teeth.

"Correct. There are many, many more Grimm than Human or Fauni." The cup was now half drained. "If we do not fight, we will die. If not now, then the generations after ours will face extinction. That is something that cannot come to pass."

"Jaune was right," Ironwood breathed over knitted hands. "we are militarizing the academies. We have no choice. What you missed was that the combat schools are no longer taking students that will not track towards the Academies or the military. We can't afford it. The kingdoms are contracting. Suburbs being pulled in. Farmhands given arms beyond a pitchfork or their grandfather's knives."

"What can we do to help?" All eyes fell on Ruby. "We're here, and you're telling us. So, we'll help. Right, guys?" Glances bounced across the room.

"I'm not sold," Yang spat, hurling her plate into the trash, "is there anything else you're not telling us?"

"What you need to know and all that is possible to know are not the same thing. Moreover, I was not done." She settled back into her seat. "I have been attempting to convince Vale's White Fang to send their soldiers for assistance, to no avail."

"Fuck you." The black haired girl spat foreign syllables over her tea.

"It's not that serious, Belladonna."

"You guys should speak Common," Jaune wedged in, with Yang driving it home, her fist denting her desk. "STOP SPEAKING TO EACH OTHER! SPEAK TO ALL OF US OR NOBODY!" Her slit pupils burned scarlet.

"Ms. Xiao Long. Are you aware of your heritage?"

Her eyes faded into lilac. "What are you talking about?!"

"You're surrounded by friends," Qrow croaked from his perch on the window sill, dozing in the rising sun, "no need to yell."

"Your father didn't tell you, I will not tell you."

She threw her hands into the air. "ANY MORE LIES TODAY?" Brown eyes met navy which trailed over to amber.

"No, but a truth for you." Blake huffed and pulled off the bow, Jaune peeled off the curious latex gloves, Ozpin's hair wiggled.

Three Fauni. One Yang Xiao Long sinking into her chair.

Pyrrha stared at Jaune's hands, sharp claws tipped each finger. She ran a hand over her veiled thighs, swallowing the knot that rose into her throat.

"You're a ball of surprises, Jaune." Ozpin waved at the boy's hands, the pads of his fingers reddened and swollen.

"The stress of the training. Not what I planned on. Can't keep clipping or getting them trimmed out."

Glynda dug into the podium's cabinet, retrieving a medical kit, tending to the angered flesh. "You'll need them. Any more inquiries?"

"YOU'RE A FAUNUS TOO? Jaune!?" the white haired gritted her teeth,"You looked human...what are you, a guinea pig?"

A snarl spooked Nora from her reverie, Blake hiding her irritation in a book, Weiss reaching for her absent rapier.

"Now that we're done antagonizing each other- CLOSE THE WINDOW, QROW!" A groan preceded the reprieve from whistling and marching feet, eight o'clock ringing through the air. "Hopefully, we can get back to business. The dance is of concern, not because of the Grimm, but because of the raised emotions that we are all dealing with. Exhaustion, confusion, ignorance. It attracts them, as you well know. Weapons were not to be allowed, but I believe that will have to change for a slim few." Everyone sat up. Glynda closed the kit, Jaune's claws padded in fresh gloves.

"I trust you all to band together for the safety of your fellow students. Consider this your first official training mission. You are to covertly patrol the dance and its perimeter. No, Ruby, displaying Cresent Rose on the rooftop is not a deterrent." She deflated in her chair. "Keep students inside. Do not let anyone in once they have left. Do not let suspicious persons in. Send people to their dorms if they become out of hand. Put down any bickering or squabbles. Watch Cardin and his rabble rousers. In the case of strange happenings, do not hesitate to use deadly force."

"Why? What's going on?" Ruby chirped over her second plate of cookies, the remaining food slowly disappearing in portions.

Ozpin pressed his weight against the desk as he rose, Ironwood running to offer a arm, then his cane as he walked over to retrieve his Scroll from his forgotten blazer from a different chair. "This is what's going on." He projected a still image, a gaping hole blown into the Dust Barrier separating the campus from the Initiation Cliffs. "This was not accidental. The investigation is ongoing, but I will not take any chances..."

"Why so much firepower?" Pyrrha pitched in.

Oz sat on the teacher's desk, wincing as he went. He changed the projection. A recent newspaper article, "Four Suspects Indicted in Kidnapping and Homicide Escaped Holding."

A girl with ashen hair and flame colored eyes smiling like she just fucked the guard. A boy with grey hair and eyes with a deadpan expression. A green haired girl with worry in her red eyes. A ginger haired girl that stared through the camera, her eyes the color of corroded copper. "I am deathly afraid that this four are coming here. They kill a few people, the panic sets in, they save people from the Grimm, they exploit the survivors. And I can't allow that to happen."

* * *

He had shuffled off after classes to retrieve Crocea Mors from the smithy, the old girl needed refinishing with all the wear and tear.

The line for pick up had finally shortened to two ahead of him; he would be the last for the day. He had turned to meet her footsteps, now familiar with her gait, a small hand once aimed for his shoulder came to a stop on his chest. "OH! Hello, again." It fell to her side, skimming her tall greaves. The black miniskirt was replaced with jet black liquid leggings that did nothing to hide anything that the skirt did. "Hey, Pyr. What's up?"

"We need to talk." Two busybodies whirled around to stare. "Later." They spun back into place. "For now, I will wait here with you." They passed the short while with small talk, how homework would fit into preparing for the dance, how much weight they both managed to put on due to the drills. Three became two, and then he was at the counter, being handed his sword and shield, repaired and polished. "That thing is pretty low-tech," The smith wiped her blackened hands, "The edging was nearly falling off, so I refitted it myself. Can't have it failing on you. You want any upgrades, lemme know what you want and it's yours. Don't forget to come back for your plates, too, them ain't no better."

"Thanks, but sometimes all you need is a classic. See you." The pair walked off, the leaves rustling in the night, upperclassmen making the rounds. "You wanted to talk?"

"I...um." She stopped. So he did. "I have a question for you."

"No, I did not mean to scare Weiss, yes, she apologized. It's fin-"

She sighed, "Jaune, not what I meant." He shifted Crocea Mors from his hand to his hip, straining the thin dress belt. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"That depends on what you mean..." She returned to her stride, looking left and right, before settling on a bench outside of the dorms, hidden behind a tree, the crimson leaves falling in the soft and chilling breeze. "When I think of destiny, I don't think of some predetermined fate you can't escape. I think of some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life." He settled next to her, Crocea Mors resting against his calf, "Okay, I think I understand..."

"What would you do if something came along that you never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny? Or what if suddenly you could fulfill your destiny in a instant, but at the cost of who you were?" Her breath hitched in her throat, whether she was choking back tears or anxiety, Jaune couldn't tell "Pyr, you're making no sense." She got up, pacing and shivering back and forth. "I always thought that I was destined to become a Huntress. And it has become increasingly clear that I am right. But now...I'm having these strange visions."

"Pyr...visions? You've got to say more than this..." He stood up, Crocea Mors sliding to the floor. "How can I help?" She pressed the heels of her hands into her eye sockets, her tears shifting her foundation to reveal the dark circles underneath. "You can't...no one can. I'll have to carry this burden myself!" The lamppost heaved over, glowing onyx, scaring what little wits she had left out of her. "I'm sorry!" Crocea Mors thumped her in the stomach by its broadside, she crumpled into the grass, sobbing as her Aura flickered.

He scooped her up, watching the horizon for eyes. "You were the first person to believe in me. Now, it's my turn to believe in you. Let's get upstairs, you'll have a good cry and we'll talk about it in the morning. Promise?"

"P-promise."

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

Dawn came and went. Pancakes were fried. Classes talked through one ear and out of the other. His hamstrings complained. The dance was overmorrow.

He waited for Pyrrha outside of Aural Conditioning. As a few "Ooh la las" sailed through the vaulted hallways, Pyrrha followed by Glynda were the last ones out.

"Oh. Hello, Jaune. " Glynda read the writing on the wall and sped down the hall. She blinked at him. The blue jeans finally wore thin and were replaced with a pair of dark washed denim, reinforced for combat. His chestplate was finally repaired, the metal edging matching Crocea's, leather gloves over blue latex. His hair was a wild snarl, eyes dark under the fluorescent lighting. '_He's changing...we all are.'_

"Not here. We have eyes." Eight footsteps clattered off into the distance to his hearing. She sighed, "You're getting good at this." He smirked, "I have the best teacher that I could ask for." She blushed, her thin wash of foundation proving useless. "Let's go."

The rooftop of the library held chairs and tables that they had long since shoved into a corner, the scrape of blades now old hat to the tile. They paused, breathless after their last spar, Pyr choking down the last of her protein bars, his glove less hand wedged in a bulk sized bag of deer jerky, both seated against the half wall separating the roof from the ten story drop.

"Whenever you're ready, Pyrrha..." The scattered moon hung in the sky. "I...I am going to sound crazy."

"I'm fine with that." She finished her water, the gravelly rice crisps scratching her gums. "Alright. I'm walking through the Forever Fall forest. Alone. No one is there. I'm in a white dress. And then suddenly I fly up. Up and up. And by this time, I aware that this is no passing dream." Her hands shook, next would be her legs. "I am surrounded by fifteen stars. Glowing in a ring. And we are..."

"We...are?" He fits another fistful of jerky into his maw.

"Me and the stars. We are. Just there. Time comes and goes but we stand there. We laugh. And I wake up."

"Yeah..." he swallows, sealing the bag. "Pyr, that sounds like something you need to see a priest about. And seeing as Priest Amarillo retired after he figured out that 'sinning' is a positive word now, you're out of luck tonight. I am literally Peter B. Mason over here."

"Thank you for listening to me. I feel better." Her muscles gave out on her, the railing groaned as it leaned over. "The dance is tomorrow and here I am, talking about esoteric revelations when we have got problems in spades."

He looked at her, her eyes fixed at the floor. He followed her gaze, finding nothing but his shoes. "Pyr, are you okay?"

She leaned into him. He held her hand. A chunk of the moon spun with glee. A stampede came up the stairs, both of them too scared to move.

"ALRIGHT BOYS! Nobody's here, we're good." Cardin's voice boomed in the vestibule between the stairs leading downstairs and the roof proper. At least fifteen voices called back. "This is the plan. When the slow dance music starts, I'll cut the lights. In the hoopla, we go and poison those freaks with this! Don't worry, here's the map, we just gotta avoid the upperclassmen and we'll be set! LET'S GO BOYS!"

And they went thundering back down the stairs.

"Oh gods! He's going to get us all killed!" She grabbed him and their weapons, set to all but fly down the stairs after them.

"Wait, Pyr!" He picked her up, surprise echoing through the stairwell, "Look!" A security camera sat just inside the door to the rooftop. "We've got proof."

* * *

Lunch was taken to go twice in a row, a study room in the library serving as a war room. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING!"

"Nora, that's the plan," Ruby chugged one of two cookies and cream protein shakes, fist banging on the desk as she went, the second following the first just as quickly. "Blake!" Ears perked up, through the gauzy ribbon. "Stay near the tables. At all costs. Yang, do not leave the Maitre D's podium. Me and Weiss will take the balcony. Ren and Nora rotate around the dining hall. JAUNE. PYRRHA."

Both froze mid-bite. "I'm going to need you to be lovesick puppies."

"E-e-excuse me?! Ruby!" Pyrrha reddened near enough to match her hair. The color drained from his face. "Yeah, I know, but the thing is, nobody is expecting it. Last in show with the Champion of Mistral? Also, you two have to got admit, you look good together."

"I'll do it if I have to." A pang of disappointment ran clear across the green eyed girl's face, her countenance falling like the leaves. "But, what's the point?"

"Remember how Cardin hates you?"

"Yeah...OHHHH." The petite rose crashed back into her chair, swallowing her sandwich wraps. "Get rid of the boss. The lemmings won't do anything."

The raven haired boy cleared his throat. "You're assuming that Cardin and only Cardin holds the keys to the plan or hatred against the Fauni. We need to assume that everyone else does to-"

The door knocked. Everyone was ready to throw something. "Hello? It's the head librarian..." Nora set the lamp back down. "The headmaster is here for you." The door opened and closed, Ozpin juggling eight boxes and his cane. "I told you, I like to be prepared for the worst. They're named. And they should fit."

The boxes made it to their respective owners. The sound of tape peeling made Oz wince, but the wonder on his students' face made up for it. A set of close fitting under-armor compromised of thin, nearly see through mesh, woven with metallic strands. "You would have received this in Year Two but, I think that these is warranted now. It responds to Aura, taking some of the pressure to shield off of your subconscious. Do not take it for granted; it will not save you from life threatening injuries. Wear it underneath whatever you plan to wear. I'll see you tonight. Keep up the facade, you're doing wel-" The door opened behind him, sending him across the room with a hoot. Nora giggled.

Platinum blond hair and green hair stared him down. "Birdy, you've got to stop jumping...oh." She caught the other colors in the room. "Hello Team RWBY, Team JNPR. You'll want to see this."

They folded the mesh armor into their bags, swallowing their sandwiches as they went along with the older pair, hushed whispers and huddled masses taking up the sides and corners of the hallways. They arrived within sight in short order, and horror spread just as quickly.

There, on the courtyard before the statue, was a pawprint in black paint. Laid over it was an universal No circle in angry red spray paint. "Nobody will say who did it. But custodial staff will be here shortly. My apologies." Jaune and Blake locked eyes. Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Find who did this. Debar them from exit exams, military entrance and expel them without further conversation." He re-positioned his cane in his hands, "Racist Hooligans," making it from between his teeth. Glynda bit back her laugh.

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

Besides the fog machine breaking, everything went fine.

All eight of them admitted patrons, watched the limited bar and made small talk. Just as planned. All was well.

Too well.

Jaune held a glass of iced tea in a whiskey glass, watching the back of Cardin's head, as he loomed over a tiny girl with blue hair. Ruby stood by the cookies. Ren pretended to chase Nora around the room. Nora was Nora. Pyrrha brought him pigs in a blanket with the blankets taken off. "I just like the bread. Luckily for you."

Yang looked up from the podium, texting the others back and forth, yellow swing dress bopping with the beat of the music. "Hello," Black hair, flame colored eyes. Grey hair and eyes. Green hair, red eyes. Ginger hair, green eyes. She tapped her phone thrice, sending alerts to the rest. Sixteen eyes glanced at the front door. "I don't think I've seen you all before, are you upperclassmen?"

"Not quite," she purred, "we're transfer students. From Mistral. We started today." A ball of pink and teal crashed in, asking them about their lives. Ruby tapped away at her scroll, **"Oz. Strange Faces, Strange Places. Copy?"** She took a panorama shot of the ball, posting it to the Beacon Year One group chat.

Her scroll buzzed, Jaune looked over Pyrrha's shoulder, her arms loosely wrapped around his middle. **"Copy. En route."** Nora flitted away, leaving the flame eyed girl gritting her teeth. Yang asked their names, and instead of running them into the ledger she ran them through the rosters. No matches.

"Alright, I'll take your tickets." She smiled like the sun. "What tickets?" A elbow landed in the tall boy's side with the raven haired girl producing four tickets from her clutch. Cinder Fall. Mercury Black. Emerald Sustrai. Penny Polendina.

"Thank you. There is no re-entry. Appetizers are at the sides, you get one buzzed drink for the whole evening, and lights come on at 9:30. Have fun!"

They exchanged a volley of farewell before extracting themselves from the golden blonde girl. "Something feels off, Cin. This isn't what we planned!" spat the ginger haired girl. "Hush, Penny. All will come to pass. In time. The Mistress will provide."

Ozpin entered through the balcony, flanked by Glynda and Ironwood. **"Qrow, your status.**" His earpiece whined. **"No activity in the forest. However, you have intruders in the-"**

**"I know. I will deal with them immediately. Keep me posted."** It chirped off. "Ironwood. Get the door." The graying man marched to stand behind Yang who was taking tickets as normal. "Who are they?" she whispered to no one, Ironwood leaning against the inside of the door, tapping at his Scroll. RWBY and JNPR's group chat pinged, images of that same newspaper headline, "Four Suspects Indicated in Kidnapping and Homicide," Mugshots plastered on the sidebars.

Ozpin meandered over to the DJ, tapped him for the mic. "Hello, students. I hope that your evening are going well. However, the festivities will have to be cut short tonight." He slid the DJ a 1000Lien. "Due to an unplanned assembly tomorrow morning, we are ending an hour early. Also-" He waited for the groaning and the handjobs to stop. "so that we continue to receive funding for these sorts of events through the Kingdom, upon exiting, show your Scroll at the door to our lovely host. As you well know, the emergency exits are voltage locked. Do not attempt to evade a simple attendance check."

**"Be Ready."** Glynda tapped into the group chat. The music came back on and the dance swung back into full force.

"We've. Been. Made." Penny whispered into Cinder's ear. The blue eyed boy with the tangled mane told a joke to Pyrrha Nikos of all people, sliding her around the dance floor with a practiced grace . "What are we doing?"

She swallowed her whiskey. "I'm feeling homidical. Penny, look at the door." In shadow stood Ironwood, beating his Scroll to death with his thumbs. "Ironwood!" she shattered the glass in her hand. "Yes, my dear." Cinder patted the ginger's cheek. "Would you like to show him the dance of death?"

"Ma'am? In front of everyone? We're not trained for this ma-"

The lights cut off, and the din and howl was shortly filled with flashlights, one camera pointed at both food tables.

"PENNY, NO!"

Glowing green eyes ran towards the door, grinding to a halt as the power turned back on. The food tables? Emptied long before and thankfully nothing to replace them. The roof groaned with the stampede of feet, person and Grimm alike.

But nothing could explain the girl in the black and chartreuse catsuit, holding James Ironwood at knife-point. Six to be exact. One in her hand, the rest dangling in the air by fine thread, all attached to her fingertips.

**"OZ! GRIMM INCOMING."** Qrow squawked into his ear.

The girl held her gaze on him. He stood there, watching over her shoulder, most students cowering for their lives, allies shrugging off jackets and kicking off heels.

"My name is Penny Polendina. You killed my father. And I will see your head on a pike."

A thud shook the ground, lifting tables and knocking down glasses, the windows shadowed by a great ball of fuzz. Ironwood slid Due Process and Habeas Corpus from his holsters. He caught Yang's glance who stepped in to cover his twelve. Blake slid through the crush, holding Gambol Shroud. "Okay," James made a show of turning off the safety, ignoring the sound of a riding crop through the thin brick. "You're one girl of thousands. I don't know who you are. But-"

"SILENCE!" Her hands swept through the air and the blades followed. In a savage whirl, she tore through the brick behind him, his human leg complaining about the drop to the floor.

"Well, the gig is up." Mercury shot a bystander in the head with a simple kick. "FOR WHAT?!" screamed the red eyed girl, struggling out of her dress. "Shits and giggles." he squared up to Ren, reveling in the screaming and crying of the girl's date, spattered in brain matter. Emerald, still at a loss for words, did not take Magnhild to the chest lightly, her Aura visibly sputtering. "I've been looking to break legs for a long, long time," Nora stood over the smaller girl, still fumbling to pull her pistols loose. And she did just that.

A disembodied hoof came flying through a window, rose petals sped out of it.

Cinder stood in the middle of the dance floor, flanked by Jaune and Pyrrha holding her at swordpoint. "You've been had." Ozpin still had the mic, the DJ still grooving in his headphones, his own knuckles glowing with dust. A breathless Ren backed a frazzled Mercury in a wall, his heels sputtering smoke. Nora was cleaning the blood of Magnhild, Penny took fruitless swing after fruitless swing at Ironwood, his eyes glazed over with boredom. At a nod, Yang shot the girl in the back, blood spilling forth from her mouth.

**"Pyrrha. Jaune."** Ozpin said into their earpieces. They both went to take a swing as their weapons burned red hot in their hands, clattering to the floor.

"I don't think so." A glyph of gears spread on the floor, the ticking of a clock undid time and softened wounds, the weapons recovered and re-aimed, Nora crossed the floor to knock Mercury into next dawn. Yang pulled the ginger into the center by her legs, her carbon and acid green blades clattering behind her.

Cinder stammered and smoked at the mouth, a pistol pressed into the small of her back. "Again, you've been had." Sirens descended on the ballroom. The doors flew open, the bodies of Grimm littered the walk up, Qrow, Glynda and the police ready to fire, with Ruby showing up late to the party. "Broke off more than you can burn, little firecracker."

* * *

Midnight came and went. They slept poorly.

Ren was too sore to make pancakes with bruised ribs and a sprained ankle. Pyrrha's hands were wrapped. Nora stared out of the window, still smelling of incense.

Jaune counted ceiling tiles from his desk. 87 and a half. Same as usual. "So...we're in the news, guys. We'll make the front cover."

"I do not need any more fame." She rolled her metal mug in the air, her dark Semblance dissipating on the matte finish. "I don't feel like a hero. I just feel tired and confused."

"Confusion over what? How Meyer was murdered for 'shits and giggles?'" Ren shifted his weight in bed, a dusty pink haze still sparking and receding around him. "The pawprint in the courtyard? Or the fact that four criminals managed to just...waltz in?" Nora was at his side in a few steps, helping him to the table, fixing him his favorite tea. "I...have less than nothing for you Pyrrha."

"You're still in bad shape. I wish I was more helpful than just standing there and holding that ashy girl there! I wish I could speed off to help Qrow like Ruby. And now, half my team is hurting." Jaune swallowed a mouthful of marshmallows, taking the teapot from Nora, who was still digging for her sausage sticks. He poured Ren a cup and in passing it to him, their hands touched.

Ren's colors flattened out. Jaune pulled back. The color flooded in. The cup dropped neatly on the table.

"Uhhhh... what?" The orangette rubbed her eyes as if to re-calibrate them. Pyrrha's mug clattered on the floor.

"Alright, Jaune." The blonde started to freak out, Ren extending his shaking and calloused hands towards him. "With your best shot. Help me."

He took the other boy's hands. White bled into pink. The ink haired boy relaxed into the chair. "It's...healing me?" Slowly, puce livened and restored itself to its full floral hue. Jaune withered. "No, you're using your Aura to strengthen me. Jaune! Your Semblance!"

A round of cheering ran through the dorm. Team RWBY burst through in the same breath, scaring the quartet, the pancake griddle reviving its love affair with Pyrrha's back.


	6. Part 1: Exodus

a/n We have officially left Kansas, Toto.

Please refer to my profile page for more information regarding the progress of the story. As of writing, I am two chapters ahead and would prefer to maintain that.

Thanks for reading. Please review.

* * *

Thankfully Ozpin absolved them from classes. Unfortunately, they had to sit through the general briefing for the rest of the student body.

He counted a different set of ceiling tiles, just 34, as he lounged on a chaise, head still hurting from mending Yang's cuts, the other four bored to tears or writhing in pain, he couldn't tell. They all kept their weapons on them, though they were stacked at the door. The clock in the green room ticked merciless.

Pyr slipped in, holding her stomach, still pale in the face. "Rarely do I get performance anxiety. This is something else." She sat back in her chair at Jaune's head, watching the television play Oz's droning speech at the amphitheater. The newspaper indeed had them on the front cover, worn and ruddy in the face, formal attire scuffed and ripped. His hand had somehow ended up resting on Pyrrha's hip. He hoped his parents didn't kill him. He hoped her parents wouldn't skin him.

It was exactly three minutes and ten seconds before he called them from backstage. They picked up their arms as they shuffled towards the stage, Nora happily psyching herself up and psyching herself out in the same breath. The crowd cheered as they came on stage, a few flowers were thrown. "These are your heroes, not myself. I would do well to thank them in the hallways as well as congratulate them on their new positions on the student council."

They looked at each other, then at Ozpin, then at the roaring crowd. "Lastly. I would like to reiterate that we are working on lessening the divide between Humanity and Fauni here at Beacon. Representatives of the White Fang are here to council both students of Fauni heritage as well as the administration of how to prevent further hate crimes. You are all dismissed. Best of luck to you."

What would be the last nice day in fall stretched out before them, the sun shining, the leaves dry and falling swiftly, what they didn't expect to greet them was a table in front of the dining hall. A young man with bull horns chatted with Velvet, wearing little knitted hats over her ears, coffee mugs printed on each.

"Guys, you think that Weiss will be back in the next few? I want to go food shopping while all of us can carry bags an-" She half inhaled and half yowled, "ADAM!" Everyone spooked as Blake ran towards him, knocking him out of his chair. She helped him up, landing a kiss on his bare cheek, the other obscured by a large blindfold. He stood a whole head taller than her, eyes strained for some reason.

The tips of Yang's hair ignited.

"Guys, this...is Adam Taurus, he's the second of command of Vale's White Fang." He checked his phone before stomping back to the table, with a "Blake, you knocked out my contact!" thrown over his shoulder

"And your boyfriend." The rest of Yang's hair went up in flames. Blake huffed. "I don't understand you af-" He lumbered back towards them, and without a word he hid behind him, his cyan eye now functioning properly. "What's wrong?" He glared at Yang, eyes burning fuchsia.

"Okay. I see. I don't like you either. Who's the rest?"

"That's Yang," she muttered, "and Ruby, her sister. That's Ren." He bowed. "Nora." She gave her signature smile. "Jaune." He nodded. "And Pyrrha Nikos." Jaune grabbed the same arm she went to wave with, pulling and pushing her behind him, in the same spot Blake was with Adam. A low growl shook her to the core. It was matched on the other side. They stared at each other, the air churning into sludge before it snapped as fast as it began, with neither girl free to go.

"I'm not sure what just happened but I think everyone needs to calm down." Ruby sputtered over the rose petal she caught in her mouth, throwing herself between the two men, telling Adam about how exactly Blake saved the ball. Nora looked down to find Ren's hand knitted in hers.

Yang bit her tongue. Weiss' skirt swished past. "GUYS! There you are! Turns out my sister is coming and I've been looking for you all over the pla-who's the bull?"

"Weiss." Ren cut his eyes at her. "That's incredibly insensitive."

Cyan met ice blue. Blake felt him start to shake, and she whirled around him to check. His eyes were glazed over, fixed on nothing, tears rolling down his face. "Adam, Adam, this is Beacon Academy." She reached up to pat his face, make him look down, rubbing his arm hard to enough to pill the wool jacket. "This is Beacon Academy, she is not her father, this is not the mines, this is Beacon Academy. You're in-" He finally looked down. "Adam. This is Beacon. You're okay." He blinked for the first time in forever., holding on Blake's shoulders lest he fall over.

The Ice Princess watched, her own legs quivering. "I'm...I've...I'm not my father. I'm sorry. I should apologize. I apologize."

Ren spoke up. "The dust barrier is not fixed. Everyone needs to either calm down or crack a joke before something wicked comes."

"Oh, that would be me." Everyone whirled around. Qrow sauntered over, dragging his feet. "How are you kids holding u- Adam Taurus." Ruby and Yang found themselves thrown behind his back. "How are you doing, old friend? Finally left the Black Claw?"

"Your sister still shitting in the woods?"

He shot a baby Boarbatusk without missing a beat, Harbinger on a full clip. "You really want to go today?"

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF DICK MEASURING FOR ONE MORNING!" Nora seethed, skin sparking. "GET A RULER OR SHUT UP!" Qrow dragged Yang and Ruby away, heels dragging on the pavers. Weiss peeled off towards the dorm. Nora stomped into the dining hall, Ren at her heels. Adam went back to his table, a tiger skinned woman tapping her foot, Blake curled around his arm.

Pyrrha detached herself from the itchy brown wool. "Jaune, we need to talk."

* * *

She pulled him by the hand, not saying anything else before they were behind closed doors, shoving a chair underneath the handle for good measure. "What's all that for?" He whined, watching the fridge open and close by itself in a gray haze, their dorm forever smelling of syrup.

"Jaune. Do you like me or not?" Her eyes watered and reddened.

"Pyr, you're my te-"

"Not what I asked." She crossed her arms over her chest, lips pressed together. "You say you'll take me to the dance. You make nothing but small talk there. You'll sit with me after training, you'll ignore me at lunch. You tell Ruby you're playing pretend, but you'll..." she waved her hands frantically at the window, a lone leaf blowing by. "BY THE GODS! What was that out there!?"

"I didn't like him."

"There has got to be more than that! You don't like somebody, you tell them!"

"That's not how that- I didn't like how he looked at you. Or how he smells. I can't explain that. You wouldn't understand it."

"So explain why you pulled me behind you like I'm _your_ girlfriend." His breath hitched in his throat. "Or family. Qrow did to Ruby and Yang, but that was after. I may be dense, but I'm not stu-"

"I don't peg you as stupid." She stared at him, wide eyed and quivering, as he stalked towards her, his claws piercing through the old leather. "You never say what you want. You just go with it. At the end of the day, I'm scared that I'm going to lose you to what's happening, be it war, or something burning down, or gods forbid a kid walks in front of a truck! You say we need to talk. All of the time! But then it's on me!"

"I'm sor-"

"What do you want!? What does Pyrrha Iphigenia Nikos want?!"

"The growling! The snarling! It drives me up a wall! And I'm...tired of it!" The chains on her circlet strained and crumpled, her fingers massaging her temples. "If you're going to do something, then stop half assing it an-!"

"I'm not going to do anything! I'm not going to do anything that means you don't have to choose anything for yourself! Like you're doing now! How does it drive you up a wall? And why it should it matter to me beyond it bothers you?" He sat at the table, pulling off the ruined gloves. "You say you want to speak to me. But, most times, it feels like you're asking me to tell you what to do. And I did not peg Pyrrha Nikos as a deer in headlights, waiting for me to pull the brakes."

He couldn't look at her crying. "I'm tired of making those decisions for you and then getting dragged along for the guilt trip after. If I were incapacitated, the Grimm falling on our heads, Nora freaking out, and Ren staring at the abyss like he does when gets scared, what would you do?'

"I don't know."

"If we were at war with the Grimm right now, and you and I got separated, would you be okay without me?"

"I don't know!"

_'What does she know? What happened between six and seventeen that she can't...just...choose?'_

"You said you were put on a pedestal, made to save the world, strange visions of being among stars. That's fine," he rose, careful to come towards her straight on, lest she spook and the griddle come flying. "I...have no doubt that you're destined for great things and I hope to come alongside for the ride. I want to help you. I really do." She blinked away more tears, his ocean eyes wet as hers. "But I need you too. You were put on-."

"I don't know how to get off of it! And I'm scared...who's down there?"

"Me. Ren. Nora. Ruby. For spite's sake, Ozpin. Ruby and the girls. Your friends. Not your fans or your hecklers, or your haters. We'll break their legs."

She shuddered, the frown twisting itself upside down, the crying flipping over to laughing. "No, I'm serious, I'll curb-stomp some femurs. Now for the third time, what do you wan-"

She sighed. "I want to know if you like me as a woman? Not as your teammate or partner. Me, in front of you, the girl who can take down a Deathstalker but can't get the pancake griddle off of her back?"

"Yes." He patted the tears off her face, careful of his claws. "I do, since you got this stupid cat out of a tree six months ago. Since you tried to eat a bag of gummy bears in one mouthful. Since you can't dance. Since you're Pyrrha. Not the Champion of Mistral. Not the Huntress in Training. Just Pyrrha, who eats her pancakes with jelly and peanut butter."

"Hey! It's bread!"

The pancake griddle heard its marching orders, clanging right into her back, sending her crumpling into his arms. "I swear this thing loves me."

They burned the rest of the day in bed, watching movies on their Scrolls, running up takeout bills and ignoring Nora and Ren's texts about things needful from the store. The beds would have to be pulled apart later.

_'Or we could get partitions and leave it. Or Pyrrha could pay for off-campus...but that's splitting the team unnecessarily. Whose stupid idea was it not to have actual bedrooms? Can't be the first couple to want to bone in peace and qu-'_

"Jaune..." She ran a hand up his inner thigh. _'Welp. Unquiet it is.'_

* * *

The middle of the week hit like a brick. Morning drills were run of the mill by now, the rawness in his chest reduced to a mild tingle. _'Old Pete is wearing thin.'_ He picked at the shoulders and vinyl print. _'Hope I can order another one...It's not like Pyrrha lets me spend any money. "Emergency Funds." Watch it's the next time we're in the store and they've restocked the frozen Moussaka.'_

He ran right into the back of some purple haired kid's blazer, the commotion of a crowd grinding his thoughts to a halt. A growing gaggle of students stood encircling the Western Dormitory, grumbling and hopping to peer overhead.

"I don't know how you skidded by with just suspension, but by the gods, I will be watching you!" He pushed through the crush, breaking into the ring to see Nora holding Cardin's by the collar, a black eye quickly pooling. Ren was watching over her shoulder, hand in a bag of pork floss, Pyrrha cracking her knuckles. He shuffled over to her side, a smirk on her face.

"YOU BROKE A GIRL'S LEGS IN CLEAR SIGHT OF TWO HUNDRED KIDS!" He took a steel toed boot to the groin, curling into a ball.

"AND I'LL BREAK YOURS FOR SHAVING VELVET'S EARS!" The lights in the nearby building wavered. Velvet shouted a "Thank you!" from across the way, her ear hats sagging.

"What...Ren!" The ink haired boy whirled around, waving them to hurry over. "Cardin is being suspended until further notice. The library tapes were found. The rest have already been flown off campus. Won't be pulling any more ears." Nora stomped over, thunder rolling in the distant firmament. "Oh hey, Pyr. Jaune. What's all that?"

"I got done with drills just now and my hoodie's starting to give up on me." Pyrrha picked at the loosening threads. One snapped.

"No, silly." She pointed at their folded hands, the Spartan's sporting a few nicks. "THAT!" Pink rose into both their faces. "HAH! Ruby said you look good to-"

Alarms blared. The streetlights turned red. The intercom screeched. "Warning: Grimm Invasion Imminent! EVACUATE!"

They clambered upstairs and into both sets of armor, taking the military issue packs with them, all but tripping down the stairs.

"Jaune, what's the plan."

"We-"

Footsteps shook the ground behind him. He spun on his heel to find a immense Manticore walking towards them, leading smaller Grimm on the campus. Weapons ready, they started to run towards the beast.

**"Will you dare?"**

They skidded to a halt, fear causing Pyrrha's spear to near float by itself. "It-it-it talks?"

**"Indeed. The Mistress has granted me knowledge. I will grant you one question before our battle begins. I will answer it truthfully, as there is no need to lie to dying children."**

They looked at each other, Jaune swallowing the knot in his throat. "Where is the leader of The Grimm Army located?"

**"Within the continent of Mawfell, in the hillsides, above the Temple of Equanimity. Now,"** The beast set into its stance.** "Pray to your gods. We begin."**

One swing sent Nora flying. Pyrrha rushed the horror, causing it to spin about. Ren managed to hack off a wing. Nora came careening back in. Jaune cut one of four Achilles Tendons.

Another swing crushed Ren underfoot. Jaune got donkey kicked into next week., armor shattering. Milo went flying into the air past recovery. Magnhild's handle snapped in half.

They barely managed to reconvene, sputtering and coughing, Nora's mouth bloodied.

"Any las-" A scythe lodged itself into its back, a roar shattering the glass windows of the dorm. Ruby swooped in to retrieve it. Yang tossing Pyrrha back her spear, Weiss playing catch up. "What the fuck is that?"

**"More dying children."** the horror spat sludge from its maw, **"Even if you were to make it to Mawfell... would you do anything but cower? Anything to beg to spend the rest of your mortal lives in blissful ignorance?**** Tell me, little cub...do you th-"**

**"Shut up!"** Jaune roared, white aura shining off his torn hoodie. It rippled across the pavement, the other's colors building whilst his dulled, Crocea Mors' shield turning into a support beam. Twelve feet took towards the Manticore, Pyrrha pulled the fading Jaune out of dodge. Nevermore flew overhead, Beowolves howled and a King Taijutsu slithered over the statue in the courtyard, grinding it to pebbles.

"What did you do?! Jaune!" It was she all could do to tie Crocea Mors to her belt, sheathe Milo and Akouo and lug his weight further away, towards the forest's edge. Bunny ears and short shorts came into bounding into view, ears darting between the two and the roars of the Manticore, choosing to fell the beast instead, the rest of her team following behind.

The blonde boy finally pulled out of his haze. "Pyr? What?"

"You, somehow, can boost everyone's Aura. At great cost. Can you walk?" He wavered to his feet, she followed him, taking her arms to hand. They ran back to the battlefield, killing the smaller creatures that flooded in at the beast's call.

A enormous wvyern the length of a train flew overhead with black and red wings flew overhead, with Great Nevermores behind.

The Manticore fell with little more than a grunt, all wheezing for air, fire consuming the lecture centers.

"We need to leave or we'll die here." Coco adjusted her shades, chest heaving. "Come on."

They raced for the skyport, they crept from smoke cloaked to two miles away off, when six carbon black and neon green blades fell before them, the copper haired girl perched on a streetlamp.

"There will be no big damned heroes today." The other three showed up, with a small army of hooligans and thieves with them. "Emerald died today. So all of you will fall to the Grimm."

They swallowed, whispered goodbyes or prayers to the wind. "I..." Nora spat out a mouthful of blood. "DO NOT GIVE A SHIT! YOU'RE ALL CRIMINALS REVELING IN THIS! DID YOU RIDE IN ON THEIR BACKS?" Ruby piped up, using Crescent Rose as cane. "AND IF YOU DID! FUCK YOU! AND YOUR ANCESTORS!" Team CFVY peeled off, cries for help coming from the rubble of a dorm.

8 on 45 clashed.

Penny wasted no time launching right towards Pyrrha, her green blades singing through the air. She pirouetted towards the air, only touching the ground for more momentum. The crimson haired girl saved her strength, dancing through the gaps in the blades, cutting down goons as she went.

Ruby and Yang locked eyes with Cinder. Shots killed her surrounding posse, as she stepped right over them, squishing into someone's eye with her heel. She fought like a cat, swiping glass swords in the air. One shot through Yang's arm, leaving it dangling by two threads. Weiss cooled off the superheated glass. Adam carried her aside, giving her the leather of his wristwatch to bite on as he cut off the rest of her arm.

There was nothing but Blake's ribbon in the wind.

Ren stood up, rage burning in his eyes, taking on Mercury for round two, with Nora protesting the whole time, holding the hand wide gash in her thigh, Jaune trying to glue it back together. She choked back her tears and shot grenade after grenade into the horde of rapscallions, then the Grimm.

Team CFY cut down the circling Lesser Nevermores, Velvet's semblance was exhausted in minutes, pulling living students from the nearby rubble, spending Nora's hammer on entombing the dead.

Pyrrha slipped through the gaps in Penny's dervish, shattering the wires just in time, using her Semblances to pull the flying blades through her head, her throat, her chest. Cinder took Crescent Rose to the neck, sharp side first. Mercury danced his final steps, his prostheses smoking and charring his very flesh.

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

Ironwood carried Ozpin on his back, huffing and puffing, trying to ignore the blood running into his eye and his awkward grip on a freshly missed and cauterized leg. Down the stairs, down the stairs, around the corner, to the airshi-

"JIMMY!" Glynda, sans heels and Qrow, sans flask came clopping down the pavers. "BIRDY!"

"Take him and go! The airshi-" They flew in right on cue. And so did the Great Nevermores, flying straight into them, sending some veering off course, one straight into the ground. "THAT'S WINTER'S FLEET!"

The next thing out of the corner of his eye was Qrow all but flying towards the careening ships. "QROW! COME BACK! YOU IDIOT! YOU'LL DIE OUT THERE!" Two ships remained, as they hobbled towards the skyport, Ironwood tossing Ozpin over a shoulder to drag a wailing Glynda with him.

The sounds of dying men and the bodies of Grimm led them to what was left of the kids. A school of 437 down to 132. Professor Oobleck and Port held the line.

"Oh gods. Save us." the blonde woman chanted, mixed with broken stanzas of hymns, the remaining faithful humming along.

"The gods aren't coming, Glynda, they don't give a flying fuck." he squinted over the treeline, another fleet incoming. "Men are."

Jaune's arms were sore from sawing bone. Pyrrha threw up over the railing. Nora was curled into Ren's lap, both of their eyes far away, Mercury's whole prostheses, bloody and all, rested besides them. Ruby held Yang, arm missing from the elbow. Gambol Shroud sat without its mistress in Adam's coat, ribbon burned short, him squinting into his cracked Scroll. Weiss stared at the burgeoning forest fire.

The first airship to land found Oz thrown on it, Ironwood barking orders to save the students. They packed in like sardines, Pyrrha still sniping down leaping Beowolves, as the exit ramp closed and the ship whirred into flight. The mountains came into view, the northern peninsulas within minutes, the airships moving at breakneck speeds, flying low enough to tell each tree apart, a thunderstorm clapping and roiling overhead.

"Okay. I think that..." Ironwood breathed a sigh of relief. "TH-"

The ground itself shook and ruptured.

A massive hand dripping with black ooze shot forth from the chasm, swiping at the ship.

And two fell out. The shield of Crocea Mors and Akouo the only thing remaining of them.

The trees broke their fall, the lower branches of one sturdy enough to catch them groaning and splitting as it did. They slid off anyway, Pyrrha's hand close enough to reach.

_'After leaps and bounds, it wasn't enough,'_ he thought to himself, counting the stars above, as Pyrrha and he lay dying, ignoring the numbness in his eye and the blood in his mouth. Beacon's tower missing from the horizon, distant thuds, a howl. The moon.

He prayed, with his dying breath, because that's all that was left to do. "Save us."

Footsteps. Golden shoes.

Silence.


	7. Part 2: Mercy

a/n: Thanks for reading. Please review. See you soon.

* * *

She blinked at a unfamiliar ceiling. Unfamiliar curtains, the smell of drying herbs and a crackling fire. She went to turn her head, a twang of pain taking her breath away. She tried to talk, coppery film coating her mouth. A figure turned, a old woman in a flannel dress, hair veiled, a bun peeking through.

"You're awake." Her Common was aged, but intelligible. "Dagna bless you, child, you've been through it. Don't try to talk. A Sabyr tried to do you both in for good."

_hecutmehecutmehecutmehecutme_

She carried over liniment dressed cotton strips in a bowl, gently lifting her head to change the bandages about her neck. "Me grandson found you, when he went out hunting. And a blonde boy with weird teeth, both of you under a tree. We be fitting to bury you both together but when we did, he started glowing then you. We country folks know nothing about your hunting magicks."

She got up, setting the bandages to soak out and came back, drying her weathered hands in a towel. "You ain't fit to get up. You ain't even fit to cough. Lay there. If you need the pan, raise your left hand. If you need something else, raise your right. And pray to whatever god saved you, falling like a star through the sky. Oh, and me name's Eilia."

And she did just that. For a hour, by the sunlight coming through the window. She raised her right hand. The elder came back. "Yes, honey?"

She tapped her wrist where a watch would sit. It took a bit, but the veiled woman got the message. "Oh, about eleven newspapers. We kept them for you and the boy." She blinked at her, wanting more but the haze of pain claimed her mind.

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

She woke up again. Fresh sheets. Naked underneath.

_the feeling of raw, rough hands, a scorpion's tail, hot rabid breath_

She woke up again. Fresh bandages. Cooler air. Humid.

_giggling, burning, bleeding ithurtsstopithurtsstopithurtsstop_

She woke up again. _'Can't feel my foot.'_

_hands. more hands, sharp hands, fresh blood, blue eyes._

_golden sandals_

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

"ALL RIGHT!" She was jostled awake, the sun beaming through the window, the woman's jade colored eyes wrinkled with both age and worry. "Time to get up! You're wasting away. The boy is up."

_'I can't feel my foot.'_ She sat up, wincing the whole way, eyes widening as the covers sat lopsided at the edge of the bed, a stump where her foot used to be. "YEP. It had to go. Hanging on by a thread, teeth marks. No good, no good." The grandma threw a pair of crutches at her. "Hop to it! Daylight's wasting."

She swallowed either pride or nerves, taking the rickety crutches, taking a few falls as she learned a new gait, following her out the door. _'Looks like my fighting days are at a end.'_

The sunlight burned her eyes, the older woman already clear across her garden and down the gravel paved road. Strangers looked her over. A woman with sepia haired pitied her, wrapping her own shawl about her bare arms and dangling breasts, the shift thin and ill suited for the frigid air.

The going was slow, the senior barely keeping a eye on her as she hobbled down the street. Eight houses stood by her starting place and the cottage she stopped at, a small bell marking the village center.

She waggled through the door, a woman of Eilia's shape and cut, holding the door open.

And there he was, leaning into the wall, a wooden chair holding the rest of his weight. 'He's skinny. And pale. What happened to his eye? His throat is wrapped too. Oh gods what are we going to do?'

"Name's Adora. My husband found you. I take it this is your companion?" Pyrrha nodded, a grimace working its way across her face. "He's fine. Well, as fine as it gets. His wounds just knit themselves back together! Oh, don't worry about him, he's thinking about something." She darted around a corner, holding a stack of newspapers. "We normally use them for kindling, but my husband saved all them. Here, sit. Read. I'll fix tea. Gramma!" She ran out of the door after Eilia, door swinging behind her, the newspapers abandoned on the table. The top one missing, a clawed hand flipping through it.

Pyrrha sighed, shuffling to sit at the table. Jaune didn't even look at her, just handed her the bottom folio.

The newspapers came tri-weekly. The headlines told her enough.

_"_Beacon Academy Fallen to Grimm: Ozpin dismissed as Headmaster by Council."

"General Ironwood Forced to Retire After Visit to Beacon Academy."

"Monument to Beacon Students Erected in Vale: City Walled Off in Dust." She read that one all the way through counting her and Jaune among the list of names.

"Shield of Pyrrha Nikos Returned to Argus: A City Weeps."

"Ozpin Dies in Hospital. Glynda Goodwitch Missing. Ironwood Assassinated." _'That is suspicious and highly questionable.'_

"Branwen Menace disappears; Shrine to 'Qrow' Left in Stomping Grounds."

"Shield of Jaune Arc Returned to Lisieux: A City Remembers Hometown Hero." She looked up at him, he shook his head, rubbing at his temples, mouthing curses and insults.

"Immigrant Crisis in Argus, Mistral. War Against Grimm Declared."

"Jacques Schnee Throws Ball in Honor of the late Winter Schnee." 'Schnee? Didn't Weiss say something about a sister?"

She pushed away the stack. Jaune lifted the most recent for her to read. "High General Clementine Orders 'Exiles and Bandits' Executed."

He knitted his spare hand into hers, claws shaved down crudely. The granddaughter came back holding a teapot and mismatched tea cups, a burly man and a lithe woman coming in after. "Hello, I am Lora, village chief. This is Brutus, Adora's husband. I know your throats are out for the , but we were hoping you could tell us who you are?"

They held up their respective headlines.

"Oh, you have to got to be shitting m-" Adora gasped in horror, "How dare! How dare you curse in front of them!"

"Honey, they're lucky kids. A holy title ain't sh-" Her husband got a towel to the face, Adora scrambling to the cauldron hanging over the fire. "HOW DARE!" The stocky man rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you're lucky than a raccoon on trash day. But you're not done healing, nor it is wise to go out in near freezing tempertures. I say you stay here for the winter. We'll take good care of you."

The chief passed them a roughshod pad of paper and pens. "In case." Pyrrha scratched a sentence out fast as she could, "How far till Argus?"

"A airship comes through every fortnight. You can get on for free, takes you over the mountains to Forest Hills, but not further, you'd have to walk from there..." They both scramble to get up. The pair sat them back down. "No. You will catch dead. You may have cheated death, but winter does not take prisoners. Stay. The mountains hold good game and keep the Grimm out. Whatever you're trying to run off to can wait."

Pyrrha swiped her fingers above her other hand held tight and flat. "A Scroll? Yeah, we found yours. Cracked to pieces."

Jaune stole the pad back, scratching out, "Holy titles?"

Adora brought broth and tea, steaming in the tepid air of the cottage. "Yes, you are or were...well." She harrumphed, knotting her hair in lieu of a string. "You're in the candidacy for sanctification. But you're here. It'll scare the Council white as linen if you were show up..."

* * *

The days stretched to weeks.

Jaune took to bringing down game with Brutus, his sharpened claws finer than a knife at cleaning and skinning deer, hides drying in the white sun. Pyrrha kept in the house, learning weaving and spinning, her hands callused from wool carding before long.

Eventually, they were given a hut at the edge of the village with a sturdy bed. The merchants on the airships spent good money on fine leather, and Pyrrha took to the loom well, cloth growing finer and more elaborate by the weeks. It too, would be bartered or sold. The neighbors lost their edge. To their chagrin, an altar was to be found outside the porch, but not wanting to seem ungrateful, they left it be. And ate the canned preserves with fresh bread.

They talked. It took time. Instead of spitting blood every tenth word, hands were used. Left for no, right for yes. Mouths to clarify. It worked, growing as needed.

"Hello, again." She waved once, then around in a small circle. Jaune helping her through the door, holding a basket of dried veggies from the neighbors between her and the old crutches. The fire crackled, stew going strong, bread baking in the spare pot.

_'This is nice.'_ She looked over at Jaune, reading the newspaper, wrapped in a blanket, hair falling over his blindfold, curly without the constant showering. The garden was nearly thawed, buds blossoming in the trees. _'We could live here. In silence. Raise a family. Strawberry blonde with fat cheeks and blue eyes. They could be happy. Grandbabies even. We could die in our sleep. We could be buried under a flowering tree.'_

**"If we do not fight, we will die. If not now, then the generations after ours will face extinction. That is something that cannot come to pass."**

_'True. Didn't I want to save the world?'_

_areyoupregnantwithhisorjaunes?__areyoupregnantwithhisorjaunes?__areyoupregnantwithhisorjaunes?_

_'Neither. You paid a lucky lien for a test.'_

The tapping on the stone wall brought her out of her musing, Jaune wriggled out of his cocoon. "You okay? You're overthinking."

"Do...do you really want to leave?" He blinked at her. "We could stay. Raise kids. Give up on that whole Grimm business." He stared at the floor.

"I told you. I want to go along for the ride with you. If you want to stay here, we can. But you leave behind every thing you've wanted in life. For peace and quiet. Is that what you want?"

"What do you want?" She sat in the chair at the hearth-side, twirling her finger at the pot, stirring the soup with a metal spoon.

"I wanted to be a great Huntsman like my forefathers. But now, I have to decide whether or not I want to die for this shit again."

"Do you?"

"I would prefer not to." He got up and folded the wool up, laying in its spot at the foot of the bed. "Do you?" He whispered, voice rough.

"Can I do it again?" she squeaked. The town bell rang frantically, spooking them both. She took the soup and bread from the fire, both of them speeding through the door, Jaune cracking his head on the top of the door-frame. They skidded to a stop, a military officer cloaked in white and green standing back with her towards them. Slowly they retreated, careful to obscure their footsteps in the gravel "Never mind! She sees us? We are dead! DEAD!" His joints cracked in frenzy. "We can't go out th-"

"EXCUSE ME. You have been called to a audience with the Valian National Guard. Please- why the fuck are there candles out here, did someone die?" A young, yellow eyed officer swung the door open, those two caught still arguing.

"Uhhh..." She looked the other woman up and down. Long crimson hair. Green eyes. Legs for centuries. "HOLY SHIT! IT'S PYRRHA NIKOS!"

The accused scrambled and sputtered out denials, the woman from the town bell coming to see the commotion, her blue eyes widening at the sight. Jaune pulled the flame haired girl behind him, a snarl peeling from his throat.

"Excuse me, your Grace," She bowed. "your Beauty," Once again. "from barging in. Please excuse me." She slapped the smaller girl right out of the door. "Please join us outside, we must tell the town something."

She left. They followed, signing at each other, "This is going to get old fast." He hoisted her on a shoulder, shawl running a weak current through his hair.

The village of seventy-five fell and rose at the same time at their arrival, Adora pulling Brutus down with her. "It has come to our attention that the Grimm have thickened in the area."It is in your best interest to immediately pack your valuables and board the airship to Forest Hills tomorrow. There will be no further communication in this area. To be blunt and completely clear, no one is coming out here for you if the Grimm do. Leave now, or face peril." The townsfolk shuffled off in the melting snow, hurrying to pack.

Your Grace, your Beauty, we-" She dragged over the smaller woman who took too much interest in a dog. " were not aware of your survival. We would be happy to escort you wherever you shalt please."

They looked at each other.

"With those folks."

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

The wool cloak would do. She fastened it with a clip fashioned from the remaining bits of her armor, dried meat and fruit stuffed into a leather bag. Jaune sat besides her, pulling both their hoods up, the airship whirring through the skies.

_'As usual, fate decides for us, hurtling us towards destiny. Kicking and screaming. Wounded, even.'_

The flight was three hours of babies wailing, grandmothers coughing and Jaune squeezing her hand purple, "Did we make enough money to get by? Is it worth it? Should we buy a house and get groceries delivered? Go by Jack and Vera, and throw everything aside any-"

"You're overthinking." he whispered.

She sighed, squeezing his hand back.

Forest Hills was aptly named, a manufacturing town with a decent skyport. the sap of the Forever Fall tinging the concrete pink. They were the last off the airship, pulling mufflers over their faces, the crowd quickly disappearing, cousins meeting cousins, sons hugging fathers. They darted around the plaza, Pyrrha on his shoulder, looking for a armory, in the decidedly Human part of town. She squeaked, pointing out the plate mail sign swinging in the wet breeze.

A bell jangled as they stepped inside, Jaune sitting Pyrrha in a chair, ignoring the No Faunus sign on the inside of the door.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" A dark skinned man wiped off his scarred hands on a towel.

"I need a sword." He cleared his throat, swallowed blood.

"Dude, what happened to your voice?"

"Grimm." She felt the growl. He hoped he didn't hear it.

"Ah. Cool. I'll need your weight class and a few minutes. Though, you're better off-" He coughed into a kerchief, quickly saturating it with blood. "...dude. That doesn't look good. You look like a 130. I'll be right back." He disappeared into the back. "Go across the street for medicine! There's a apothecary!"

He carried her in his arms across the street, the shop-keep dropping his Scroll on his foot?. "I...uh. What's her problem? Who are you people?"

"Travelers. Need supplies." She croaked, shuffling through the bag for the bag that held the bag that held the money. With a few minutes he came back, holding more gauze, liniment, a bulk bag of cough drops and a map. 78L blown in ten minutes. They crossed back over, the smith polishing the new sword. Another 200L. She hoped that contracts would be available in the next town. Forest Heights. A Fauni logging town a few miles north.

Jaune carried her next to a tiny electronics shop, staffed by a tiny woman with green hair. "Hello, welcome to Sprout's, how can I help you?"

They offered up the broken Scrolls. She shook her head, "What did you do? Beat down a Grimm while texting? I can't save that. I can transfer the data to two new ones."

"How much?" He choked out. "For both? 400." The woman got out the new glass tablets, knifing open a thin box.

It would be most of their money. "Do one."

She took the money and motioned for him to sit besides Pyrrha who was dozing in the plastic chair, damp hair clinging to her face . It took a hour, then two. "Good grief, lady, you've got a lot of pictures! Say, you need to log in. Here's a free solar charger for your business."

He handed the phone to her, who got it on the third try. "Hello, Pyrrha Nikos."

And a thousand messages on her chat. "We love you." "Thank you." "Come protect us." Hymns. Newly penned prayers invoking her to the battlefield. _'How many people have I failed, simply by failing to die?'_

"Hey, waterproofing is another ten lien!"


	8. Part 2: Meander

A/N: Hello.

**Clarifying edits have been made in Part I.**  
You may wish to return to re-read as it may change your understanding of the text. My apologies for making certain events too ambivalent.

Moreover, **now** would be a good time to read Flight, a companion piece, which can be found in my profile page.

Thank for reading. Please review.

* * *

They alighted in a inn overnight, bed old and lumpy, dawn spotted and hazy in the mountain chill.

She rolled her remaining ankle, pulling on the plain jeans and wool sweater, hopping to wash up in the bathroom, Jaune still snoring away.

"Under, over, under, over' a four strand plait traveling through her fingers. _'I'm undead, in a foreign town. Somewhere between Vale and Mistral. We're at war. And for some reason, I keep hearing crows.'_

She hopped back out of the bathroom, trading places with a wobbly Jaune, piecing together the last of her armor. _'Bracers. Scarf. Circlet..'_ She rubbed her thumb over the- _purple eyes, a man giggling and cackling with glee, pants thrown into the woo_

"Pyr!" He suppressed a cough. "What are you thinking now?" He stood, yanking a shirt over his head, chest riddled with old and new scars.

"Are you sure...you want to be with me? Yo-" He grabbed her hands. "Yes." He sat at her side. "That does not bother me. It will never bother me. If it bothers me, then I am not a man, I am a child. And children don't belong in war. We've learned that the hard way."

She reached for her stump, the scar darkened. "How are we going to get there? You can't carry me all the time."

"Yes I can, yes I will." he rolled his wrists. "Unless you have a idea."

"Luckily for you," she grinned, "I do."

He shrugged the pack on his shoulders and scooped her up. "Where to?"

"The foundry. I want to buy something." She pulled on her cloak, securing down the over sized hood and muffler. "Let's go."

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

Said foundry was older than the both of them combined, the walls black with soot. the workers inside wearing hardhats and heavy leathers. Luckily there was a shop for raw materials. Unluckily...

"We don't let Faunus in here." The storekeep spat, looking Jaune up and down, then the height chart stuck to the doorframe, then at her. "You get your claws and tails and all stuck in everything. What the fuck you want, so you can get that mangy thing out of my face."

_'You fucking wretch of a be-speckled toad, your mother sobbed as you fell out three days late_.'

She swallowed her ire. "Stainless steel sheet metal. Two inches thick. Six by three fathoms."

"For what? You're patching a roof?"

"Please. How much?"

"30Lien" She dug out three 10Lien cards. He threw her a receipt. "You can pick it up around back. Ask Maria."

And Maria all but threw it to them. She caught it with her black Semblance, hauling it to the transition between the suburbs and the wild.

"Pyr, what are you doing with this?"

She bent the raw edges under. "Put me on."

"Pyr, no."

"Remember the pancake griddle?" She wriggled out of his grip, plonking down on the slab, lifting both her and the sheet with her. "The same principle works!"

"So, you've made a car? YOU'VE MADE A CAR! We can get there today!"

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

There wasn't much difference between Forest Hills and Forest Heights, besides the implied difference in elevation and the taller and wider doors and houses. She shoved the slab under the loamy underbrush and retook her place on Jaune's shoulders, striding over mud puddles towards the center of town, pollen coating the concrete. The fine mist didn't keep business from continuing as usual, nor people from posting contracts on the bulletin board to grow soggy in the damp air.

None were easy. A pack of Beowolves. A Feral Boarbatusk. A Sabyr prowling deeper in the forest. A Help Wanted for Felling Trees.

"Anything?" she croaked.

The board was cleared except the help wanted sign for Urla's Logging Company.

Lights came on in a nearby building, the sign in the congested breeze creaking. "The Silver Paw."

"Are we going in?" His hands rattled from the cold.

"A bit early for drinks." She showed him on her Notepad App.

"It's six o' clock somewhere."

They slipped inside. There was no one but a girl with leopard markings, sneering at the two of them. "Hey, no troublemakers, or I sick the Huntswyf on you."

They looked themselves up and down. "Yes, that does mean you. Either state your business, get a drink, or get out." A pair of red eyes polishing glasses glared at them.

So they backed up.

"Well," she typed out. "That went well."

"Now what?"

A pair of squelching footsteps lead to a woman with a fading dye job over light hair and piercing slate eyes. She was tacking up new flyers, squinting at them in the mist.

He signed. "You've seen that face before?"

She signed back. "Weiss?"

Pyrrha beat at her Scroll with her thumb, passing Jaune the thin glass. A photo of Team JNPR and RWBY eating at the dining hall, Weiss' cheeks stained with scones and jam.

"Excuse me." Her Common was lilted and choppy at the same time. "Can I help you?"

Jaune reversed the phone, the same portrait glowing in the rain.

"I don't understand...who are you?" the tall woman patted her hip, reaching for finely polished longswords. "How do you have that?" Jaune took the Scroll back, circled Pyrrha and himself in the portrait and revealed it again.

"Why should I believe two hooligans in tattered cloaks?"

Another pair of footsteps came toward them. "Ice Queen, who're you complaining about now?" A grizzled, lithe man in a dark shirt and pants, smelling of bourbon. "Who are they, and where the hell is her foo-" His jaw dropped, realization running across his face.

Jaune handed Pyrrha the phone, shifting her weight to the other shoulder. He passed it back from her to the red eyed man, the same picture and marks captioned: "We survived Beacon. We're just trying to get to Argus, and we weren't planning on running into you, Qrow."

The other man looked them up and down. "Okay. Come."

"They could be murderers!"

He sighed. "He would have put her down. She's dead weight. Trust them for twenty minutes. Remember, I told you about this."

She huffed, following the trio into the tavern, the smelling of roast meat permeating the air. They sat in the back, a barmaid swirling over in her skirts, spotted skin displayed underneath her halter top. "Hello, Onyx, Aquamarine, you're early today. Hitting the road early? Ooh, two new guests. Hope they stay. What'll it be?"

"Patch Island Tea. Light."

"Valian Light. Kiss it."

Pyrrha typed on her Scroll. "Wine. Blackest you've got."

Jaune pointed to the roasting game in the hearth. "Um that's just gone on a hour ago." He gave her two clawed thumbs up. "Oh, I see. I'll fry you one fresh." She swished away, blowing Jaune a kiss.

"Alright, enough smoke and mirrors. Pull off the hoods." And they did.

His hair was a mess of rough curls, tangled from rubbing in the hood, one eye suffering a debilitating slash, the iris a mottled blue. Her hair was down in a long plait looped around her shoulders, a thin scar running diagonally from eyebrow to jaw. Both throats a net of scars. They got pulled back up again.

"Aaahh...shit. Kids..." The older man swallowed the bile rising in his throat. Winter just stared, tears rolling down her face, holding her arm. "I'm sorry. We're...it's my fault."

"It's nobody's fault but the Grimm." Pyrrha whispered. "We need to get to Argus."

"Why?" Winter's jaw still hung. "No, really, why?" Qrow took the tray from a different server, Winter sipping at her drink with haste.

"I need my foot back. And then we're going to find Ruby. and Re-" She choked on her words, blood staining a fresh kerchief. Jaune switched out. "Find the others."

"Well," Qrow started, "Yang's lost her arm and won't leave the house, she's with her father, in their new apartment. Patch was burned to the ground. Weiss? Last rumor came around, she's been disowned. Ruby's missing. I don't know about the panthera, or your teammates."

"You don't want to find them?" Jaune said, finishing the last of the steak.

"It's not that...it's that we'd be looking across all of Remnant. Moreover, all four of us here are legally dead. To get seen in more than just a ass-end village is trouble beyond measure."

"What are you talking about? What happened to that Hunter's pride?" Winter chewed on ice.

"No," Qrow chugged his drink. "I don't want to return from the dead. Because then people think you're a hero. People don't want heroes as just someone to look up to. They want a appointed janitor. Shit hits the fan and everyone goes running back to their homes and a hero is someone that comes behind them with a mop and wipes up their mess and if he's lucky turns it off. A hero does what nobody wants to do. So then you're a hero, and you've solved that problem, and then next you know, you're on a throne. They gave you their power to determine the rest of their lives by deciding how to fix their problems. They won't do it for themselves because they're too shitting to try. And you give it a year of keeping the world together by the feathers on your wings. Maybe two. And then next thing you know, you're a god. And people are asking you to hold the world in your hands, asking you to teach them the deep magic. And let me tell you. I have butter fingers. And shit pedagogy."

"Qrow, stop rambling." Winter rubbed her temples.

"The most I want is to find Ruby, get her settled in whatever life she chooses and retire. " Winter scowled. "Live off my pension and savings and watch the sunset in my rocking chair, and slip off in the afterlife so I can haunt Taiyang in his sleep."

"I need to find Weiss." Winter spun the empty cup in her fingertips. "I won't sleep at night until I find her."

"Good, we're agreed." Pyrrha finished the last of her wine. "We go to Argus."

"Girl, that is a walk and three years. Unless you have a horse in that backpack, we're not getting anywhere fast."

"Oh, I have better than a horse."

They filed out of the tavern, leaving payment on the table, hoods being pulled back on. The older two collected their bags from the inside of the foyer and taking cues from the younger pair, hid in cloaks as well. The sound of traveling songs saw them out of the door.

The rain had broken, revealing the sun and their path back to their impromptu ride.

"So," Qrow ran his hand through his hand, checking for something as his hand fell to his side. "You want me to sit on this slab of metal-"

"Yes."

"And beep beep down the street?"

Winter choked on her laughter.

"Or it takes us thrice as long. We have a map." Pyrrha coughed, digging for halls and said parchment. "We can be at the ferry in a week.

Winter sat on the slab. "I'll bite, worse is I fall- AAHHHH!" It levitated into the air, Pyrrha plonking down at the front edge, Jaune taking shotgun, and Qrow, reluctantly, hopping on the back, bags piling in the middle. "I don't like this shit, not a bit. "

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

The road stretched on through the Animi foothills, red leaves into the horizon, flowering trees sweeping and edging the unpaved for miles at times. The travel was downhill and the sea breeze was sweeter by the day. Pyrrha could cover 30 leagues before needing to rest, with hamlets dotting the wilderness or game in the woods, food wasn't terribly hard to come by.

The gray dawn stretched over head. Pyrrha,as always was the first awake, adding a few twigs to the fire, and warming the last of the stone fried boar on the coals. Winter was next, wandering into the woods. Jaune and Qrow fought over the marrow. Dawn's blush came to the fore, they hopped on the steel, quenching the fire before they left.

A small village rose in the horizon, the sea visible from the last roll of the foothills. "We'll stop here."

She hid the slab in the sandy soil, the rest gathering their packs before making for town. There wasn't much, a small tavern, the general store and the chief's house all stood in a three wide block. A round of axe-gun-shield settled the argument over the first destination.

The tavern was filled with seadogs from the nearby harbor, and they, in tattered cloaks did not match. Every head in there rolled to look at the outsiders, with the barman yelling against them all.

"Sorry about that, what'll it be, we ain't got much."

Qrow opened his mouth, "We're not here for that." He stepped closer, "have you seen this girl?" A picture on his Scroll of a petite girl with auburn hair and grey eyes.

"Y-yeah, she was here."

"What?!" He squawked. A few knives came out, "A fucking BIRD?" screeched from the corner of the room.

"Rua was great. She said she had to go catch up with her friends."

Winter clamped a hand over his mouth, "Where did she go?"

"To Mistral. You should be able to catch up with her if you hurry. The docks are a thirty minute walk away."

They sped out of the door, leaving a 10Lien on the table.

The docks bustled. It was hard to find anyone, let alone a tiny girl. Qrow scrolled at his glass tablet hoping to find her signal in the riot.

It was faint and getting fainter. "She crossed the sea..."

Winter pulled her hood lower, looking for the ticket booth. A hour went by in line before she could pay for four tickets. "80L. They're price gouging out here." She passed the other four their tickets.

The wait was longer. It was near dusk as they boarded the last ferry across and midnight as they alighted in a inn. Pyrrha paid for the was long and much welcomed.

"What happens if and when we find Ruby?" Winter muttered over her potatoes. "Do we tell her? Do we-"

"We don't do...anything. To just...show up from the dead? 'Hello, again!'" Pyrrha washed down her food with wine blacker than the night sea. "'We're fine!' No, that would be...traumatic."

_'Voice is healing. Sounds less like a grizzly bear accident and more like a chain smoker...small victories.'_

"But to lie wouldn't earn their trust either. I say this. We pose as travelers." Everyone bent over their shoulders to look at Jaune, returned with more fried meat. "Just benevolent passerby. We're already looking it."

"They'd recognize my voice." Qrow tried to iron out the rough edges. It did not work. "It's not that easy."

"It would be if you're quiet." The blue eyed woman shifted in her chair, dye faded fully from her hair. "Besides,"

She raised her hands, signing, "It's not that hard with you two."

The younger two stared wide eyed. "You picked it up that fast?"

Qrow hopped in, cracking his knuckles for show, earning him a eyeroll. "It's not hard when you watch it all day, everyday, with speaking to supplement. Besides, it gives me the opportunity to crack jokes about the bartender in peace."

* * *

"Hmm, we've gone the wrong way."

"You have the map upside down."

"Oh..."

Three sets of footsteps marched down the muddy gravel, the sun barely breaking. Her silver eyes were bloodshot, the burn of whiskey still on her throat. "Ren, here," She handed him the map, taking a swig from her flask, a winged gear embossed in the leather. "I'm tired... How much longer?"

"A week's journey to Mistral. They're not taking students, but we'll file for traveler's rations. Then another few days and a train to Argus."

"UGH. Enough! I'll hear about it when my feet tell me about it." The orange haired girl chewed on a toothpick.

The sound of scuffling halted all of them.

"What the fuck-" A tail shot out of the underbrush, nearly killing Ren in a instant, the scuttling shaking the ground. "Gods, not more crazy bandits!"

It slunk out from the shadows, a Great Deathstalker with a bifurcated tail, two stingers at the ready. **"Go away."**

Ren rushed to flank, Nora taking a good crack at the Grimm's back, crushing it into the ground. Crescent Rose unfurled, the silver eyed girl taking a swing from her flask. "I don't have time for this."

She stepped forth, beginning her waltz, the interloper springing from tree to rock to ground in an attempt to crush them. Nora filled her blind spots, Ren recuperating enough to handle cover shots from tiny Grimm and the man's firearms alike.

A boulder sent it flying, Ruby left coughing and sputtering Nora wiped her brown. Ren coughed from the dust.

Marching towards them were four figures in cloaks, one tall, the next in red, one in blue and the last floating a trail of rocks flowing in the air after them.

"Uh... They're friends?" Nora grabbed Magnhild, the handle repaired shoddily.

The rock flew into the air as it jumped up, the rock wielder absorbing it back into their field.

The other three watched them approach, skidding to a halt in front of the road.

"Okay, friends. Help us out."

The jagged edges of the boulders cut into its plates, ore sticking out of it in a glittering vein. The scorpion heaved its weight left and right. **"FRIENDS! ASSIST ME!"**

Two Boarbatusks filed in.

The beasts snarled. A dust loaded pistol took out one Boarbatusk with a cheap shot through the mouth. The one in azure took out the next with two swords. The Deathstalker, seeing its fate scuttled back off.

A flask opened and closed. "Pussy." She huffed, grey eyes staring at the newcomers. "Ya'll look real fucking skeevy. Going to rob us now?"

Two heads shook no. Hands were waved and flipped in the air, strange gestures that made sense to the other pair.

"They seem to be mute or deaf." Ren sheathed his guns. "In either combination."

"Ya'll headed to Mistral?"

A map unfurled. Fingers pointed to Argus.

"Okay. Four more hands against the Grimm. Works for me. Sun's getting low. Unless you've got game, I'll be hunting. And hunting. Both work." She trampled through the underground into the woods.

"Sorry," the other girl piped up. "She's...been doing rough lately."


	9. Part 2: Misdirection

A/N: Hello.

I would first like to thank you for your continued support and audience, as well as adding my work to a community. You have inspired me greatly.

I have been very busy and as a result have reached a _critical turning point_ in the production of this text. For this reason, I am able to make a statement regarding the general trajectory of this work.

Some of you may have visited my profile page. I can clarify the parenthetical. This work is a _inversion_. I have updated the Summary in both the main site and in the Introduction in order to reflect this.

_**Events in Flight, as well as any further companion works will be referenced.** _**This work exists in a expanded alternate universe. Any and all companion works are released in their entirety, in order to facilitate your understanding. _You will find things surprising if you do not read them._**

If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please let me know. Thank you for reading. Please review.

* * *

Srt. = the Sacrosanct.

Bl. = the Blessed.

* * *

The fire crackled. Game fried, the grease dripping into the flames. Two sat in front of the fire, the other four opposing, the boulders piled high against a sturdy tree. Dawn crept overhead.

"Thank you, y'know." Nora held her tea, Ren sleeping with his head in her lap, a book over his face. She had traded the sleeveless vest for a black turtleneck underneath a cotton candy walking skirt. white boots crossed at the ankle, hair shaved on one side, sapphire and quartz earrings sparkling in the firelight. The boy in her lap wore a green shirt in the traditional style of his homeland, with white pants under greaves that were armored and outfitted with familiar machinery, a red sash tying his hair into a large bun, the fall of the ends draped over the ginger's legs. Jade and teal cloaks were re-purposed as blankets. "You guys don't talk much, so I'm not sure what else to say."

_'I could say a lot of things,'_ Jaune bit the muffler, regretting when his teeth caught. _'But none of them useful. Why now? We weren't anticipat-'_

"THEY CAN START," Ruby trampled back into the clearing, "with who the fuck they are!"

"Ruby, that's not necessary. Remember what happened last time we wanted to know too much?"

The auburn haired girl slumped against a tree, her thigh peeking through the woven slit in her floral skirt, garter tattooed into her skin, a black corset over a lace shirt. "Fine, you win." A flask opened and closed. She dug in her pack for a refill.

"I wish you wouldn't drink so much."

"Tell the screams of the dying to be quieter." Ruby pulled out her phone, scrolling through pictures of her and Weiss.

The girl in the meander edged cloaked quickly finished breakfast done, Ren being nudged awake to eat, the textbook falling from his face, "Recent Religious Movements and Histories," falling into the dust.

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

The sun warmed by the day and the road was clear except for them. Thirty leagues passed underfoot before they stopped again.

This went on for days and on the fifth, camp was in sight of Mistral's heights.

One of the strangers managed to find edible wild vegetables. One dug for the last of the smoked meat.

"This is weird." Nora mused. "Other than branches falling, a particularly chatty Beowolf and a house that literally collapsed as we approached, there's no Grimm."

"Besides these rogues," Ren tossed some incense into the fire. "It would stand to reason that they too are collecting their forces. Even the most daft can understand, 'Two legs bad. Black fur good. Go to here. Wait.'"

"Wait." Ruby slurred, wobbling to stand. "Branches fall. Grimm goof up. Houses collapse. Things don't go as planned. _Unfortunate._"

"Ruby, sit down and drink your whiskey." Nora pulled hair out of her eyes. "We don't have time for your conspiracy theories."

"I SWEAR!"

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry you have to hear this." The ginger pinched the bridge of her noise. Ren pulled out Stormflower, watching for red eyes in the gaps in the trees. The grey eyed girl swigged her drink and wound herself up.

"MY UNCLE!" Birds flew overhead. "HE IS ALIVE! HE ISN'T DEAD! AND NEITHER IS JAUNE OR PYRRHA! AND WE'VE GOT TO FIND THEM."

"Ruby, we bur-"

"YOU BURIED A EMPTY CASKET." She slumped back down. "It was empty..."

A snarl ripped through the trees, a paw taking out the tree Ruby was leaning against, three Greater Ursae roaring in their ears.

**"You missed, Brother."** The rest scrambled for their weapons. **"She is short, Sister."**

The petite girl slipped her flask back into her pocket. "Get lost or get fucked."

Neither faction moved. Crescent Rose unfurled, taking the biggest one head on.

_'Is she trying to kill hers- Okay, that is probably the case. Gods,'_ Pyrrha stole the sword at his hip, Jaune pulled off the gloves. _'What are we going to do with her?'_

Seven on three wasn't much of a fight, their bodies laid crumpled in the ravaged clearing, black blood seeping into the earth. The tall one in grey leaned over to check that they were dead.

A claw shredded the hood of his cloak, catching blonde curls. Stormflower finished them all off with a litany of bullets. "Are you okay?"

_'Well,'_ he patted his face, no blood, just sweat. _'That's unfortunate.'_ He felt the round of footsteps on his left.

He rose up, sapphire eye shining through the claw torn wool.

"Wait...no..." The orangette's eyes grew red. The hood fell off in the wind.

Ren cocked Stormflower, ready to fire. "YOU'RE DEAD! I watched you fall... and fall!"

"It would have been easier," His voice was gravelly. "if I did die that day. But, the gods are cruel."

"You can't...!" The ink haired pulled at his hair, crying despite fury. "You can't be here..." One Flower fell. "In front of me..." The other hit mud. "You're not dead!" Pale hands held one cheek, the other pushing aside curls to see the marbled eye. Watery pink stared down navy. He shattered into wails, Jaune barely holding him up. Nora joined the puddle.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here sooner." Pyrrha pulled down her hood, hopping over to claim her place in the group cry session.

Winter followed suit, borrowing a sidearm to take down a baby Boarbatusk. "We all are. And we...didn't say anything sooner because you all-"

"You all have had enough..." One of Qrow's feathers flew off in the wind, the ends of the fluffy mix no longer chopped off, the tips of hair and quills alike trailing his collar.

A solid uppercut landed Qrow on his ass, the same whirl of rose petals crying in his arms. "You absolute disaster of a uncle!"

"That's me." He rubbed his jaw. "I deserve that.

"So..." Nora pulled a sobbing, greyed out Ren from the crying session, smiling through the tears. "Where were you, Jaune?"

"A town east of Vale, a family of hunters found us. Overwintered there, set off a few weeks ago."

"We hobbled through the forest to the sister town north of where they landed." Orow shifted Ruby's weight. "Planned to find you. Not this soon. And not like this."

Everyone shuffled back around the fire. Pyrrha sewed the grey cloak back together. Ren made a solid attempt to get his shit together. Twice.

"What's with the skeevy cloaks?" Ruby muttered over her flask, wrapping herself up In her skeevy cloak.

"Four dead men do not a good omen make." Winter added another log to the fire. "You...took this well. Weiss might try to kill me."

"I knew I saw your face before." The orangette sighed. "Your statue is gorgeous. It doesn't compare to you though."

"All I know is," Ruby staggered towards the forest edge. "Weiss in ten years is going to be _fine wine_!"

Winter looked at Nora and Ren. Nora waved Ruby off. "She...uh...made _good friends_ with Weiss."

"Listen, when we're in town, you can't act like you know us." She redid the plait in her dove grey hair. "In fact, Beacon survivors turning up two by two in civilization leads to problems. Interviews. Paparazzi. Problems."

"The skeevy cloak thing is infamous." Qrow interjected. "Better than being famous. Keep yours on, Pyrrha can retrofit them to actually be useful."

"Pyrrha, what happened to your foot?" Ren sniffled.

"A man with purple eyes and a scorpion's tail cut it off so I couldn't run." The fire crackled. "I will kill him." Ruby looked her up and down, having had returned from the trees. "I'm sorry..."

"DO WE GET CODE NAMES?" Nora's overexcited fist caught Ren in the eye.

"No, we're not talking in public."

"WE SOUND LIKE SUPERHEROES!" She caught Jaune in the ear.

"No, we sound like dead men keeping secrets." Nora pouted. "Same thing goes for weapons. Get mundane ones. Ren, I know you're a iron fist, but get a pair of daggers in town, before any more of my hair goes gray."

The fire burned low as the moon rose high. Pyrrha's nimble fingers retrofitting cloaks to actually conceal something. Qrow took first watch.

"Qrow?"

"Hmm?" He threw another log in the fire, it bounced off, and needed coaxing with a branch that then caught fire as well. She took the impromptu torch as a nightlight, much to his grumbling surprise, jade cloak mossy in the yellow light.

"You have the dreams, don't you?"

* * *

The immigration line was long as the road there.

Mistral hummed with the influx of refugees and migrant, Human and Fauni herded through the outer walls, the fields ahead turning into tents and cardboard mansions, useless against the chill.

"Yang's not coming through here..." Ruby tapped at her Scroll with one hand, holding her flask in the other, hood pulled over her head, muffler over her face. "We've got to ditch her before Argus. Let's get in and out of here."

"What about the traveler's rations?" Nora kept down her yokel accent. Pyrrha hopped from Jaune's shoulders to Qrow's.

"You'll get them once you test negative and can get through the next security check."

They did. Except for Jaune and Qrow.

"Hmm...that's borderline. You're Fauni?" A nurse looked them all over, frowning at faces in shadows.

Nobody said anything. The nurse slid her hat back, tiny horns underneath. "You're amongst friends. Unlike Atlas, we don't play that nonsense."

"What do you mean?" Winter chimed in.

"Oh, you must be from the country. Atlas is throwing us out, leaving us and the poor and the less hoighty-toighty to Mantle. The High General is...changing policy." She collected the used thermometers in a bin at her hip, giving them clearance tickets. "I hope you folks aren't hoping to go there...and if you are, best hide in the shadows." She walked off.

The outer rings were jam packed. Not a inn had vacancies. The higher levels were less crowded, but their dust covered cloaks earned scowls and sneers. Footsteps approached their rear, a set of armored guards cocking their guns at them. "Where are you going, ruffians?"

The ink haired boy spoke quickly in Mistrali, the guards unable to get a word in edgewise. The green eyed girl suppressed laughter. They looked at each other, demanded something of him, and he spat something back. Whatever it was, they fled back the way they came.

"What was that?" Jaune looked up at her. Ren's facade cracked, bits and pieces of him going into grey-scale. "He told them to fuck off. Called his mother a pigeon in a skyport and dared his father to show up with a letter to shove in her ass."

Eyes dug into the back of Jaune's head. He turned to find nothing but a loden green cloak with gears at the hem turning around the corner.

"Uh...explain the joke?" A flask opened and closed. Hands fought over it.

"He is stupid and so are his parents for showing up in the wrong place for the wrong thing." Ren adjusted his bag on his back. Qrow took Pyrrha on his shoulders. "Let's go and get these weapons and on the train. I'm not-" A screech pierced through the air. "Seeking to stay here longer than necessary."

* * *

The station was less busy. The last train to Argus would pull out in two hours.

Overstuffed and waiting for departure, they waited in a corner of the station close enough to the gate to shuffle over there, but far enough to not get roped into idle chatter. Pyrrha scooted around on a suitcase, insetting a fine mesh into their hoods with insta-glue.

"Why are you guys going to Argus anyway?" Qrow muttered over his coffee, Winter absorbed in a crossword puzzle.

"To join the Army."

"No." Winter looked up. "You'll be first to line to die."

"Well, since the Academies aren't taking students," Ruby sipped from a new red flask, having given Qrow back his. "and licensing exams aren't for another month. We figured, why not?"

"So wait the month. Take the exams. Pass. We'll train you."

"We're poor and have nowhere to stay."

"I have money." Pyrrha coughed. "More than enough. I know a guy."

"Attention all passengers for the 2061: Argus Limited." The intercom rattled, a woman's voice in accented Common. "In order to facilitate timely arrival, we are boarding in ten minutes. Report to gate 5." Ren hoisted Pyrrha on his shoulders.

"There goes that plan." Qrow grumbled into his cup. "Something didn't go wrong yet, and I was getting suspicious."

The bench collapsed. "So..." He pulled Winter to her feet, snickering at his misfortune. "What's with the cover story?"

"We're monks." Ren let the veil down over his face. "I read this is the newest fashion. Anyone asks, we're on pilgrimage to pray for the Beacon fallen."

"At the statues in the cities...? Ugh."

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

A one day overnight placed life on pause, the beaten seats of the train car weren't much of service to sleep. They took one of the few available gangway style cars, Winter splurging on buying out the older section for privacy.

Dawn strained over the clutches of spring showers. The news scrolled on the ticker bar in neon green: "Candidacy for Sanctification Granted Retroactively for Jaune Arc Srt. Qrow Branwen Srt. Pr. Glynda Goodwitch Bl. Gen. James Ironwood Bl. Pyrrha Nikos Bl. Winter Schnee Bl. Ozpandrel de Vaucanson Srt. Full coverage at 9 A.M."

Ruby sent the bottle back around for shots, meeting Pyrrha and Winter for cheers. Ren for once partaking, Nora asleep in his lap, curled in her seat. "Congratulations, guys, you're dead and cool now. Time to go haunt graves."

"Your mother got that title too. Taiyang was too lazy to protest." Qrow leant against the window, Winter still working on that crossword.

"She died saving Patch from the Grimm. It's ashes anyway."

"What were you doing in the interim?" Winter asked over her puzzles.

"Waitressing in bars. Nobody thought that Rua and Ruby were the same person. Or, if they did, best not to get on my bad side."

The train hit a bump and the bottle jumped off the seat.

It fell.

And kept falling.

"Okay, I'm not that drunk." She shook her flask, it was still full.

The ticking of a clock rewound time, the bottle setting itself back on its perch, green and gray gears spinning on the floor. Sidearms and daggers came flying out of pockets, Nora getting her arm slapped until she jolted awake.

"You know, the train conductor can hear all of your conversations for security reasons," A cane tapped down the aisle, a man in black shades and a grey knit turtleneck, a gear embroidered cloak sweeping the floor, "Be happy I shorted it for you."

A drunken round of cheers flooded the car, Ozpin crashing down in a seat and having a small sip of the alcohol on offer, quoting his medicine. "A few shifty bastards is a coincidence. A gaggle of them is a opportunity. Good thing I came to knock."

"I thought I paid for it to be locked." Ozpin jangled the golden lockpicks on his keys. "Birdy, you skeevy bastard."

"I'm a _professional_ skeevy bastard."

"That's called a THIEF."

"All of us didn't get here through legal means, Qrow." He opened a water bottle and his cane top for the aforementioned pills. "and you're not getting through Argus with them either." He tapped through his Scroll. "Give me yours, all of you. I'll encrypt them and give you new identities." Pyrrha sewed gauze to magnets, her backpack was over stuffed with more gauze and fabric with trims in yellow, rose colored lace, feathers and grey tassels.

"Back to hacking your way through everything I see. " Qrow pulled down the shades, a small "thanks' making over the sounds of nails tapping glass. "You hacked into the hospital records and slipped out the back?"

"Bold of you to assume that I was ever _in _the hospital."

Qrow buried his face in his hands, Winter hiding laughter behind her crossword. Ozpin's Scroll flashed with code, the blackened screen flickering with neon green. "So...Jimmy?"

"He's...depressed. I'm on my way to get him." He took Ren's and Nora's Scroll.

"I take it you've been _minding_ him when you're not hacking the system."

Oz threw Nora back her Scroll chains, waking her up with the impact. "And you've been _minding _Winter. He's not going to be impressed. I'm not going to save you."

Winter threw hers, it skidded onto a gear embellished pocket. "What's a word for innocent that also starts with a I?"

"Ingenue. And your Scroll is dead!" He tossed hers back with a disposable charger.

"Fine. What about Glitter?" Swapped to Ruby's.

"Went back to her monastery." Then to Jaune's.

"To run it?" Qrow handed him his Scroll.

"To die in it. I've tried to convince her to come back, but she's still traumatized." Pyrrha's was last, but not without him looking at the absence of her foot. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." She re-threaded her needle.

"Attention: all passengers. Grimm have been spotted in the hills. Do not panic."

They all looked at each other.

"We aren't going out there. They respond to anything with a blade now. It would get us and everyone on this train killed." Oz held Pyrrha up as she retrofitted his cloak, ignoring the reach over his head. "And not with her like this. I know a guy in Mantle who can get you sorted."

"I'm sor-" Jaune threw a wrapper at her. "Thank you for tolera-" Another wrapper. "Thanks for caring so much about me."

"Attention all passengers. We will be increasing speed in order to reach a earlier gate. Please hold on to the railings if you must pass through the car and remain seated at all times. Breakfast will be served shortly."

Oz' cane went rolling as the train into top speed. "They're going to try to make it a day early." He put Pyrrha back into her seat, Ren gathering his cane from the end of the car. This line is being decommissioned for a local from Mistral to Akros, then Argus. New suburbs as people try to reconstruct their lives...footsteps approach."

Everyone redressed. A train attendant came through the doors, holding a digitized clipboard and a keycard. "Hello, you must be the monks! Everyone is talking about you. We don't have a vegetarian breakfast option on board, but we'll be happy to double a portion of oatmeal."

A round of groans turned her cordial smile upside down. "Oh. I take it you've enough of that."

Six plates of pancakes, two plates of sausages and a explanation later, the train car fell into stuffed silence which fell off into a doze.

"ALL PASSENGERS EVACU-"

The car lurched into the air.

...

...

...

The smoke cleared, a cane served as a pick, piercing the glass. They spilled out, bags first them bodies, Pyrrha pulled out by Ozpin. "Okay." He tossed the broken glasses into the wreck. "What's-"

A Megoliath marched right over their heads, a wave of cream and pink turning them all grey. Sabyrs, Beowolves and Creeps followed. They dare not talk.

A league went by before Ren's Semblance gave out.

"What are we going to do?" Ruby stared into the distance.

Pyrrha ripped the metal off the ruined train, letting the veil fall over her face, the magnets catching on the inside of the inside of the hood. "We save my city!" She rode two signs like skates through the air, speeding off after the Grimm.

Everyone turned to look at Jaune, carrying a exhausted Ren with one shoulder, the other hand occupied with a halberd. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't keep her on a leash!"

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

The Atlesian Military and the Mistral National Guard were busy having a cockfight, the Grimm spiraling in from the dueling peaks, Huntsman aiding either side of the armed forced as they wished. Pyrrha sent a Beowolf flying, cleaving it in two with the sharp edge of the steel. The others split JNR following their missing link towards the main wall, the other four handling the road ahead.

The Sabyrs, Beowolves and and the rest of the Horde crumpled under the weight of Huntsman and Armed Forces alike until stragglers and the Megoliath remained.

Some...Thing crawled out of the treeline, a red tongue lolling out and swinging around, a single eye blinking. It screeched, the tone chest-throbbing. The two teams reconvened, breathless and covered in muck.

**"Brother!"** So began the Thing, its voice eerily familiar. **"You are early."**

**"You are well met! Let us truimph!"**

The Megoliath trumpeted, clods of birds even in the farthest hills fleeing.

They exchanged glances, Ren, Nora, and Ruby pulling out their trademarks. "Alright, let's do this."

Ruby wasted no time, slicing off its trunk. Nora crushed in its ribcage, Ren blinded it with shots from Stormflower. The other four held support, Pyrrha wielding fragments mixed with the weapons of the fallen.

A dome of olive-green energy exploded over the eastern half on the battlefield.

"We can't worry about that!" Qrow screamed over gunfire, taking a Sabyr claw to the gut, going flying. Jaune took up his spot, cutting the same paw off

Nora took Magnhild to its knee, the bone jutting out as its Aura shattered. Ruby slit its throat.

The dome shattered, a pillar of gold shining into the firmament, gilded impacts crushing into its legs. A final blow into its single beady eye brought it down and the gold faded with it, falling to the ground, a tremor uprooting trees.

Silence.

A single, earsplitting wail veered into a roar.

"We've seen that gold before." Ren cloaked everyone in grey. "Let's hurry."


	10. Part 2: Mistrial

A/N: I **_IMPLORE_** you, dear audience, to pause and read **Roadwork,** a companion piece, which can be found in my profile page. **Things are going to seem strange if you do not.**

Thanks for reading. Please Review.

* * *

They ran over to the other side of the battlefield, a massive crater and a bloody eyeball effacing into the ether. Both sets of armed forces ran to secure the perimeter, leaving Hunters to deal with the civilians caught in the fray.

In the dust before the crater was Yang, holding the limp body of a brawny young man with a scar on his eye in the crux of her crossed legs, sobbing and rocking back and forth, her arms covered in muck and blood, hands holding his face.

"That's Adam Taurus." Ozpin looked at Qrow. "How did he get here?"

" '_How_ does Yang know him to be sobbing like that?' is the better question." Qrow snarled. "I saw him months ago without her!"

"He was there at Beacon, he helped. So we help him now, if we can." Ruby hid her flask behind the veil.

Jaune swallowed, feeling six pairs of eyes on him. "If he's dead, he's dead, guys. I'm not that good."

Careful to be slow on the approach, he knelt off at her side, the inset veil bloodstained but functional, hands glowing with silvery light.

"NO!" She pulled away, eyes wide and red in both senses. "Don't take him from me! Leave me alone!" She backed up into dark green fabric, Ozpin holding her from the the edge of the crater.

He readjusted his position, reaching for the bleeding cut over her eye, knitting it closed. She relaxed a bit, still shaking and crying, still holding Adam.

He laid hands on the redhead. _'To whatever god keeps saving my dumbass, come save this dumbass.'_

Nothing. Then, inch by inch, cream bled into carmine. A shuddering gasp wrenched its way out of his chest, cyan eye flaring open before lolling back out of focus.

Cream petered to nothing before long. He got up, swaying like a leaf in November, Qrow and Ren moving to keep him upright. Pyrrha perched on Nora's shoulders.

"Who are you people? What's with the hoods and masks?!"

Qrow cleared his throat, arms and a angry gash visible through the shorn fabric, Ren tossing him a roll of gauze. "If you trust me, then you trust them."

Red faded into lilac. "Q-qr-"

"Don't say my name. The trees listen. Get up, let's go."

Yang pulled out her Scroll. Two bikes came veering down the hill, resting a few feet away. "Put the, uh...grey cloak helper on the bike." Nora set down Pyrrha on sidesaddle. Jaune settled Adam on his back. Winter held Yang's shoulders.

Ruby surveyed the eastern battlefield, the body of the Thing dissolving in the crater that it landed in, rose petals clinging to the wet patches. "Guys...this one is weird."

They shuffled over to look into the crater. In the epicenter, laid the naked body of a dark skinned girl, mint green hair tangled.

Everyone reeled back, Nora running to vomit just out of shoe distance.

"Let's go. LET'S GO!" Oz corralled them towards the gate, a flurry of rose petals laid a Mistrali flag over the girl's body.

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

With immigration services skedaddled into the safety of the walls, they snuck in, buying out the largest hunting lodge, a three story townhouse on the outskirts of the city, a short walk from the public garages.

Jaune laid Adam on the couch, who was still unresponsive but breathing. Everyone waited for Yang, still shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. She didn't sit at the table, or the other chairs, just on the floor at Adam's side, staring into nothingness.

"I believe that, it would be best if everyone simply took a few minutes to decompress." Winter knelt to get a fire going, the radiator disabled for the season, despite the chilling rain. "I didn't say attempt to process trauma or disrobe. Just...be."

Ren set Wilt and Blush with the rest of the budding armory and luggage, the blade dulled to uselessness.

Everyone sat on the floor, not wanting to ruin anymore of the furniture. The clock on the wall read 2:00 pm. Then 2:15. 2:30.

Stomachs grumbled. Winter sent her Scroll around, people tapping in orders for food. Ruby ordered for Yang and looked at Ozpin for Adam, "Get vegetables." Four garden salads and a veggie tray went in the cart.

It came a hour later. Seven bags sat on the table.

Yang came out of her stupor, stomach grumbling. "So, who are you people? Who just ordered food?"

Ruby and Qrow pulled off their cloaks, then everyone else.

Yang swept across their faces, remaining longer on the four thought to be dead. "This is a SICK-"

"It's not a joke, a scam or your imagination." Qrow pulled the quills out of his eyes, robbing Winter of one of her scrunchies. He looked like his sister, hair half up, half down. "I'm too tired for that. Go wash up, we'll eat. And hopefully, answer your questions."

The water ran tepid in both bathrooms before everyone was washed and dried, the washing machines overburdened, the dryers whirring. Muck mopped off the floor. Hot food warmed up, cold food eaten as it was. Jaune was the last out, spending more Aura on Adam before sitting to eat. The previously deceased filled Yang in without waiting for her to ask, explaining the secrecy and the robes as they went.

"So, I get my uncle back but I don't get to call him that...and my friends too."

"How did you run into him?" Qrow crossed his arms on his chest. "Last I saw him, he didn't look this bad."

"He's going blind...I lied. He's just plain blind..." Yang chewed at gristle, some teeth missing. "Blake knew and left him like she left me. Alone." Ruby refilled Yang's tea.

"But, traveling with him?"

"You don't leave friends." Qrow let it die.

"Ms. Xiao Long." Ozpin crunched chicken bones like chips.

"You can call me Yang, we're all friends in here."

"Yang," he begun again, "we are not asking you to join us, in fact, while we are here, let's discuss our future." Ozpin pulled up the headlines on his Scroll, projecting them for all to see. "Argus Pushes Back Licensing Exam In Wake of Invasion," "Arbor Mills Evacuated: Residents Sent to Akros," "Ball in Honor of Winter Schnee the Blessed Announced by Jacques Schnee." A picture of Jacques scrolled alongside, Willow and Whitley behind him, her mother still in pitch black and crepe.

"I am of increasing suspicion that no one here today is here because they want to be. Fate falls strangely," Oz glared at Qrow and Pyrrha, who both averted their eyes. "And with allies come adversaries. We could all fuck off into the void, live the rest of our lives and never talk about this again. But I don't think anyone here came this far to do that."

"Why...was Emerald a Grimm?" Nora started. "Why can the Grimm talk?" Her cup shook in her hands. "What the fuck happened?!"

"You want to find out those questions and the questions that come after that? We find them out together. There's strength in numbers." Ozpin tossed more bones in his mouth.

Rice bowls emptied. The sun dipped in the sky. Jaune spent more Aura on Adam, and the rest relocated to sit around the fire, another tally for takeout going around.

"I wanted to find Ruby, find my mother. He...wanted to find Blake." Yang held Adam's hand, releasing it when she felt Jaune's Aura start to bleed into hers. "In spite of her leaving."

"She deserted us. Twice." Ruby drank from her flask. "You remember that? I ain't looking for nobody that won't stand beside me."

"I don't understand," Winter rolled one of Qrow's feathers in her fingers, now clarified and hanging from her necklace. "you all are friends, I'm the biggest outsider right now."

"I'll explain," Ruby closed her drink. "Shortly after last year's Initiation, the Grimm started being weird. Someone blew a hole in the Initiation fields and the nearby dust shops at the same time, complicated by a string of kidnappings and homicides. Team RWBY investigated in the city. While we were in the city, Blake got caught being a Fauna, and we got her back, got in the newspaper, all that. Team JNPR, after Jaune started his stint as a tactician," a small round of cheers went around, Oz rolled his eyes taking the phone to order before sending it back. "started investigating the homicides, finding that they were coming to Beacon. They did. A day later, Beacon fell. That's not a coincidence, and frankly I don't believe in them anymore."

Jaune stole Pyrrha's seat, dropping her in his lap. The clock ticked 5:00pm.

"The Grimm are militarizing." Ruby finished the rest. "And here we are, the last of Beacon who didn't fuck off and take survivor's pensions. And Adam, who for the second time is caught in the crossfire."

"Saving my life. Stubborn ass." Yang shrugged off the chestnut hoodie, revealing scales under a yellow tanktop. Nora came from switching laundry loads.

"You...got that done?" Ozpin craned to look, as did everyone else, she stood and displayed them briefly, before sitting back down.

"Hurt like a bitch." She pulled off a loose one, rising up to sit on the edge of the couch, running a hand over the scarred side of Adam's face, Ember Cecila rattling around her wrist.

"I'm not saving his," Eyes fell on Ruby. "I AIN'T! The next time I see her she's getting a knuckle sandwich!"

"Aggressions set aside, we can't go much of anywhere without Adam being able to make it by himself."

"He can't." Yang choked out. "Blake left him. I won't leave him." The doorbell rang, Ren got the door, and came back with the bags. Second Dinner commenced.

"We wait for him to wake up then. We all could use the rest."

* * *

Dawn broke. the crush on Adam's left was now a mottled bruise. Breakfast was ordered twice over, with pancakes for legions.

"So, Pyrrha, how'd you lose your foot." Yang swallowed eggs. "You skipped that bit."

"...It's breakfast..." Her bangs were now part of her ponytail, the circlet missing. "I won't talk about such things over food." Yang put two and two together. The women shifted in their chairs, Nora offering Pyrrha a hand to squeeze.

"Allow me to change the subject," Ozpin looked just as uncomfortable. "What are we doing over the next three months?"

"Finding Weiss." Winter blurted out. "I'm not dead, she's not dead." Ozpin wrote it onto a notepad.

"And right after that, punching Blake in the face!" Ruby added whiskey to her coffee, Qrow confiscating the flask. Ozpin scribbled.

"Gotta find Bàba, and while I'm at it, Mom."

"Please no, don't do that." Qrow butted in. Ozpin's pen wiggled. "He didn't deal with it then, sixteen years later, he ain't dealing with it now."

"I didn't say reunite them. I said find them. They're adults, they can decide for themselves what to do if they knock heads."

"I have to get Ironwood out of Mantle, and Glynda out of that monastery." Ozpin looked up, feathers sitting above his hair. "Does anyone else require relocating?"

Adam wheezed, Yang flying over to his side. Everyone else stayed put, excepting Ren, who dragged over another living chair. Despite being described as blind, he looked about as he sat up, ceasing when Yang patted his face. "Y-yang? You're alive? Where are we?"

"In a house. Argus is fine but shaken. The cavalry rode in to save you. I owe you twice over now. Why didn't you just move? I can take a hit."

"Because, you're my friend. Remember?" Yang rubbed tears from her eyes. "Who's the cavalry?"

"Adam Taurus." Qrow laughed. "Always in a bind someway or another. You oughta stay put, sometimes." A smirk spread over Qrow's face as realization dawned on Adam's.

"OHMYGODS! YOU!" A roar died on Adam's lips as he fell back on the couch, covering useless eyes, as Qrow half squawked half cackled his delight, the rest laughing alongside, Ozpin's face buried in his hands. "Everywhere I go! You're there! You creepy old bird!"

"Get cleaned up and come eat. We'll fill you in."

A while went by and he came back, sitting between Jaune and Yang, the former laid healing hands on him. A few rose petals skidded out of nothingness and fell on the table.

"...You're a Rose too?!" Ruby caught one, sticking in her hair. "THAT'S AWESOME!"

"Okay. I told Yang this, I'll tell you all this. You have to use proper nouns and explain the thing that you're describing. If you go, 'it's not important' you're deciding for me what I can and can't see. Don't decide that for me and don't mince words. There's more than four of you." Yang pressed tea into his hands. "Please go around with your names, so I can hear you."

They did, Ozpin rigging up their phones as well, "Adam, the world is falling to shit and the cavalry that saved your ass is on the warpath to find out why and stop it if they can. Are you in?"

"I mean, I have shit else to do, besides find Blake."

"We're..." Nora finished her orange juice. "NOT FINDING HER!"

"Ruby, you can continue your interrogating." Ozpin went back to typing.

"As you sat down, rose petals showed up like they do with my Semblance. What's up with that?"

"Oh..." He finished the lukewarm tea. "That just means a stiff wind can kill me."

"How did you save me then?" Yang wrapped her hand around Adam's. Qrow threw a piece of toast at Adam's head, pierced by a horn.

"My Semblance, at great cost, can rip open space itself. I threw you in, you rolled out far enough away..."

"Hold morbid thoughts till we're done." Pyrrha opened a new bowl of food. "Yang, get him something."

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

Everyone sat around the fire, holding tea or coffee or hot toddies, lunch pre-ordered, Adam having blown through both breakfast and yesterday's portions. He was filled in up to recent history and the to-do list, the television on low volume. Ruby wove Yang's hair into a loose braid as she tired of sitting on it.

"I...have a request." Pyrrha sipped at her wine. "I want to find that man."

"With the purple eyes and a scorpion's tail?" Nora yelled over the laundry.

"Yes."

"Say no more, we'll kill him dead." Ozpin added another checkbox, "Adam, you wanted to say something?

"...did...um. Did everyone in here die? Or get really close?"

A truck rolled by.

"Why are you asking, Adam?" Ren turned the pages in his textbook.

"Did you see golden shoes? I'm blind but they were clear as day."

"I did." Nora changed the channel to something other than the news, hands red from soap. "I was struck by lightning as they walked away. Got my Semblance though."

"Took on that Manticore at Beacon, then Mercury, saw them on the railing. Jaune and Pyrrha fell out of a airship."

"We saw it." Jaune came back with Pyrrha from up the hall.

"I was premature. Caught measles when I was five. Saw it. Yang!"

"In the hospital of a secondary infection."

Oz got caught swallowing coffee. "Hunting accident. I'm telling the truth."

Qrow and Winter looked at each other. Eyes fell on them. "Airship crashed, he caught pneumonia like a sissy."

I'll add it to the list, " 'Who keeps intervening in our deaths, and why?' We have to get to Mantle for Pyrrha and Adam's sake. Adam, you set the pace, let us know when you're ready to travel."

* * *

It was a few days until he was ready. The others took the time to rest and load out on arms and rations. Cloaks draped over all of them, the linings pulled out for the weather, everyone discarding individual colors for trim of choice on black fabric.

Qrow glared at Pyrrha, both of their eyes ringed with dark circles, she looked away.

They stood packing up in the foyer, the sun rising in the distance, lien left on the table for the cleaning staff.

"Never, in my life,' Qrow muttered under his breath. "did I think that I would be working with Ishmael's son."

"I am not my father." Adam leaned against the wall, Yang besides him tossing the remains of Ember Celica into her bag.

"Prove it."

Ozpin bopped Qrow with his cane. "House Rules time. Everyone here is not a child. I expect you to get along. You don't have to fuck in the bushes either. Rule one."

"NO DICK MEASURING! OR PISSING CONTESTS!" Nora poured the rest of the cereal in her mouth, chugging milk after.

"No contests for contests' sake. Second: No secrets, no bullshit. Don't withhold information thinking that you're doing someone a favor." He threw a muffin at Qrow. "No pouting, blushing, or pussyfooting around things of dire importance." He hit Winter with another muffin. "Three: Mundane Arms. Always. Wilt and Blush are not mundane, we'll get you something. No talking on the streets, Adam, use voice to text if you need something. Four: Common in the Common Room. No inside jokes unless they're group inside jokes. Any questions?"

"Five," Adam piped up. "If you can't see me, you're too far."

"I agree. Let's roll." Hoods went up. Veils fell.

They took the back roads, Pyrrha pointing out the fastest route to the port.

A woman with red hair and green eyes stood in their way through the alley. A can rattled down the street in the wind.

"I dreamt of you. I'll be here when you get back."

She stepped aside. They passed.

Pyrrha felt eight eyes on her, a tiny "what's going on?" slipping from Adam's mouth.


	11. Part 2: Motion

A/N: After **much** waffling, I have decided to release **Noir**, a companion fic, which can be found on my profile page. This is the last planned companion fic. I thank you for your patience. I am much farther ahead that I anticipated being in my absence.

I thank you for your continued support.

Thank you for reading. **Please review, even if it is constructive criticism.**

* * *

The ship ride was uneventful, other than Jaune's motion sickness.

The linings were quickly replaced as heavy winds swept the port and the surrounding buildings, the city covered in heavy clouds and heavier rain. Mantle spread into the horizon, the shadow of Atlas looming in the water.

Ozpin was stuck on the phone, the cavalry sliding into building 23 for warmth. Travelers and refugees alike bustling in and out, Fauni and Human alike. Yang whispered into Adam's ear, keeping him posted. Ozpin waved them forward, keeping to the alleys and backstreets. The cloaks looked less and less out of place as blankets and threadbare quilts served the same purpose in these parts of town. People huddled around Dust drum fires. Tarps fluttered in the savage winds.

In a decidedly nice neighborhood, closer to the suburbs than the main body, Ozpin shoved them all into a unremarkable house, the interior a mix of grays and greens, the wooden floors scratched and scraped. "Okay. Don't say anything."

He tripped up the stairs. the cane left in Qrow's hands.

Arguing. Lots of arguing, in a blend of Fauni and Manti that had Winter barely keeping her shit together. Pyrrha shuffled off Jaune's shoulders and onto the table.

Footsteps, one lighter than the other, came down one flight of stairs, Ironwood came into view with the next, dark circles and a graying beard taking over his face.

"Oh, what the fu- OZPANDREL! WHAT ARE THESE SHIFTY FUCKERS DOING- You're sitting on my table!"

"Jimmy. Calm down. It's a table. You don't eat at it anyway." Oz slid past the hefty man, hopping the stairs entirely, opening a safe that hung on inside the stairs, a few white feathers catching in the air. Sidearms and dust cartridges filled the racks, with stacks of 10,000Lien cards in bands. Yang whistled. Adam turned in her direction.

"Who are you people before I shoot you?!"

"Jimmy, stop being a pitbull. Go get dressed, we're blowing this scene." Jimmy cocked Due Proess.

"WAIT!" Winter pulled off her hood.

The gun would have fallen to the floor, if Oz didn't ticktock it back into James' hand. "Be careful. You'll hurt someone."

He, too, hopped the stairs and barged through the crowd, crushing Winter into a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Boss."

"Wait," he put her down. "What about Feathers?!"

"Is that what you all call me behind my-" He squawked, James cracking a couple ribs, peals of laughter running through the rest of them, the rest of the hoods falling. Ren and Nora helped Oz load out bags, since theirs were the lightest of all. One smaller bag was passed specifically to Qrow, rattling as it went.

"Jaune, Pyrrha...I'm so sorry. Birdy wanted to go find you right off, but I stopped-"

"The past is past, Ironwood." Pyrrha pulled a cloak with gray tassels out of her bag. "Are you coming or not?"

"How..." Qrow glared at him. The girl on the table joined the staring contest. "Oh no. Another _mystic_."

"I'm so-" A marble pinged off her head. "It proves useful."

Everyone got a sidearm, Ironwood went upstairs and came back down ready to roll. "Birdy filled me in. First stop is chop shop. The rest of you, wait here, Pyrrha, Adam, let's go."

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

A man with tanned skin and blue hair came out of the back of the prosthesis shop, holding two clipboards.

"Birdy, you keep bringing me disasters."

"Mardi, just fix it." He took his noonday meds, James watching the windows, squinting at a figure in a black suit across the street

"The girl? That's a implant and it's fixed. That man's eyes are Dust Occluded. It'll take a while to heal, and then he'll need to be back every five years."

20,000Lien landed on the desk. "I expect your best. As soon as possible. Oz dragged James with him out of the door, hoods falling over their faces.

"Is that the same money that you stole from him a year ago?"

"..." A car drove past.

"BIRDY!"

"I said I'd pay him back, didn't say when." They hit the grocery store for food, James holding two particularly girly looking boxes, Ozpin throwing them and a ton more in the cart. Food for nine somehow made it home, Winter helping them through the door.

A figure in a ice blue jacket watched from across the street. She slid back into the house, saying nothing.

All burners fired on the stove while Ironwood filled in about the events in Argus.

"I see. Why are you roping _me_ into this, Birdy?"

Birdy was in the kitchen, bringing pans with Nora and Ruby. "Because I'm not leaving in the house to worry yourself dead about me."

"Besides, if I don't get to be dead, you don't." Winter was working on a different word puzzle. "There's no rest for the wicked." He stared at her neck, then at Qrow who was dozing on a couch, flanked by Ruby and Yang, then back at her. "James, I'm a free woman! I do as I please!"

He opened his mouth to protest to find it stuffed with bread, Oz calling everyone to dinner. The table for two served as a buffet, all of the getup was left by the doors, as they ate, a kids movie playing television.

* * *

Oz woke up to a phone call. "Hello, come get your kids. They're ready."

Hands held him in the sheets. "Do we really have to go saving the world, when we couldn't save one school?"

"This time, I won't be fooled. You swore to protect and serve. Will you break your vow?"

He left him in the bed, packing both their bags, unplugging creature comforts and locking windows, shoving a flat square box into the top of his bag. '_I hope that this is here, when this said and done.'_ He looked over his shoulder, James pulling himself together. _'I hope we're all still together, when this is all said and done.'_

He left by himself, James shortly on his heels, coming back a hour later with Pyrrha on James' back and Adam held by the hand.

The smell of syrup oozed out of the front door. The kids were giggling like fiends whipped cream somehow everywhere but on pancakes, Qrow and Winter still on a couch, snoring. Nora taking pictures to bribe them with later.

"Can't we just buy a massive house in the ass-end of nowhere and live our lives, Oz?"

"That's calling laying down your life in the name of complacency."

James sighed. Yang ran over to pat Adam's face, scowling at the thick bandages, Pyrrha was handed off to Jaune, still drowsy, black prosthesis matte in the light. "Does James Ironwood, the Wolf of Atlas, sit stay and roll over? Especially with all these puppies looking up to you?"

"Those two ain't puppies." He threw a book at Qrow, it hit the window with a crack.

Another day came and went before Adam and Pyrrha were conscious in anyway that mattered. The news blared on the screen. "Winter Schnee Memorial Ball Tomorrow Night."

The doorbell rang after dinner.

Oz looked through the side window, the cavalry ready to mow down whosoever stood at the window. "Okay, don't shoot them yet. Sheesh, trigger-happy kids." Two guards in black suits with ice blue ties stood nearly into the street, two stretch limousines behind them. "It's two bodyguards and two limousines."

One guard approached the door, knocking firmly and speaking clearly.

"We are Lil' Miss Snowflake's personal guard. Your presence is requested at her estate. Immediately. Please bring all of your belongings. Given these circumstances, we are aware that you may be apprehensive. A item of the lady's has been left on the porch. It is not a trap. Should you find it sufficient, we will be parked up the street."

The man placed something down, both retreated into the limos and drove off.

Nine pairs of eyes looked at each other. Yang went for it, Oz ready to stop any explosion.

The blonde opened the door and retrieved the item. "Um...it's not a bomb."

"Then what is it?" Ironwood sipped his wine. Oz glared at him.

"A music box made with porcelain!"

Winter broke through the firing line, holding the box with the pads of her fingers. It was small, the crank broken, a ballerina painted on the lid. "We're getting in that car."

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

The drive was a hour and change, lights blaring through the tinted glass, the back alley that they found themselves dropped in was a little too clean for comfort. "Go to the penthouse."

They squeezed into two different elevators, the high-rise swanky even for Mantle. The first group waited for the second, in the pristine shades of blue and black, the view of Mantle immaculate, two different guards making their approach. "Welcome, friends of Lil Miss...please continue through the door behind you." On the other side of the wall, flanked by two spectral guards in old-style armor stood a huge door.

Everyone looked at Winter, Yang turning Adam the right way round.

She went first, veil still drawn and stopped at the door, holding the music box in her hands.

"Come in. All of you." The voice was low and thick with smoke.

Winter opened the door.

A office with tinted windows from ceiling to floor expanded in front of them, couches and coffee tables to the right, a curtain veiling the far left side of the room, screens pulled in front of the swaying fabric. Incense and candles burned in front of a arcane symbol. A chess game in progress stood under a spotlight. In the back, at a desk was Weiss Schnee in a black low cut dress, diamond earrings sparkling in the light, hair buzzed off.

"Come in."

Winter shook like a leaf, Qrow taking the delicate artifact from her. "We-"

"_Come in_."

They did. Guards closed the door.

"Weiss? What happened?" A flurry of roses fell into the pale girl's arms. "Are you okay?" Weiss squeezed the girl back.

"It's good to see you, Ruby, Thank the Gods on high that you live, because it has been shit in this city without you."

"What are you doing in the red light district?!" Winter screeched.

"What are you doing looking like a monk? Dispense with the garments," she rose from her desk, Ruby letting her go. The dress trailed behind Weiss as she walked, sheer panels skimming her frame, black tattoos decorating her thighs. A ancient necklace hug from her neck as she pushed a well stocked drink cart into the room, the symbol in the center of the jewelry matched the one on the wall. "Help yourself." Everyone went along with it, scuttling around the room, seeing the sights, only Winter remaining at the desk, Weiss pouring herself a glass.

"Not you too..."

"We all have our vices." She dropped whiskey stones into the glass.

The robes fell off. The glass clunked on the table as Jaune and Pyrrha revealed themselves, Adam and Pyrrha taking water with large red pills.

"You...died. I wasn't prepared for this." She slunk back into her chair.

"What happened?!" Winter choked over her tears.

"You didn't hear? Weiss Schnee was found dead in her sleep, two weeks after the fall of Beacon."

"What _really _happened?!"

Weiss finished the glass in one long swallow. "Lil Miss Strawberry saw my potential and the reigns were passed on to me."

"You're a courtesan?"

"Of the old ways." She waved at the altar, Ironwood did a double take. "Those ones that Father loves when it's convenient." Qrow winced. James frowned. "Do you remember that ball, sister? Funny what doors that will open, in the right crowd." Winter got up, pulling a small square of fabric from her pocket, laying it on the altar. "I was getting ready to inconvenience him. You showed up right on time. As fate would have it."

Ruby drank from a fresh bottle. "I'm so confused right now. This is insane! How are you a...a-"

"Hussy? Whore? Lady of ill-repute? I wanted Mantle, so I took it, at least under the surface."

"I should have been there..." Weiss handed Winter a glass of champagne as she came back, and not the fluted kind either.

"Be here now." The elder sister knocked it back.

"Okay, blind man in the room is confused." Yang stood in front of him, his arms draped over her, while she tapped away at her Scroll.

"Do you remember the girl in the white dress who apologized to you when you didn't even know her?"

"...Yes. I see."

"Where's Blake, hoped you would know." She finished the glass.

"She's...gods knows how far away."

"Doesn't matter." She poured the second glass from her desk bottle. "She's a traitor. Look for her when you need her and she's gone. When she wants something, she's there with open hands. Listen," Winter looked back at her sister. "Our father is busy building a off-shore prison for the Faunus. In your name."

"What...I can't do anything about that."

"Show up. Every rich bitch and fund donor will be there. And all of Atlas will heed their fallen daughter, and Mantle will follow." Winter stared out of the window, Atlas lighting up the sky.

Weiss swirled her glass "General Ir-"

"It's James." He was staring out of the same window, on the other side of the room.

"James, does this plan sound too risky?"

"It sounds bombastic but effective, if you can swing it.

"Winter, if you don't do this, then every single one of your children and grandchildren will end up in that prison, for the crimes of existing." The snowpea finished off the second glass.

"I didn't...what are you going off of right now?"

She pointed at the necklace on her sister's chest. "I've seen enough married men to know what that is. And I wish that I was there to walk you to him. Since Father would have killed him on sight." Qrow crept closer and closer to the door.

"What do you gain from this?"

"Nothing, but my father in jail. It's not enough to throw him in; you have to injure his status. Who better to do that then the dead?" She pressed a button, a girl with purple hair and eyes came in. "This is my protege. She will be taking my place running this joint, whilst I'm away. I've got to get out of here. This is killing me."

"...what's the plan?" Winter spun her cup in her hands.

"First, you get fitted for your dress." The cup clunk on the desk. slate blue eyes wide. "Don't worry, your friends'll be very well taken care of-"

"Annnnd-" Ruby butted in, hands on the desk, eyes wide and wanting. "Very _well taken care_ of?" Qrow looked up from his shoes, a sneer on his face.

"...we'll talk. For now, I've selected rooms for you all. Freshly renovated, if you must know. Get some sleep." Everyone shuffled out, Yang patted Adam's face, he twisted his hands in hers ready to follow. Qrow waited for Weiss to get done hugging Winter till she was blue in the face.

Ruby remained, the door closed by a guard. Weiss closed the distance.

"Ruby... we were children."

"What are talking about? I mean, you _work_ and I...had some fun, but I waited for you in all other ways. I love you, it took me this long to try to come and find you. I want to be there for you!"

"WE WERE CHILDREN." Her blue eyes watered, "Look at me, Ruby. Am I that girl on your bed, touch-starved and stupid?!"

"But...I..."

"I _loved_ you too." She took Ruby's face in her hands, grey eyes tearing. "But that love is over. Beacon tore it down. I'm sorry." Weiss held her by the hand, taking her behind the curtain. "Savor this, as it will be the last time, my dear rose."

* * *

The first half of the day was spent in the smith's, Jaune and Pyrrha getting their weapons reforged and the others getting weapons repaired, both of dust and Dust filled. Four o' clock rolled around and Weiss called everyone to both load a jet black airship with their stuff and come back to her office.

Winter stood on a pedestal, the rest of the cavalry facing the window, Weiss making last minute adjustments until the dress fit like a glove. A thin blindfold fell over her face, blurring her vision.

"Ready to show them?"

"Did you have this ready?"

"...Let me get out of your way..."

"Can we uncover our eyes now?"

"Go ahead!"

Everyone turned around, gasping, Oz too late to catch the hoot. Weiss snapped pictures.

The dress sparkled like sunlight on the water, the color of the dress like fog over a lake. Long sleeved and curve bearing in cut excepting where the fabric near the knee gave way to sheerer and sheerer fabric, flowing into nothing at her bare feet. A thin veil and crown with the same texture of the very bottom of the dress floated down her back and let down hair, covered in Dust.

"Someone take a picture, I have a few more days on these eyes." Adam huffed.

Everyone looked at Qrow, who stared at her like a goddess descended. Weiss got a picture, snapping him out of his trance. "Okay, you can look."

She pulled down the blindfold. looking at her in the mirror. "Oh...I don't look real." The dark circle under her weary eyes didn't help.

Weiss showed her Qrow's face, since he had hidden his in his hands. "That's the point. You look like a fairy tale."

"How much did you pa- Okay don't tell me that..."

"Remember the balcony that has the stained glass circle in the ballroom? It's open in the spring. We'll sneak you up there and during Father's speech, you'll stand there, and he'll look up. You'll say some powerful shit and then disappear."

"The balcony is a inch wide!" Winter pinched air. "Are you still drunk?

"Jump."

"I'm not jumping in this!"

"The worse that happens is nothing, it's three inches not three feet." She stole Ruby's flask.

She jumped. And stayed up. "Gravity Dust. Lean back." She went into the air with all of the grace of a pigeon in a jungle. "Cross your ankles." She fell back down. "If you tap your neck, it'll amplify and distort your voice just enough to matter."

"Did you get into fashion design on the side?" Yang pulled at her ratty cargoes, Adam scaring the living daylights out of Pyrrha as he walked by unaided, a curtain rod warping into a rather amorous pretzel. "I could use some help."

"I mean, when you have free time and too much money...despite the hospitals and suburbs, and the orphanages."

"Okay..._we_ sneak on the rooftop of a highly secured, televised event space," Ironwood sat up, "watch this shit just happen, and leave? Leave where, in what?"

"It's my house. I've been sneaking in there since frost broke. And we're leaving on my airship, to Argus."

"I can blackcode it." Ozpin got up, Weiss pointing him to the rooftop.

"How did you get an airship?" Jaune rubbed his temples, Nora helped Winter get her bearings.

"You want the answer? The _true_ answer?"

"Yeah, I do."

"It was a gift."

Jaune blinked, Pyrrha glaring at him, finally freed from her iron prison. "I'll leave that as it stands."

"Why am I doing this?" Winter shrugged out of the dress and accessories, leaving a combat suit underneath, quickly covering it with familiar, threadworn pants. "And what's with the blindfold?"

"...our father ruined us both. Can we give Whitley a fighting chance? The blindfold is so you don't catch stage fright, and no one can identify you. Light Dust and cameras don't mix."

"What are you doing during all of this?"

"I'll give you the go ten minutes before I rain the police on Jacques Schnee. Get in, say _cryptic_ shit and get out."

"HOW...how did you get all of this done?"

"Fuck the police commissioner's son." Ironwood pulled a double take.

"Does she have the dress on still?" Adam yelled, halfway to hitting the glass, Yang ran to get him.

"No, why?"

"Describe the statue? I could barely see it."

"It's me, standing with a magnolia flower in my hands, looking like I'm praying, in a dress like this one. Same as my debutante ball."

"A magnolia flower crown would really sell it. Cover it with Dust. Speaking of heist, take pictures and stuff. I'm dead weight. Leave me in the ship."

"I concur." Pyrrha changed the bandages between metal and knee.

"Three fashion designers!" Ruby sipped at her flask.

"I do not like this shit, dealing with divine providence and all that." Ironwood screwed with his watch.

Pyrrha coughed. "We are all men...excuse me- _people_ in here. And if they made us divine, who are we not to live up to expectations? I believe that you, Winter, will do a lovely thing here."

"Are we going to keep doing it? With Qrow and Jaune? And you, Pyrrha?"

Ren looked up from his book. "They already have a cult, in the sense of those reverent to them due to the Council's work after The Fall. Not creepy punch stuff. We're just riding that wave for profit. If we want to save the world, we'll have to garner faith that someone is watching, so that despair doesn't kill us all. Even in the faithless."

"Okay, to increase chances of success, we all can't go. I'll go, Qrow, you're coming, don't argue." The gears on his watch broke. "Oz," He came back in right on time, feathers sticking out of his hair. "you'll need to black out cameras. Everyone else, stay on the ship and watch the magic."

"Everyone in here knows I am a woman." The Ice Queen rebraided her hair. "No more. Except to Qrow." He grumbled under his breath. "If I can't serve in life, I will in death."

* * *

Weiss gave clear, undeniable instructions on how to infiltrate the Schnee Manor.

What she didn't say was they would be creeping through doubled security.

Qrow neared got them spotted several times, the last being to fuck with the head chef, but they made into the library, adjacent to the ballroom, where faked laughter could be heard for miles.

"Okay, we're in." She texted Weiss before tossing Qrow her phone and wriggling out of the cloak and flaring out her dress.

"Who goes there?"

Winter locked the door with a glyph. She applied light gloss to her lips, Qrow taking off his necklace and letting down her hair.

"That's Klein! Our butler, he-"

"Knows all the entrances." A short, stubby man with brown hair walked over, sliding through a hidden door in a bookshelf. "I knew...only three people know that way in or out. Two are dead or missing. Or so the rumors say." He zipped the back of her dress. "Huntsman Branwen the Sacrosanct." Qrow stuffed the dark necklace into a pocket. "General James Ironwood the Blessed, Huntsman de Vaucanson the Sacrosanct." He bowed just the once.

"Thank you for skipping the rest of it." Oz typed at three Scrolls, one jangling with charms.

Klein smiled, eyes now yellow, opening the hidden door to the roof. "I take it mortal constraints have been once again placed on you. A little smoke and mirrors never hurt." Ironwood placed the magnolia crown over her head, pinning it down. Klein slid out the door, eyes pink.

Weiss texted Winter's phone, Qrow squinting at the text. "IT'S GO TIME."

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

The party came to a crawl as Jacques Schnee took the stage, blue and white curtains open to the spring air, the clocks chiming 9:00.

"Dear friends," Willow stood behind him in funerary blacks and crepes, Whitley still in grey. "It is time to unveil..." He blotted away a fake tear. "our newest achievement."

The rest of the cavalry waited from the ship. Qrow and Ironwood opened the glass circle, Ozpin pounding away at three different Scrolls, a phantasmal gray gear ticking slowly, the edge of the glyph just outside the window pane. "You can go whenever, time is meaningless in this field, they didn't even see it move." Qrow was ready to throw in magnolia petals after her, Ironwood trying not to laugh.

"Qrow, you're whipped."

Qrow scoffed. "You have a Bird."

Oz looked up. "_Whoo_? Me? I'm right here."

"Touche, Feathers."

A projector opened to a holographic projection of a massive prison complex.

"We, the surviving Schnee family, are forever dedicated to the protection of the peoples of Atlas. The Winter Schnee Memorial Prison will ensure that the most unsavory members of society go pun-" A strange shadow fell over the stage. The projector frizzled out.

The crowd looked up and gasped, a woman screaming and fainting. Cameras swiveled. Jacques' mouth fell open, Willow fell to her knees, and so did the reverent, following by the rest.

Floating in mid air was a lady in blue haloed in moonlight, holding Magnolien, dress sparkling, eyes covered by a veil of light itself, petals falling out of thin air.

"Oh...gods forgive me, my baby!" Willow wept, racing for her daughter only to bounce off Aura. Whitley stared and stared.

**"Is this the best you could with my memory, dear father? Enslave the downtrodden? Tear apart families? Even in death, you have failed me, so here I stand to revoke my blessing."**

Jacques threw up his hands. "Oh what the fu-"

"HOW DARE!" The crowd yelled at him.

**"You have forsaken your duty to the people of Manti, old and new, as well as the rest of Remnant. I will not." **She rose a hand, freezing Jacques into place and disappearing without a trace.

Klein scooped up Willow, Whitley clinging to his frozen father. Sirens lit up the dark, the police throwing open the doors.

"JACQUES SCHNEE!" The commander yelled into a bullhorn. "You are under arrest for racketeering, embezzlement, money laundering, hate crimes against the Faunus, and endangerment of a minor...who froze him?"

"Keep rolling the cameras!" got volleyed across news stations.

"What the fuck, why are peta- magnolia flowers?" The commander took off his peaked cap. "Oh, you pissed off your baby so bad she had to come get you?"

"THIS IS A HOAX! WHO SENT YOU?" Jacques strained to breathe.

"I did." Weiss strutted in, the ancient necklace and tattoos displayed in a differently stunning black dress, the crowd throwing the flowers in the vases to honor her as she walked. "She shouldn't have to bring me back from dust to exact her will." The crowd murmured and gasped. "Arrest him. I'm going to see my mother."

Willow sobbed in the library, Weiss half-hugging half-holding her up, four other figures cloaked and veiled, one cloak a bit sparkly. "Mother, I have to go, my friends await."

"Is she really here? With you?"

"She won't let me say much. I have to go."

Willow looked at them through the veil. "I swear to this girl in my hands and on the gods, break her and I break you." She hugged her daughter tight. "I'll come find you, my dear. If she lets you touch her, hug her for me."

* * *

The airship was hovering off the ground as the remaining five hopped into it, the scattered moon low in the sky.

"Gods, that felt like a dream." Winter stuffed her mouth with cheap sweets.

"Felt?" Nora wound herself up, Ozpin taking the helm, handing her back her Scroll. "That was AWESOME! You said, what forty words? AND THEY WERE ON THEIR KNEES!"

"I'm just one person."

"One person, come from the dead, delivering a message in one hand and justice in another. That's more than enough to get us started. Weiss, my applause." Ren went back to reading a different book.

"Pyrrha, help me out! I need to make sure I get this finished on time." Weiss put on thin glasses as the airship lifted into the skies and over the sea, white sparkle trim on black fabric sewn on stitch by stitch.


	12. Part 2: Mark

**A/N: **The fiction that you are reading now is mostly finished. What has been taking me so long is negotiating depth versus breadth within this particular series, which comes down to this:

Fortunately for you, my audience, I will be releasing the new chapters as they are ready.

Just as fortunately for me, the author, I have many questions left unanswered regarding the alternate universe that I have created. I have cut away a grand deal of extra plot-lines for the sake of _finishing_ this work with any sort of coherency. Those lines, in and of itself, have converged and generated a story line that is incompatible with this one. It is still a story that I wish to tell. I have, after a season of waffling, decided to bite the bullet and begin drafting the new story. It will be a part of the multiverse, so to speak.

Clarifying edits have been made on all companion pieces.

This is incredibly challenging, and I thank you for your patience.

Please check my profile page for more information regarding the progress of this work as well as others.

* * *

"You're not authorized to land here!"

Jaune let go of Pyrrha's hand, Qrow hoisting her onto his back, the flame haired girl still asleep despite dawn.

Weiss was the first out of the ship, trading glamour for the utility of pants and a blouse, the Atlesian flight marshall looking her up and down, then the rest of them who poured from the ship, fabric rustling in the wind. "Listen, what's your rent?"

"What are you talking about?" The flight marshall sputtered.

"What's your rent?"

"500 lien a month?! What does that matter?!"

Weiss counted out thirty-six 500 lien cards, "Maintain the ship under the name Monica Lawson. Keep someone on call for me, and if they question you," she slapped a business card on top, the arcane symbol glittering in silver, pressing it in into the flight marshall's hands. "deal with it."

She sashayed towards Argus, the rest followed, the same as they left it a fortnight ago, the border walls reinforced with Dust and the outer inhabitants of the city pulled into the center. Yang texted the group chat about purchasing trailers for Bumblebee and Thorn, the airship too much for covert travel.

Nora pointed at Pyrrha's statue as they rounded the corner, she stood, hands on her shield in the traditional armor of her people, eyes closed. Simple and understated. Of course, she snapped a picture.

They took out a penthouse apartment for rent, Yang going to work out transportation with Adam.

"Well, what's the plan?" Qrow laid Pyrrha to sleep in a room, his own eyes glazed over.

"The plan," Ozpin dragged Ironwood inside the door, the glower visible through the gauze, "depends on Pyrrha, who is asleep. Get some proper sleep, send the-"

Pyrrha yelled something out of the room.

"She wants moussaka from Metrodoros." Ren cracked open yet another new book.

Takeout ordered twice over, nap time doubled, and Ironwood playing a left behind copy of Grim Spirits IV, Pyrrha kicked off discussion. "Weiss...what does that symbol mean?"

"This?" She shook the main body of the necklace before unclipping it from her neck, sliding it in into a pocket. "This is just a symbol of honor. I can't say more about it. It's against the code."

"Understood. I hope it will serve well. Ozpandrel...you can hold time correct?"

"I can do many things." He switched his crossed legs. "Including pause or rewind time in a certain field for a certain time." He threw a pillow into the air. In a blink, it disappeared. In another, it reappeared and fell back into his lap. "This includes through technological means. What did you have in mind?"

"Look out of the window." They did, a group of the reverent and a priest bringing flowers and incense to the park that held her statue, 11:00am chimed alongside the doorbell, Nora running to get the door, her scroll running a familiar film. "I have a idea. I'll wait to see if there's scheduled intervals."

"That's insidious." A smirk twisted his face, his twin feathers fanning back and forth. Ironwood grumbled under his breath.

"You don't need to be bombastic." Pyrrha unzipped the cargoes at mid-thigh, the gauze at the knee no longer a bloody mess. "Presence is enough to convince them I am once again invincible. Might as well be when nothing's right and we can't even _die_."

"We should wait another week or two. For your leg," Ren got up to redress the meeting of muscle and metal. "for Adam's eyes, and for the news to finish waving across Remnant. Speaking of Adam, whilst Yang is not here to leap to his defense...I have questions about him. To you, Qrow."

"What _kind _of questions? There are secrets that even I have to keep." Qrow drank water for once in his life, sitting in the windowsill.

"...Blake, before The Fall, helped him through what seemed to be a panic attack. Before that..." Ren pulled up headlines, about his exploits: stealing Dust, being seen holding discussion with Cinder Fall, holding a Human town under siege, all while wearing a black and red military coat on his shoulders, under the name Garnet. "I...am unsure whether or not I want to continue with someone that may be yet another turncoat, or worse, someone who is downright unstable. Now that he will able to continue by himself, I want to make sure it's a clean break if necessary."

"I do not, for five seconds, recommend that you try doing so." Ironwood tried the boss for the fifth time.

"She talked a lot about him...being mean." Ruby switched through the same three apps on her Scroll, a patch of sun burning her hair bright red. "I think that's more of a issue if we run into Grimm."

Qrow picked up the bourbon bottle anyway, a spare hand running over his right side. "Search for 'Onyx.'"

Ren did. Abductions, Dust Heists, Red Light Raids, Arson, breaking merchandise in a high end jewelry store. "Care to explain? You, who does this and is still a Huntsman? And a professor?"

"Black Claw...does everything that the White Fang _won't_. Someone..._must _protect those who cannot protect themselves. We...I...used," Another swig. "to be involved. And that's all I'm telling you. And by the way, always investigate _who _is writing those articles and why they're writing them, the age of the text and their demographic reach. They should have taught you that already."

"...wait, you're Faunus?" Nora's eyes went wide, finally looking up from her Scroll. "How-wait what? You don't look-" Qrow pulled off the steel toed boots, dark keratin leading to sharp talons. "...oh. Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Incredibly." Oz pressed through, exiting the circle, Qrow got the boot back on. "But we can't scratch up the floors."

"Did you know Adam previously?" Ren returned to his seat, Nora clutching his shoulder.

"...Yes. "

"Would you describe him as unhinged?"

"Would you describe _me_ as unhinged?" Another swig. Winter looked at him like he was growing another head, hands stuck in a bag of popcorn.

Ren handed Nora his hair to braid up. "I don't appreciate the non-answers. I want to know whether or not I'm dealing with a problem. Will you answer me?"

"Ask a question that I _can_ answer."

"Is Adam going to snap?" Jaune threw a bag of granola at him, Qrow wasted no time opening it. "Really, he's fine, but _is_ he?"

"Are you?"

_'Nope, but I'm dealing with it.' _Jaune looked at the rest of them, all but Ruby got the hint, she was too busy on her Scroll._ 'We're not going to get anything out of him the easy way.'_

Qrow chuckled, sitting up. "You kids give up too quickly."

"Spent time off the field with him?" Ren examined the fishtail braid.

"When I _could _get off the field? He was much more lively than this. I don't know what happened." _'This is irritating. Keep your half truths. Wait. Something happened to change him. What exactly?'_

"Does he ever stop talking?" Nora wove back her own hair, the side kept shaved off.

"Cat's got his tongue. And Yang's." _'She chopped theirs off. Beautiful.'_

"Are you friends with Blake?" Jaune stared at him. Qrow pulled up his shirt, revealing a scar that matched on back and belly. Winter rubbed her temples muttering about liabilities.

Yang padded in, still folding a textbook of a receipt. Adam scaring Oz as he walked through the kitchen by himself, the old owl earning a weeping cut on his finger.

"Bold of you to assume that she left." He kept it out of his mouth, cleaning and dressing it before James caught wind.

"Why were you talking to Cinder, Adam?" He backpedaled out of the kitchen. "The bitch that tried to kill us all?" Nora got up, half to stare him down, half to get him in audible range, Yang preoccupied with helping Oz with more food.

"Pertinence? She's dead."

"If Emerald isn't dead..." Weiss shifted in her seat. "She isn't."

The bull folded his arms, the Aural flare spooking Pyrrha. "She wanted the Vale branch of the...Fang to assist her in taking down Beacon, as if it was a massive slight against the population. It was just another day for most of us."

"No, really, explain this." She had projected the video, Cinder bowing to him briefly at his throne, the blue and white banner betrayed by the red halo on his hair. Yang leant out of the kitchen to watch. "You're at your...you had a throne? In any case, Cinder's there, curtsying a little too hard-"

He sat on the edge of the couch. "Keep watching." Nora turned up the volume, the flame eyed girl's tone too slinky to catch right off:

"Adam Taurus. Surely, you've got better things to be doing than entertaining old men-"

"...I'm flattered you've managed to kill your way into the boxes, but you have better things to be doing than attempting to intimidate me. The sword was live. This one certainly is." Weiss' ears pricked, searching for something on her Scroll, pleasantly surprised with the results.

"Who said I was intimidating you?" She walked up a single step, guards came out of the woodwork. "I come offering you things _untold_. A opportunity to be greater than second place." The scowl appeared. "Tell me, sir, would you be amenable to a _private_ audience?" A manicured hand held his, a soft smile on her face, his hand retracted as a dark sigil crept around his pinky finger. Pyrrha looked at her left hand, the same sigil burnt into her wrist. _'Out.'_ She scrubbed at it with her thumbs, then her nails, earning Jaune's attention. _'Out damned spot. Out.'_ A clawed hand stopped her before she drew blood.

"No, I would not be." His head raised a inch, the dull blue now visible. "It is not my place to make decisions for the order alone. You said you had a message for the White Fang's leader. Not to me in particular. Not in that tone of voice. Let me go before I _make_ you."

A long pause filled the room as the cogs in Cinder's brain turned faster. The click of shoes, Sienna grabbing Cinder by the hair, screaming "Get your mitts off of my so-my second!" The video frizzled out.

"There's your explanation." He got up, Yang blowing a raspberry at him.

_'Good to know that her...personality...isn't a facade.' _Pyrrha stole Jaune's jacket. _'But we know so little about her and about this, that I am scared to make any judgments. "_

"What to do in the meantime? If we're done with riddles? If we're done indirectly talking about that bitch who's getting seven punches to the face when I see her...make that eight." Ruby finished her flask, Weiss scowling at her the whole time. "Sit here and get fat?"

"No, sit here and get stronger, and put those weapons to work. I didn't call in those favors for nothing." Ironwood paused the game. "Use this time to practice in the courtyard. Birdy can learn how to use the rest of his Semblance again." A empty container beaned off his head.

"Stop acting like you're not stiff either, Boss." Winter took the controller, turning to the news.

"JAUNE!" He looked up from an article about Lisieux in the glass, to his hometown on the news, a old windbag delaying proceedings with every sentence.

"In the wake of the Grimm attacking our neighbors in the south, we present to Lisieux and Louvain a gift." The windbag finally moved aside, the drapery pulled off with grand fanfare.

One hand supported a shield that rested against his thighs, much larger than it was in life, a cape lined with fur at the collar hiding heavy armor. Curls fell from his head in a wild snarl, eyes fixed into the horizon. The crowd sighed, the altar immediately flooded with offerings. "May His Grace find it worthy!" The windbag choked out.

"It's...OH COME ON, I'm not that big!"

"Jaune," Nora piped up, watching Weiss drawing out a fashion figure already, Winter pausing the television to send her a screenshot. "You look like your father with your mother's teeth."

Qrow turned the channel, much to everyone's complaint. High General Clementine was making a new proclamation that all Faunus were to leave Mantle for the newly constructed city of Mani, across the lake.

"Racist Hooligans." Oz gritted his teeth, watching from the kitchen.

"Clementine. If I weren't trying to go save the world, I'd be killing you."

"Got a grudge, Qrow?"

"I have three grudges..." Pyrrha leaned into his sight. He looked away. "And deep suspicions." He got up, dragging Yang deeper into the house, Oz following behind, her complaints halted by the close of the door.

Ruby swayed back and forth on her way over to Adam, followed by Weiss and the rest of the squad, backing him into the wall. "You're on thin ice." Winter watched with Ironwood, her eyes pinned to the bandages. "The bitch told me about you. Consider t-that business a bit ago ground zero. Fuck up, I will _kill_ you, and if I die trying, these fine folks b-behind me will do you in."

* * *

A week came and went without further incident, the reopening of the road to Mistral catching everyone's eye. Pyrrha and Weiss were at the needle, the latter cutting heaps of fabric, the former tending and tailoring old and new clothing. Dusk fell, the rest of the cavalry pouring into the house to clean up. The stove held pots and pans of home-cooked fare in cheap pans, paper plates and cups being passed through freshly washed hands. Dinner here and gone, the rest went to watch television and on the way out, Adam cracked his horns on the door-frame.

Compassionate groans and a hoot went through the house. Yang huffed, following him around the corner, assembling luggage for steps. The television was on the regular boring news cycle until the missing persons report came around, featuring Ren, Nora, Yang, and Ruby, though they looked older than the dated pictures.

The both of them were tucked around a corner. "I'm fine, Yang." She stood on her suitcase to inspect the bony material, the protrusions featuring plenty of nicks. "You baby me."

The rest of them quietly shuffled towards the hall to listen in, just out of eyesight, except for Nora's Scroll. Oz and Winter sat on Qrow to keep him quiet.

"You smother me." She pouted, knocking the duffel back into the pile in the hall as she walked off. Adam caught her by the arm, pulling her back. "What is it?"

"I wanted to see you."

"You are, what is it?"

He pulled off the bandages. Cybernetic arteries ran through the sclera on the right, the left entirely replaced with a prosthesis, glass and porcelain making the difference unnoticeable, a dim glow in the iris. The brand went nowhere. "Oh...wow." He reddened. "It really does glow."

"Oh... right, you've probably never seen me, in full color. I'm happy to say you look fine!" It was her turn to blush. "Not like _that_ kind of _fine_, just...I mean...never mind." Something glinted around his neck. Her fingers twitched, retracting at his incessant stare.

"I get it. Thank you for everything. I don't want you to think you-"

"So you're ditching me after all of that?" Lilac flickered crimson.

"That's not what I meant, will you listen to me before flying into the sun?" She pouted. "What I was saying was that you saved my life."

"Jaune did." Yang frowned. So did he. So did Jaune. So did the rest. "I did nothing but watch."

"Your friends, by proxy you. So we're even." He exhaled, finally. "I don't want to have that hanging. It's a debt that shouldn't have existed in the first place."

"Ohh..." Her eyes watered. "Okay."

"What are the tears for?"

Jaune rolled his eyes. The curtain rod groaned with annoyance, Pyrrha's hands over her eyes. Winter rubbed her temples.

"...I'll be here." Yang took a step back, hands wrapped around her middle.

He took the same step forward. She took a step backwards. Forwards. Backwards. Until she was against the wall. "What is it? You're not timid or shy, and it doesn't require the insufferable prelude."

"I-" She licked her lips. "Well-" Her hair dulled. "It's-" He backed up, turning to continue down the hall. She caught his hand, closing the gap, looking up at him, just to look away again, losing the staring contest for the second time. "...this is harder to put into words than you're thinking."

"Try me."

She dug through her bag, pulling out a scarf edged in thorny embroidery. "I...got you this. I should have covered it from the beginning for you, you-"

"I get that it's-"

"You're not comfortable with it, I'm not asking you to display the worst day of your life for the masses." She hopped back onto the stack, tying the scarf over the brand, carefully pleating it and twisting so that the one eye was unobstructed.

"Are you done?" He spared a finger to flick the scarf up.

"I didn't mean to be insulting." She stepped back, he caught her by the waist before she tripped off the foot long drop. "I'm fine!"

"Why are you holding me like I'm made of porcelain?"

"When's the next you'll shatter?" Her eyes fell to the floor, losing the contest for the third time. He set her on the floor, the blush returning.

"I wasn't expecting to get this far." Ironwood crept closer, eyes widening by the second. "As far as I'm concerned, there will be no next time. Yang," She finally looked up. "What is the problem?"

She ran her fingers over the scar, he tensed at the cool metal. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, as you shouldn't be for this." He grasped the same digits, her hair sparked. "You were saying?"

"I thought I wanted a life where I didn't know what the next day would bring. I thought that I would be okay. But now we're headed to Mistral and we have to go find out about life, death and the bullshit in between. It's _just_ what I signed up for, but-"

"You're not alone. I'll- _we'll_ do our best to keep it that way."

"Breaking News! White Fang Called in Akros." The sweat on the reporter's face didn't match the stoic delivery. The peanut gallery scrambled to look like they never moved.

"We've got to move soon." Qrow threw Oz off of him. "Pyrrha, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll be. Qrow, I took liberties."

"...I understand."

"New Rule Five." Adam spoke from behind the couch, Yang standing in front of him, syncing headphones to her Scroll, the gift wrap on the headrest, grimacing at the ten missed calls from Bàba. His arms were still draped over her shoulders, rose petals falling on her yellow shirt. "You two need to _talk. _We're dealing with the powers that be, and if you're tapped in, you need to tell us. Also, you're going gray, you creepy old bird."

Jaune threw a pillow at him. "Punk."

"Maudlin." He got a death glare in return.

Qrow and Pyrrha looked at each other. He talked, "If we could explain it, we would. We can't. It's fragments at best, that we choose to act on. And it turns out in our favor. Pyrrha, what did you take liberties with?"

She got up, walking with a slightly odd gait, displaying the fashion figures to all. "It was Weiss' design for us three. We might as well keep up with the spectacular outfits. I just helped."

"WAIT! You can watch now!" Yang handed Adam her Scroll, the news reel of Winter playing, he rested the glass on her hair. His jaw bounced on the floor when Winter appeared out of nothing.

"So, in keeping with that...my outfit is ready. I would prefer to don it tomorrow. The second service is less crowded than the first."

"Come on. Let's ready to roll. Now." Ironwood turned off the television.

* * *

The clock chimed 3:00pm.

The priest rounded the corner, followed by the woman with the red hair and green eyes, the summer heat arriving earlier and earlier everyday.

A specter floated in mid-air, six dark blades circling its form, hands holding a burnished shield, a blood red veil obscuring its face, flowing over her shoulders, a crown of dark lilies holding it on, dripping with gold chains. Even more links fell from her hips, dancing and glittering in the wind. Glints of armor shone in the sun, the light dazzled off its edges. The faithful laid the same red flowers at her feet. The police were called to protect them. The Mistrali National Guard was called to watch. The news ticker scrolled, "Unknown Entity at Pyrrha Nikos Memorial Park." Cameras arrived shortly.

The clock struck four. The chimes ended.

The specter's floating swords stabbed into the concrete, jolting the crowd.

**"It was not my intention to fall."** Its head rose a inch. **"I cannot remain here..."**

The priest wound himself up. "We beseech you-"

**"Beg of me nothing that you can do with your own hands."**

"Have you saved us? Those days ago?! WILL YOU SAVE US FROM THE GRIMM?"

It turned its head aside.**"How disappointing..."** The statue crumbled into a pile of twisted rebar and concrete., and with it the specter vanished.

The priest faltered, the woman with red hair wept, a smile on her face.


	13. Part 2: Misstatement

Pyrrha and Ozpin were the last on the trailers out of Argus, the city too stuck on the news to notice a pair of motorcycles carrying some monks out of the city so fast the tires smoked. The road stretched clear for leagues, the air heavy with spring's fervor. The trip spanned a week, between all the stopping needed, Nora taking on a Ursae, and the news stations having a collective panic attack.

They stopped for the last night ten leagues out from Akros, sharing a small fire. Weiss helping Pyrrha with three new cloaks, hemmed in longer feathers, brown leather trim, and black velvet.

"Well, that was-" Ren started, shifting Nora in his lap.

"THAT WAS SPOOKY! Fuck awe, you told them to fuck off!" Nora cackled, nearly catching Ren in the eye with a fist.

"That was pretty out of character," Jaune shifted forward, tossing paper wrappers onto the dying coals, they smoldered for a few minutes before catching, twigs joined the stack, then a small log. "You sure it'll be convincing?"

"Convincing? Shit...now I have to try." Qrow coughed, eating mildly burned popcorn, Winter sitting besides him, holding a small black pillow with a Q embroidered on it.

"Well, death changes people. I am under no obligation to maintain cordiality or pretense. " Pyrrha rethreaded a needle. "I regret pretending in life that I was ever either of those things."

"Pyrrha," Nora swallowed her cookies, freshly stolen from Ruby. "what- what're you ta-"

Pyrrha and Qrow's eyes flashed with golden light.

"Um..." Ruby reached for Crescent Rose. "I'm not drunk enough for that!"

Their eyes rolled into the backs of their heads as they fell over, Ren quickly masking everyone out, as screams of panic filled the air. Winter checked Qrow's hair for embers. Jaune laid Pyrrha on her back, hands shaking too much to find a pulse. Weiss found it for him, then Qrow's.

"Okay, they're alive!" Weiss ran for her sabers. "But I'm going to take first watch! James, you're with me!" He looked scared witless, Oz yelling in his ear to no avail. "Are you okay?"

"I think that's a night. For everyone." Yang unfurled her cloak and wrapped herself up in it. "That shit is scarier than anything else I've gone through and I want to be there when they wake up."

Jaune laid down, holding Pyrrha at his side. Two hundred and four stars swirled overhead before the screams of Argus haunted his dreams.

* * *

Yang sat up in a cold sweat seven hours later, Ruby holding her hands, Weiss sitting near by, wringing her hands.

"You were screaming all night." Jaune stood over her, healing the scratches on Yang's face. "If you're not okay-"

"...I'll be fine." She wriggled out of her cloak and got herself together.

Everyone else had risen with dawn, a small fire going as Pyrrha and Qrow sat together, hands loosely intertwined, staring into the coals. He returned to Pyrrha's side. _'What is going on between these two? Ten feet away from each other and they're falling apart. Two inches away and they're silent.' _

He thumbed through his Scroll. Pictures of him and his squad, with Blake eternally on the periphery, or missing entirely, even on the front page, she turned away from the camera at the last minutes, a blur of black and white. '_She knew I was Faunus...and by proxy,'_ He looked over at Yang, she was buried in Adam's jacket shaking like a leaf, the man himself watching the woods for Grimm.

_'S__he hesitated to disclose her personal status, she's been missing since before Beacon, the night after shit got rough. What happened to Yang? I don't remember her being unable to stand up for herself, never mind hiding behind someone. He's probably seen the sharp side of her claws, too. W__hy **are** we finding h__er?' _He scanned Qrow, one of his hands held over the old scar._ 'She'll just run. She'll just prove herself a traitor.'_

A tree fell over behind them.

A Boarbatusk came stomping out, Due Process smoking as it fell over.

"I suppose you want to know what happened last night." Qrow breathed. "I don't know. So I'll tell you flat. The entity with golden shoes said, 'You must make haste. Continue along the path I have set for you. The few that remain are yours in ways known and unknown. When all are collected, I will reveal my true identity.'"

"We talked over what question to ask, as we got one between us. How will we know who?" Pyrrha stole Qrow's flask. "They're marked like we are: undying, despite all odds."

"So we're just going to go **_along_** with this shit?" Ironwood reloaded his pistols, a Ursae dead behind him. "Someone who doesn't even have the guts to show up!?"

"James," Nora stood up. "This road is the only path we have since _NONE_ of us seem to have an out! We can't even _**die**! _If you walk away, when the Grimm bite out your throat nine hundred times, and you gasp for air the nine hundred and first, you'll regret it. Suffer with us, you'll regret it. Suffer against us, you will regret that too." Sparks danced on her skin. "Let's go." She got on the trailer, followed by Ren.

* * *

Akros was not a proper suburb.

It was a wide and long collection of mobile and manufactured houses inside of the walls of Old Argus, with plenty of spilling out of the borders, a single large manor at the center of it. They drove straight through, settling in the woods two leagues into the cooler forest.

"Adam and Yang," Ironwood spoke first. "you're the least likely to cause a scene, showing up in a Faunus town. Keep a low profile, run espionage, lose whoever you find in the crowd, and come back."

"I can go." White feathers pricked up.

"You're dead."

"Oh." They fell back down. "Shame."

"Are you sure you want to risk it?" Yang looked over at her partner, he was busy trading a leather jacket for cotton.

"If the White Fang are there, do I have a choice? Blake might be there. But with the way things are unfurling, it seems to be a certainty." Petals blew over, Ruby snatched a few out of the air, sticking them into Yang's braid without her knowing. "Weiss, you have black fabric?" She threw him black bandages, waving for Pyrrha to let him dig something out of his bike.

"...why were you hunting down Blake, Adam?" Weiss picked at loose stitches. "...It would have been easier to let the past be the past."

"Can't." Both eyes were once again bound, the scarf left behind for the occasion. "She weaponizes secrets. If I play my cards right, I can destroy her the way she destroys everyone else. Quite frankly, you'll want to know how many she has on you. You know, she made a promise to me once. That she'd always be at my side. Look how well she's kept it."

"Did she make that promise to you?" Yang glared at him. "Or to the person you were becoming?"

"She made that promise before my eyes got bad, and before..." He sighed, making sure the bandages wouldn't slip. "She made that promise to you and your friends, before things turned out to be more that she was willing to handle."

"Then, she'll be handling this..." Weiss looked at Ruby, a smile not quite reaching as it should. Quickly, Ruby rummaged through her stash, procuring a rose brooch, Weiss stringing it onto a broad bronze chain leftover from Pyrrha's getup, adding a few Dust gems for flair.

Yang's hair caught fire, the edges of the petals crisping a bit. "What are you doing- I don't- It's not _like_ that."

Nine other eyebrows hit the clouds. Adam stood closer to the egress into the city, eyes dark and sleepless. Winter held her own necklace, Qrow mid-migraine in her lap, her own hands pressed over his eyes.

"Rule One of the Fauni," Jaune, of all people spoke up. "You don't leave anyone behind. And look who she left behind."

"I think that applies to both sides, Jaune." Ren flipped a page. "You don't get to betray people and then walk away. Some Huntress she would have been, to only be there when it suits her and slide out of the door when it doesn't." He breathed, his fists shaking, handing Nora the book before he snapped it in twain. "Forgive me."

"If she's there, we have to give her reason to leave, and hopefully, it's to chase these two down and apologize." Jaune resettled a still groggy Pyrrha in his lap. "Hurry up, we can't stay here long and avoid capture at the same time."

"Wait..." Yang disconnected her metal arm, getting Ruby to tie the orange bandana she kept around her neck over the port. The braid managed to snake back over her shoulders, her eyes softening at the new additions.

Oz shifted in his seat, holding the prosthesis in one hand, a cleaning tool in the other, his cane at his side. "You know, if it weren't for the fact that Blake called in after I did, the White Fang would have been present."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Weiss stood up.

"Then Blake would have had left with them." He clicked the leg back on. "And we would have been in the same spot. I apologize for withholding the information, but circumstances disallowed me from telling you the truth." Thin hands plucked yarn and needles from a bag. "You're quiet, James." Those two left.

"I..." He sat up. "I have no personal grudges against Miss Belladonna. Yet, I am reluctant to bring along someone who have described to me by my closest friends and allies as dangerous, inconsistent, and a deserter. That is all."

"Are they gone?" Qrow sat up. "Good, I get to talk. Tell the truth. I might take long but, I'll...get there."

* * *

"You know, I don't like this." Yang thumbed the necklace.

"Nor do I." He reached for her hand as they approached town, blinking through the loose gauze. "We'll deal with it later..." Most people paid them no mind. Two more travelers was the least of their concerns, as they milled about in the morning dust, the wind catching on brown and black dusters.

"I'm not dealing with it now." She looked up at him, then at the yellow square, the pavement stretching behind her, a few houses on the edges had their lights on. "Things as they are."

He stopped. "What's the problem now?"

She turned back a few steps away. "...the nightmares are back with a vengeance."

"You're not alone." The scowl was traded for a softer frown. "How many times do we have to state the obvious? Nobody is doing well. Not even me." She pulled him down by the lapels, gazing at him through the hood and the gauze. "What is it?

"I'm not...Listen-" He picked her up by the waist, putting her at eye level, her legs kicking in the air.

"We don't have time for your insufferable preludes. Either spit it out or shut up."

"Are you playing with me?"

"Then you have played the game by yourself, since I don't know the rules." Her eyes burnt red. "I don't play the batting lashes and elongated sighing game. Speak or-" A black and white stub of a dog crashed into his shoulder with the force of a meteor, sending him flying into the dust, leaving Yang with a bothered ankle and dust in her eyes.

"ZWEI!" The dust cleared, the pooch sitting right on his chest, snapping in his face. "Get off of him!"

"What is this dog made of?" He got up, replacing the hood, Zwei busy biting a hole in his pants. "Stop that." The dog barked and hopped his way across the street, leading to a graying gold mop of hair, blue eyes near to fall out of his head.

"Bàba?!"

One step got over the dog, the second crossed the sidewalk, the third had her in his arms, the hood falling away.

"By the gods...I thought I'd never see you again..." He let her go, sharing the megawatt smile with his daughter. "You left that message and I've been looking high and low since. Never thought you'd just...show up. Why didn't you pick up? What's wrong? Are you okay? Where's your arm? How many teeth did you lose already? Are you sick? Who the fuck is that?"

"Dad...I'm sorry." She whirled around looking for- "Adam?"

"I'm right where you left me." A few steps away. She patted his face, he twisted his hand in hers, coming to rest behind her, a hand on her shoulder, head turned towards the rest of town.

Taiyang stared at the spectacle, looking up at him, then her, then the necklace, then her again, his eyes burning gold. Her face reddened.

"So, you run off and- **THIS IS THE TROUBLE THAT YOU RAN OFF WITH?!**" A few heads peeked out of doors.

"Daddy, it's not that simple." Her tongue snagged on yet another loose tooth.

"Hello, Mister Xiao Long." He spared the hand on her shoulder to wave, missing the mark by a few inches. "Sorry to meet you in such strange circumstances."

Taiyang crossed his arms, sparks leaping off his hair. "You leave, come rolling in with a _man_, claiming it's not that serious! It hasn't even been a year! What's next? You're pregnant?" She looked at the tarmac. He bore his teeth as no answer left her lips. "Sunny, what are you doing?" He whistled for Zwei, the dog bouncing over. "Are you staying? What is going on here?"

"No...we're going to keep moving to Argus. I need to get my arm replaced..." She slid around her father, pulling Adam out of punching range as her father's hair caught fire.

"Like that?" He waved at her belly. "Are you joking? How are you even eating? Where are you going? Why are you running? Answer me, Yang!"

"No, they have doctors and mechanics there. We should get going. The bikes are...nearby, we're just looking for a store." She pulled her hood back on. "We'll send pictures. You know, I thought you would be happy..."

They walked off, Zwei whimpering at his master's feet, staring slack jawed at their shrinking silhouettes

It was a second later that the earth cracked, Adam pulling her around a corner, her father tearing through town to look for her. She curled around buildings and houses, moving farther from the scent of brimstone, finally sliding into a big enough gap, her father's eyes missing them as he passed.

"Your father is going to murder me. Excellent." He pulled her out of their spot first, blinking through the gauze, dragging her across the street upon first sight of fire.

"He put the words in my mouth... I'll talk him out of it before he can get his axe on the grindstone." The other side of town was less developed, the pavers giving way to gravel and dirt, the houses switching from composite and drywall to logs and stone, a hour from where they started. "So what about before?"

"I'm not in a rush to find myself in a easily compromised position again, not with your father pissed off." Golden petals blew past. "What's that?" A tiny pillar of smoke sat alone, a ways off. They looked at each other, shrugged, and hoofed over.

A one room cottage was tucked in the treeline, ten yards away, a stone ringed with baby's breath still offering the last plumes of incense.

"That's far enough," a voice within the walls spoke. "Who the fuck are you and what do you want?"

"Yang Xiao Long."

A woman with a long fall of graying hair split by broad feathers opened the door so hard it broke. Adam's heels dug into the ground.

"Mother?" Yang took a step back then a second, the third caught by Adam's hand.

The age lines seemed heavier on her face than they should, the marks of insomnia on pale skin, scarlet eyes bloodshot, a simple black dress billowing in the wind. "I knew this day would come. I didn't expect you, Adam. What happened to Ghira's little hellion? You finally decided to stop screaming at each other?" A spare hand ran over her right side.

"I have no idea."

"Sienna said you died...are you retiring? I don't blame you." Yang caught her hanging jaw, biting down on a tooth mid-mutiny who found its place in the dust. "Losing your teeth already, Yang? You've more of your father than I'd like to admit. It seems to have done you well. I'm not going to kill you, Adam. I'm...not feeling well." She raised a hand to her forehead, squeezing at the temples with thumb and middle finger.

"I didn't expect to find you out here, hiding...Mom."

"I'm not hiding. I volunteered to watch the woods for Grimm. It's easier...the Council will be happy to hear that there are none thanks to me. Are you staying for the meeting, Taurus? It's at sunset."

"I might."

"I take it you're not coming in..." Raven sighed. "If you run into your father in that wide world, tell him...nevermind. Good luck Yang. Take care of her, Adam." The door closed.

They walked back into town, Adam waiting until they were out of earshot twice over before having a problem. "How is your mother here?!"

"I do- I don't understand this either. Let's..." Golden flowers blew past them, swirling into the other edge of town. "follow that. It's happened twice now."

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

The flowers held aloft into the center of town, empty in the burgeoning summer heat. Blake sat on the edge of the defunct fountain in front of the manor, thumbing through her Scroll, a new black sword at her side, a white coat on her shoulders.

She didn't look up until their shadows darkened her peripheral vision, the impact of Adam's Aura sending the Scroll clattering to the floor. "Oh gods..." The dark haired girl spilt in two, the coat catching underfoot of her true body, the copy thin as air. "AAAH!"

"To think that I went through so much trouble to find you, only to find you sitting pretty." Adam released Yang's shoulder. "Up to nothing important, I see. As always."

"Why are you running?" Yang held the other shaking bicep, the trench coat hanging from her shoulders, the scales on her arms reflecting the sun. "Scared, kitty?" Blake's eyes darted left and right, the manor on one side, Adam and Yang on the other, the fount behind her.

A staff planted itself in the gravel between the two and Blake, a blonde haired boy and a girl with curled brown hair and freckled skin running out the house, white coats billowing in the wind.

"Lady Belladonna, are you- Adam Taurus...and a stranger." He took his time getting to Blake's side, grabbing his staff with his tail, a free hand spared to hold over the small of her back as he helped her up. The other girl stood at the steps, a whip spiraled at her hip, staring at the yellow bandana. "Thought you were dead, Brother."

"Leave, Sun. This is my fault." Sun stepped around in front of her, ready to swing at Yang, who stood her ground, eyes burning red. "LEAVE." She pushed the monkey boy towards the house. "And do NOT interfere further, Ilia. Sun, watch her."

"Yes, ma'am." They went back into the house. Blake stood between red and yellow, her white coat torn at the heel.

"I owe you a apolo-"

"Shut up." Yang spat out a loose tooth. "Where the fuck were you?"

"What are you talking about? I..." Blake drew Gambol Shroud. "Why are you here? Shouldn't-" She looked at her scales. "When?"

Yang's hair ignited, contralto switched to the hitches and barks of Fauni. "You left me." Amber eyes threatened to roll out onto gravel. "Where did you go, at three in the morning the night before Beacon fell? For a walk? That doesn't work. To the store? That doesn't work either!"

"I left! I went to the city! And I turned and Beacon was in FLAMES!" Tears rolled down her face, ears flat against her head, claws digging into the stone, a necklace with a sun charm dangling from her neck. "I didn't think you'd care. I had hoped you had moved on."

"Move on," Adam cracked his knuckles. "from the hole you blow in people's lives at will?" He looked up at the window. The monkey and the girl were watching. "You left me to die, first at the Dust Raid-" He caught the tremor in his leg, Ilia's hands flying to cover her mouth. "Then at Beacon, holding Gambol Shroud, for all the show you gave your friends, it meant nothing. Sienna was there and you couldn't give a excuse as to why you couldn't tell her you were in the area. What does this mean to you besides convenience?"

"Why are you two here?!" She yowled, her back pressed against the fountain, breath hitching in her throat.

"You left me, Ruby and Weiss to do what?" Yang texted someone on her Scroll. "Run off and be Madam Akros? I wouldn't you let you run a cardboard box!"

"You're going to kill me?!"

"No," he tossed her the old sword. "I'm giving you back your sword." A round of gasps spilled out of the window. "Another thing you abandoned to get yourself on the missing roster, like you'll do to this town the second winter blows in."

"You hunted me down for that? And, you, YANG! What is your problem?"

"That you abandoned me. We were _partners._ We made promises, and you didn't keep yours. A Huntress-in-Training should live up to her oath, to stand besides their comrades in thick and thin, to defend Remnant against all Grimm and Enemies of Peace." Yang walked over to Adam, resting her hand on his face. "But you didn't..." He held it there for a while, before following Yang where she led. "Look where it got us," The coat nearly fell off as she displayed the missing limb. "and what you'll do to cut and run."

"What are you talking about?! What happened between you..." Amber eyes stared the necklace hanging from Yang's neck as the blonde stopped to look behind Blake. "You...couldn't have...it's been-"

"You have bigger fish to fry." Yang pointed over Blake's shoulders, wincing at the scream that split ears as the cat turned to look.

Her entire staff was on the steps.

Blake whirled back around to find four yellow copies stood behind her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. Wait..." He stared into the distance, not a stitch of them left. "Where did they go? They didn't walk away! What-" He looked around, a cold sweat breaking on his face. "What's going on?"

"They're dead, Sun. Like in Argus and Atlas." Ilia wept. "They came to finish their business."

* * *

They came over up the hill to find camp made, some game frying on one fire, wild vegetables going on another, Nora in the middle of telling the story of her dream.

"ITWASA- They're back, how did it go!?"

"I'm dead." Adam crashed through the pile for his bag. "Found...her father."

"He thinks I'm knocked up." She stuck back on her arm. Qrow threw a rock at Adam, it bounced off his horn.

"Found Raven. And you need better aim, old man."

She threw another loose tooth into the ash. "THIS IS ANNOYING! I CAN'T TALK LIKE THIS!"

"Found Blake."

"Her ENTIRE staff doubts her now." Adam met the high five Yang was waiting for, rattling arm and all, before retreating back to his spot against the bikes, Aura fluttering red.

"You found Dad?" Ruby whirled over. "What ab-"

"Zwei is fine. Qrow, Mom is capital D-depressed. She was too tired to talk." Yang let the flurry of petals settled on her shoulders, ignoring the 'is he okay, is he healthy? did he do anything stupid?'

Weiss flipped the frying game, fat overflowing from the pan into the fire. "The traitor? In what condition?"

"Might be leading the town or the town's council." Adam stole one of Yang's hairties from her bag, leaving the fringe, turning aside to replace the scarf. Yang slid right in to help. Winter and Weiss said something to each other in Old Manti.

Ruby sipped at her flask, feet back on the ground, indulging the secret handshake from Weiss without blinking or turning around. "Well, now what?"

Everyone turned to look at Qrow.

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

"As in keeping with tradition, we will be celebrating the anniversary of the White Fang tomorrow night, I hope that the festivities will be to your taste, even in the summer heat."

Blake was at the podium, the town watching her speak from projectors that flanked her side, gathered in the cooling air. Raven on one side of the crowd, Taiyang in the back, both too far to see each other. The sun set behind the audience.

"We have asked for aid from both Mistral and Argus and we will not receive it. We are to-" Amber eyes locked into the distance, tears building at the edges.

The crowd turned. So did the cameras. Framed by the red sun, a man in black stood in mid-air, twirling a scythe, the light too strong for night attuned eyes to take directly, blood red light and the hood over his face merged into one.

The crowd fell to their knees in a wave, many admitting transgressions outright, fear of the blade wrenching screams from others.

"WHY?!" Blake's nails scraped wood shavings. "WHY ON ME?!"

**"For the same reason you are crying, Belladonna." **The crowd stared in silence, Blake weeping on the one lens that remained on her. **"For the same reason I raised them from dust."** The masses howled, snapping insults at the panthera.

"Qrow!" Two voices screamed, Taiyang and Raven running towards him, reaching out for him.

They both bounced off Aura, skidding on their asses.**"Raven. Taiyang. Where are your children? What have you done?"** They couldn't scrape together an answer.

**"You can't even answer me. I'm tired of tears at my feet..." **They fell there anyway.

**"When you have a answer, find me."** He looked over his shoulder towards the faint lines of Mistral, disappearing without a trace, Raven and Taiyang left in his wake, looking at each other for the first time in forever.

The roof of the manor caved in, the fountain erupted foul water, Zwei fell over.

Blake collapsed into sobs, Sun WuKong dragging her and her new sword through the crowd, hurling her into the dust alongside the older pair. Raven skittered away, holding her side, Tai watching her go.

"Adam and that girl were here! I knew that shit was weird!" Sun seethed, fists shaking. "THE DEAD WALK BECAUSE OF YOU."

"SUN!" She blinked away more tears. "BELIEVE ME!"

"Get the fuck out! Before you bring down plague or something! Go find The Harbinger, and if you can't, go serve him." He stomped off, eyes wet. "You!" A group squawked at his pointed finger. "Do something! HELP ME!" He dragged a stone bench aside, hollering for red and gold candles.

"Ilia! Where are you going?!" Blake roared.

The crowd dispersed.

"We don't answer to you. Not anymore, you who betrayed your friends, Brother Taurus and His Grace. Be grateful he didn't bring that scythe down on your neck." Ilia turned from them as the sun fell into darkness.

* * *

Qrow finished the rest of his flask. "They literally looked at me like a god...Words that I never want to say again."

"You said those words already!" Winter chimed in. Qrow buried his face in his hands. "Keep your mouth shut!"

"Now what?" Ruby refilled the both of theirs. "Jaune?" He looked up from his Scroll. "You've been awful quiet lately. A lien for your logic?"

"...Lisieux was under siege." He saved himself the long winded explanation and projected the news. "Lisieux Under Siege by Grimm. City Becomes Headquarters to Front Line of United Forces of Remnant." The headline had yesterday's date. "It's my hometown...it's not bi-"

"FOOTSTEPS." Oz threw on his cloak, the rest followed.

Four sets in fact, one too quick to be bipedal, marched down the road.

"...and what did you do?" A woman with a lower register than most.

"I left my friends to die at Beacon. I thought they would have forgotten me. I thought I ran far enough. And now divine wrath falls on my head." A younger girl, whose vowels dragged.

"I...quit looking for Yang." A man whose hair shone through the trees. "I thought she wouldn't need me. Turns out she does, having some boy's baby-Are they alive or dead? You saw them earlier?"

"I did. Adam Taurus is _insane_." The other woman. "Or was...I don't know what the fuck is happening, and quite frankly, I'd rather not find out."

"Calling out to the dark, expecting someone to answer you would do that to anyone...I didn't think that he would live...And he didn't. Nor did she. At least...until Qrow." The younger one. "...I smell smoke. And meat."

"It's near pitch black out here...you think they'd be willing to share with us?" The man cracked his knuckles. The cavalry looked at each other, Weiss added woodchips to the fire. "It's close by...we...should go."

The exiles arrived to find eleven figures in black cloaks, hems in different colors, Zwei happily settling into the lap of a smaller one, red rose trim at their heels.


	14. Part 2: Mission

**a/n:** Later on in the chapter, for ease of reading, sections may look like this:

**"The quick brown** fox jumps over the lazy **dog." **This is the same person talking. It will make more sense in context.

Memorandum = The Long Memory = Ozpin's/Ozpandrel's Cane, which is a gun and sword here. And a pill case.

Thanks for reading. Please review. See you for Part 3.

* * *

Dawn broke.

The newcomers were the last ones awake, the trailers packed and ready to go, the ashes cold.

"You're leaving already?" Taiyang wiped sleep from his eyes, the trench coat a blanket. Raven scrambled to her feet, Omen hanging from her belt. Blake stretched like you would expect. "You all are running from something?"

"Can we at least have your names, strangers?" Blake dusted herself off. Eleven eyes burned her.

"Should you, strangers?" Ironwood spoke up.

"Did you see m- what am I saying." Raven pulled her hair off her neck with her bandanna. "You're not seeing shit if he ain't wanting it. Where are you all going?"

"The next town over that isn't a mess." The Atlesian huffed.

"Can we come with you?"

"The cloaked ones looked at each other, hands waving in silent speech.

"Okay...they're discussing it." Taiyang pulled a leaf out of Raven's hair. "Where's Zwei?"

Zwei hopped on the trailer, back to biting Adam's ankle off.

"Get on." Nora huffed, removing the dog with one hand, scrolling through familiar scenes in another.

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

"You all are traveling rather quickly." Blake took the proffered bowl of soup. "Thank you." The lights of Mistral were bright in the distance.

"Why are you traveling from Akros?" Ironwood turned away, none of them directly facing the outsiders. "It looked safer than all that you would have passed."

"We were thrown out." Taiyang flipped the meat its in pan. "The Harbinger showed up. The roof caved in. Sewer water everywhere. Apparently we all pissed him off. So...we get to walk the earth until he is finished with us."

"It's my fault. I should have gotten back out there..." Raven sat against a tree, hands in granola, heavy boots meeting a flared skirt at the knee.

"I should have found my daughters..."

"I should have kept moving..."

"The past is past!" Raven squawked. "And we're in for it now, what happens next, a tree falls? A Grimm?"

"Flicks, if you don't calm down, that will be happening." Taiyang glared at her.

The cloaked ones looked at one of their own. Another log was added to the fire.

"What if I told you the past isn't done with any of you?" Qrow spoke, sitting in the back of the throng.

All three of the outsiders jumped up, weapons drawn, metal bands on Taiyang's wrists unfurling into gauntlets that covered to the elbows, looking to the woods, into the canopies, into the sky. Nora had to be kept from laughing.

"...I'm right here." They looked over the fire, Qrow unhooded himself.

They crashed back on their asses.

"Feathers? You're a God? I..." Taiyang ripped out a few strands of hair. "What the FUCK?!"

Sixteen bullets landed in a Ursae before it could swing.

"Calm down. You're putting words in my mouth."

"First, Weiss' sister, then Pyrrha, then you..." Blake bared her canines. "What, is all of Beacon convening on our heads?"

The rest unhooded themselves.

Taiyang coughed embers. "Ruby? Yang?" Ruby ran into her father's arms, squeezed him blue, crossed the log in another step, and punched Blake in the face. Eight times. It took twelve arms to stop Weiss from busting a cap in Blake's knee.

"I..." the cat spat out blood. "Deserve that."

"Hi Mom, Dad." Yang pulled herself away from Adam, who still caught her by the hand. "I owe you a apology, I didn't mean to worry you, we just-"

Taiyang sidestepped her, punching Adam into a tree. He stood back up, hair glowing red, tracing Tai's fists with the one eye. Blake scuttled away. "I don't like you." Adam watched the embers dance off his hand. "I_ really_ don't like you. That's for lying about your eyes; I _knew_ you ran, and I have- "

"You can see? YOU SAW EVERYTHING!" Blake yowled. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU LIED TO ME?!" A Boarbatusk fell to twelve bullets. She got up, baring her teeth, Winter and Weiss exchanged glares.

"I shouldn't have saved your mother." Adam tightened the scarf, a smirk spreading across his face.

"WHAT!?"

"Listen to me-" A afterimage crossed the fire, the real thing holding Blake by the shoulders with Aura charged hands, looking down at her with the vitriol of a thousand men. "Listen to me. While you were running from me and all these people behind you, I stopped in Menagerie." A finger was spared to brush off the tears pooling in amber eyes. "Stop crying. I haven't said anything-"

"I hate you!"

"-I was asked to escort her to New Vale after a assassination threat, while you should have been there."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"You were not. I could have let your mother die. I did not. My hands would be washed of guilt, leaving you with one less person to cripple with your burdens. Yet here you are, already crippling us, with your incessant need to hold the stage. Get over yourself, _darlin'_."

"You're _wicked_!" She screamed back, the smirk turned full grin. "Nothing has changed with you!" He dropped her, catching the rose red knife that skidded past his ear, retreating from the heap he left her in. "YANG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yang wrenched out of her mother's grip to sit by Adam, unclipping the necklace and rewinding it around her wrist, all while staring her down with scarlet eyes. "YANG!"

"Enough!" Ironwood butted in, shooting down a errant Beowolf. "Stop arguing!" The bullets exploded.

"I believe that explanations are in order," Ozpin clipped off his yarn, folding a striped turtleneck into a bag. "Everyone calm down. This very second." Taiyang returned to his seat.

"I suppose you have questions." Qrow resumed, Ruby refilling flasks, a couple of more joining the mix. "I have answers. First, answer me this: any near death experiences thwarted by a pair of golden shoes? No need to go into terrible details."

"I ran into some old friends at home." Blake pulled her jacket back on her shoulders, pressing herself against a tree.

"Are you lying now or later?" Weiss spoke over her flask.

"...I regretted leaving you at Beacon."

"BULLSHIT!" The flask was emptied.

"I picked fights with Black Claw. Saw gold shoes."

"Tell the rest of the truth while you're standing there!" Nora spiked her tea. Ren glared daggers at the cat.

"I went to the city to see Ilia. My friend for years! I stayed with her. I left the next day, late. Very late!"

"You have a _very_ strange idea of _friendship, _Blake." The bull was back against a tree, Jaune was standing guard with Crocea Mors opened, staring the cat down, Pyrrha beside him. "Who else? The blonde? That's his?"

"Beacon was in flames. Airships falling out of the sky. I thought you all were dead." Blake curled into a ball.

"Two hundred text messages, and you leave me on seen?" Ruby waved her Scroll. "THIS IS THE SEND BUTTON!"

"I checked auto-read in the options...never thinking I'd see you again."

Everyone groaned. A bottle of scotch went around. Qrow held his head, Winter pressing medicine into his hands.

"Tai...I shouldn't call you that." Raven was in a ball, feathers scraping the grass. The same medicine bottle bounced off her head.

"Raven, just talk. Please, it's been years." Taiyang's hands singed off the cuffs of his coat. "I'm over it."

"I have a bounty on my head." Yang's eyebrows twisted, Tai's jaw tunneled through the earth. "Telling you would have been more trouble; you would have gotten yourself killed. It nearly killed me. Then I saw those shoes. Well, the first time."

"Okay," Ozpin wrote on the notepad. "pay off her bounty. Anyone else with money on their name?" Adam grumbled. "I'm taking that as a yes."

"I took a mission after the kids left for school...caught up with old friends who weren't friends to begin with. Shoes." Taiyang threw a twig in the fire.

Ironwood finished the bottle. "You all need therapy."

"The glacier calls the tundra cold." Ren put rice cakes on the fire to grill.

Qrow resettled next to Winter, who was laying on a small black pillow, wrapped in her cloak. "Someone less addled than me fill them into recent history."

"Are you a god or not, brother?"

"To the people in front of you? No. To the people you left behind, yes."

"Here we go, with the unanswers." She dug through her hair with her hands, a few large feathers falling out. Taiyang picked them up. "I left Black Claw, and I walk right back in. And you! ROSE!" Both Adam and Ruby looked. "Can you get a grip?"

"Agreed." Oz stared down Blake. "Let's try to keep things civil."

Pyrrha crossed camp again, wriggling three black cloaks out of her bag, enough fabric left for two left inside. "Welcome to the Cavalry."

* * *

The road to Mistral was winding as they had remembered, with the summer heat beginning to burn them to ashes. The leaves rustled in the wind, the haze a grim reminder of their ordeal six months prior and twelve months past.

Screaming came from up the road, Adam and Yang throttled ahead, weapons ready.

"HELP ME!" The bikes skidded to a stop. "OH GODS! SAVE ME!"

Without a second thought, they leapt off the trailers, Pyrrha sparing a second to lash them to a group of trees with chains, before they crashed into the forest.

It wasn't even out of the sight of the bikes when they came across it.

A small camp with three bodies, one in a old style suit, another in matronly dress, and a young man in ruined brown pants and a green shirt, bloody and panting, a purple substance oozing from a cut in his abdomen. He held his bleeding throat, the others already succumbed to their wounds.

Pyrrha rattled in her shoes, her ankle snapping under the pull of her Semblance.

"Help me..." His hazel eyes were bloodshot, brown hair muddy. "Kill me...Whichever is fast..." His eyes dulled as he fell unconscious.

His chest still rose and fell. Jaune scooped him up, running him to the trailer, most others following behind, Ren having the presence of mind to take remaining personal effects.

"We can't leave them." Nora pulled trees out of the ground. Pyrrha ringed them with stones.

"Wait..." Taiyang rolled his shoulders, the bracers unfurling as he punched a crater into the earth. "Burn them. It's the least we can do."

They lit the pyre, stones piled up to keep it from spreading, a handful of incense thrown in to honor them.

The road was a blur and it faded into the night before they could reach Mistral. The boy coughed and sputtered every now and then, held in Jaune's glowing arms. The fire crackled a hour later, the city's lights visible over the foothills.

"What's happening right now?" Ruby leant over the boy, wringing her hands.

"We're waiting for him to wake up." Jaune swayed, removing his hands from his newest patient, Adam helping the blonde to lay back down. "Thanks."

"Pyr." Ren looked through the backpacks and purses. "Was that the same as before?"

"Yes...without a doubt. I pray that..." She teared up. "He did not endure what I did." Pyrrha held her ruined ankle in one hand and a pistol in the other, Ironwood growing nervous as she spun it and toyed with the safety. He reached to pull it from her hand, she didn't protest.

Dinner was thin for everyone, a few portions set aside for the boy. A garbled scream woke the camp.

Ren was the first one up, insisting on sleeping next to the patient. The grays of pre-dawn rolled overhead. Jaune slept through it.

"Hello," Ren grayed the boy out as he finished freaking out, looking up at faceless people under a moonless night. "We will not hurt you."

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" He tried to get up to run, but fell into the dirt. "AUNTIE?! UNCLE?!"

"They are passed on." Pyrrha let the North Mistrali accent through for once. "We saved you. Please calm down, this is Grimm country."

"Who are you people? What's going on? Where did he go? I want to go home!" He sobbed into the starlit sky. Ren and Nora looked at each other. Raven dug through her bag, pulling out a bag of cookies.

"We all want to go home." Pyrrha walked over, taking the cookies from Raven and handing it to him. _'Though, Argus isn't home anymore...it's more like a tomb...a tomb that should have had me in it...'_

"Wait..." She looked back at the boy. "That voice." Horror darkened recognition as he stumbled from the spare sleeping bag, head over ass until a tree stopped him. He cracked his head against the bark, the recoil ripping open his slashed flesh, curling him into a ball, hands covering strange lumps under his hair. Thorns rose out of the ground, vines erupted from the trees, the boy himself was surrounded by wildflowers, spectral blooms ringing his head. "I'm just a farm boy, milady, I didn't mean to-"

"Get up. Do not grovel." He looked up at her, wincing as he went, looking at something just over her head. Adam came over and picked the boy up, avoiding the brambles.

"How do you have flowers? I...have more than questions than answers. Again." Ironwood rubbed his forehead.

Ironwood set the kid back on the sleeping bag, Ren wrapping the wounds. Ruby cheerfully braided the foliage into her hair, and on the way back to her seat slapped Blake awake.

"Let's begin again, shall we?" Ozpin started. "We found you at a campsite just off the road. Your aunt and uncle were found deceased in violent fashion. We brought you with us instead of leaving you to die. Now, who are you talking about...where did _whoo _go? Who are you looking for?"

"A man with golden shoes! He...saved me?" The flowers dissipated

They all looked at each other. Jaune sat up, now awake.

"Will you please tell me the joke?!" They looked at the hazel eyed boy.

"Where were you going?" Pyrrha once again handed the boy the cookies. She returned to her sewing.

"Mistral, to try to apply for Entrance Exams."

"You must be from the country. It's closed, kid. War means all hands on deck." Taiyang tossed another log in the dying fire, a snap of his fingers igniting the wood, catching his elder daughter by the hair as she tried to escape. "What's your name?"

"Oscar Pine...what's that on your arm, a bracer?

Taiyang wrapped his hands in Yang's braid. "Ash Stellarium. Does the job." Ren's Semblance finally snapped, Raven helping him to lay back down, Nora stepping in to finish with Oscar.

The group looked at Qrow and Pyrrha, both of them staring back. "We don't have the powers that be on speed dial." Pyrrha stole Qrow's flask. "We wait. And we fill you in."

They explained until dawn, the three exiles caught up alongside the orphan.

"So...I can't die until I...figure this out." Oscar pressed at the lumps with his hands. "What cruel god reigns here?"

"If we knew, we'd tell you." Jaune settled Pyrrha besides him.

"Wait..." The boy dug through his bag, pulling out a picture frame. "Are you Oz...Ozpandrel? My auntie...talked about you." He passed him the photo, the other hand spared to hold his wounds. Oz looked at it and quickly handed it back, Ironwood catching a glimpse, a grimace running across his face.

"That's a_ OLD _picture, if you understand me." Oscar looked the older man up and down, the lightbulb over his head fizzing on.

"Ohh...I get it! I'm happy for you."

"Someone mind explaining? And getting in the trailer?" Nora was throwing bags in.

"The short of it: he's my cousin." Oz got up, holding his hip the whole way. "The long of it will wait."

* * *

The bikes placed in long term storage, they hurried to get repairs done and necessities purchased. They picked a sunlit corner of Mistral Station to reconvene and three hours later, they did.

"So," Oz sat looking at his list. "we've done everything but pay Raven and Adam's bounty," She squawked in protest. "find the Scorpion," Pyrrha and Oscar grumbled, she was busy tacking the leaf edged cloak off the floor. Ruby was hellbent on getting the wildflowers to stay alive a bit longer. "and persuade the powers that be to show up."

"How much _is_ Raven's bounty?" Weiss asked. They turned to look at her.

"126,000Lien for my head." A train departed underneath them. Raven sat with her brother, poking at Winter's leg, the bulk bag of granola held hostage in snow white hands.

"97,000Lien." Adam sat far as possible from Taiyang, who kept his elder daughter at his side as she wilted in the sun, though her thumbs were busy texting him anyway. "Or at least, it was."

"300,000Lien. Each. " Qrow watched the screen above their heads, they craned to see it. The three "revived" in light, indistinguishable to any camera. High General Clementine spoke. "Any one who personally brings me the head of Qrow Branwen-"

The channel cut off.

"OZ!"

Both the tanned boy and the white haired man looked up. A woman with platinum blonde hair and green eyes came charging over, Scroll in hand, a round of cheers stopped her heels in their tracks as she saw the rest of the Cavalry, the point snapping under the strain.

"Wow." Raven and Taiyang commented, turning to stare at each other.

"You..." she kicked the shoes into the trash, replacing them with flats from her purse. "Which one are you?!" He raised Memorandum, now a jet black cane, dust flowing through the sides. "What are you doing, why are you joining a brotherhood?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Why are you here? I tho-"

"I couldn't stay. I remembered my words at Beacon. I realized I was running." Pyrrha hit her with a black cloak, knocking her glasses askew, with a "i'm sorry' right behind. "Thanks for the creepy uniform...how did you know I would want purple? ...who...? Who are you guys?!" Glynda's eyes panned over her glasses, only catching a black and white corgi.

"Attention all passengers, the Air Rail to Old Vale is now Out of Service. All tickets have been transferred to the most recent departure to New Vale. Please begin boarding."

Pyrrha and Qrow's eyes flashed with light, visible despite hoods.

"What is going on here?!" Glynda recoiled, garbage cans floating into the air. Ironwood rubbed his forehead.

They blinked, turning off the floodlights.

"We can't get on the train, come." Qrow got up, shaking like a leaf, Winter lent him her shoulder, Jaune took Pyrrha on his. Ren let Oscar lean on him, wounds still unhealed. "We...gotta move elsewhere."

"Qr-"

"Don't say my name, Glitter, let's move."

Elsewhere ended up the rooftop, empty as everyone sacrificed the gorgeous view of Mistral for respite from the blast furnace.

Golden petals blew in the wind.

The world greyed out. They all bunched together, a few hands twitching for weapons.

In a blinding flash, all there was a field of golden flowers, endlessly rolling into the horizon, meeting a sapphire sky. The cloaks and bags faded into dust, leaving their ratty travelling clothes and tangled hair.

**"Please forgive me for calling you like this. I have answers for your many questions." **

In front of them stood a man in golden armor, bits and pieces of which were familiar, many were not, holding a cane of emerald and bronze. His skin was caramel, eyes and hair simply brown. Oz looked at his cane then at the stranger's.

Weiss took steps back, legs shaking, eyes hazy and teary, pulling the shawl over her with haste.

**"I am Ozma, granted powers by the God of Creation. Hello Ozpandrel, Oscar, descendants of mine. Hello to all of you, who I have waited for. It is good to see you together at last. I will answer any questions you ask me, freely and truthfully."**

"Are you a god?" Raven shouted over everyone's head.

**"That would depend on your definition."**

"Okay, _no_." She pulled at her feathers. "Please, I have had a rough time, and these poor bastards here had a rougher time yet. Please. _PLEASE_. No unanswers."

Ozma tilted his head a bit.** "I am ancient in ways that would drive you mad. But, no. I am not a god. Nor Human or Faunus, James." **

"Then why should we answer to you?" Ironwood's fists shook "Why can't we live our lives and die like me- excuse me, _people_? What do you want?"

Winter stared at Weiss, a blush soaking into the younger sister's cheeks, then at Ozma and Weiss once again, the question perishing on her lips.

**"You do not answer to me. You answer to your gods and to yourselves. You are living your lives, and dying as people do. What I want is what you want: A end to the threat of the Grimm."**

"All of us here should be dead. Have you prevented this?" Ren held Nora's shoulders as she shook in her boots.

**"For reasons I will explain, I have prevented your deaths. However, come the end of this conversation, you may choose to depart this world now, or at the end of your natural lifespans. Are there any more questions?"**

"Do you have access to the dead?" Qrow gritted his teeth.

**"To answer the question underneath your question, you cannot see Verdigris _and _remain among the living. You must choose." **Red eyes fell to the flowers, Winter rubbing his back. Qrow swung Harbinger into the horizon so hard it came back in golden petals, folded and freshly polished.

**"I understand that you are angry. Please do not cause injuries." **He scanned Weiss, a shining wall stopping her from retreating further.** "I...didn't mean you harm, Weiss. Forgive me."**

"Okay...Qrow, Weiss, you'll have to explain that later. What title do you want? Lord? Master?" Ruby sipped from her flask.

**"You may call me anything within the realms of respect in my presence."**

"Is Cosmic Sugar Daddy acceptable?" Raven finished hers.

He bit back laughter. **"Sparingly, given its accuracy."**

"Where's my dog?" Tai already did a lap looking for him, dragging his elder daughter with him. Ozma pointed just behind him. Zwei's ears poking out of the blooms.

"Cool, start the grand speech." Ruby quaffed a bag of chocolate candies.

He waved, holding back a chuckle, bean bags, couches, comfy chairs and even a bed appeared. **"I fear I will be long winded.** Please sit, and hold your questions until the **end."**

**"In times before, after the** God of Destruction created his children and the God of Creation created his children, I lead Humanity from its infancy into its fruition. The God of Destruction saw this, and created my equal, Salem. She divided the hearts of men and sowed hatred and senseless violence wherever she went, and the Grimm followed her, the darkness in them only matched by her own. I waged war against her, in the struggle, was gravely wounded. I awoke a time later, to find that the gods that gave me and Salem our powers had left this world. The Geina, who Humans would call Faunus, who were once reserved to the wilds flourished in the relative peace, only to be enslaved by the remnants of Humanity, as you well **know."**

**"However, recent to you and your situation, Salem grew greedy.** She sacrificed a deal of her powers to grant the Grimm further power, and as you have seen, she has granted persons who come to her the chance to become Grimm at the cost of corruption. I fear, more than anything else, that this will be the end of Humanity and the Geina alike. I am forgotten among your peoples. You are **not."**

**"I ask that you go and save them yourselves.** I have collected you all together, as you are each other's best allies, despite your mistrust and previous engagements. Two of you already have the ability to see ahead, they will lead you. I understand that this is a unbelievable burden, and it may ruin you, and you have every right to walk away. But, it is a chance that will come once and never again. All of you must choose to proceed; it must be unanimous. If you choose to walk away, then you can have that life in 'the ass-end of nowhere' that many of you have requested and you will want for nothing, or as I have previously stated, you may move **on."**

"Are you done?" Ruby rattled a empty flask.

**"Yes."**

"What about you?" Oscar tossed Ruby a bottle.

**"Do not worry. I will be with you throughout this task. There are certain tasks that I will be completing. Others will fall to you."**

"Do we have to decide _this very second_?" Jaune waved at his Scroll.

**"Yes, as the first front of Grimm form at the Southern Mountains as we speak. Are you hungry?" **Food and drink appeared, including intoxicating beverages.** "I will leave you to decide in private, when-"**

"Wait-"

**"Yes, Glynda?"**

"I JUST SHOWED UP TODAY!"

**"It was you that said** 'If we do not fight, we will die. If not now, then the generations after ours will face extinction. That is something that cannot come to** pass.'"** She lowered her gaze.

"Wait," Qrow got off the bed. "I am not a good person!"

"I've killed-" Raven added.

**"Are you the same man who believes in the greater good?**** And you, Raven, do you not wish to protect those you love?****"**

"What will we do at the front? We're underequipped!" Pyrrha rattled her out of tune leg.

**"I will provide for you.** Finish what you have started. Thin their initial numbers. Prove yourselves to your fellows. The road ahead will open as it has before. I have given you enough information to make your** determination."**

A gong rose at Ozma's side, alongside a stone slab with writing on it, lastly a hourglass.

** "I have provided the same answers** I have given previously here. Remember your decision must be unanimous. When you ring the gong, or time runs out, I will return for **your verdict."**

"What if we can't decide?!" Nora yelled, hands ruining the plait in progress.

**"If you cannot decide, then the answer is no."** He disappeared.

"Okay." Ren was all sorts of splotchy colors, parts of him completely see through. "You get thirty seconds to freak out. Starting now."

Thirty seconds of mass screaming later, they all dragged the seats together into a circle. They filled Glynda as swiftly as possible, keeping to the highlights. The hourglass made a tone, now quarter empty.

"Well..." Oscar shook in his boots, still new from the store, looking at the bottle of cognac to have it handed to him by Ruby. "We'll do this the way that my family does things at reunions. If you _don't_ want to go and save the world, raise your hand."

"Allow me to augment that." Oz coughed over his mead. "Put aside your personal traumas. You being a fuck up has nothing to do with your duty should you take it."

"What are you talking about, Ozpin?" Jaune crossed his arms over his chest, lips stained with wine. "We are people, like he said, this could ruin us. We have the right to opt out."

"Wait." Ren finally decided on being grey, rice wine bottle finished off. "Can we all vote? We can yell at each other after."

Ruby, Adam, Blake, Taiyang, Ren, Winter, and Ironwood voted no.

Oscar, Nora, Raven, Qrow, Glynda, Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, Ozpin voted yes.

They shuffled around to match their sides.

"Okay." Ren breathed. "Ruby." She picked up a bottle. "Why no?"

"I'm TIRED. I've been around the world. I don't want to be a hero. I don't want to save the world, I want to be a normal girl in a normal world and live a normal life. That's all."

"Normal's dead." Nora sighed, picking at her nail polish.

Blake's ears twitched, glaring daggers at Yang. Glynda took notes.

"I..." Taiyang burned a loose flower petal. "I can't justify my personal involvement in anyone's grand scheme of things."

"There is no grand scheme," Ironwood laid in the flowers. "And I refuse to create one that's just as fallible as we are."

"I don't know if we'll change our minds." Winter spun a cup in her fingertips.

"I don't know what the end looks like." Adam pulled his waves into a braid, leaving the locks over the scar loose. Blake looked him up and down, a tiny smile on her face. Jaune glared at her, sliding out of the chair just to leer at her, a roar shaking Pyrrha's chest. Blake curled into her chair.

Ozpin stabbed his cane in the ground. "Let's let bygones be bygones. Before things get complicated."

"I agree. Do all swear?" Winter refilled her cup with a shot.

"I swear." Weiss finished her bottle, and the rest followed. Blake swallowed her sake last.

Glynda got up, poured herself another cup of spiked coffee and sat back down. "I said what I said. I...can be selfish and choose not to deal with it. But then my kids do," She waved at Jaune. "And their kids too. And turtles all the way down. I can kick the bucket, or I can pick it up and do work. I'll work."

"I agree." Jaune chimed in.

"I'm so-" A flower hit Pyrrha in the head. "I believe that destiny brought us together and destiny will see us through. I am here till the end."

The hourglass made a weird noise. It was half empty.

"Moving quickly," Ozpin sat up. "I became a Huntsman to make a difference. If I must surpass that, in order to save lives, I will. Do any who choose to stay and fight, agree for the previous three reasons."

Nora and Yang agreed. Weiss got a grip on herself, swaying towards the other side, mumbling about magic.

"I want to see how many more of my words I end up eating." Qrow was with Raven, stretched out on the bed, hands over their eyes.

"I'll go where he does. I'm tired of being alone." She sighed. "I've lost everything. I'll tell you about it later..."

"I've got no family now. I'll do what I can to help. I'm not strong or fast," Oscar patted the pair of hunting knives at his hips. "But Birch and Oak have gotten me this far, I'll do my best." Gilded wildflowers sprung up at his feet.

"I won't leave you all behind." Ruby switched sides. Taiyang followed.

"...Neutrality is the choice of cowards. I'll go." Winter flipped, followed by Ren.

Adam walked over. "I will not be ungrateful." Yang smiled like the sun, running to hug him, the braid slipping from her father's arms. The bull's face burned red, gilded petals falling out of the air as he caught her, the momentum swinging them in a circle. Taiyang roared. Weiss covering her ears. Winter and Glynda shook their heads as Yang fell out of Adam's arms.

Blake, without a word, crossed sides.

Sixteen eyes fell on Ironwood.

"I said I do not like fucking with Divine Providence! Everyone in here is a mortal! Damned to die whether they like it or not!" He crossed his arms. "Who are _we_ to intervene?"

"The same people who stood and defended Beacon, the beginning of all of this." Pyrrha spoke from Jaune's shoulders, out of habit and necessity, her mechanical ankle dangling oddly. "And friends that should have been there to begin with and who have decided to be there now. And a simple farm boy to round things out." Oscar blushed.

"Suffer with us, you'll regret it. Suffer against us, you will regret that too." Nora's foot trampled a hole in the sod.

"You're too old for regret, James." Qrow took the second bottle from Ruby. "Are you going to do what you think is right or what is necessary?"

"None of this is right or necessary!"

"Do you just want to go home, James?" Ozpin walked over. "Is that what this is?"

"I'm done saving lives! I got shot in the chest for it the first time! I failed once, I don't want to fail again."

"Then trust us. And trust what we're building here." Ozpin's feathers blew in the wind. "We're not asking you-"

"I don't have a Semblance."

The hourglass made a tone. A quarter left.

"Neither did I," Jaune switched Pyrrha to Ren's shoulders. "And my team was DEAD TIRED. They needed me. And I helped them out. with everything I had! You are too _proud_." Jaune stomped over, all but strangling Ironwood. "Stop trying to do everything yourself and let us help you! You have sixteen people in your court, one who could be my little brother, your son! Do you have a heart in there? Use it! What do you want most?"

"To serve and protect." He punched Jaune away, the blonde congratulating him on the forming bruise.

"And that's what _ALL_ of us are going to be doing, James." Glynda held out her hand. "Are you with us?"

He looked at his hands, one shiny, one scarred, then the sixteen ragamuffins before him.

"If you are, then hit the gong. If not, then we die."

He punched it.

**"I knew you wouldn't let me down."**


	15. Part 3: Push

1-800-273-8255 for most of my audience.

* * *

Lisieux was once a sleepy town, the borders between it and its sister town of Louvain long since disintegrated, the mountains to the east and the prairies to the west, the final transition between the forests of Vale and the rolling deserts of Vacuo.

Now it was a military outpost, with airships in and out. The town square was a field hospital, staff rushing in and out of tents to serve the wounded and soothe the dying, the hustle and bustle overlooked by Jaune's statue. A woman with rounded ears and wild curls helped out as she could, bringing fresh water and loading out soiled, turning patients, and running errands. Her hands were raw from soap, tanned skin shiny from the summer sun.

"Hello there, Mrs. Arc." A man with blue hair and red eyes leered at her.

"Brigadier General Stone. Good morning. I do not wish to speak to you. Good day."

"But, Mrs. Arc-."

"Brigadier General Stone. Good morning. I do not wish to speak to you. Good day." She hoofed through the camp, muttering curses underneath her breath, stopping inside a nearby tent to take inventory.

"Chantal..." A broad man appeared her side, wearing a arched necklace. "I'll take over. Go do your thing."

She washed her hands once again, scooping up flowers and incense from a nearby table, sliding through the crush to lay the foliage and powder at the altar, lighting the latter. She looked up, the statue dwarfing her several times over. "Did you have to leave so suddenly? Couldn't I just have said goodbye?" A shadow fell over the stone, she turned to look over her shoulder.

In the light of the noonday sun, a knight in armor stood above the tents and beds, cape billowing in the wind, grey hood over its face, shield in hand.

"Jaune?!" A wave of ivory energy washed over her, she watched her hands heal, the cuticles softening, the redness fading. A pair of arms scooped her up, she craned to watch the bubble extend far past the tents. "Darius, that..." She covered her mouth with her hands, ears flat against her head. "That's our baby!"

**"I'm sorry that this is all I can do..." **The bubble burst. **"I am called elsewhere. ****Mother, forgive me, I will see you again."**

"JAUNE!" Hot tears ran down her face as she roared his name. "STAY!" He disappeared without a trace.

"Honey, look!" Patients sat up in bed patting closed wounds, the unresponsive opened their eyes. "He's a doctor! Finally!"

* * *

Jaune was busy trying not to die of exhaustion, only a few leagues away, hiding in the windbreak with the rest of the Cavalry.

"Impressive. Now we've got to get out there." Ironwood loaded Due Process and Habeas Corpus.

Ozma delivered on his promises, granting them armor suited to each of them, though none of it was fancy outfits or combat skirts. Pyrrha hopped over to use Jaune as a hand hold to pull on a boot, blood red veil now a sash. He shrugged on the utility plates, throwing the fancy ones into the bag, leaving on the cape. Qrow tore his hood until it was short enough. Winter wore hers around her hips like a skirt, the detailed fabric kept under the black gauze.

"The Grimm are thicker than my grandmother's congee." Taiyang threw practice punches. Adam moved out of dodge, Pyrrha pulling the bull aside to talk. "We run in, show up and show out. No grandstanding."

"I don't think that's going to work for me!" Oscar held on to twin knives the length of his arm. "I've only handled small Grimm!"

Ruby grabbed his shaking frame. "Follow me, you've got this."

Blake stood alone, amber eyes unfocused, finally catching on the redhead convention.

"Look," Pyrrha showed him the thin vines encircling her wrist, matching the ones around his pinky. "We need to be vigilant." She looked up at him. His lips pressed into a thin line. "It's not a problem now, but it may be shortly. For now." A savage glint took hold in her eyes, a sadistic smirk graced his. "Time to blow off some steam."

He raised a fist, and she bumped it with her own. Jaune and Yang caught each other's eyes, worry in both of them.

Glynda huffed. "I haven't seen combat in years. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, you're set...Raven, Qrow, Taiyang and Winter, stick together. Oz-" Two voices responded. "Okay that works. Adam and James, don't butt heads and we'll live."

"I'm ready." Ruby pulled her hood over her head. "Let's go!"

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

"FIRE!" Another round of airship shells landed in the wall of Grimm. The Remnant United Forces clashed with the Beasts below her perch from the watchtower, moving back and forth for hours, between the valley that lead to Lisieux on one edge and Crystal Gorge on the other. Dust still shining in the walls.

"Operative Cordovin!" One of her men threw off his headset. "It's not working! We have to pull back!"

"If we pull back, they trample Lisieux-"

"CORDOVIN!" A blue haired, dark skinned boy with a tail howled. "SIGHTINGS OF A FIGURE OVER LISIEUX! A hour ago! He healed dozens! Saved lives! JAUNE OF LISIEUX!"

"I pay no heed to that drivel...only men will-" She looked about the window, bursts of color flanking the Grimm, poured out from the treeline. "Save us." The Grimm bore down on them like a wave, and it was pushed back, the black numbers crumbling. Cordovin stood, watching the Grimm fall back over the cliffside, the combined forces rushing to secure the valley.

* * *

Jaune gulped down air. "Too many fuckmothering Grimm." All of seventeen of them stood, watching the forces try to build a dust powered wall, Oscar swaying with exhaustion. The bodies of ten of thousands of Grimm laid before them and yet more snarled and bit at the wires, another wave coming up the shelf.

"That won't hold..." Ironwood ran over, the rest following after. "That's not gonna work!"

"What are you doing!" Glynda screamed.

Arms haloed in dark blue, James shot himself into the air with a explosive round, slamming into the ground with his left fist first. The ground shook and shuddered, a thick wall of black earth raising up ten meters high, gnarled spikes sprouting from the top, stretching the entire section of cliffside. The soldiers cheered, quickly reinforcing it with Dust.

"T-th-that's a Semblance..." Winter cheered, Qrow catching her before she launched herself skyward, strange glyphs at her feet. "THAT'S HIS SEMBLANCE!"

Ironwood staggered back over, wavering step by step, Ozpin grabbing him before he fell. Glynda jotted down notes.

"Good job, you old fool." Oz let him lean his weight on him. "Don't overdo it next time."

"What is the meaning of this?" The cloaks were pulled back over shoulders. A stub of a woman stomped over, two identically dressed men walking like mannequins following after her. "Who are you people?"

"They just saved our lives!" One soldier cried.

"I don't give a damn! They're rogue operatives and wi-"

"Shut the fuck up, Cordovin." Ironwood spat, Taiyang sliding over to take the brunt off of Oz.

"How dare you speak to her- In a such a foul matter?" The two guards spoke, finishing each other's sentences.

"I was better off blind." Adam sheathed Wilt, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Yang picked at scales. Blake was nowhere to be found.

"Take them to the Base."

"YES MA'AM!"

Pyrrha signed at them at them all. "Don't fight them. Don't cause a scene."

The Main Base was a few miles west of Lisieux. The rank and files of soldiers from the field followed them in, and the rest left in the camp joined in. Thousands watched as the stub of a woman and her guards pushed seventeen hoods into one of the temporary buildings. "Alright you big damned heroes, you came and stole the show. With no Grimm for the next while, we can get to executing you for involving yourself in military affairs unauthorized."

"What?" Winter scoffed. "We just saved your asses."

Cordovin's eyes grew wide. "...who...that voice."

"Fuck you, Cordovin." Winter snarled. "Nothing has changed!"

"Winter...?" One of her strange guards turned on the air conditioner, the plastic box glowing blue in a few seconds, the other opened the door for a group of people in white and red, the setting sun in the eyes of the Cavalry. "You...are dead. Seven months, two weeks, six days." Everyone groaned, except her guards. "What is going on here?!"

"You are a idiot!" Ironwood seethed. "PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER."

"You...can't...IRONWOOD?" Cordovin shook in her boots.

He eased off on Ozpin's shoulders, only to fall back on them, Tai trading out with the old owl. "Cordovin, you absolute spaz. Who put you out here? Clementine?"

"What the f-"

"HOW DARE!" The newer group protested, already on their knees. Cordovin turned to find Thing One and Thing Two kneeling.

So did she.

"Alright, get up." Ozpin squawked. "Enough of that." They rose. "Don't do that anymore." So did the crowd.

"No groveling either." Pyrrha yelled.

"No begging." Jaune added.

"No asking for divine favors." Qrow pushed his hair out of his eyes, rings snagging on the gauze.

Cordovin looked at the floor. "Welcome to the Second Grimm War, you all. I'm surprised to see...the truth in front of my eyes...well. I'm going to go...sort myself out." She walked off, her guards and underlings followed.

"So..." Ren greyed out. "Now what?

They hauled off into the foothills, a close enough walk to the main camp, but far enough to not be seen or heard, a copse of trees to their rear, the treeline and the black wall visible from their perch. Nobody bothered with camp or a fire, crashing directly into the dry grass as the broken moon crept across the sky.

Jaune laid awake, watching the stars, Pyrrha curled into his side. And he wondered when or if he'd have to do this again, as he pulled the grey cape over the both of them, dreading tomorrow.

He counted one hundred and eighty three stars before the haze of sleep and the screams of Beacon claimed him for another night.

* * *

She woke up to dawn and a group of soldiers coming up the hill, lifting herself up on sore arms, red hair tangled in the grass.

They stopped as they saw her rise, setting down boxes and running back down the hills, yelling apologizes. The others woke to the scuffle, Blake wriggling out of the brush.

"Day One." Ozpin stole Ironwood's flask, taking his medicine with gin, the larger man still groggy and dull eyed, hair tied into a low bun.

The boxes themselves were basic supplies: tents, food, water. Everyone still sat in the grass, the sun still clawing its way overhead.

The water got passed around.

The sun cleared the horizon.

Then the food got eaten.

Another hour went by.

Then nap time.

"Excuse me." They rose again to the noonday sun. A woman in the sky blue and khaki green of Mistrali military dress stood before them, a group of similarly dressed soldiers behind her, setting up the tents from earlier. "I am Colonel Rouge of Mistral. I understand your exhaustion, seeing as you took out as many Grimm as we hoped to in a month, but it is late in the day and the soldiers wish to see you all. Please come."

"Five more minutes," Oscar yawned. "Evil lady."

"Then I expect you at the staging ground in ten minutes." She walked away, hiding a smirk.

They left their armor behind, half the platoon took to standing guard over it, the walk to the camp somehow paved in rocks. The soldiers stood at attention as they passed, some bowing, other chanting. Three figures in military dress, and one in jeans, a cowboy hat and nothing else stood on the stage, bowing as the Cavalry approached. The only thing they shared was the dark grey mantle of the Remnant United Forces, resting on their shoulders in the heat. Dust glowed at the foot of the stage.

"Hello, strange and convenient interlopers." The man in white and red started. "Iron-"

The crowd booed, the usual "HOW DARE!" flying overhead, someone managing to throw their shoe on stage, then the other.

"Hello Schwarz. Good to see you're still a pompous jerk." James still leant on Oz, whose feathers were sticking out of the black gauze. Jaune pulled Oscar on his back, asleep standing up.

"Good to see you too. You're not getting special treatment."

"Didn't want any. What's the point of this?" Qrow messed with the gears of his scythe, loading the barrel with Dust.

"A expression of gratitude." A woman in green and black paused to choose her words, scanning the crowd for shoes, only to find eggs. "Lord Harbinger." She closed the jacket over herself.

"Listen here now, y'all...friends of ours..." The man in jeans spoke up. "You've done in the Grimm a fair number and for this we're grateful, but y'all' make us look hella stupid out there. We'd've been happy if you wrote us before ya'll rolled in like tumbleweeds."

"I can't understand him, what the fuck is he saying?" Nora shook her head, Ren shrugged. "What's we'd've?"

"Either way, y'all're are all welcome ain't ya? Ya'llselves'll-"

The last woman in familiar sky blue and earthen green clamped the man's mouth shut. "You have all been given special clearance to act on your own. High General Clementine is coming in a month. Please, do well. You may..." The other two tapped her to look up. Swords were raised in the crowd. "Do what you please."

The Cavalry turned around, the crowd bowed in a wave.

"DISMISSED!" Winter and Ironwood hollered. The crowd ran for the hills, a few stayed, holding the same folded jackets as the four on stage, shaking in their boots.

"When is that going to end?" Jaune ran fingers through his tangled hair.

"It won't." Ren took a jacket and slung it over his shoulders, still over the cloak, tucking a spare under his arm. A man with blue hair and red eyes watched from the distance. "We'll discuss in private."

Jackets and spares still folded, they retreated to their camp to find Colonel Rouge there, alongside her men, private tents set up, a fire crackling and fresh food.

"CARROTS?" Oscar woke up, screaming in Jaune's ear. "I smell carrots!" He hopped off, Jaune grabbing him before he could get to the tables. Ruby bit her cheeks to keep from laughing.

"I figured by probability those would be needed in the hot sun. I take it we're going to be ordering more..." Rouge shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Please sit." They did, at a distance, the cloaks catching in the wind. "I've been assigned to keeping you all updated...but first I must ask you...are any of you pregnant, could be pregnant or can become pregnant?"

"What...does that matter?" Raven squawked. "It-"

"Lady Omen, please...I understand it is a private question, but I must have a answer. We...down here have had enough incidents."

"Don't talk in circles. State what the problem is at once." Yang held her shaking arm.

Rouge opened her Scroll and projected a image of a mangled infant, eyes black on red, limbs distorted, skin missing and spikes coming from its' head, its dead mother lying besides it with a hole in her distended stomach.

"The Grimm have a _appetit_e. This will be you if you stay here and get caught. Please," she set a box of tests down. "You must find out now instead of when it claws out of you; we're not taking chances. If you refuse, you must leave."

The women snatched the tests and lanced their fingers, spilling a drop of blood on the test surface. Blake came from the trees for hers, scaring the living daylights out of Pyrrha, her Scroll flying out of her hands.

Ironwood watched the white haired man shake, grit his teeth and snatch a test. The remaining six looked at each other, then at James. "Not my story, not my words."

Ten tablet filled cups with water ended up in ten hands. Rogue ordered her men to about face as they were emptied, her own head turned to the meadows.

Oz chirped, she turned back around. "Thank you for complying. I understand this is difficult. Allow me to show you the battlefield." She changed the projection to a map of the territory, far to the south of Vale, edged by the deserts and its transitional prairies and even further south, the sea. Lisieux was a league north of camp.

"In order to make any more high powered weapons, we'll need to reclaim Crystal Gorge. That is our main objective." Crystal Gorge spanned ten leagues, easily, Ironwood's wall only blocking the main causeway, another opening laid a few leagues further south before the cliff-side buckled inwards. "Lord General, we'll have to ask you to aid us."

He was busy rubbing Oz's back. "Give me a day to figure that out."

"Understood. Second, we'll have to drive the Grimm out of their nests and fence it off with whatever Dust we can find. Lastly, we must evacuate the surrounding towns to newly erected Vacuo City or New Vale, then we can pull up stakes and leave. We hope to get this done by winter. We humbly ask your assistance."

"Excuse me, how are the soldiers doing? Will they be protected from the Dust?" Adam folded his arms, Taiyang sitting between him and his daughter, slit pupils staring down Ruby who was busy braiding flowers into a crown. Oscar inched away from her side.

"You have increased morale by leaps and bounds with your arrival, through whatever means that you have returned to us. We have proper personal protective equipment in spades for that phase of the operation. _All_ will mine, in a safe and controlled manner. Are there any more questions?"

"Showers?" Weiss displayed her blackened hands.

"That way." She pointed around the bend, a set placed for them alone. "Three minutes, tepid water. Every other day." Her face twisted beneath the veil. "I apologize that it's not to your taste, Lady, but we all must share. The hour grows late. I'll leave you to yourselves." She bowed before leaving with her crew.

"How am I supposed to deal with that!" Weiss whined, feet kicking in the air.

"Go in already soaped up." Raven rested her brow in her hands, elbow on her knee. "You spend the time rinsing off. And keep your hair short if it proves easier."

Ren fixed up the rations. Ironwood tried to pull off the earlier miracle. Adam and Jaune gave Oscar fighting lessons. Taiyang went to get more wood.

The girls stared at Oz. Except Glynda who squeezed him to death. Yang went to back to watching the horizon, checking over her shoulders like clockwork.

"Suffer with us, Oz." Nora huffed.

"I wasn't trying to lie. It just never-"

"You don't owe us a explanation." Nora hugged him too. "Just...let us know if you need help. For anything. And before you think it, you're Ozpandrel. Our collective _**DAD**. _The same as yesterday. The same as tomorrow."

Oz opened his mouth. It shut just as quickly.

Glitter pulled away. "I don't want to think about this any more than I have to. Someone crack a joke."

"Hey! There's cake!" Ren produced a sealed pan from the box. Everyone cheered, the foil wrapped ripped off in seconds.

"You...overestimate that cake." Ironwood was laying on the grass, chest heaving, a series of walls creeping up to square off the camp. "Severely."

Pyrrha pulled Jaune aside, hopping over Ironwood and his wall. She didn't even have to say anything as he pulled her into his arms. "Someday, Pyr. Not now. Not after seeing that. And not before I can forget that for good."

"No...it's not that...I will wait for that, no questions asked." She pulled him further away. "...do you remember how I said that all my life was a battlefield?"

"Pyr, we don't need to talk about this right now."

"...we do." She handed him her Scroll. A headline was on display. 'Agamemnon Nikos Released from Prison.' "He's my father. Who I nearly killed. And now he's out."

"What?" Jaune stopped. "Do I need to know anything else? I know about the creepy manager but-" He ran gloved hands through his hair. "What?!"

"It's a short story. But since then...I just need to-" She twisted her hair in her hands.

"Unless your father drops out of the clear blue sky, I can't handle this right now."

"What can you handle, Jaune?"

"I need to concentrate on _her_ and bringing her down." He pulled her around to look at her. "Listen, I love you for the woman in front of me. Not the child that had to survive. Understand?"

"I do. Thank you, Jaune." He nodded, leaving her alone, Oscar calling him over to eat.

_'Why did I bother with him? He's sweet and kind, everything I ever wanted. Yet...I can't tell him anything.' _She pulled out her sidearm, catching her reflection in the mirror finish, over the barrel was the rest of the crew. _'I can't tell him I'm the girl who couldn't even die. Not even the girl who could save him from herself.' _They were smiling, laughing. Except for her. Without her.

The vines around her wrist ached._ '...He and I may ruin us. It wouldn't be a leap of judgement to extricate myself. They don't need me.'_ Her thumb found the safet-

Ironwood grabbed it, throwing it into the woods. "Don't. Do not. Do not." He picked her up, squeezing her blue. "Do not do that. Please do not toy with that gun like that." He sat with her in the treeline as she cried herself out. "Please talk to me. About anything at all. About anything between here and the stars."

* * *

Dawn broke.

Colonel Rouge came up the hill again, humming a hymn, pausing to stare at the black walls, and the altar that sprung up in front of them overnight, sweets and snacks overflowing from the thick plastic table, candles stuck underneath melting on a slab of sheet metal.

"Excuse me," she pulled aside the shard of black fabric that hung as a door. They were awake, sitting around a low fire, Qrow and Pyrrha facing the opening, hands over their faces, blood seeping through fingers. "Oh, what the fuck?!"

"Pull your men away from that wall. Immediately." Pyrrha snarled. "They're coming."

Rogue winced. "What are you ta-"

"PULL THEM BACK! They attack from the southern pass, we'll be there, now go." Qrow went to pull his hands away, Winter held his hands. "GO!"

"We can't move that fast!" The colonel wrung her hands.

"Will you defy me?" Another few drops split between Pyrrha's fingers.

"No, Lady Akouo, forgive me!" She scrambled down the hill. Glynda put out the fire and comforted a shaking Oscar. The rest finished gearing up. Blake stood by the door, muttering under her breath, staring daggers into Adam's back.

"I'm sorry that you have to be in pain all the time..." Jaune helped her up, before going to heal Qrow's eyes. "Can you see?"

"Well enough." Pyrrha held her circlet, grimaced, and stuck it on anyway. Ironwood glared at her, she gave a brief thumbs up. "You're getting finer and finer at that."

"Kid's good. Keep him under guard, people know to shoot the doctor first." Qrow blinked as Jaune stepped away. "Mr. Brick House! You ready?"

"Oh no," Ironwood slicked his hair back with water. "do not call me that."

"Hey, Edgelord." Raven pulled on armored greaves over her jet colored calves.

"Good to know that nothing changes with you people." Adam changed out Wilt's steel for one forged with red dust, eyes bloodshot. Something crawled across the floor. He blinked. Nothing crawled across the floor.

"...I remember the red slices, not the teleportation." She clicked a grey blade into Omen's hilt. "Or you being able to eat hits directly."

"Rip open a gash and step through. Try not to eat dirt after. You learn from the best." He avoided Tai's glare.

"You don't have to be connected to someone?" She huffed, eyebrows knitting together.

"No." He looked over his shoulder to find Blake walking away. "It's like goring a hole. One way."

Glynda tapped him. "How far?"

"A league at most." He looked at Yang, who was busy staring at Blake as she drove Weiss up a wall with her very presence. Glynda took notes. "I'll risk exhaustion after."

"Understood. We'll have to work on it."

They ran to meet the moving battalions, day thick in the sky, the flowers swaying in the prairie grass. Glynda took her own for support, healers and medics alike.

The Grimm rolled up the cliff-side at the same time they rolled down the hill. Ironwood stayed to the back, keeping his strength to seal off the last portion of the cliff. The clash shook the earth.

Some Grimm spat fire. Others could disappear and reappear or double in size. Others yet used glyphs to cause craters or mud.

Jaune threw a Greater Ursae into the dust, watching Oscar take down three Beowolves at once. _'This is getting worse. Thank the gods that the kid learns fast-'_

A bullet skidded past his ears, a Beowolf falling at his side.

"Get in your head in the game, Jaune!" Ren yelled over his shoulders, before turning back to his fight. He gritted his teeth and dove back in.

The push faltered.

A flat Thing, curved like a dome, with a spike of bone coming out of its peak, walking on its sixteen spikes came up the cliffside, eight eyes on its hide the size of cars, dripping ooze as it went.

"...oh what the fuck...IT HAS A SEMBLANCE! IT WILL HAVE A NASTY SEMBLANCE!" Yang reloaded Ember Celica.

"SHOOT IT DOWN!" Nora shot grenade after grenade at its spikes, taking out three before it skittered out of the way. A airship flew overhead, raining down Explosive Dust on the Thing.

A section of its body crumpled inwards, the bone peeking through. It shrieked.

The Grimm turned colors unknown to Men, Geina or Gods, their forms roiling and exploding into twisted and gangly shapes, strange teeth and eyeballs flowing from them. They swung harder than ever, claws felling three men a piece, pieces of them sliding in and out of tangibility. Soldiers swung at each other, some Grimm taking the form of friends or lovers.

"Team Inferno, go!" Ruby screamed. Yang rushed the Thing, followed by Taiyang, Pyrrha and Jaune. Pyrrha yanked raw fire Dust out of the side of the canyon with metal chains she kept at her sides, Taiyang ignited the chunks, aided by Jaune, and blow after blow, Yang laid cannon fire into the Thing, searing its eyes, then the spikes.

It flipped inside out, its soft underbelly touching the ground. The colors faded from the Grimm, the regular infantry leveling them with ease, only for the ooze on the floor to produce more.

"THORNS!" Winter yelled, taking out a cyan King Taijutsu turned centipede with Blake. Adam, Ruby, Oscar and Ren rushed in, the latter masking them out, Oscar grabbing Adam and Ruby close enough to touch as greenery twisted into wicked thorns that pierced its underside, black blood spattering everywhere as it spilt into two, spawning more Grimm yet.

"BUILD IT, FIX IT!" Ironwood made the last push with Glynda, Nora and Ozpin, raising a black wall at the edge of the cliff, the remaining Grimm slaughtered as they went, Oz accelerating its eruption, Nora providing cover fire.

Ironwood slumped against the still ascending barrier, Jaune and Taiyang pulled him from the stone, it continued to rise without instruction, spikes flourishing from the top. Glynda threw the reinforcements on, sputtering to life.

The remaining soldiers cheered, the sun starting to hang low in the sky.

The Calvary looked into the shallow crater left behind where the Thing fell, a girl with brown and pink hair laid naked in the ooze.

"Is that a girl?" Oscar faltered and sputtered, hands shaking, hunting knives thudding in the grass, the chains at his elbows holding them on his person.

"She's dead, at least for the near future." Winter cleaned off Magnolien, pulling the gauze back over her face. "Let's go." They turned away from the pit, and walked to the main field, helping to collect the bodies and mend the fallen.

Ruby wove flowers from the base of the thorn as it withered inch by inch in the summer sun, crowning the four of them with their own blooms, standing out against the black. Yang stormed towards camp. The man with blue hair and red eyes watched her leave. Adam stepped to follow, Taiyang moved into his peripheral vision.

"Take the same flowers," Oscar scooped up the over spill from the prairie. "and help me honor the dead...it's the least we can do."

"HOLD ON!" General Rouge stormed over to them, huffing and puffing. "I'M SORRY, YOU HAVE A BATTALION TO LEAD! PROTOCOLS! Are you trying to get yourselves killed?!"


	16. Part 3: Pull

They settled into the rhythm in a week or two, the third finally took the strain off his Aura.

In a lull in duty, Jaune trudged up the hill followed by his team. Lisieux was still a hospital, but some of the beds that were there when he arrived were no longer present.

His mother, however was at his altar, praying her heart out.

"Chantal."

She whirled around, looking at the sky, behind the statue, everywhere but at him.

"_Chantal_." A couple of women turned around, saw him and bowed the right out of dodge. His mother had fled to the nearby tents, pulling her hair out.

"She seems distracted." Ren watched Nora help with boxes and packages. "Then again, you don't look the same as you did a year ago."

He pulled aside the veil, looking at himself in his Scroll. A mess of curls shoved into a ponytail, a scar over the right eye, and stubble around the edges. "Yea, I probably look like Peter B. Mason. I tried..."

"Jaune look down." Pyrrha nudged him.

Chantal looked him dead in the face, ocean blue eyes watery. "...what happened to you? Can you see me?"

"War. I have the one good eye." He pulled his mother in for a hug, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry. Where's my sisters?"

"Why do you sound like that?"

"A old injury."

"Well, your sisters are in New Vale with your aunt. We couldn't...put them through this. Come, bring your...friend." He looked around for them, Ren was busy calming down a mother that lost her son, Nora helping to move boxes. Only Pyrrha remained. A man with blue hair and red eyes leered at her from a tent.

"Let's get in the house." He all but shoved her into her own home, modest and sunny yellow, with toys still on the floor, and lunch on the stove, a small jewelry box on the kitchen counter.

"I'm not sure what your problem is, but you're cautious for your reasons." She poured three cups of coffee. "Are you a vegetarian, Miss?"

"No, I eat what's given." She finished it, the cup still steaming as it returned to the table empty.

Her ears flattened. "Wait...Pyrrha Nikos?"

Pyrrha pulled off the hood. "It is good to finally meet you in person, Mrs. Arc. He talks a lot about you."

"I see you've been feeding him, he's big as his father." She looked down at Pyrrha's frame, inky flared pants covered by a leather apron, embossed with bronze circles. "He was eleven pounds, two ounces. I don't know why I'm surprised."

"He's quite difficult to feed, but he's worth it." Pyrrha reached to hide her blush in her hood.

A wet brown mop of hair leant around a corner. "Chantal, who are-" He yelped, running upstairs and back down again, dressed and dried. "I'm sorry, I didn't...Pyrrha Nikos from the cereal?"

"That's me." She pressed her lips into a thin line, Jaune laying a hand on her shoulder. "Though, cereal is beneath me now."

"My apologies, your Beauty." Darius cleared his throat. "W-why are you in here, Jaune, don't you have...higher order stuff to do, like..? How are you here? And up there? How in the fuck?"

"I said I would see you again. Here I am." He hugged them both. "I don't care how grown up or glorified I get, you're my parents."

"Pyrrha, get in here." Darius waved his free hand. "He's not the brightest bulb in the box, trying to squeeze his girlfriend past us." She joined in for another squeeze.

"Here." Chantal dug for a necklace in a jewelry box, filled with diamonds and dust gems alike. The necklace itself dripped with gold and blue. "Take this and get it reforged for her." He opened his mouth and got slapped. "I don't care. You can afford to drag her across Remnant, you can afford to do it correctly."

Ren busted into the door, holding Nora by the back of the cloak, fits swinging, mouth barking insults. "We've got to go." He took the necklace and made for the door, Pyrrha on his heels.

"Go get them, baby! Roar so that the sun trembles!"

"You know, I wish he was a _boring_ doctor. And not...whatever he is now."

"A hero? You wish your son wasn't a hero..."

* * *

Airships landed at camp, postponing Council by a hour. Fresh food, more rations, more soldiers. Hungry work.

They tried to help, just to be told that the work was beneath them. So, with nothing to do, the camp was abandoned for a further patch of flowers, the camp a blur in the distance.

Oscar grumbled over to them, dark circles under his eyes, tripping over his awkward gait, the mantle no longer dragging the floor.

"Hey Oscar." Jaune waved him over. Oz looked up from his book, caught it wasn't him and looked back down, hair stuck into a ponytail, feathers sticking out. "A-are you okay?"

"My head hurts." The protrusions were worse. "I swear to the gods there's a horde of feral cats in those woods. Meow, mew, hiss. All night long."

"...Those are ready to come out." Adam walked over, Yang running to catch up to him, swinging around his shoulders, the kiss there and gone in seconds.

"Finally I c-" Yang scowled, a whirl of roses settling on her shoulders, frowning at her stringy hair. Yang's fists balled at her side. Weiss was not too far behind, heaving a sigh at Ruby's antics. "Hey Ruby... What is it?" She was squeaking about the cookies she ordered in. Yang's brows knitted together, holding the cracking ends of her braid.

"Ruby," The other redhead folded his arms. "Can you get to camp and get a medical kit while we're out here?" She whirled away. Yang weaseled Adam out of his hoodie, Oz' eyebrows hit the clouds, between the temperature on his Scroll and the compression shirt sliding under the bull's cloak.

"Why? What're you doing?" Oscar scratched at his scalp.

"You want to have clean lines or to wait another few weeks for the skin to thin enough so you can get a lovely infection?" Adam sat on a rock, the hoodie now on Yang's shoulders, the only thing red on him were the roses on the box as Ruby returned. "Come here." Oscar sat at his feet, as he released the protrusions from his flesh, cleaning the wounds, the lumps themselves still covered in soft skin.

"You should have said something earlier. How do you think these horns happened? The skin will heal flat around it." He wrenched the gloves from under his sleeves, flicking them into the emptied box, a blister pack pressed into Oscar's hands. "Take three now and two everyday, you're _tiny_."

Jaune laid hands on Oscar's head. "You're what, sixteen?"

"Soon...we had a few bad harvests and had to sell the farm. Less food to go around. Even I couldn't help that."

"So...you're a late bloomer? HAH!" Ruby fell into the grass, cackling. Oscar finished the rest of her bourbon, staring her down the whole time. "WAIT. You're Faunus?" She sat up. "What's going on? Are you okay? Did I make you sad with the carrot joke earlier?"

"Ruby, I can assure you, carrot jokes are a necessity at this point. Nothing's going on or going wrong, I'm well, mixed. It's the country. Nobody cares."

"Can you roar like Yang?" She heard her name and turned around, halting the whispers to Adam, his hands slipping from her face, panic sitting in their eyes.

"Is there something to roar at?" He looked over his shoulder, looking into the treeline, a bush rustled. "It's not just for funsies, is there a problem?"

"Can you roar?" She whirled over to Adam's shoulders, Yang backing away, as the scent of smoke came over on the wind, his hoodie tucked under the gauze, a scowl on both their faces. "Are you two okay?"

"You seem to forget that I'm not a cute little girl who can get away with sounding horrifying. Moreover, get out of my hair." He turned around to find Ironwood bringing the rest of the Cavalry over, Nora running to check on Oscar, a certain black haired girl missing. "Let's get to Council."

The cloaks scraped up dust as they swept into camp, entering one of the few temporary buildings, the four figures from the stage a week ago standing as they walked in, bowing as they filled the seats. Blake was late.

"Be seated." Ozpin took out a notepad. "And get to the point."

"Ya'll're a real riot, ya-"

"NOT YOU." Ozpin waved at the woman in green and black. "You, and introduce yourself, you forgot to."

"I am General Florence." She pulled the mantle back over her arms. "That man is Emmett-"

"Hi y'all." He tipped his hat at Raven. She waved with her fingers.

"At the far end is General Schwarz as you know, and General Ciel. We will be brief as possible. The advancement into the cliffs can be begin weeks ahead of schedule." She pulled up a projection of the area, the new section of Ironwood's wall added. "We require assistance securing the opposite side. Lord General, we are not asking you to seal off the entire cliff; that would be a waste of time."

"Are there other fronts?" Pyrrha asked, playing with a ball of iron filings.

"...no."

"Prepare." Qrow pinched the bridge of his nose, Winter resting a hand on his shoulder. "Today."

"Yes, Lord Harbinger. Back to the topic at hand." She zoomed into the map, displaying a area south of the initial battlefields. "This is our way in. We need to prepare a way out. But, rain rolls in, for now, we are securing the perimeter. You need not assist with this."

"What _do_ you need help with?" Raven stood against the wall. "We're not here for our health. Please, cut to the chase."

"We are planning to reserve your strength, your Beauty, in the case another foul being-"

"Good, we'll be in the pit with the old boys, amiright?" A round of cheers went up.

"But, there's hundreds of thousands of Grimm in there! It stretches for leagues! Do you have a death wish?"

"PERHAPS." Seventeen voices raised.

"I...didn't realize that you all would be so...rough and tumble, Lady Omen." General Ciel toyed with her lyre.

"Good, let me make something clear. You begged. The gods answered. You deal with it. And we will not leave men to die because you think a few Beowolves are beneath us. Anything else?"

"No." Ciel lowered her gaze.

"Then we are finished here." Ozpin rose and the rest followed him out.

Yang lagged behind, Adam dropped off to meet her, both pulling aside the veil. "What's your father's problem, how many times do I have to apologize?"

She gritted her teeth. "He doesn't like you and won't say why. I...he's being overprotective." He twisted his hand in hers.

"He's used to-" He ran smack into the elder dragon.

"Yang, go to camp."

"Bà-"

"GO." She slunk away, eyes on the sun scorched grass, the setting sun tinging everything red.

"I am not impressed with you." He looked the younger man in the face, who looked away. "The boy who cut her arm off. Who belittled his ex-girlfriend, holding her mother's life over her head. Who can't be asked to answer a _single_ question directly. Why're you so _touchy_?"

"There is no correct answer to that question."

"Why _my _daughter?" Taiyang's eyes burnt gold. "I was not born yesterday. She spends four months crying herself to sleep. Then out of the sky, she's gone, leaving a message that she's gotta take _you_ with her. And the best you've got for me is 'sorry to meet you like this' a lie and one hell of a performance? I didn't think that she would pick another co-"

"I am no coward. Your daughter is a strong woman, and her father is no less." Gold narrowed. "My first impression of you didn't lend itself towards the truth at the time." Adam backpedaled, watching the embers collect around Tai's hands. "The truth of the matter is that I did not anticipate seeing Yang again, nor..." The elder dragon stared at the angered flesh that escaped the scarf.

"...what happened?"

"It's not something that I like to discuss. The past is past."

"Good that you know that..." Taiyang walked towards camp. "It's staying that way as long as you refuse to answer me." Oscar watched the blonde press into camp from the forest edge, Ruby hiding behind him.

"Listen, Red, I don't think this is a good idea. If your dad slaps me, I'm done. I'll burn. Roasted Oscar."

"We aren't doing anything wrong. We're in the same vicinity. Is that a problem?"

"We aren't doing anything right, either." He pulled her arms from around him. "And I'm trying not to die twice."

He trotted over to the meadows, picking lavender in the dying light. "Hey Grandpa?" A golden petal flew by. "Can I have a herb bag?" A small burlap bag appeared in mid air, his own green Aura pulling the life out of the purple blossoms. "I'll burn them in the fire...you all are so stressed, I swear my hair is going white."

Glynda padded out of camp, already arguing with Tai, the two of them making their way out of earshot, his hair glowing in twilight.

Ironwood stepped out, comparing his star charts with the realized ones above, eyes stopping on a receding figure. The book fell into the dirt as he ran to catch up.

* * *

Rain poured from dumpsters.

James learned to raise broader sections of earth in mere minutes to keep them out of the mud, a big ol' tarp weighted over the walls to keep the heat in. All of them lounged on the cool stone, eating whatever and drinking whatever. Even Oscar didn't turn up the hard stuff, the haze of lavender finally fading from the fire.

Raven added a log. "You know it's not too bad in here. Better than before."

"Where were you, Raven?" Qrow grumbled. "You could have said something to Tai."

"No, I couldn't have. It was my-" Yang opened a bag of corn snacks, earning a glare from her father. "Yang, really?"

"Are you gonna talk or what?" Nora was munching on pancake flavored cookies, Ren asleep on her lap. Pyrrha blinked away tears, thumbing through her Scroll, Jaune holding her close and saying nothing.

"You kids are nosy." She patted out an errant spark on her pants, the cloaks in a pile by the door.

Blake laid in the gap between tarp and wall, reading a book thick enough to kill a man, saying nothing.

Raven sat where she was. "I killed my wife." Everyone squirmed.

"You...gonna keep explaining, right!?" Oscar shook, the bulk bug of dried carrots nearly dropping on the floor.

"...I ran a Faunus village after retiring from Black Claw, after the bounty hit. Me and Qrow were born there. The last leader died. It was fine until Qrow ate dirt. It fractured. Some wanted me gone. Others wanted me dead. I did nothing but cry." She was crying now.

"Then the Atlesian military came through, though they were holding orange banners. Destroyed everything, drove us north. Found us. I defended the survivors until my last breath. They raped Vernal in front of me. Stabbed her. I had to finish her off. I ran. They...got to me anyway." Glynda offered her hand to squeeze. Oz shifted in his seat. "Been running since."

"That's a mercy kill." Oscar curled up into a ball. "You can-"

"You don't hear her scream, boy." She looked into the tent behind her. "Where is that fucking cat?" Jaune waved. "You don't mew."

"I'm up here."

The crew jumped at Blake's voice, Yang becoming one with her blankets.

"Down. Now." Ironwood pulled her down.

The rain picked up.

"Me...and Ren are orphans." Nora sighed, cycling through familiar pictures and videos. " We moved to Mistral from Mantle, for my father's work. My parents had fifteen kids. I was the ninth. They couldn't feed me. So I went to live with my aunt. Two months later, they picked up and moved without me. My aunt got sick and died. I walked to Kuroyuri. A Grimm on a Horse destroyed the city. Ren showed up, tiny as me. We've been together since."

"Do you want to go find them?" Oz opened another bag of snacks, a purple sweater on his needles.

"No. They're not family to me anymore. My family is in front of me. And I don't mean only Ren." A round of cheers went over.

"Do...all of you have sad stories?" Oscar closed the bag only to decide to finish it anyway, Adam threw another bag at him. "I mean...does nothing happy happen here?"

"If you get lucky, you find someone as fucked up as you are and try not to die together." Winter shifted under Qrow's arm. "That's it, kid. You suffered this world too."

"We still haven't found _him_." Pyrrha gritted her teeth, Ironwood looked up from his corner, she gave him a wobbly hand. "And I'm going to shut up before I summon him."

"Qrow, you never explained what's your deal with Clementine." Taiyang got up to dig a bottle of brandy out of the stash.

"She infiltrated Black Claw, claiming that her grandmother was Faunus. She turned us against ourselves. Probably set that bounty on Raven then Adam and Sienna after Beacon." Blake hid in her sleeping bag.

Raven poured out her flask to the grass. "To the old boys."

"...what happened to Verdigris?" Taiyang stopped at Glynda's flask first, she looked over her glasses at him. The tiniest nods went between them. "No offense, Winter."

"None taken."

"Dust got into a wood-fired stove." Qrow's fingers twitched, nearly dropping the Scroll in his hand.

Winter turned to look at him, pushing into the stone to sit up. "You...didn't say that before...It was woodfired?"

"It was woodfired." Taiyang refilled the remaining sixteen flasks. "I went to see him. And the kids."

"Welcome to what trauma does." The old crow finished the bottle. "Occludes the truth. And now I can see it without error." His eyes flickered gold.

"What about you, Pyrrha?" Raven opened a new one. "You haven't talked much. Who were you before the tournaments?"

"I almost killed my father."

Adam sat up. "You did what?" Everyone turned to look.

"I almost killed my father. He came home one day and beat my mother senseless for no real reason." She projected the headline she was reading: 'Agamemnon Nikos Requests Pardon in the Wake of Daughter's Immanence.' "With the old pancake griddle. When I was twelve. I was acquitted and pardoned. He got six years. I said I was sorry. Wish I could stop being sorry for it. So, instead of living as a coward, I buried my past in victory. Lost myself in the arena..." She pulled her sleeve over the mark.

"Sorry for what?" The bull shifted, holding that same leg. "You do what you have to do."

"Excuse me?!" Glynda near spat out her drink. "What is going on here? I should have taken that doctorate in psychology!"

"And what did _you _do?" Pyrrha took the kerchief from Ren.

"My mom had to raise the five of us in my grandfather's house. I beat the shit out of him after he touched her. With his own sword."

"I knew there was something wrong with you." The wicked smirk crossed her face once again. "Semblance?" Pyrrha got up and high fived him, the same sadistic smile lit up on Adam's, horror on Jaune and Yang's faces.

"Semblance." He shared the bag of dried blueberries with her, most of them poured into her maw. Glynda rubbed her temples, Qrow throwing her a bottle of migraine meds. "...okay. Okay. I love you too, murder children." Ironwood whispered something to Ozpin, white eyebrows hitting the tarp.

"Everyone in here has blood on their hands." Oscar threw another fistful of herbs into the fires. "...wonder when I will."

The rain petered off over the course of the day, the dry grass now lush, petrichor sumptuous, the drops stuck on the flowers dripping to rejoin the cycle. The sun peeked through the clouds.

Oscar bounded out of the camp, hopping in the grass, wildflowers blooming as he went. "GUYS! It stopped!" They all got up to stretch their legs, watching Oscar and Ruby dance in the wet meadow. Nora took pictures. Taiyang snarled, and the brunette let go of his daughter, stepping away from him.

"This kid is so needed." Raven stood last, pulling on the black fabric of her pants to stand. "Y'all are fucking depres-"

Glynda grabbed her hand, using her weight as a counterbalance to pull herself up. "You...shouldn't carry that with you. I...pulled the plug on my husband, after waiting for a year. I pray he forgives me." She walked towards the door. "And so should you."

Raven watched them spread out into the breaking sun, the rain soaking into the gauze, the hoods foregone as distance allowed.

"Branwen." She looked down. Ruby, of all people, was there. "I- uh..."

"I'm not a queen, just say what it is."

"I know that...you're not my-" She wriggled back and forth. "Oh boy, this sounded better in my head."

"What is it?"

"...can I be your niece?" A confused squawk went over Ruby's head. "I mean, I know it would be weird and but this whole situation is weird, and things aren't looking right, I mean _Blake's _here-"

"And a sixteen year old girl is a alcoholic, but continue-"

"I don't want there to be hard lines. I'm too tired for bygones. Let's try to do this together? Okay? I'll share my cookies." Raven shifted her weight, arms folded. "I promise this isn't a trick question or a game."

"...okay-"

"YEAH!" Ruby whirled her around into a cloud of feathers and dark glass, catching up with everyone else. "COME ON AUNTIE, WE'VE GOT GRIMM TO MURDER!" She dropped her off near Qrow and kept going to Yang, who was watching the patches of clouds break to reveal sunlight.

"Sis." She turned to look, releasing her folded arms. "You haven't been right since Blake got back. Are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about her." She walked away, hair ghastly white, the rose petals dried and brittle. "I see her everywhere."

"I guess that means you won't talk at all?!"

From the treeline, a pair of ears wiggled, eyes glowing purple, a smile curling on her face.

* * *

"For the final time, it would behoove you to speak plainly." Raven rubbed her temples, Qrow tossing her a bottle of pain killers, the strain of the pit showing up after a long day's work.

"Okay, the Grimm encampments heaved up and left," Oscar huffed, budding antlers holding up black gauze, weight clinging to him at last. "We've cleared the rest. It's been a week since our last major engagement; if _we_ are no longer necessary, then _we_ shall take our leave at once."

"Lord Birch-"

"We are not a search party. If the Grimm have left, then quickly secure Crystal Gorge. If you require assistance, then we are amenable to that. Will you have anything more to do with _us_?" Everyone looked at him, Nora silently cheering.

"We do not require assistance at this time. You have helped us immensely; we simply await High General Clementine's orders to leave."

"Good day then." Taiyang turned to leave.

"Indeed, Lord Ash. Thank you for coming." They dispersed, some to tend to their men, others to go eat. Yang walked off by herself. Blake watched. Oscar pulled Ruby off of Adam's shoulders onto his, carrying her somewhere else, giggling about wild roses.

Raven caught Tai's arm.

He turned. "The past is past. You want the future? Earn it." He kept going.

Adam pushed his eyes back into his head, having had paced a ring around the main camp, standing in front of the communication center, the Scroll in his pocket blaring muffled sirens. A shadow darkened the light between his fingers, they fell, revealing a stout man with blue hair and red eyes, looming over him, blocking the sun.

"You don't remember me, Adam?" A smirk split the man's face, people murmured and stepped out of dodge.

"I have seen at least fourteen people with your height, weight, and coloring. You're not that special."

"Archibald Stone, does that ring a bell?"

"No, you cartoon, what is it?" Stone leant into his space, the crowd coalescing, someone calling for help.

"What if I told you your father lied? And I plan to bring him the horns of his son?"

Wilt's master folded his arms. "That's a threat against my life. In a military encampment. Filled with armed soldiers, loyal to me over you. Are you-" The older man swung at him. Wilt took the hit, Adam's frame glowing red before it faded away, cobalt Aura wrapping over the larger man's fingers.

"That's enough, Stone." Florence came around the corner, a gun in hand. "You were found snooping around Lisieux. It's time we chat about your future here."

The blue haired man walked towards the older woman, leering at a group of aides as he passed.

Adam checked his Scroll. No reply from Yang. Not even one of her bananas.

He looked through the main base again to see if she was challenging Nora to a eating match again.

No, but Winter and Nora had gotten into it.

Pyrrha stopped him just outside of camp.

"She's in the meadows." She pointed.

"Good, I get to-"

"Go find her. Glynda has Tai _distracted_." Cyan narrowed at emerald, the smirk over her shoulder sealing the deal. "If she comes back looking worse than she how she left, I'm blaming you." She stuck her tongue out at him as she pushed through the door. Jaune's normal hello choked at his neck as she dragged him out.

He searched through the meadows, black eyed susans, lavender, poppies, and daisies churning in the light wind. She was laying in the blooms a league away from everything, Scroll on her chest, cargoes rolled up, watching the clouds. He sighed, the tension finally leaving his shoulders, laying his mantle across her legs and turning to walk aw-

"Adam?" She sat up, the Scroll flopping onto her lap. "Oh, it is you. Hi." He kept walking, she scrambled to catch his hands, half to hand him the mantle, half to drag him with her, flinging hers on her shoulders, the gauze catching on the buttons. "How...have you been?"

"Annoyed."

"Could you please say something, you brick wall?"

"A cartoon tells me my father is alive. Your father is trying to murder me." He crossed his arms. "Sometimes I think he's looking for a spot to snipe me down." He turned to check his back. A head of black hair disappeared around a tree. She pulled him back around to look at her. "...There's not much to say."

"I'm sorry." She continued over the hills, boots stomping heads of flowers into the dirt. A while went by, the meadows began to transition into light woods, the brush low and trimmed for game.

"Why are we out here?"

"I wanted to see you." Yang pulled off the hood, and jumped for his, Ruby's handiwork still stuck in the plait. He stopped her at removing the hoodie.

"What is it that you want?" That scowl.

"Can you stay?" She finally stopped walking, grabbing his hands, resting them on the small of her back. "_Relax_? Please?" Her eyes softened, peeking through yellow lashes.

"That's dangerous." He turned to walk back. "Your father's hands _burn_, Yang. He has years of experience on me that I am in no hurry to see personally; I'm not getting caught dead to rights in a war. Blake is plotting something. And I have to be stuck with them for the foreseeable future. It's called picking your battles. Something that even I'll have to start doing."

Her hair livened to a bright hue. "Are you saying that nothing ma-"

"Will you listen to me before you go flying into the sun?" " Gold cooled to white, the ends splitting once more. "I didn't say that. What was going to say was that the consequences of their actions shouldn't be consequential to you. I'll handle it."

"I thought that you said that we'll do this together." She stared at the grass, arms wrapped around her middle.

"...you're flying into the sun." He closed the distance between them, pulling back off the hood, laying a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Stop doing that." He once again turned to walk back, the old injuries proving difficult.

"...Why is it always two steps forward one step back with you? I get you alone, for you to walk away?" He spun on his heel, glaring at her.

"Yang, this isn't something that will just disappear in a instant."

"I know. It shouldn't fall on your head to deal with."

"It usually does." A tree rustled. "Be quiet." He stepped closer. "She's...here." He checked behind him. Yang scratched off a few scales, checking the canopies.

"I know-Hush." Footsteps, quite a few, too light to be Grimm, voices, they faded and faded, the light of the sun filtering more and more gold through the trees.

She pulled him deeper into the wilds, settling in a clearing, the grass plush and undisturbed. "I'm not happy she's here, and I'm not happy that my father is baring his teeth. But I'm asking you to stand with me, not for me." His eyebrows knitted together. "Can you choose to be happy for once? You haven't been yourself since we got back to Argus. They're not here." Her eyes flickered to check the trees. "No one is looking for us. Be with me. _Alone_." She draped her hands on his shoulders, pressing in with her nails.

"Happiness isn't something I guarantee, girl." His fingers dug into her back. "I wasn't expecting to get this far. But I'll do what I can to keep you happy."

"What do you mean by that? You keep saying that..." Her eyes went wide. "No...you can't be serious? That was why you saved me?"

"I apologize." He squeezed her tighter, her breath catching in her throat. "Things changed in a instant."

"I'm no better. I hoped for something different too."

"_You_ can't be serious."

"In that moment, I was serious. But that moment is over. Stay with me." She checked behind him, a shadow of ears lurking the brush. He looked away, scanning something over her head, she made him look at her, hands on his face. A rustle in the bushes, the curl of a tail. "I trust you. Trust me."

"I do." He sat in the grass, giving up on the leg entirely. She followed right behind, her weight on her hip, leaning against him. "Congratulations, you've got me alone."

"Finally, stubborn man."

The sun darkened another shade before he caught her fidgeting, pulling her leg over both of his, the blush on her face enriching by the second. "Speak. You didn't get me out here to look pitiful and complain."

She sat in his lap, snapping the silver chain around his neck, flinging it into the woods, cracking the violet gem in the process. "I did not." His mouth opened and shut twice.

"Are you sure about this?" He reached for her calf, throwing the purple bandanna away, the same hand throwing off the gauze and mantle. "I pegged you for chocolate and roses."

"I am." She pulled up the scarf with one hand, her thumb grazing his bottom lip. His hands worked her hair free of the braid, pulling her into a kiss that became two, then three, before she withdrew, hair throwing off sparks. "I'll have the second, but..." She looked over her shoulder. "When we're not here. I think-"

"I don't care for any one else's opinion." His thumbs ran across the top of her jeans.

"Sadly," A cat yowled. His hands fell away. "It's my turn to beg to differ. I hope we're...by ourselves again, soon enough. Did you watch the Scratchex concert yet?"

"No, because I know you would murder me if I di-"

"WOO!" She spun to sit in his arms, the dry chuckle and the brief smile caught in the reflection on her Scroll, the opening cheers of the drum and bass concert blaring away. "I would have murdered you for wasting half my data."


	17. Part 3: Prestidigitation

a/n: Monk7/Barbarian2. Change my mind. Not Yang. That's Barbarian6/Fighter3.

* * *

Hair burning brighter than the light of the setting sun, she spilt from him half way back to camp, Oscar and Ren waving him over. Not that Nora and Weiss didn't see their approach, whistling their approval, getting nothing but a smirk in return.

"WOO! YANG IS BACK!" Ruby met Weiss for the handshake. "Which goddess do I thank for that? Oh, all of them? I have cookies still."

"No, look." Weiss squinted, a pair of ears standing in front of the door, amber eyes glowing in twilight, narrowing as Yang approached. "That's a _disaster_ waiting to happen, stay out here, in case I need backup."

Blake's claws slid from their sheaths, a sneer on her face, canines bared. "Really, Ya-"

"I don't answer to you." She caught her shaking arm. "And if you're going to sick my father on me, go ahead. I'm a big girl. I can deal with my problems. You can't. You won't. Fuck off."

"But you'll answer to him? I _saw_ that. Didn't I warn you-"

"I am well aware of what he did to you. And the wall you backed him into." Lilac stared down amber. "...the thing about a story is that it has two sides. And you're not holding the pen. Like you rely on. You didn't mention you have a nasty habit of getting your allies maimed or killed. He was one of them. As was I."

"You can't blame me for everything. Did he tell you to say that?"

"...I make my own decisions. I decided to help the man that was sitting alone in a bar losing his eyes by the hour. Turns out madness and loneliness are best friends. Like the loneliness you inflict wherever you go."

"Helping him and fucking him are two different things! Why are you defending him?"

"I'm defending him as he defends me. I don't know why we're having this conversation."

"We were partners, I owe you that much. I can see his way of thinking is dangerously contagious...how long before he has everyone in here is on his side? Why do you not care about his past?"

"Why do you think that nobody in here has a opinion and a brain? His past is his past, and the past is over. Remember how we said that three weeks ago? We're seventeen dead men with a cause! It's not about you any more!"

"I see he's already got you under his spell. Are the petals that distracting? Watch the sword, it's just as red."

Her eyes changed to oxblood. "I won't let you rule me." The cat gritted her teeth. She charged at Blake, hands singeing the sleeves of the mantle as she walked, the panthera reaching for her sword. "And so what if I'm under his spell? It was me and him versus the world." Blake's ears flattened against her head, a snarl building in her throat. "And it _still_ is." Yang was a hair away.

"Those are the exact same words he said to me! Why are you believing his lies?"

"You're nothing but a shadow of the woman that I once held dear! You give me no reason to believe otherwise!"

Blake looked over Yang's shoulder, and the blonde turned to find Jaune and Weiss standing there. "I heard the whole thing. You want to stop standing in front of the door like you would actually guard it and let people in and out?"

Yang pushed past the dark haired girl, Pyrrha cheering a hello.

"What do you want, Jaune?"

"What are you doing? Actually, are you going to lie to me when you answer that question? Yes, you are. **Move.**" Yang pushed her way back out, holding a portable charger.

"Jau-"

He roared at Blake, Weiss covering her ears. A pan clanged into Pyrrha's face, Jaune running into camp to pull it off. Blake skittered off, only to be caught by a black glyph a league off.

"...the innocent never run, Blake. What are you doing? " Weiss stood in a simple black ensemble, the cloak sitting behind her shoulders. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to think."

"About?"

"How to get Yang to tell the truth..."

"How can you say something like that? Yang would never lie to us!"

"Do you trust me, Weiss?"

"You're not giving me a reason to with all this sneaking around! What's the problem?"

"I want what's best for all of us."

"What is that supposed to mean? What does that have to do with Yang?" Blake looked away. "What truth should Yang tell, Miss Know It All?"

"She knows our past. And she knows what he is to me. He's holding her hostage! He hasn't told her the truth!"

"I know your past, and his past, thanks to Qrow. He filled us in, seeing as how _your_ presence would be pressed upon us in short order. What he _was_ to you is not who he is to Yang."

"He probably hunted her down just to fuck with me! Why do you believe anything that comes out of his mouth?!"

"Actually no. _Stop_. She told _all_ of us how she found him. Blind and sick_._" Blake's breath hitched her throat. "I have heard certain pieces of this second hand due to the circumstances, but you know full well my memory is crystalline. I will be telling you the truth, since you are so intent on concocting a plan to get Yang to tell you the same thing. At Beacon, Cinder knived her between the joint. Blood everywhere. She staggered and fell into his arms. He tied off the wound with his own belt."

"Keep your fluff, Weiss!"

"I am telling you things as they happened. I spared my last fire cartridge to seal the wound before she bled out. Seven ribs broke to bring her back in the hospital as she nearly passed of a secondary infection." She paused to take a swallow of scotch. "He died for her at Argus-"

"Liar!"

"May he forgive Nora for taking this picture." Weiss pulled a photo up on her Scroll, the crush and Yang's ten thousand league stare displayed in full color. Blake's ears flattening against her head, a gag choked back with a grimace. "Were it not for our Master and Jaune's exhaustive efforts, Yang would have likely followed him to the grave." Gambol Shroud found its way out of its sheath. "I do not understand how you are angry that she is in lov- that she is _loyal_ to him onto pain of death, as he is to her. Or rather, are you _jealous?_"

"He's a manipulator! He just did all of that so you'd pity him! He lied! He could see! Everything! He is not a hero!"

"He is not. And neither are you. If I have to protect myself, who came out of my way to check on a woman I once called teammate, to try and talk her through the turmoil she's facing, I will not hesitate."

"Did you fuck him too? Make up for that blasted brand?"

"Are you calling me a-"

"Whore. I don't have to call you what you are. I saw the news when your sister played pretend and the look in your eyes as you backed away from the Master-"

A icy Deathstalker made the first move.

* * *

"It's a problem when it becomes a problem, Pyrrha."

She ran a hand over the mark. "I believe that we should at least ask the Master-" A golden petal flew by. "What's this?" It came to rest on her open hand. "Should we-" It wilted and blew away. "Will you let us know?" A second petal curled past. "Thank you."

"Again, if they're affiliated with _her_, and we have reason to believe that they are, then it's a problem of what it does instead of who does it, and whether or not it can be negated." Adam scratched at the black vines on his pinky.

"I'm not a fan of waiting around to bring death and destruction." A smile crept across his face. "_STOP. _You're terrible." A chuckle made it out of his throat, a halo of gold came up the hill, stealing his attention. Pyrrha poked him in the belly.

"Oh no, what are you two plotting?" Yang's hands found their way to her hips. A smirk ran across both their faces.

"A birthday party for Ozpandrel."

"You're shit for lying, Pyr."

"Ya'll? Can you disappear for another hour or so? And take Pyrrha with you?" Nora yelled out of the camp. They went inside regardless, the younger cohort missing except Magnhild's mistress, who was compiling some videos on her Scroll. Ozpin was knitting a dark blue sweater. Everyone else was doing whatever pleases them, including sharing bulk containers of granola and bourbon. "No, I'm serious."

"Why? No secrets, no bullshit." Yang scowled.

"Because Tai is lookin-"

Adam threw her over his shoulder, storming off into twilight, Yang protesting over much, Pyrrha giggling after them.

Glynda finished her gin. "...Did they?"

"By the meltdown that Belladonna had, it doesn't fucking matter." Qrow finished the bottle of bourbon.

"They're stressed out." Ironwood spoke from his normal corner, facing the door, reading a star chart. "I would get out there and go watch them, but I don't want to be too conspicuous."

Raven buried her face in her hands. "Tai's gonna kill that boy."

"For what? For _what_?" Glynda scoffed. "Congratulations, they're being _kids_! You should be happy!"

"Given the circumstances, I hesitate to exhibit any sort of joy." James watched the flames rise. "Here we go!"

Taiyang stormed in, the poor door crying off its hinges, hair burning its way out of its tie. "I can't find them."

"Good, you drove them off." Glynda closed her book. "Nice job, dragon dad."

"What are you talking abo-" She threw the book at him.

"You know you're rather late to the party." Glynda readjusted her glasses. "We get it, they're your kids. But no one in here is a child. You can't do this."

"Who are you to talk?" He threw his mantle onto his bags, the hem singed off, just like the cloak. "You got here later than I did."

"Their friend. You're being a tyrant." Glynda hopped up. "Did anyone hear that cat?"

"...Don't think about that too much." Oz lost his darning needle in the cracks. "Preferably _stop_ thinking about it and maybe it'll go-"

"It's not going away." James found it for him. "I hear it."

Nora got up. "Anywho...when we filled you in, we filled you in about the master plan. Allow me to fill the rest in. I've been filming this bullshit since we got off that the train, since Qrow and Pyrrha started whispering to either each other at three in the morning." Qrow stuffed more granola in his mouth. "Here, Glynda, I'll take my leave." She stepped out, green sleeves grabbing her around her waist.

The platinum blonde projected a picture of Ruby in a drunken stupor, crying at her Scroll, a picture of Weiss on it. Then the crater where Adam fell, Yang weeping over him. "You weren't there for the fall, just the crash." She changed to video. Adam getting his sight back. Ruby and Oscar dancing in the flower fields, letting each other go when he approached.

Gold faded to blonde and blue, he crossed his arms, watching the fire dance.

"We don't have time for it. You're dropping morale. Let them be." Ozpin threw the finished sweater at Ironwood. "Next to get a talking to is Blake." The recess between tarp and wall was checked. So were the tents. The larger cardboard boxes, one lined with a purple blanket. "Where is she now?"

"That's worrying." Winter finished the bag of granola, much to the twins' disappointment. "How much did she hear then?"

"Everything she would have otherwise." Oz sat back down, the hip acting up again.

Raven opened another bag. "This is driving me crazy. What is her problem?"

Giggling came up the hill, brown waves and an auburn fall of hair crowned by pink flowers coming through the door, as Taiyang's temper stoked the flames, his frame shadowed by the light. The pair faltered and fled back out, Oscar dragging Ruby with him, the rest of the younger crowd visible in the horizon. Except Blake and Weiss.

Qrow slapped Tai, rings first. "Your children can't pay for you. You swore to that. If it's bad in here, then it's shit out there." He dragged Raven over by the arm. "And you're letting it happen. Both of you have lost any sense of bravery that I remembered you having." Qrow sat back down. "Get it together."

"They're _our_ kids." Ironwood examined the garment, rolling his eyes at the starlit design. "We can't set bad examples. Now, you can get out there, and apologize, without having a godsdamned temper tantrum or you can sit here and calm down until they come back. If they come back. And you, Raven, if you can grow a spine before solstice, that would be great. Weiss came back, covered in blood, grabbing fresh clothes and sliding back out. "...that's suspicious."

Blake fell in the door, holding a bloodied nose, her eye blackened, the rest of her bruised and dusty.

"Okay...we have _got_ to stop this." Oz threw off the eyeglasses. "We're supposed to be a team!"

"Good, she's here." Qrow swallowed more bourbon. "Your turn." She didn't respond. "Is she awake?"

* * *

General Rouge knocked at the door.

Weiss opened it, earrings dangling in the rising sun.

"Excuse me, it's time for Council."

"...go to them and ask them whether _we_ are required."

"Lady Myrtenaster, I cann-"

"Sweetie, we're not here for your health," Raven grumbled, pulling a sleeping Glynda off of her lap and putting her on Tai's. "What did you need?"

"Lady Omen, the Ge-"

A screech deafened them all, shattering the wine bottles, bringing them all down to their knees. "Okay...what the fu-" She watched her hair go pink then flat gray, looking over to Ren, who was staring into the void, Nora desperately trying to shake him out of it.

Raven tossed General Rouge down the hill, slamming the door behind her.

"It's the beast that killed his parents...how it is here?!" She kept on shaking him, until grey receded from all of them.

"I'm fine." He got up, running for Stormflower and a curved knife. "Let's go."

"What are you talking about?" Rouge, apparently, didn't roll far enough. "We have to mount a force! Are you trying to kill yourselves!?"

"General Rouge, that's not a threat, that's a promise." Ren thundered off into the valley, abandoning the very idea of a battalion.

It was two Grimm, one riding the other, one a Imp, a arch of bone attached to its forearm, the other a Horse with buckled knees, all together three stories high. They crashed into a halt as it loaded a whole tree into its apex, pulling back a black string.

It fired, the missile carving a tunnel into the earth, it landed into the legs of the watchtower, the steel crumpling like paper. Blake watched a little too long.

"Let's go." Ren launched forward, firing away, the rest hustling after him.

It swung its other arm, dripping black liquid, Grimm springing forth from the puddles. Ren kept pushing forward, taking out the weaker ones with a single punch, sliding underneath the Horse, slicing into its underbelly with the curved blades of Stormflower.

"He's going to solo that thing?" Qrow cried over the din of war.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Nora ran in after him, followed by Jaune and Pyrrha. "Handle its arms!"

Ruby whirled around the Archer half, twisting its body into a spiral. "Duck!" The recoil was twice as fast, it howled in pain, she crashed into a petal puddle, covering her ears.

Blake stood in the middle of things, texting on her Scroll. The Grimm filed in throng by throng.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Winter shrieked, catching a arm to the chest, going flying.

Adam and Raven stood watching. "Listen here, Edgelord. You and Yang take a hit and knock that thing down a few pegs. I'll warp to Taiyang, tell him to cauterize the stump. FEATHERS!" He screeched back, busy with a slew of Greater Manticores. "Cut the bow arm off. Before that boy gets himself killed!"

"I'll hold it." Ozpin slicked his hair back with filthy hands. "You've got minutes!"

A black gear ticked underneath the Beast. Blake watched. Jaune roared at her to get moving, to no avail. A clone took away stray hits for her, her eyes scanning the battle for something.

"FROSTBITE!" Winter, Weiss, Nora, and Ironwood launched both magical and dust born ice shards at its legs, freezing one of them over completely, it snapped clean in twain. Yang crashed into the opposite leg at the rear, Adam slicing the limb off where it buckled, warping Yang out of the way before it crushed them, the sharpened hoofs slicing into his back.

Ren's fists glowed pink, with a single punch he cracked the skull of the horse. The Archer, with its spidery legs, scuttled away to grab another tree. Qrow and Ruby shot themselves into the air, slicing off the curved limb. Taiyang seared it shut.

It screeched. Arrows formed in the air, dripping vile ooze, hailing down onto the meadows. Everyone fell back. Blake shot herself into the sky, cutting down arrow after fletch after shaft.

Except the one that threatened to spear through Adam, charged with purple Aura as she passed.

She rode the last one into the ground, a wicked smirk on her face, as she ran towards Yang, only to get kicked into the air by a rabid Beringel. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Weiss screamed at her, still pulling Myrtenaster out of a Grimm, black blood spraying in her eyes.

Ren was stuck between her and the Beast. He chose to finish one thing at a time, slitting its throat with the curved knife, then its arms, then its face and then the knife slipped from his hands and he ripped its spine out from neck to ass, dropping the blackened bones into the mud, hands still glowing.

"Liè!"

"WHAT?!" He turned, eyes shining pink, black staining his teeth.

"Don't..." Nora shuddered under his gaze, holding the curved knife, ooze in her scrapes. "Become a monster fighting monsters. We have enough of that." The rest of the chaos continued around them, the Southern Pass proving a liability instead of a asset, Ironwood running to seal it off, Winter providing cover.

"Someone is missing, Nora." He looked over her head, scanning for familiar faces, the Grimm too thick to take chances standing there, he continued to fight, Stormflower wet with blood, the knife returned to his belt.

Yang laid speared on that same arrow, weight on her right arm, purple still clinging to the splintered shaft. "Behind! Behind you!"

Adam stained his hands black and red, the torn flesh on his back a hindrance to her release, Aura fluttering in and out of sight. "I'll get you off, it'll be okay...It'll be-" A shadow approached from behind and he turned to cat ears, amber eyes and the blade in his eyes.

The flood of Grimm stemmed to a single Sabyr, shot down by eighteen bullets.

His screams caught their attention next.

Rose petals fell like rain, Blake stood over Adam with a vacant stare in her eyes, a white knuckle grip on her sword. Yang reached for him, blood falling from her mouth, worsening the wound with each swipe. The second stab went through his stomach and out of his ribcage, retracted with a single pull, his right hand pressing into the wound to no avail.

_'What...'_ Jaune stared, legs locked in place, the grip of Crocea Mors falling from his claws. Someone roared in his ear. It might have been Tai. _'Why?' _

Blake fell to her knees, betwixt the two, staring at the merging blood pool. "I don't feel good."

A scarred hand seized her throat, staining her skin red, sliding down her neck as the last of his life seeped into the earth. "Why...?" It fell into the sullied flowers. Yang reached out for the last time, fingers hooked around his.

The roses ceased. Her hair extinguished. Blake reached for the red bladed sword, grabbing it by the edge, uncaring as it cut into her flesh, fumbling with the grip twice, as golden gloves cast it away, a roar ripping out of her throat.

Qrow screeched, most raising their hands to their ears.

"YOU TRAITOROUS WRETCH!" Ren shot towards the cat, breaking the speed of sound, bludgeoning her with his fists, his eyes glazed over with rage. Weiss cocked a combustion dust barrel into her pistol, Glynda pulling her arm away before she could fire.

Ironwood caught him after the fifth strike, pulling him off. "Stop, Liè! Stop!" He screamed in the older man's ears, still swinging for her. Nora shook, watching Ren bare his teeth, Winter holding her up, staring at the sight for sore eyes.

Blake stood up. "I wanted to save her..." Her hands dripped still. Tears ran down her face. "I just wanted to save her..."

Jaune ran to free Yang, the head of the arrow buried in the grass, blooding his hands to snap the arrow. With both hands, he rolled her over, lilac eyes staring into eternity. '_Ishouldnthavegonewithhim.'_ He blinked away tears._ 'Ishouldnthaveyelled.'_ A roar wrenched out of his chest. _'Ionlywantedtoseehimhappyreallytrulyhappy...' _He sat in the grass, holding her body, hair blackened from the soil.

_'How do you deserve this? How, on your dying breath, do you deserve this?' _Raven sprinted to his side, collapsing as truth came to light, as Jaune placed her daughter in her arms. The screech fell on deaf ears, Jaune staring into the distance, eyes watered over.

Adam's hair and the blood underneath were one and the same, covering Pyrrha as she lifted him off the ground, holding her hands over his eyes. "Why?" Blake stared into the abyss. "Why?!" The blood still ran off Gambol Shroud. "WHY?!"

Ruby broke through Oscar's hold, Crescent Rose ready to swing for Blake's neck, Oz grinding her to a halt a inch away, the cat turned into the blade, slicing a thin cut on her neck.

"That won't help anything, Ruby!" Oz grabbed her, the scythe fell into the muck, she howled in his ears. Taiyang stood, paralyzed, hair white as ash.

A bullet crippled Blake, Weiss' pistol smoking in the distance. Glynda too busy rocking herself left and right, broken hymns on her lips.

Pyrrha heard the march approach, her jeans stained, tears soaking her cheeks. _'So...this is how it ends? Slain? By someone you once held dear? Gods, save us.'_


	18. Part 3: Prison

The world fell to grey and rose again in golden flowers.

**"I did not, for five minutes, expect for this to be easy for you."**

Ozma stood in front of them again, a mournful glower on his face, Adam and Yang at his feet, the rest pushed farther back, petals pulling the blood from their hands.

**"What I did not anticipate was you turning against each other...What I did not put through my mind was the thought of you murdering each other. Shame upon you, Blake. Two wrongs do not make a right."**

Blake remained in the grass, tears rolling down her face.

"You slayed them!" Weiss yelled, Ren rattling with fury. "Did you think that no one would notice ONE arrow falling where others shattered?! Do you think that Qrow is that much of a liability? Did you think nobody would turn to look!"

**"When taking revenge, dear Blake, dig three graves. This infighting will kill you all. Do not mistake my mercy for complacency. You are allowed to bicker, I encourage it. But the next time I see one of you slaughter each other, both of you will fall dead, and I will rescind my powers from all of you."**

**"Bicker. Yell at each other. Get yourselves together. Time is as normal, Nora." **She put down her hand.** "If you desperately want to punch each other, go for it."** Their weapons faded into petals. **"Do not leave here without your affairs settled. I will not mediate or decide for you. You are all with or without each other."**

Ozma disappeared.

Ruby punched Blake into next week. "YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT!" Ren and Weiss were next, and soon it was seven on one ball of violence. The older cohort watched, forming a line between them and those two lest a punch miss its mark, Raven and Tai's hands loosely intertwined, pausing their stare into the horizon to find the others were just as bad, a chain formed in seconds.

"I told you to stop. I put my money where my mouth is and begged with my own blood for you to stop!" Weiss held her bleeding knuckles, hair in her eyes. "And yet it wasn't enough!"

"I wanted Yang away from him." Blake held her bleeding mouth, her eye blackening. "I just wanted to save her. I just wanted to make it right."

"Oh, you're jealous?" Glynda huffed. "That gives you the right to further traumatize them? PERFECT!" She finished her flask. "WHAT A CONCEPT!"

"He threw me across the room. Punched the wall so that he didn't punch me. She went and..." She pulled at her hair. "Who's protecting her?"

"Who's protecting them from you? The crazy bitch that left him blind and defenseless? That left her without a partner at the hour of our deaths? Screaming in the dark after you?" Pyrrha's eyebrows were high as the clouds and so was her flask, looking behind the wall of legs, Raven and Qrow's face scrunched up. "Who's protecting us from someone that can't be trusted to do what's necessary over what they feel is right?!"

"He was..."

"He _was_. That's exactly the point. I can't rely on your account of events, seeing as you have proven that you cannot be trusted. I will not hear them." Ironwood crossed his arms. "The thing about the past is that you have to let it go. They're not who _you_ remember. You went however long not knowing them. Things are different. People change." He looked over his shoulder, Adam sat up, his eyes restored, pulling Yang into his arms. Tai pulled the red bandanna off of his arm, offering it to him with a open hand. He took it.

Her ears drooped, darkness eating at the flowers at her feet, turning them into her namesakes, gilded like the rest. A growl turned Glynda's head, the bull holding his skull lest it crack open, Yang screaming in her sleep, olive green eyes returning to the panther, wide with horror.

Ruby finished her flask. "You've driven this...what is this?"

"A platoon." Ironwood offered.

"You've driven this platoon up the wall with your bullshit." Ren gritted his teeth. "Not a season later, that's a sight!" He punched Blake in the chest, her Aura flickering. He caught her neck in his hands before she could recoil. "When is it enough, Blake?" Ruby punched Blake in the other eye, knocking her out of his grip, the first already healed over. "When is it no longer about you?!"

"Now I know why she was crying for four months." Taiyang's eyes burned gold, a hand spared to pull hair out of his face. "You bite the hand that feeds, come back for seconds, and then kill her when she stops serving."

"No secrets, no bullshit." Ozpin stopped Ironwood from scratching the base of his feathers. "Does any one else have a problem with any one else here that hasn't been handled? Speak now or shut up."

Silence reigned.

"Blake, you chose to suffer with us." Qrow paused to press a hand over his mouth, Raven leaning on Tai. "Get over it. Right now. Nobody else needs to die again, at least, like this."

"The entire time I was at Beacon, I hid. My past, my present, my future. I knew what she was, and it was all to protect her from the bullshit that we...the Faunus go through. From Black Claw, which she would have joined in two seconds flat if Beacon didn't fall. And then, she shows up." Another wave of tears. "Out of the clear blue sky. _With him_."

"You don't get to choose for other people what they want out of life. If she joined, that's her problem. Not yours." He held a hand over the old wound, the other over his forehead, Winter pulling him to sit before he fell.

"I knew Ghira's little hellion was a problem, twice now-" Raven caught the twinge at her side, swaying at like a bridge in a earthquake, Tai laying her in the grass. "You're a liability."

Blake walked off into the bloom to sulk.

"Their migraines are stress triggered?" Winter stage whispered.

"Yeah." Tai pulled off the jacket, laying it over Raven's legs. "And this is stressful. This can't be keep happening. We're killing each other."

"Mr. Ozma!" Pyrrha yelled into the sky. "I'm sorry, can I have a drink please?" A bottle of wine showed up. "Thank you!" She wasted no time chugging it, a array of bottles appearing behind her.

"So..." Ruby tossed Oscar his favorite. "Now what?"

"We wait for little miss bitchy-" Weiss complained. "not you- to get her shit together. And, for them to get their heads together." His freckled hands held a empty bottle in seconds.

"I think there's something _wrong_." Glynda looked over her shoulder. "Ren, come here." He did, and she borrowed one of her hands into hers. Mauve hit Red and Yellow. Glitter and Ink recoiled, the first pair snapped out of their trance. "...okay. That...um. Yep." She got up, took a running start and hit Blake in the face, yelling about illusions. Ren finished off his rice wine and went back sitting with his team, Nora asking what happened, Pyrrha and Jaune sitting nearby.

"Her Semblance...changed." Ren muttered. "She's changed."

"Why are we here again?" Yang whispered, hands over her eyes.

Ozpin finished a bottle of mead. "Blake, by proxy, shot you down. Seeing that the job wasn't finished, she murdered Adam. Ozma got pissed. We got pissed. Still are pissed. We're waiting for her." He cracked open another. "We weren't in range...I'm sorry. Forgive us."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Adam whispered.

"Oh gods, she's everywhere. I see her everywhere." Yang wobbled to her feet, hair limp and fried, only to collapse, Adam picking her back up. "I see her everywhere. I see her everywhere..." The mantra melted into tears. Oz clenched the bottle so hard it broke.

And she marched back up the hill, face swollen. "Adam-"

"I don't care, Blake." He pulled Yang closer, she shook despite his grip, the uncovered eye staring a thousand leagues off. "I'm out there fighting for the cause and now, the world itself. When you show up, I end up getting the sharp side of the sword. This is the second time..."

"What happened the first time, so we get everything on the table _now_ instead of a month later? Or, you know, a year later." The wine bottle cracked under Nora's fingers.

"She went with me to go steal dust from a train. She cut off the back, knowing that I couldn't see her go. It exploded."

"That was the night after you threw me into the wall." Blake shifted her weight. Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So, _both_ of you _were _mutually abusive. Great!" James finished his glass. "Can we move on? Can we start over? Can it be water under the bridge? Since we're stuck with you?!"

Blake took another step forward, Yang cowered into Adam's chest. Taiyang stood in punching range, fists sparking.

"We wouldn't be here if you just stopped and put someone else before you." Adam watched her claws glow purple, gilded petals falling out of the air, Ironwood a swing away. "Namely, the rest of Remnant. But you're selfish, even when the world is at stake."

"So you take Yang from me?"

"You left her-"

"Take Akros from me?" She marched towards him. "Take my staff!? The life I built without you?!"

Jaune caught her by the hair, throwing her right back into the center. "I'll take the _world_ from you if it meant you wouldn't be there to drop it! Were you there when he was blind? While we were defending Argus? Why didn't you say anything at Beacon? That you would keep leaving us for dead! Or worse, _kill us_?"

"What..?!" She held her bleeding scalp.

"The godsdamned thing was spinning like a top and where were you? Standing there, doing nothing but looking to get even!"

"Jaune, you have no-"

"Yeah I have plenty of right, even with your shit past pushed off the bridge, I knew there was something wrong with you from the very start!" She stepped away, his claws glowing white, canines bared. "When you couldn't even be asked to speak Common, when you knew too much and said little and slid right the fuck out of the door at the dance! And here you are doing the same shit again! And they told me about how you ran when you got found out! Damned near a year and a half and you're still running!" She backpedaled. "Where are you going now?"

She turned to run. Pyrrha stood in her way, eyes glowing gold, hand wrapped around Blake's neck. The rest of the squad assembled at her side. "There's nowhere to run. Especially from me." Phantom blades swayed at her hips, the edges gilded. She threw her into the ground, boot ready to slam into her neck, stopping short. "...you're just reveling in it. Any attention is good attention, isn't it? I'll waste my breath on Grimm."

"Are we done?" Winter sat in the blooms with Qrow on her lap, mid-migraine, skin clammy. "Can we be done with this once and for all?"

"...Depends on how many more lies she plans on telling." Ironwood pulled Oz to his feet. "Whenever you're ready-"

**"Whenever I'm ready." ** Ozma appeared, sitting on a throne, the crest at the back carved into a lion's head, emerald gems for eyes. Weiss looked away. Winter said something in Old Manti and got no reply. Ironwood recoiled. **"Is that all that you wish to say at this time, Blake?"**

Blake scraped herself up. "Yes."

He raised a eyebrow.

"This is all I'm going to say."

The other eyebrow went up, fingers drumming on the arm rest.

"What do you want from me?"

Weiss shuffled over to Ozma's side, earning a look from him that caused her to blush. "Milord, may I shoot her again?"

**"Bold of you to assume she hasn't shot herself in the foot. Thrice now."** He watched Weiss spin the bracelet on his wrist.

"I'm sorry."

**"Turn around." **He nudged Weiss back to the group, the bracelet going with her, the rest of the crew now standing up, Yang sobbing in between Adam and her parents, the rest of the crew standing around them. Blake, once again, wept.

"I'm sorry."

**"Let's start over. For the third time. Bygones are bygones."**


	19. Part 3: Presentation

The Generals at camp said nothing upon their return. The fresh food and wine at the altar said enough. A small note in smaller handwriting read: "We would prefer that y'all'll keep your crazy, disappearing asses over there." So they did.

The funeral services for Special Operative Cordovin were brief, her remains shipped off on the first flight out.

Jaune waited for the next flight in, the sun burning through the gauze, out of dodge of his suppliants and fangirls.

"Hey." Adam strolled over. "Thank you for- thank you for having my back, twice over now."

"Would that I were in charge, I'd throw her out. Remember when we first met?"

He snorted. "Feels like a dream. Hazy and indistinct. I'm so-"

"I hear those words too much, spare me."

"Alright." The airships landed, the first to unload was a smaller courier ship. "You're waiting for something?"

"Yes, you?" A soldier came over, pulling over two parcels, handing one to each of them. "Guess that answers that."

"Hello, again!" Pyrrha and Yang walked over, the latter hanging behind the redhead. "Good to see you, Adam._" _His brows knitted together. "You hang around long enough, you figure things out." Yang went over to a poor courier struggling with a massive stack, finding most were for her.

"Jaune." He turned to a hand on his shoulder, Ruby pointing into the distance. "We need to get back to camp."

_'He'saloneandheshouldn'thavetobe. Daddy,you'llhaveYangtotakecareofyou.'_

"Jaune? You're crying."

He blinked. "...Oh, it's just the pollen." A auburn eyebrow raised. "Let's go."

So the five of them, and Yang's ten boxes went back.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ He counted ten fingers, ten claws and five small scars. _'I don't...oh gods.'_ He looked at Ruby, who was squeaking away to a indifferent Yang. _'She...lied. She...' _

"Jaune." Pyrrha handed him her kerchief. He pinched it into his hands. "We'll talk later. You're not doing well."

Qrow was laying in front of the firepit, eye half closed and glowing, Winter holding him in her lap, everyone ready to move at a moment's notice. "He just collapsed. This is not okay."

"May I?" Pyrrha sat besides him, linking her hands over his rings, her eyes shining gold as she fell away, Jaune careful not to disconnect them as he set her in his arms, holding a ivory shimmer over the both of them.

_'...I can'ttellhimanything__Ican'ttellhimI'mthegirlwhocouldn'tevendie__... Itcan'ttbealeapofjudgementto extricatemys-'_

_'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS!'_

"They suffer." The crick in his neck cried mercy as he looked at her, shattering his twin trains of thought. "I'm not happy with this." Winter stroked Qrow's face. "Two people shouldn't have to suffer for fifteen."

"We're here to be there when they wake up..." Jaune pulled Pyrrha's braid off of the floor. "Where's Blake?"

"I'm here." In a box, reading a book.

"Stop being difficult." Weiss scoffed, curled into her cloak, watching Ruby sharpen her plain scythe.

A knock at the door. Oscar answered it, a man's voice slipping through the door. "_We _are not available at this time. Return later."

"High General Clementine has arrived. Please come at your earliest convenience." He stepped away.

Another log burned in the firepit.

The seers rose from absence, eyes clouded over with light. Nobody rushed them to stand or speak. Taiyang added a few twigs to the coals.

"We have to get out of here..." Blood seeped from Pyrrha's mouth. Jaune redoubled his efforts. "Over the gorge. Past it. Something waits. Then we leave."

Qrow reached for Pyrrha as she reached for him. "How many days until that?"

"We must hurry. We cannot stay." Pyrrha took the proffered kerchief.

"I wish you didn't have to suffer, love." Winter bit back tears as Qrow staggered to his feet, Raven running to hold him out of the fire.

"We are well acquainted with suffering, amiright Pyrrha?" She nodded, retaking his hand as a anchor to stand. Jaune and Ren holding her up, the former careful not to graze the ink haired boy.

The sound of screaming reached over the hills, smoke and shock waves went with it.

"The rest of you would have broken by now." The haze faded from their eyes, she called Milo and Akouo, Psallo still clipped around her waist. "Blake." Ears flattened. Everyone grabbed their gear. "I will punch you into next solstice if you do not stop hanging out in corners, listening to everything and saying nothing. You will be here, present in all ways, even if I have to break your legs to do it."

Nora unfurled Magnhild. "I will do it again."

Another pang hit the seers, eyes flickering gold.

"Let's go!" Qrow grabbed Harbinger Winter running behind him.

They all but ran down the hill. The camp was in shambles. A woman in Atlesian military dress stood on the stage, and at her feet laid destroyed rations, upturned tents and a hole in the temporary communication center.

"Stop...That's her." Qrow pulled on his hood, signing away. Glynda's eyes flashed purple, a yelp catching Tai's attention. "Hide. Remain as uninvolved as possible. Don't waste your time or energy until necessary." Hoods went on, they snuck around the back, Ren greying them out until they were thin as air.

"High General!" A man in orange stood at attention. "We have rounded up the Faunus threat and will begin executions imme-"

A explosive round sent brain matter into her neon orange hair.

The stage and the grounds in front of it were empty.

She watched the blood of her underling flow off the edge.

"Who's there?"

The four generals were dragged in front the stage, auras flickering, pistols at the back of their heads. Brigadier General Stone lording over four of his subordinates.

Something ticked.

"Good job, Stone, finish-" The lights fell off the front of the stage, crushing the floor in, setting the crumpled debris on fire. The woman tumbled off stage, drawing a thin saber from her belt.

"We're being watched." Stone drew the hilt, the hand guard exploding into a claymore, dust filtering through veins in the metal. "Them grandstanding freaks on the hills. Speak to no one, stay to themselves, preventing our plans."

"Burn down the cam-" A shot landed in her shoulder, dust eroding her Aura, the bruise setting in. "Shoot them already."

Four matching blades swung in, blocking the shots. The quartet took their chance and punched their way out of their bonds, one pair hitting the High General, the others killing Stone's henchman.

"Well, I thought I was from the wild west..." Emmett lit a cigar, the accent suddenly missing. "Didn't know you would come all the way out here just to put people in cages."

"General Emmett, you must understand that the Faunus thre-"

"You're a threat." General Florence pulled swords from dust itself, the slashes in her shirt revealing greenish blue scales against dark skin. "You fucked and killed your way to the top. And now- it's your turn." Schwarz drew twin pistols, Ciel plucked a harmonica from her jacket.

Tunes flowed from that little jukebox, hitting octaves that its make would deem impossible, her allies glowing blue. Florence swung first. Schwarz taking shots as he waltzed with Ciel, Emmett whizzing around Stone at the speed of sound, as more of Clementine's personal henchmen marched in.

The Calvary split down the line of the times, Ozpin staying behind to manipulate the odds, the other half ran to the first battleground, where more than half the soldiery was being herded off the edge, a hole blown into Ironwood's wall, the airship's cannons being loaded with dust. They dare not go quietly, many meeting their deaths at the hands of the Atlesian military.

"Oh shit." Thorns creeped up Oscar's legs, his hands shaking. "That's what Auntie was talking about! ...I mean Raven, sorry."

"WAIT. Do that, over there, cover the hole! Qrow, go with him." Taiyang waved at the breech. "Yang, Adam, we're blowing up that ship. Blake, I swear to the gods, if you don't pull your weight, I'm punching you next! Raven and Jaune, get as many as you can OUT. Send them to Glynda."

"_But-_"

"NOT NOW, FLICKS, We'll talk later!"

"Understood."

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

High General Clementine sat in the dust, Aura flickering, blood running into her eye. "That's impossible, what sorcery is this? NOTHING TOUCHES YOU!" The four generals stood over her, Stone fallen behind them. A blackish red portal opened, Fauni poured through, a cloak with a purple hem escorting them to the meadows. A explosion went off in the distance. "What the hell is that!"

A whirl of red and pink shattered the woman's femur before disappearing without a trace. A cerise strike crushed in her rib cage, neon orange eyes squeezed shut in suffering.

"Amazing. They're helping from on high." Schwarz shot her in the other thigh. "Unamazing for you, you get to be executed for war crimes...Where's Stone?"

Stone grabbed Schwarz by the ribs, sucking away his Aura, his screams echoing into high heaven. A scythe separated Archie's wrists from his elbows, singing through the air back to its master, Schwarz falling to the dust.

"I...hate this shit." Qrow snarled, covered in red blood and red only, storming into camp, catching Harbinger in a open hand, the rest of the crew at his heels.

"Feathers..." Raven stumbled through the portal, the last of the Fauni running out, Jaune last as it snapped shut.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" His eyes burned gold. "I didn't retire to do this shit any more!"

The rest of the Cavalry returned, Winter held back by Ozpin and Jaune. A unmarked airship landed, the exit gate falling open, soldiers in white and orange pouring out.

"I am tired of watching people fight and divide themselves over stupid shit!" Phantasmal scythes appeared from dark feathers, slaughtering soldiers as they filed out of the exit ramp, hooking around certain necks and sparing others. "You." He stepped on High General Clementine's chest, arm bringing Harbinger over his head, the blade raised for war. "You've done enough damage. Not again."

"Qrow Branwen, my old friend, it was good seeing your childrens' beautiful white feathers arrive to dress my mantle."

"You..." He bit back tears, a wicked smirk sliding across her bloodstained teeth. "YOU BITCH."

Pyrrha cried out. A navy and white airship landed, the White Fang emblem emblazoned on the side.

A blue feather blew past his ear.

The phantasmal scythes faded away.

The gold eroded from his eyes, he stepped away, walking towards the rest, folding Harbinger.

The old crow stammered. Pyrrha hugged him, the both of them still shaking.

"Lost your godsdamned mind? I knew you could do it, Uncle." Emerald met red, a cheeky smile on her face. "Let's get you in a seat before you pass out?"

"I don't feel good." His eyes were flat and far away.

"I know." She sat him against a tree, ignoring the 'i need less kids'. "Blake, go handle your compatriots." They filed out of the exit gate, wearing the white and blue uniform of the Fang.

"How did you do that with the scythes? Uncle?" Ruby patted his face. Winter sat at his side, mouth pressed shut. "Uncle..." His eyes glazed over. Ruby shut them for him.

Blake stared at them, at his hair growing white in patches, aura flickering. "I'm not going out there." Nora threw her into the march of white coats, she skidded into the dust in a heap, the velvet hemmed cloak wrapped in Nora's fists.

"Lady Belladonna?" Cried the activists. "You live?"

She turned around.

The Cavalry had left her behind.

Sun WuKong approached her, wearing the white coat that she used to. "Hello, Blake the Flake, good to see His Grace spared you yet. We saw it...the important pieces..." He stepped over bodies to the High General and her subordinates. "We, the White Fang, level charges of genocide against you. Fellas, take them away."

Blake stood there.

"Are you going to say anything for yourself or are you going to stand there?

"Will you forgive me?"

"No." He came towards her, and with a single tug broke the sun gold necklace around her neck. "You haven't done anything worth forgiving. This isn't even your doing." He waved at the mayhem, the remaining forces cleaning camp and caring for themselves. "To think I loved you even for a minute...how pathetic of me. Your father said hello, and to come home. If His Grace will allow you."

"I am bound by duty."

Sun turned back into the ship. "Men, attend to our brothers and allies."

* * *

Ruby watched over him for hours. Then Winter. Then Jaune. Blake fell into the door, arms aching from carrying things. Then his sister. Yang woke up screaming at three in the morning. Then Taiyang. Then Ruby as she woke up again.

"Uncle?" Red met grey. "He's awake!"

Pyrrha craned out of the door. Dawn broke once again. "One day won't kill us. Get the rest up." The fire was abandoned. Ruby consolidated packages, most of it being clothing for everyone in shades of black, grey and white, her eyes ringed with dark circles.

The old crow sat up. Got himself together. Came back.

"Your hair is turning white." Winter plucked a loose feather from his head.

"I'm stressed out, you should have seen me af-" She hugged him, the 'don't scare me like that' lost in his chest. "Oh...Snowball. I'm sorry."

"Does this mean you're over it now?"

"I was over it...until I saw her. I'll get past it..."

She strung the blue feather on a chain, hooking it around his neck. "There. And no, I'm not jealous or angry."

"How did..." Pyrrha stuck out her tongue at him, finishing with her bag. "Pyrrha..."

"They wanted to know why you didn't just kill her. She was quite the woman..."

General Rouge approached camp at her normal seven o' clock to find them standing all outside.

"What is it?"

"The Generals thank you for their lives." The four of them came up the hill, all with some degree of injury, bowing as they did, offering Winter a nice honey whiskey, Raven a red silk dress, and the rest of them premium dust. Rouge pressed a small box into Raven's hands. Emmett looked away.

"Just take it." He signed. "What do you need? We're leaving."

"We figured." Florence spoke first, the tank top displaying greenish blue scales under her mantle. She bowed as she offered Qrow a top shelf bottle of bourbon. "I...apologize for masquerading."

He took the bottle. "Comes with the job description. I apologize for my...rough handedness." She bowed again, turning away, stepping back. "What is it?"

"High General Clementine has been shipped back to Atlas..." Schwarz spoke up. "As well as Stone. Good luck out there."


	20. Part 3: Puerile

Mistress.

**Speak freely.**

Ozma's group is assembled, we do not know their objectives.

**I am not worried. Continued aggression between Humans and Geina should turn the tide in our favor. Facilitate that.**

Yes, Mistress...

**Do you doubt me? ****Continue searching for the Orb and Tome. Neo. ****Please assure Emerald that her powers will be necessary in the near future. Assist her with finding Mercury.**

**Yes, Mistress.**

* * *

Pyrrha lead the march, their destination close enough that Ozma would not take them, which eased some and irked others, Yang taking joy in the road despite her claiming a headache. "These things are not easy...I'm so-" A flower hit her in the head. "I think that we will be seeing them all again."

"Of course ," Raven reached for something in her brother's bag. "does someone want to explain what just happened?" It was granola.

"Earned more followers. Earned more respect. Sorry Qrow." Ren held Nora's hand, their eyes dull and ringed with purple.

"It doesn't matter now." He refilled his flask. "More shit to deal with than I ever asked for. There goes retiring."

"There's no rest for the wicked-where's Blake?" Ironwood stopped to turn around. She was lagging behind.

"OHMYFUCKINGGODS." Weiss marched back a few paces and dragged her by the hair. "It's like dragging a dead body."

"If it wasn't deeply offensive, I would have thrown a chain about your neck." Pyrrha snarled. "For all that you're acting feral." She reached for Yang and by the same token, Adam, pushing them to the front as they lagged behind, still sleepless. Qrow ran a hand over the old wound.

"Are you two okay? You're reserved and silent in ways that I don't remember you being. Especially you, Yang." Pyrrha held the other's girl hand.

Yang wouldn't look her in the eye. She looked up at him and got silence as usual.

_'I don't like this. People are acting out of character. Vindictive. Silent. Powerless.'_ She looked up at Jaune. _'...Heartless.'_

A day's travel later, they made it over the gorge. Adam and Yang kept going, and nobody stopped them either as they sat farther away, the soil underneath growing stony and tortured, sand beginning to catch in eyelashes.

Glynda added another log to the low fire. "Okay. We're stuck with each other. I get it. However, if we sit here and push each other's buttons _on purpose_, we're going to die out here again, and again, and again. Blake!" She looked up from her book, ears droopy.

"As I was saying, were that I were in charge, you'd be dead for treason. But, since Sir Ozma requires your presence, you're going to listen to me. W_hat is your problem?_ Because, 'I don't want to be here', 'I was happy being mayor', 'my friends want nothing to do with me', or 'I want to go home', doesn't work for us. Because nobody wants to be here, you would have ran as soon as famine hit, your friends with good reason want nothing to do with you, and home is where your family is, amiright, boys?" She raised her flask. A toast went up, Winter a bit late and a bit drunk.

"I just need some time to think. I'm sorry." She turned a page.

"Someone take Winter's drink." Ruby did, with little protest. "All of us here are together, but we remain divided. There's factions among us. Mistrust. A level of codependency that I am _not_ comfortable with."

"Okay, Glitter, we'll pretend you're scot free."

"Shut up Qrow. We need to refocus from the past and into the future if we're to get through this. Get some sleep. We'll start experiments soon."

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

They put leagues underneath them the destination nowhere but "that way," according to the seers, white streaks in both of their hair.

"Okay." Glynda sat down with her book, skirts traded for black pants like the rest of them, the stony soil holding some blooms and grasses, the sky crystal clear, the beginnings of the desert rolling and bending for leagues around them. The cloaks were folded as they was nobody but them, and the flatlands would betray any ambush.

"Are you going to explain how you're using my Semblance?" Ren frowned, hair skidding his thighs.

"Haven't you noticed _all_ of us are using each other's Semblances?" She spared her hands to weave her hair into a plait. "We're all...accelerated. Which explains why I can't keep my hair cut. And why I can drink and feel nothing, I don't know if it's taking years off our lives, but quite frankly that's a blessing at this point. And Oscar," He looked up, Ruby braiding wildflowers into his hair. "is more useful than you all are thinking."

"I don't get it." He pulled Ruby's fingers from his scalp, accidentally knocking them into his antlers, their growth finally halted at half a foot off his head.

"Flare your aura."

Green spread across the clay and with it, life, flowers springing up, each to everyone's taste. Ruby wasted no time braiding her roses into her waist length hair. It snapped after a stretch. The flowers remained.

"If I were to apply that to Adam, Ruby or Ren, flowers grow because that's them, that's as far as it can go." Adam snorted, Ruby at her work in his hair, Yang hiding in her infinity scarf. "If I were to say, apply that to Ironwood." She stared at him, the older man scoffed, waved the brunette over close enough to touch, and stomped at the ground. A short wall sprung forth, but this time, a purple haze seeped from its cracks, corroding the stone until it crumbled. "It...has different uses."

"That doesn't explain us." Ren sighed, Nora busy asking Raven for cookies.

"Semblances change with us. Before, mine's was simple telekinesis. Now?" She got up. "Tai, hit me." She threw Oz her glasses, they knocked his off.

"No!" He shirked back.

"Hit me, I can take it!" She crouched down as if to catch a ball.

"Absolutely not!" A grimace split his face.

"HIT ME!" He sucked it up, wound up his fist, and hit her in the chest. She spun, orange bleeding across her form, with a swipe of her own hand, a fireball careened through the air, exploding a league away. The chorus raised their approval, Oz too late to catch the hoot.

"Given the correct Semblance, I can translate it." She wiped sweat from her brow. "It doesn't work for everybody."

"Wait, will it work for me?" Nora skidded over, "Hit me!"

"Yours requires outside influence. I'm-"

Taiyang rolled his shoulders. "You ready?!"

"YEAH!"

So Taiyang punched Nora. She skidded around, thunder striking the ground as she ran, her legs blurring with speed, howling with laughter before she fell into the grass, exhausted.

"As I was saying..." Glynda got her glasses back. "Before we go thundering into the unknown," Yang giggled "perhaps we stop and reconsider our Semblances and their synchronizations? Especially you," Glynda picked Blake up and plopped her dead center. "Who went from copy cat to illusionist." Ruby looked at her, then at Yang who looked away with sunken eyes, then her again.

_'I should try to talk to Yang.'_ Jaune walked over to Blake, healing the bruised tailbone in a instant. '_She doesn't seem well. But it's hard to do when Adam is always there.' _Pyrrha leant against him as he returned, catching the jolt as she made contact._ 'There's nothing? There's silence now?' _A sun browned hand patted his face, mouthing 'are you okay, honey?'

"That doesn't explain you." Winter poked Qrow. "How did you choose who to kill like that?"

"I didn't like them. I...don't want to talk about it."

"Semblances can evolve too. Like we do." Glynda got her glasses back. "How unfortunate that they crossed your path,_ Harbinger_." Qrow grumbled under his breath.

So bags fell to the ground, everyone agreeing to friendly spars. A whole lot of near misses and scrapes. Even more dragging Blake back into things.

Oscar swallowed his fear and took on Taiyang, who started things off with a hello to the face. Nora took on Yang for the twenty-fifth rematch. Neither won. Winter challenged Oz to a glyph fight. Ren and Adam were at even speed...though the bull could eat more hits. Glynda finally won against Qrow; he wasn't really trying and neither was she.

Jaune stood against Ironwood for a good ol' fashioned unarmed brawl. "Okay, old man, don't kill me." He said, the two of them circling each other. Ironwood threw the first punch. Jaune diving underneath, landing a hit into his back, James spinning quickly and getting him in the ribs. Jaune fell over, wheezing. "I just said, 'don't kill me'."

"You left yourself wide open." He helped him up. "Try that again and this time, don't focus on getting at me. Move with me."

So he tried again. And again. He got it on the fourth try, James clapping him on the back. "Good job, son."

Blue bled into white and back again, the ground shook, and the earth sprung up beneath them, a stone riot shield emerging from the soil, smooth and edged with glass, large enough to block all of them from siege.

Everyone craned to look. "Oh..." Ironwood hopped off. Jaune fell on his ass. "Wow. You...how'd you do that, Jaune?"

Pyrrha helped him up, navy eyes staring at nothingness. The shield collapsed into dust without its masters.

"Jaune." He straightened up, jolting at his name, hands pressing into his chest, eyes darting between James and his hands. "Jaune?" James watched Glynda pace ecstatic laps around the group, talking about about great successes. "Is he well? Do we need to stop for a break?"

"I'm okay." The smile was half assed. "I'll be okay, I need to think for a bit, maybe sit by myself."

"Okay, I'm trusting you here." Pyrrha lead Jaune out of dodge, before running off to try to take down Qrow, Weiss struggling to keep up. Ironwood pulled sidearms off of his person without contest.

Yang, unsurprisingly, was with Adam, standing at the far edge, watching Ruby carrying her father with her Semblance mid-fight, a smoldering ball of coal wreathed in petals. She wrapped her hands in his, dodging a shot from Weiss trying to pin Qrow to a tree. A blank grenade went whizzing by his ear, the thousand league stare still there. He didn't even flinch.

"ADAM!" A pile of roses landed on his shoulders. "LET ME PICK YOU UP! I TRIED PICKING EVERYONE ELSE UP BUT YOU!" Blake fell on her ass, Raven hiding a smirk before helping her to her feet.

"You can't, pipsqueak." Yang let him go, taking on Ironwood, shaking out her muscles as she approached. "I'm twice your weight on a good day."

"Buuuuut-" She whirled around, taking Pyrrha for a ride, she disappeared into a wailing mess of blood red lilies and shards of metal, Ruby dropping her off near Jaune before coming back. "I can pick you up!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Please? Or I'll tel-"

"Let's go." The smaller rose squeaked with delight, hopping and dancing around him. "I don't like the idea of this." He went to push his eyes back into his skull, Ironwood reaching over to grab his hands.

"Stop that. Please." He circled around to his front, hair stuck into a severe bun. "You're worrying me." Ruby booped the both of them, catching Oscar as he got thrown out of his scrap with Tai, swinging him right back in there. "You need to talk? We'll talk."

He looked down at the pipsqueak, a toothy grin on her face. "Go for it." Ruby got a running start, cackling with glee as she shot herself into the air with Crescent Rose.

Ozpin looked up from his spot with Winter, picking through his pill cases. "Oh, finally done brooding? I see where Yang gets it from."

He went to debate the older man as he dissolved into rose petals, Ruby whirling him around in a lazy circle, one bunch brighter with sparkles and stained glass, the other thick with leaves and thorns.

They both fell out of suspension onto their asses, petals following after, staring at each other like they discovered a secret, a smile splitting both their faces. "WE NEED TO GO FASTER!" They scrambled to their feet, Adam running for Blush, retrofitted with explosive rounds.

"Holy shit." Raven pulled her quills off her neck, the rest of her hair stuck in a braid, watching the smaller rose run farther into the dust. "A emotion besides broody, angry, or hungry. I was getting worried about him." Ironwood guffawed. "Yang, keep it up, you're doing something right." Her daughter hid in her scarf, Pyrrha slapping her shoulder, a grin on her face, a wave of chuckling rising and falling. "Keep going, he might sing for next solstice."

"JAMES! HIT ME!" Adam skidded over, hair falling out of its weave, petals still stuck in the turns, Qrow choked on squawks of laughter. Glynda was busy taking notes.

"I am not your godsdamned battery!" Ironwood folded his arms. Oscar's eyes were ready to roll into the grass, Ruby fumbling to load high powered shots into Crescent Rose.

"Fine, Ren, h-" He did, pink bleeding into crimson, Adam's hair smoldering, Blush in hand. "READY?!"

"YEAH!" She ran meters away, scythe ready to propel her forward. Yang and Oscar watched between fingers, as they shot themselves towards each other, screaming the whole way, bursting into petals that spun themselves into a cyclone, shrinking tighter and tighter until they faded away.

A branch fell off a nearby palm tree.

"Um...what the actual fuck?" Nora wiped sweat from her brow. "Where..."

_'...I mean, it takes the weirdest shit to get this guy to crack a smile, but it's better than that stare'._ A ice cold protein shake appeared in front of her face, it was over with in three long gulps. Clawed hands pulled her into a hug. _'This is affecting him more than it should, but at the same time, how much of this am I ignoring? Watching two friends murdered.'_ She glared at Blake, who was sitting off in the distance, but still in earshot, reading a book. _'And being unable to seek revenge.'_

"THATWASAWESOME!" The two of them came back up the dunes, everyone spinning or craning to look, Adam preoccupied with a bag of carrot cake cookies, the smile still on his face, Ruby holding shopping bags, grinning just as wide. "YOU GUYS! IT WAS WICKED!"

"Where did you go?" Qrow picked his niece up, shopping bags heavier than she was, checking her for injuries.

"Argus." Adam dug more of the same cookies out of the bag, having had finished the first one, tossing Oscar two of his own, handing Yang a cake, the bag still heavy with sweets. Pyrrha quickly digging into one of his bags, holding a still hot platter of moussaka, the sausages given to Jaune, the rest of the treats distributed just as fast, everyone accounted for, even Blake, who took the fresh tuna with seven thank you's. Ruby displayed the clothes she got, including friendship bracelets. "Don't worry, we left money. It's not that hard."

"...oh, you two get to break all kinds of laws of physics?" Ironwood pulled sand out of Oz' hair. "How'd I get stuck with a boring wall?"

"A shield!" Jaune quipped, pulling Pyrrha's braid into a bun, while she burned her mouth on her food.

"FUCK PHYSICS!" Roses fell on Ironwood's shoulders. "I got you this!" It was a blue shirt that matched Oz's, Glynda's and Qrow's and Winter's and Raven's and Tai's, in the colors that mattered. "When you want to go again?"

"When it proves necessary?" Yang patted his face, the brand still covered by a wave of hair. "It's fun, but...it's nauseating. Like a roller coaster on steroids."

"Does this mean that you're okay?" Blake asked from behind her book.

"No." He stared her down, a tremor creeping down his leg. "But it can't be all work..." A round of cheers went around, Ironwood clapping him on the shoulder, catching his hands as he went to dig at his eyes.

* * *

Two fires later, Blake sat with everyone.

"I..." She looked into her cup, hair up and braided. "I'm sorry." She ignored the glare of thirty-two eyes. "I've been acting selfishly. I...killed two of you. And I've been thinking about this for a long time."

"Are you going to look us in the eye while you say this or are you going to lie by proxy?" She looked up to Jaune staring at her, Ruby at his side. the rest of her squad, and the rest of the Cavalry behind them.

"I apologize for leaving you at the dance. For leaving you at the battlefield. For leaving you at...wherever Ozma takes us. I apologize for hoping that you hated me. I apologize for being useless." She finished the cup of broth, sand coating the edge.

"I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual - little choices that began to pile up. At first, it was accidental, then it was self defense, and then I couldn't tell right from wrong. But that was the past. And, in holding on to the past, I've done more damage than he had ever done to me." Adam looked away. "This is the present. It's what we're fighting for. So... I want to trust you. I will trust you. But first, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that bygones will be bygones. That we can move on. Together."

"I dream of arrows at night." Nora swirled her cup. "Felling us all. Do you think that it's enough for you to sit here and ask to be forgiven, in the most _backhanded_ fashion possible?"

Pyrrha huffed. "We owe you teamwork, we don't owe you forgiveness-" She reached behind her to grab Adam's hands, Yang at Ruby's side, tiny hands wrapped around her bandaged arms. "We will forgive you when it's readily apparent that you are worth it."

She looked into her cup, ears flat.

"No secrets, no bullshit." Oz sat in Ironwood's arms. "Tell the truth before I rip it out of you." She said nothing.

In a blink, Oz had her by the neck, her mouth pried open by white light. "Speak." Jaune flinched, curling into a ball, hands pressed against his ears, Winter sat up,

"I left you to join Black Claw, to try to bring it down once and for all. I put the bounty on your heads. I wanted you both dead. I knew you were together. You showed up as I was paying it off..." The light faded from her mouth. Oz crumbled, Ironwood scooping him up.

Adam retreated to the further edge of camp. "I told you she weaponizes secrets."

Ruby pulled Yang closer as tears rolled down her face. Weiss loading rubber rounds.

"This cannot persist, covering lies with half-truths." Ironwood spoke up, laying Oz to sleep. "Whenever we can trust you to tell the truth, freely and without lies, we'll let you know."

"You're looking for gaslighting. You're gaslighting us, Blake." Qrow laid in the sand, holding the old wound, Winter loading Magnolien with Dust. "Every single one of us."

Nora shrieked, unfurling Magnhild, swinging for Blake's head, her eyes bloodshot and wide, Ren screaming after her to stop, hands reaching to grab her. She stopped mid swing, mid step, her hammer falling, hands pressed against her head. "I'm losing it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." She sat by Adam, tearing out her hair.

Ruby stopped Yang from scraping off scales with her side dagger, Glynda running to hold Nora's hands, Ren too busy shattering a side dagger under fist.

"...okay." Raven circled camp, pacing mad, her shadow darker than black. "I don't know what's happening, but we have to stop driving each other crazy." Oscar threw a handful of lavender into the fireplace as well as white headed flowers, crossing camp to stand by Jaune.

Ironwood hopped the firepit to grab Adam's hands before he dug out his eyes. "Blake, if I had a free hand, I would kill you. But since Cosmic Sugar Daddy is a cruel master, I'm stuck with you. Keep your secrets, since nothing you say matters and nothing you do counts." She stammered over a sentence. "And before you open your mouth, really think about whatever bull-Jaune, can you please heal them, bring Ren- whatever bullshit is about to tumble out of your mouth, on how you didn't mean to hurt anybody. You keep backstabbing us, putting bandages over the wounds and stabbing us again. Who else is having nightmares about this?"

Six others raised their hands.

_'I can't...touch them right now.'_ He stood nearby and flared his own Aura, the wounds soothed all the same.

Glynda scanned him up and down, before returning her gaze to Blake. "You vowed to suffer. How long until you regret it? How long are you going to let your Aura seep like that?" Blake looked down, purple energy pooling at her feet. It dissipated, Nora pulled her hands from her head, eyes watering. "Qrow, Pyrrha, how long until we need to be there?"

"Soon." Pyrrha wrapped up in Jaune's jacket, white streaks worsening by the day. "Very soon. Remember that Remnant is relying on us. Not you._ All of us. _If all you're planning to do is undermine us, then you should have said so, and we all could have gone on. Now, I see Ruby's objection. Nobody here is a hero."

The seers' eyes flared gold.


	21. Part 3: Press

The citadel was rife with Grimm, the walls of a abandoned adobe town collapsing in, making the summer sky blow thick with dust and decay, the snarls and howls of the Grimm crackling over the walls, the desert and its burning sun bearing down on them, Shade Academy a pinpoint in the horizon.

Taiyang burned away the rotting wood, the Beasts poured out in a horrid flood, the bodies piled up so thick, winter would claim them for a planned avalanche. The Cavalry didn't budge at all, waiting for the last baby Boarbatusk to squeal itself dead before they made their entrance, Ironwood breaking the inner wall the same way he built his.

The town laid in ruin, the last structure to collapse was the library, the palm trees had claimed it for scaffolding, all that remained was the shadows of the books, the leaves settling into their former depressions as the queerness of high summer once again began its long and ghastly descent, the light too bright in the shattered stained glass.

"This is weird..." Ruby shot down a Beowolf without turning to look. "I don't like this." She shoved her flask into a deeper pocket. "We'r- What's that?"

A beam of light illuminated the path to the dilapidated door at the back of the hall, two statues of a woman bearing a crown in both hands flanking the door.

"I don't like that." Jaune drew Crocea Mors, the old girl was broadened and the sword retrofitted with a firearm, the edges glowing with Gravity Dust. "Get ready. Qrow? Pyrrha? What's happening?"

The seers looked at each other. "We don't know. We saw nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a haze of white. Like it is sometimes. I'm sorry," He was out of things to flick at her. "it's not perfect and we can't figure out _how_ to get it to function when we want it to..." She pointed over his shoulder.

Tai was standing in the spotlight. "We need to go in there."

"Tai...it's a godsdamned ruin." Glynda checked over her crop. "The only thing in there are de-"

"I'm going in there." He turned to look at the rest, his eyes red as fire. "I _must_."

"Ah shit, this again." Ironwood put Oz down.

The iron doors were warped shut, Pyrrha requiring the help of both Weiss and Winter to pry them open, a spiral staircase leading down into darkness waiting on the other end.

Tai lit the torches on the way down, eyes flitting up and down the incline.

"Are you okay?" Qrow tapped his shoulder, snatching back his scalded hand. "You're freaking out."

"A woman...you can't hear her." The elder dragon swallowed. "I don't know what's happening."

The younger dragon watched her steps, tears once again wetting her cheeks.

"**So you have made the decision to succumb, Invincible Girl?"** Pyrrha held Akouo on her arm. "**You're a walking contradiction at best...and a martyr without a cause at worse. You take fate into your hands and let it tell you to die? Grow up, little girl."**

"She's cruel." She choked back tears. "You're looking for cruel."

"You're also burning up." Qrow's hand blistered. "This woman ought- Shutting up."

Some of the steps had fallen in, Ironwood creating ramps from the brick.

At the base laid a hall, tree roots sticking through the ceiling, a draft blowing through the cool and damp stone corridor. Life once existed here, the final pieces of a rug rotted in a corner and a throne sat at the furthest left, raised on a pedestal.

"What is this? A throne room?" Winter stepped out of the crowd, Weiss close behind. "I don't-"

A flash of red blinded all of them.

**"Hello."** A dark bird coalesced from the flash, sitting on the throne, familiar markings on the crown of its head, Pyrrha pulled hers off, in fear or awe, nobody knew.

**"You know, you all can come in."** They shuffled in, Pyrrha nearly taking a rogue piece of rotting metal to the chest.** "You are here for a reason."**

The world fell away and rose in full color, the hall decorated white and gold, the grubby stone scrubbed clean, the braziers overflowing with flame, either side of the hall stretching into infinity, the other thing that remained was the throne dead center. Her form twisted and spun, growing into a phoenix dark as night, with eyes on each feather, embers falling with each flap of her wings.

Weapons were drawn.

They all shattered into pieces, sidearms, pistols, all into dust.

**"How dare you raise a weapon against me, who offers you the choice of a lifetime?"**

The stairwell sealed behind them.

**"You have seen the consequences of your choices. I offer you deliverance. ****To know nothing and do nothing."**

"That's...not much of a choice." Blake tied her hair into a bun.

"So, what you're saying is that, we can choose not to do anything, we can choose to end up...okay..." Weiss wrung her hands.

"That's not what she said." Yang folded her arms. "What she said, was that we can choose to fuck off. What she's not saying is that she sealed the door behind us.. Stop speaking in circles. Say what it is that you mean." She looked down, pushing aside the black haze that stuck to the bottom of her feet.

"Oh boy. At least Grandpa Oz is telling the truth." Ruby stole Weiss' flask.

**"He has more secrets than you know. And you know nothing."** The bird's throat began to glow.

"What she's not saying is that...she's got secrets." Oz spoke over the crowd, glasses missing, eyes glowing grey.

**"I never said that, descendant of Ozma, wreathed in lies."** The phoenix reared back before diving through the crowd, snatching him into the air with her talons, careening down the hall, wings scraping the sides of the corridor. They ran after her, Weiss and Winter speeding them up with glyph after glyph, Oscar struggling to keep pace.

"Wait, DUMB DECISION!" Raven turned on her heel. "HER THRONE IS THAT WAY!" So they ran back the other way, Ren throwing Oscar over his shoulder, the way ahead stretching, warping, fading into a edge, the floor falling brick by brick. They looked up, and in their faces, was a bloody Oz hanging by a talon, a burning phoenix, and a fireball.

Taiyang threw everyone behind him. "RUN!" It singed his clothes, leaving most of his black scales burning bright orange, as he staggered, faltered and fell.

"DADDY!" cried his daughters, as they were pulled in the opposite direction, the phoenix chasing after them.

He bolted towards them, moving faster than a firework on caffeine, blowing a hole in the side of the hall as he vaulted off of it, snagging on the back of the firebird. It screeched, both loads too much, it dropped Oz, who now had five holes versus the one. It continued its hampered flight bouncing off the walls, Taiyang battering it the whole time. Ironwood blew through the march, reaching for Oz as the floor disintegrated underneath them both, and they fell into the dark below.

"NO!" Ruby shrieked, Adam grabbing her before she could follow them, darkness cloaking his hair. The phoenix came around for the third time, bouncing, skidding, and with Jaune, Weiss and Winter's hands joined, crashed to a halt against black glyphs. It rose yet again. Taiyang holding a broken arm, falling off its back as it dripped burning ooze, the stone super heating and splitting underneath.

Glynda cried over the drop, sobbing for her friends. Ren flashing all kinds of colors, Nora's hair sparking like mad.

"Okay." Qrow watched a curtain rod and went to grab it, it dissolved in his hands. "I've got nothing."

Jaune ran for Tai, hauling him over to the rest, fixing his arm, ignoring his roars of pain.

_'Mydaughtersaregone. RavenandSummeraregone. What'sleft? Adog?I'mtired-'_

"We ran past twelve chandeliers, thirteen if you count the one that fell down whatever the fuck that is, and there's four banners over our heads-"

"Jaune? What are you talking about?" Tai stared at him, pupils dilated in the dim light. "Why're you counting things?" He kept counting things, including how many scales he was missing. Twenty four.

"Stop panicking. There _has_ to be a way out. It's not down..." Blake looked up. The abyss was there too. "Ironwood's gone..."

"It's a circle..." Pyrrha tried to throw her chains across the gap, they dissolved. "It's a circle! Does it have sides?"

Yang coated her arm in Aura, ramming the wall, reeling back in regret. Everyone turned to look at Adam. "I won't do much better. I'm not a ram!"

"What's that!?" Nora pointed over to the fallen creature, fire spilling from its body, the smoke coating the walls.

"Oh gods..." Raven stepped back, hitting a loose brick, Qrow and Glynda scrambling to grab her before she fell over the edge, his hand catching on the last sturdy brick, Glynda falling off the edge as Raven's weight swept her off. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! YOU DON'T NEED ME!"

"Shut up! Yo-" They fell, Winter grabbed before she could dive off the edge.

"Wait..." Blake stepped back against the wall. "...choose! CHOOSE!" She grabbed her former teammates. "Or we leave them behind for that thing!" She looked behind her, a fireball collecting in the phoenix's throat.

Nora jumped, followed by Ren, Pyrrha after, Jaune catching her sash, dragging Taiyang with him. Oscar decided to salute his way off, falling backwards. Winter started to run, only to catch herself on the last brick. "I'm scared of heig-" Adam crashed into her, sending them both off.

The last four took the dive, holding hands.

Smoke burned their eyes. Invaded their lungs. Stole their life.

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

Jaune woke up, the sleeves of the onesie tied around his waist, Pyrrha asleep in her bed, dawn breaking through the window, Ren was still asleep, Nora at his side. Snow fell out of the window.

_'...huh...I feel weird?'_ He stepped out of bed and washed up._ 'Did I eat too much last night?'_

A stranger looked back at him in the mirror, a taller man with a scar over his eye and the front of his neck, canines for centuries and wild hair that fell down his back._ 'What the fuck is that? A lion? Am I high?'_

He pulled on his uniform, worried over the scratches in Crocea Mors, and pulled on his backpack, wavering under its weight. "What's in here?" He took it off, opening the old leather flap. A photo album was with his books. "What's this?" He flipped through it...pictures of a decimated dining hall, a train, a crater, fields of gold, prairies of blood, bedrooms, a hospital room with a yellow blanket, shrapnel coated in rose petals, a curtain blowing through a window, with herbs drying in the sun. "...when did I take all of these?"

"Jaune...it's our day off." A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, the smell of amber and lilies sweetening the air. "Come to bed...the library can wait."

He turned to look at her, her hair burgundy in the rising sun. "Come on. Let's go."

She pulled off the brown and black and they laid together in the dim light, watching the sun fill the room. Ren woke up, pulling his hair into a ponytail as he did when he rose, and shuffled off to wash up, Nora padding across the room to the girls' room. Ren returned, dressed in a plain green sweater and white pants, pulling the pancake griddle out, Nora showing up in a cotton candy colored shirt-dress. Pyrrha finally left to dress for the day, returning in a brown dress underneath a red wool blazer, the heavy circlet traded for a series of headbands. He shrugged, pulling on blue jeans and a new Pumpkin Pete hoodie. Pancakes eaten, they filed out, wallets in hand, on their way to Vale.

The snow was a kiss on the ground, having had stopped during breakfast, but the wind bit his arms, Pyrrha insisting he take the coat she threw at him, the sun occluded by the grey clouds.

_'...hmm...'_ He looked at his hands, the nails...sharpened? _'Am I...having a panic attack again? Can panic attacks last hours?'_

He looked in the stained glass windows outside of the dining hall as they passed. Ren and Nora's hair was longer, the both of them taller, the side of hers shaved off, their eyes tired. Pyrrha's hair was woven with bronze chains.

He caught his own reflection, standing still as he was, though his arms were crossed, a snarl in his throat, "WAKE UP!"

"Jaune!" Ruby whirled over, he caught her in her usual morning hug. "Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" He looked down at her, toothy grin shining as usual, the rest of her team behind her, a black ribbon on Blake-

"Um...I slept wrong..." He looked away.

"Well, we're on our way to Vale, you want to come with us?"

He looked up, airships landing in the distance. "Yeah...the skyport is over there. Let's go."

The squad walked over, the commuter ships traded for the smaller weekend ones. a boy with hazel eyes and freckles stepped off followed by a blonde with a black and white spotted dog, a woman with feathery black hair, holding a red haired man in shades by the arm.

"Mom!" Yang caught the woman in her grip, who let go off the other guy, turning to meet her daughter for a hug, a black and red coat shifting over her shoulders. "I thought you wouldn't make it. Hey, Dad." Taiyang's arms were filled with a ball of poppy petals.

"That's what retirement is for...hope you didn't mind me bringing a old friend. Adam, you're okay? You finally stopped humming."

"I have work on my lyrics. Some of us have day jobs still. Where's the ceremony?"

Raven opened her Scroll. "That way. Let's go."

"Oh. I forgot about that!" Ruby fell out of suspension, knocking the freckled boy into the ground, antlers scraping the ground, still in velvet. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, I've done worse to myself..." He took the hand up. "Name's Oscar...do you know where the ceremony is? I'm supposed to meet my cousin there..."

"We're...on our way there." Blake looked at her Scroll, frowning at her missed notifications, Weiss looking over her shoulder.

"Is that the Adam you hung up on?" They both looked up. Blake cursing apologizes under breath, Weiss shaking her head. Jaune looked him up and down, the red and black of the jacket on his shoulders matching the older woman's.

"Adam, I'm sorry." He said nothing, but the sigh may have contained a piece of his soul, a "let's just go" slipping between gritted teeth, a tremor running down his leg as she grabbed his hand.

His mind's eye flashed, the crush healing into purples and blues._'What...I don't know him...I__...what is going on? Who the fuck is that?"_ Adam tilted his head at his unrelenting gaze._ 'WHAT THE FUCK_

"Honey," Pyrrha shook his arm, a marled pattern on her neck_**-Are you beside me?**_**-**flickering over love bites. "Are you okay?"

"I...think I'm getting sick." She patted the tears away. "I think you were right, I need a day off."

"Well...let's get you inside." She pulled him towards the rest of the moving crowd, worry coloring her face. The puddles of snowmelt reflected different shoes. A man with white hair underneath a green knitted hat stood of front of the auditorium's door, using a broader man with graying hair as a leaning wall, another woman with platinum blonde hair catching up to a woman with white hair and blue eyes, a blue dress skimming her flats, hands entwined with a man with feathery hair in a three piece suit, a black and red coat on his shoulders.

"Jaune, you're scaring me." She squeezed his hand. "Let's go..."

"Oh good, you've arrived." Glynda looked over her clipboard. "Let's get this over-" She looked over her glasses, the clipboard clattered to the floor.

"...NO!" The one with white hair screeched. "I am not going in there!"

"Birdy..." The broad- _'Irondad?' _held his shoulders. "We've talked about this...it's just a award ceremony. We won the war. Don't you remember...you...don't look like that..." He let Oz go, checking for his guns. They weren't there.

"What war?" Taiyang blinked. "...who are you?" He turned around to look at Adam, who had a hand in Yang's hair. Blake barely held back a growl, holding his other arm. Yang looked at him, reaching to pull off the shades. "What is this?" Raven looked at her jacket, despair coating her face in a cold sweat.

"YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING." Oz broke out of Ironwood's grip. "YOU!" He pointed at Jaune. "YOU KNOW THIS IS FAKE!

"Um...what?" Ruby patted her decolletage, grasping for something missing. "...I want a drink? I don't drink? What...?"

"...if there's a assembly." Winter looked over everyone's shoulders. "where is everyone else?" There was nothing but silence and a cold wind, faceless students and puddles.

Qrow leaned over a puddle, his reflection grayer than he was, with dark circles and hazy eyes. "Um...something's wrong."

Jaune ran back to the dining hall, the rest followed, meeting their reflections one by one.

"We've got to do something!" Ruby tried to burst into petals, only to collapse on the pavement.

"Is that...us?" Blake rubbed her eyes. "...we look like shit."

"GUYS!" Weiss shrieked, the edges of the world collapsing in, surrounding by pitch black and red eyes "Break it! Someone break it!"

Yang threw herself through the glass.

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

He rolled over to vomit, black ooze and strange bones coming up, until he swore his life was on the stone.

"Jaune?!" A tanned hand patted his arm, pulling his hair out of way. "Oh gods...thank the gods." He pressed himself up. The rest of the Cavalry in just as bad of shape.

"We...nearly died." He spared a sip of vermouth to get the taste out of his mouth, staggering to his feet. "We need to be faster on the uptake."

Ruby, Weiss and Blake fought to rouse Yang, her eyes green and dilated, open though unconscious. She started awake, landing a uppercut on Blake, roaring in her face, sending her back a few feet. Her hands were engulfed in flames, claws breaking through flesh.

"Will you stop hitting me?" Blake sobbed. "Please don't hit me anymore..."

Yang caught her fist before the next hit landed, lowering it to look at her bleeding hands. "I'm sorry." She stood up, looking for her father, who was searching for a way out with the others, the cobbled walls smooth and circular, the ruined floor a perfect fit.

"What is happening?" Ironwood shook, Oz holding his arm.

"Found it!" Ruby waved a white stone in the wall, holding a nauseous Oscar by the hand. "It's here!" She booped it. A tunnel opened. They filed through two by two, Taiyang at the lead. A chasm opened up before them, the cliff faces sheer and impassable, a stone pedestal in the center of a room held a red crown in chains, black ooze seeping from the metal.

Yang walked off towards it, snapping the chains with her bare fists, plucking the circlet from the ooze, not caring that it stained her hands black. She turned to look at the rest of them, hollering for her to move, to turn around.

The glow of a fireball consumed her frame.


	22. Part 3: Peril

**"I WILL HAVE MY CROWN!"**

The firebird crept through the tunnel, black ooze dripping from its mouth, limping and all.

Yang stood dead center, staring the thing down, the flames having done nothing but char her clothes, her scales now glowing, locks entirely flame. "Get fucked, you overgrown chicken." She wore the circlet herself, hands wreathed in gold.

**"Guys,"** She looked over at them, power vaulting her voice across the walls.** "the cowering in the corner will do nothing but get us killed."** She waved her hands towards them, golden flames lapping at their feet, her hair returning to mortal form. **"Go."** She stepped aside, letting them do the work.

_'What is this?'_ Pyrrha watched the world burn into scarlet, the firebird dead center._ 'How fast can I grind that thing into paste?!'_

"LET'S GO!" Taiyang charged toward the phoenix, arm healed over, throwing a firey punch, Nora diving into one of them to nail the bird down with thunder-strikes.. Oscar roared, stunning both the beast and the rest of them as he leapt into action, punching the bird with Aura wrapped hands.

Jaune and Ironwood nodded, raising a shield to protect them, metal reinforcing the surface, the coming fireball bouncing off and skidding towards the ceiling. Winter and Weiss took extra Dust Cartridges and charged their glyphs, freezing the Beast ice cold. Glynda and Oz worked to slow the Beast as much as possible, Oz cracking before long, falling to the floor.

Raven warped to Yang, shoving her and Adam back through to Glynda, who was still behind the shield, before taking into the chaos, hands dripping red. Qrow amplified his Semblance, the side of the cliff cleaved off, Pyrrha picking through the rubble to find shards of ore, which she stabbed into the Beast's eyes.

Ruby threw Blake into the fray, roses whirling the thing into a spiral, Blake transitioning in and out of tangibility, letting her copies take any hits, Ruby performing faster repositioning as needed.

It staggered, the bones peeking through its legs, hacking and sputtering embers, Taiyang returning them with four times the force. It fell onto the stony floor, bleeding and lifeless, Ironwood and Oscar bringing down rocks over its head.

"Is it over?" Oscar coughed up a lung. "Is it dead?"

The gold faded from all of them and with it, their strength, Weiss falling over, Winter barely managing to catch her.

The phoenix dissolved, the body of a svelte woman with red hair left in its place. She sat up, opening ash grey eyes. rising to her feet, standing unashamed of her nudity, tiptoeing towards the pedestal. A throne rose with a wave of her shackled wrist, burning away the black goop and restoring the stone to marble, the chains collecting at her ankles.

**"I am Scheherazade...the Mistress of the Relic of Choice."** The shield collapsed with another wave, the rest running from behind it before the rubble could crash. **"Please come."** They all shuffled over, Winter holding up Weiss.

"_She_..." Tai leered at her, the rest of the Cavalry backing up as his hair burst into flames, the tie turning into ash.

She blushed, sitting at her throne. **"Thank you for saving me. May I have my crown?"** Yang handed it back, her hair igniting once again as their fingers touched. Scheherazade placed it on her head. The room rippled and broke like glass. They were where they started, in the white and gold hall, now restored and pristine.

**"I apologize. You have cleansed my body."** She looked up at her crown. **"Thank you. I am indebted to you." **Tai slipped into the back, more than his scales burning red, Raven watching him go, eyebrows hitting the ceiling.

"Okay." Ruby sipped her flask. "Relic of Choice? What's that?"

**"I am."**

"Okay, Miss Cosmic Entity," Raven spoke up, swallowing migraine pills dry. "Please, no unanswers."

**"No, you misunderstand. I am the Relic of Choice. The crown is my body."** Ironwood handed Oz to Qrow, excusing himself to scream into the void. **"I am sorry, James. It is strange to you mortals."**

"What can you do?" Weiss stood up, leaning on her sister. "Ozma can do something."

**"That is for me to know and for you to understand. And for you to comprehend, Qrow." **The old crow said nothing, staring into those grey eyes. **"Do not ask questions you do not want the answers to."**

"Define choice?" Pyrrha spoke up, hiding behind her shield as Scheherazade looked her up and down.

**"...you just made about a hundred of them. You make the choice to live over and over again, Pyrrha Nikos." **Tears fell from crimson lashes. **"Make the choice to look me in the eyes." **

She did. In her ash eyes was every petty fight, every extra blow, every sadistic grin she bit back in the arena, on the killing fields, in the Grimm pits, at Beacon, as she shot-

The roar echoed across the walls. Everyone turned to look, Oscar hiding behind Glynda. Jaune rushed to her side, only to burn himself on her shield. **"You cannot dally here. ****You must seek purification before you become Grimm.****"**

"What are you talking about?" Ruby piped up.

**"You fell through those flames a bit ago. And before that," **She waved, visions of dark blood entering open wounds coming to light. **"Your fate was sealed long ago. Without the corruption, your path would be have been simplified. But now,"**

"Ma'am. Please, straight to the point. How long do we have? And where can we go?" Ruby wept, the rest of the crew either having a panic attack or having a group hug. The two merged before long.

**"Not long. You must seek the Waters of Cleansing. They are in the landmass you now call Menagerie, in the center of the desert. You have no choice." **She looked Tai in the eyes, earning a growl out of him in return. **"Including _those_ choices, but that will have to wait." **

"Can you come with us?" It flew right over Ruby's head, Ironwood snatching the 'excuse me?!" right out of Glynda's mouth.

**"I cannot. However,"** she held her hands cupped, generating a fire red gem, Taiyang walking towards her as if haunted. She pressed it into his hands, a shockwave knocking the rest back, his scales holding the red tinge. **"That...should be of assistance."**

"Thank you." He stepped away, careful of his claws on her. "Are there others like you? Will you be okay? Will you become Grimm again?"

**"There are three others like me. I will not fall. I have seen my true face."** She rose. **_"And so will you."_**

In a flash, they were outside of the adobe town, dawn breaking overhead, their bags and weapons in a pile, sand getting into the mechanisms.

"So," Ruby held a still crying Blake. "We get to Menagerie? Where's that?"

"The clear other side of the world..." Qrow pulled his quills out of his face, stealing one of Winter's hairties. "We-WHOA!" Adam launched at Blake, the kick to the chest shattering her Aura. Thirty hands pulled Adam away.

Yang looked at her hands, then her father who took a step back, as did she, tears in her eyes.

"I...think that." Taiyang swallowed, Qrow on his back. "We need to fuck off to Menagerie, this very second, before things get dicey. Put blunting on your blades, just in-"

"Um." Weiss held her hands out, ivory skin tinged black. "We're already there, Taiyang."

Ren threw Stormflower into the shared bag, Myrtenaster right behind, followed by Ember Celica, Wilt and Blush clattering in after. Magnhild joined last.

"I don't know how long I'll last." Pyrrha detached Psallo's chains, handing them to Glynda. "Here. In case."

Glynda pulled at her hair. "I can't-"

"You might have to." Ren's eyes were neon green. "Enough talk. Hurry!"

"Grandpa!" Oscar yelled into the sky, a golden petal sailing through the wind. "Take us to Menagerie, in the center of the desert! PLEASE!"

* * *

Mistress. They have freed one of the Relics.

**I am aware. We...will secure the others. In the meantime, find Jacques Schnee. Make him a offer that he cannot refuse. **

Anything else?

**Has Tyrian been successful?**

I...I have not a clue, Mistress. I am being perfectly honest.

**Send for Tyrian. If the panic doesn't kill them, I trust that he will. **

Ma'am, it appears that they are as we are.

**If we break their spirits, then we break their assault. Get them to stop swallowing their rage, perhaps we'll get something by this time next year.**

Why those two? Can't you get the healer? The other rose girl? Perhaps the younger sister or the former General?

**You were unable to make any more connections. I am working with what little you all give me.**

I apologize, Mistress.

GODDESS!

**Father, give me strength**.

GODDESS!

**Yes, Tyrian? Why are you crying?**

THEY ARE RELEASED FROM ME!

**Tyrian.**

YES, GODDESS?

**Calm down. **

yes, goddess.

**It was vain hope that they would defect. Get to work making their lives _difficult._**

YES, GODDESS.

**Tell Watts to release the fabrications. Remind Cinder to our cause****...who are you?**

Archibald Stone. I request power, in exchange for the freedom to eliminate a rival's son.

**Your loyalty will be tested. See to it that our new charge is indoctrinated.**

Yes, Mistress. Right away, Mistress.

* * *

The center of the desert was hot enough to fry a ostrich egg hard-cooked. The dunes rolled on and on, what wasn't sand was sun baked stone and soil, with not a shady patch in sight.

It was slow going by foot, Pyrrha too focused keeping her shit together for transport, hampered even more as they pulled back, roaring and snarling. In moments of lucidity, they stopped for a break, taking the chanted apologies one by one. Glynda and Ironwood watched the horizon for Grimm or ferocious beasts.

"They're losing their godsdamned minds!" Blake sobbed.

Weiss turned to stare at her, earning another round of tears, the shackles and sun hard on her frying skin.

"We told you this." Ren glared at her. "We told you to stop. To focus on the task at hand! If you had stopped when we were at Ozma's the _first time, _we wouldn't be here because of STUPID MISTAKES! Qrow!"

He was in the back with Oz, in case they escaped. "YEA!?"

"How much farther?"

"A while, you'll see it. It's...the only trees for leagues."

The purple on the chains faltered, Yang yanking at her bonds with her whole weight. Ironwood took over, Glynda collapsing into the sands to be swiped up by Raven. "We have to move faster."

"We're moving at rabid animal pace." Winter covered her ears against the snarling. "This isn't good."

Giggling.

Everyone looked around, Ruby and Oscar drawing their weapons. "Don't take off blunting-"

A man with a scorpion's tail leapt out of the sands, slashing for Jaune's throat. He rebuffed him with Crocea Mors, reloading the new gunsword with Dust. "...you."

"Forgive me, Goddess! I have splendid timing!" He cackled. "How perfect, how beautiful! Five of your own! Corrupted before your very eyes!" He screamed his joy. "Go, children of the Goddess! Wreak havoc!" They looked at each other, nothing in particular came to pass, except more sand in Pyrrha's eyes. "What are you waiting for? SLAUGHTER THEM?"

The rest of the Calvary stood ready, Glynda holding her head, staggering towards the middle of the group. The chains fell away. The three parties stood in the blowing sands.

Adam and Yang swung for the scorpion, horror turning that smile upside down. The rest took their blessings as it came and shot at the strange and giggling man, who reveled in the violence, taking hits for the fun of it, dancing between reloads, watching as black claws sprouted from Yang's hands, Adam's horns growing and curling, the points dripping black ooze.

"We can't keep going! The violence is making us worse!" Pyrrha screamed over gunfire. Tyrian launched forward, kissing her, biting her lip until it bled. Milo and Akouo fell to the ground, her eyes flat and far away, the phantom swords erupting from her back, dripping darkness.

"Oh gods! Pyrrha!" Jaune roared, his Aura sweeping over them all. Ren and Weiss recoiled, holding their heads, hollering in pain, the haze settling at their feet. Nora crumpled, throwing Magnhild away with her final breath.

_'I can't even heal them!'_ He stared at his shaking hands, then the haze at his feet.

"Good job!" The Scorpion Faunus giggled in the sand, kicking his feet with glee. "Go on! Struggle! Join us!" He screamed into the sky, swiping for Oscar, the near miss stunning him, earning Tyrian time to kick him in the ribs.

The Cavalry pushed into each other's back, Ren and Weiss' limbs growing strange appendages.

"Who are you?" Ruby finished her flask. "...I mean, you're killing us so you might as well tell us?"

"Tyrian!" He sprang up, taking a bow. "Tyrian-" Pyrrha got him through the chest with one of Psallo's blades.

Darkness flowed from her mouth. "I will kill you. With my final breath. Jaune, my love, do not spare me." Her arms turned into blades themselves, the edges shining in the noon sun. "Kill me. Master, forgive them. I can take it. But I will not take this motherfucker a second more!" She danced towards him, catching him more than a few times with her swords, Adam and Yang followed her, taking swings, countering his blows and covering her back.

Ren and Weiss looked at each other. Nora stood up, eyes bright red.

"Okay...anyone else want to lose their godsdamned mind?" Raven squawked.

"Wait..." Oz put away his cane. Ren and Weiss watched. "They're not mindless. Put your weapons away."

"Birdy, did you knock your head on the stone?"

"I did. Put them away."

The Cavalry folded everything up. Ren, Weiss and Nora turned to watch Tyrian getting his ass kicked.

"Let them..." Oz took a step back, so did everyone else. Soon there was a gap between them, the corrupted and Tyrian. Nora moved like lightning, punching Tyrian into one of Pyrrha's swords, Adam catching him by the neck and throwing him into the ground. "...violence is their motivation. Not us." Ren waited for a gap, kicking Tyrian in the teeth.

Tyrian huffed, wounds covered in black ooze. "I...will not take this lightly!" He crushed something into his hands. "I will be back!" He disappeared in shadow.

The corrupted five turned to look at them.

"...so...How are we going to move all of them?" Blake dried her face on her shirt. "Pyrrha is gone...Glynda's exhausted."

"Ruby." Oz spoke quietly. "Take Jaune and see how far it is. If it's more than half your range, come back. We will stay here."

"Hurry." Jaune held out his hands, dripping with ooze. "I don't have long."

"Got it!" She grabbed Jaune and in a whirl of petals and white gems sped off into the distance.

"How did this happen right before our eyes?" Ironwood sat in the sand. "...our kids, they're breaking right in front of us." Nobody told him that haze was pooling underneath him, Oz barely biting back tears.

Oscar threw his knives, his pistols and his side arms into the sands. "Please no!" The five turned around. "Shut up! Leave me alone! Tai! Hold my hands-"

The elder dragon skipped that business and held Oscar in a hug, juggling the kid as he went to tear out his own throat. "I have so many questions for Daddy ...this is a fool's errand."

"We're all fools here." Winter coughed over her flask, both her feet and Qrow's dark in sunlight.

"We're back!" Ruby landed, leaving Jaune just enough leeway to kick her in the throat.

* * *

It took all day and into the night, the gauze now useless to keep in the heat, hoods and veils used to conserve heat over identity, a careful Ruby drained herself dry to get them on the corrupted five.

The Waters were defended by Black Claw, standing firm in black and red dress coats over their shoulders, their faces twisting in horror as they approached with five snarling and snapping beasts, more behind them walking listlessly, following a open scythe.

"...by the gods." One took the safety off his gunsword, bunny ears twitching. The other pressed her hands into her claws, her bare feet sporting organic versions. "Oh no. That's far en-"

**"LET US IN!"** Five voices met them back.

"You have no right and no clearance."

"Flicks, say something!" Qrow held Ironwood away from his face.

"Why me!?" She squawked back.

"DO SO-" James got him in the mouth, darkness getting into his throat. Blake yowled at Goldilocks, claws longer than they should be, and Yang smacked her into next week.

Raven stormed over, pulling off her hood. "Let me in. Let them in. I am Sister Raven Branwen."

The two guards moved aside, watching over her shoulders, she turned to watch her brother retch up blackness, dark feathers falling out of nothing. She ran to his side, picked him up and took off into the oasis, the rest hauling ass after her, the guards pressing them all inside.

The oasis was fed by a waterfall sticking out of a outcropping of rock, the pool sparkling in the moonlight, ringed by stone and dropping off into the depths.

"Are we all going in?" Raven dragged Ruby in, the darkness spilling from both their mouths.

"YOU DAMN SKIPPY!" Oz threw Ironwood into the drink, threw his and Glynda's glasses into the grass, using a green glyph to shove everyone in, Winter resisted him with a red glyph, howling like a wolf on the way down. Jaune roared, his blackened aura breaking Oz's glyph. He sped up time on a tree, rotting it at the roots, the impact whacking them all into the basin.

The guards blinked at each other, noting the blackness on their arms, fell in after.


	23. Part 3: Please

"Pyrrha...wake up."

She opened her eyes, ignoring the fizzing in her mouth and the sun beating down on her.

Oscar was leaning over her, hazel eyes wet with tears. "Are you okay?"

She sat up, the palm trees swayed in the breeze, a uprooted tree chopped up for kindling, her clothing dry. The walls of the stone almost enclosed the pool, leaving a small entrance and exit, the backs of two guards visible if she squinted.

"Used a glyph to dry you off. Come, sit by the fire." Oscar helped her up, looking closer to eighteen than sixteen, brown waves stuck into a braid thick with flowers. The bags were in a corner, a smattering of golden petals over them. Ruby, Winter and Glynda sat by the fire.

"Where's everyone...I can't think straight...where's...?" Oscar dragged her over, handing her a mug of warm tea. "Where is everyone?"

"Still in there." Ruby looked up at her, hair frizzy. "...the darkness can corrupt us all. Without fail. Fuck getting dicked down by a Grimm when that's how you'll end up if you're not careful."

"I don't understand."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Winter added another log. "You'll have to really think. But don't say anything...we have ears."

_'The only thing I think is I want to see her again. Prove myself...'_

_**"You'll not hope to lay eyes on me again until you let go of that pretense of civility.**"_

_'...I am not a monster.'_

**_"And you are not a paragon. Restrain yourselves or you will be killed!"_**

Glynda looked over her shoulder, handing Winter her cup as she pulled Raven and Taiyang out of the pool, getting the water out of their lungs, Winter drying them off with a orange glyph. Ruby refilled tea, swirling over to her father as he woke up.

Oz pulled himself out of the basin, coughing up water.

"Hey Dad," Oscar helped him over to the fire, his metallic and mortal leg both visibly skinny under the knee in wet denim. "You made the right call."

"Fuck right I did." Oz winced as Winter dried him off. "Bucket?" He floated up right on time.

The next hour went by, most crawling or getting plucked out of the water. The last to surface were Adam and Yang, devoid of their newly acquired appendages, coughing and hacking as they pulled themselves out.

"Okay...Grandfather..." A yellow petal blew by Oz' face. "Can I have a bottle, resealable, tough wearing?" A dark green bottle showed up, Oz filling it with water from the oasis. Another empty one clattered at his heels, he filled that one too. Everyone ran to fill their flasks.

Qrow stood up, hair completely white. "We'll talk in private." A march came over, the sound of parade march and footsteps shaking the packed earth.

The azure and white flag of the White Fang came through the browning foliage, a man with leopard printed skin hollering into the enclosure. "I am Lt. Freesia of the Main Branch of the White Fang. You- where did they go?"

The guards came running in. The fire was ice cold, the only thing left of them were some mixed petals and footsteps.

* * *

They kept to the back streets of Kuo Kuana, lead by Blake, the dog days of summer unrelenting on black gauze, the smell of blooms and rot mingling in the heat, the sea salting the breeze and the work songs of sailors and miners reaching high to the clouds.

"We can't stay in my father's house; he'll want to raise too much hoopla." Blake signed. "We-"

A young man with a monkey's tail curled around a staff dropped from a roof, white coat hanging from his shoulders.

"...I'm really tired of running into you, Blake the Flake. Only a few people know this path. You're one of them. Hello Brotherhood of Strange and Convenient Interlopers." Pyrrha waved. "You all are mildly famous. If you want secure lodging, I'll take you." They ended up in a large summer cabin, Black Claw guarding the entrances, stepping aside as Blake and Sun approached.

It was bigger on the inside, with three stories and bedrooms on each floor, the hearth central to the house and main living area, massive screen doors leading to the ocean at the back of the house, the waves hitting the sand not half a league away. "It's not much, but it's not the chieftain's house, which is definitely the opposite of covert. I'll have food sent." He stared Blake up and down, she was standing in the middle of the floor while everyone else settled in.

"How are you doing?" She murmured.

"Why do you care?" He walked out. "You'll just leave."

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

He woke up first.

The groceries were left on the porch, The sun stretched into the windows. He did what he could, leaving the heap of raw vegetables to Adam and Oscar, fixing pancakes and the rest of the meal for everyone else, already used to cooking over coals instead of Dust.

"Couldn't sleep?" Pyrrha padded over to him, hair wet, with more grey than crimson. "Taiyang was right. This is a fool's errand."

"Well," he hugged her with one hand and flipped pancakes with the other. "Good thing we're all fools in here." He leant down to kiss her, she stole a few more, before leaving him to cook.

The rest of the Cavalry filtered in throughout the morning, everyone assembled around the low fire. Ruby curled up in a blanket, hiding marks from her father. Yawns and bruises were a penny a hundred, all of them bleary eyed and saggy tailed, even Nora had to start Ren's braid over four times.

"I'm sorry." Glynda spoke first. "I should have said something. That we stop and talk about things."

"We did stop." Ironwood carried on cleaning his pistols, the beard growing in blacker by the day. "It wasn't enough. We...we're fighting things greater than ourselves, and because of this...we keep swallowing the things that are bothering us. No more. No secrets, no bullshit, no silence."

"If you feel bad..." Nora huffed, finishing Ren's hair off with a pink scrunchie. "Say something. Even if it ends up a simple misunderstanding. Say something."

Jaune bit his tongue. Pyrrha turned over a log with a poker. Yang finally looked up from the fire, sitting by herself.

"We'll all have to try to rely on each other. Be more careful. Take less risks." Ren braided up Nora's hair.

"Try to be a team." Weiss threw lavender into the coals, the emerald bracelet scrubbed clean.

"I'm sorry that this is what it will take." Oscar got up. "I'm sorry that this is nowhere near over."

A knock at the door. Everyone ran for cover.

"Hello?" The door opened anyway. The girl with freckled skin and curled brown hair stepped in, holding boxes, another man with bat wings holding more behind her. "We'll... just leave it here. Goodness, they're skittish."

"They're a cult, Ilia. A aggressively friendly cult. Let's go."

The door closed. Glynda picked open the boxes. More food. Scarfed down without a second thought.

"Ghira Belladonna, High Leader of the White Fang, Chieftain of Menagerie requests the presence of the Brotherhood of Strange and Convenient Interlopers at his abode." Ilia spoke, her voice barely making it through the door.

"Is that what we're called?" Weiss whined. "Can't we pick our name?"

"We did. The Cavalry." Oscar booped Ruby, looming over her by a foot, she spun around him in a lazy waltz, a cheeky smile over her face as she fell out of suspension. "Though nobody calls us that."

"Well, unless we get a battle standard, it's fine." Qrow got up, using Winter's proffered hand as a counterweight. "And all of you are shit for the arts."

"Hey, Sunny." Taiyang looked at his daughter, who hurtled travel worn shoes into the trash, dealing with flip flops in the heat. "What did you do back there? You waved at us, and then-"

"We couldn't lose. Or we would die trying." Jaune huffed. "...it took the gas out of your stove though."

"...I gave you my strength. You...couldn't trust me and I wasn't going to sit there like a duck and not have anything to say about it. Besides." She booped Jaune. "You learn from the best."

* * *

They marched through the massive wooden door, Blake first, though the hoods were raised as practiced.

A group of the White Fang greeted them at the entrance hall, bowing for them, the rest of them walking carefully.

The white coats escorted them into the meeting space, with its balconies and dark wood framing the lower level, Ghira himself sitting in a hardwood throne, Kali at his side. Sun WuKong and Ilia at his left. The fifty odd members of the Fang that walked them in closed the door behind them. Black Claw stood up, leering over the balcony, the glints of weapons catching in the light.

The rafters groaned, a pair of black loafers and the velvet edge of a overcoat visible.

"All may rest." They did. Except the Interlopers. Ghira finished reading his newspaper, dated a month ago, the incident with High General Clementine on the front cover. "...There is a report in several newspapers that my daughter appears to be among your numbers. I am also well aware of the...happening over Akros. Lord Harbinger...is..." He paused to collect himself, sitting up in his chair. "His methods are interesting and effective as usual and I want nothing to do with them, even in his strange and horrifying circumstances. All of that said, please, I ask that my daughter be relinquished."

"For what reason?" Ironwood spoke.

"...It has been brought to my attention that...the Grimm are now mortal like us. And it is been made _very clear_ to me the dangers of dealing with them. I wish to keep her here."

A pillar holding the balcony groaned. That half was quickly evacuated. It cracked.

"_Unfortunate_." Ghira looked over his glasses. "Blake, if you are with these people, I ask you step forward now." The doors closed behind them.

One of the hooded figures stood forward, then two more flanking the first, moving to stand aside of Blake. "...We request a...private audience with you, Ghira." A woman with a rich voice.

"This is a private audience." Ghira gritted his teeth.

"A extremely private audience."

Her father scanned over the three that stood forward, two held black feathers, one held a rose petal, the black or red just barely peeking through their fingertips. "I see. Immediately. The rest of are dismissed."

They were all pressed into Ghira's study, the fit a bit tight for all twenty one of them. Oz tapped at his Scroll, shorting out security and wires.

One looked at the other, the second nodded, the first pulling off the hood, Ghira's eyes softening at the sight of his daughter.

"Blake...what's with all the secrets?"

"I'm sorry Dad. I can't stay."

"I...cannot fathom that...a few weeks would be disruptive? Every time you come, you run right back out. What is it?"

"It would be. I must...keep the course. I am sorry, Dad."

Pyrrha swayed back and forth, Ren and Jaune holding her steady.

_'Idontwanttoleaveherbehind,who'sgonna- There are fifty two books in that sh-takecareofherwhenI'mgone?' _Cerise eyes stared him down. He turned away.

"Would a night be disruptive?"

Blake turned to look at the rest. They shook their heads. "..._we..._are not at liberty to discuss."

"What...kind of madness is this?!" Kali spoke up. "You...run around in cloaks! Sneaking around like thieves? What are you doing?"

"I can't tell you."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you."

"When are you leaving?"

"I can't tell you."

"Who's behind you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why can't you answer anything?"

"I can't tell you."

Kali threw up her hands. "GODS! What _can_ you tell me, Blake?"

"I won't be home for a while."

Kali sat back on the arm on her husband's chair, trying not to sob and failing, Sun passing her tissues. Hands went back and forth in the cloaked crowd.

"...Blake." Her father stood up. "When is this going to be over?"

"I can't tell you." Her shoulders sagged, pulling the extra drapery tighter.

"...certain things stay quiet." Qrow cracked his knuckles, still veiled. "certain things are told plainly. I need your help."

"What do you need from me?" The panther ran claws through his hair, looking down at his daughter, who was rubbing her head on him. "Just...don't explain, I don't want to know, you creepy old birds. And you, Rose," Adam and Ruby looked over. "Good to see you've gotten a grip. Sienna will be here soon, if you can manage to stay, she misses you dearly."

"I need your best Dust, and to know of any suspicious locations or happenings, if you want me out of your office as quickly as I came in."

"You..fell into one of them...was that you?" Qrow said nothing, just took a shot with the rest of them. "...oh dear. What have you- know what, don't bother. Sun, get them our best, and me a map." Sun whisked off and came back, one of his clones holding drinks for everyone, the other holding Dust cartridges, the third holding a map. Another of the cloaked ones pushed through to look, both of them pulling aside the veil to see. Ghira frowned, Qrow ignored Kali's 'who is the girl, why does she have white hair, why do you have white hair?'

"We have the sacred well you may or may not have fallen into," Ghira circled it. "then a temple north of here, then on the clear opposite side of Menager-"

Qrow and the newcomer grasped hands. "Enough. We'll bring back-" Qrow wavered, eyes flashing, Ironwood sliding into place to support him. "...we'll need that." He rested his weight on the table, blood seeping from his mouth, eyes already far away, the smaller one digging her hands into the wood, shaking like a leaf.

"...what has you by the neck?" Ghira leaned over the table. "Feathers..." Amber met gilded red. "What is going in here?!"

"We've got to go." Pyrrha managed to stand up, Ren holding her by the waist. "We can't stay."

"Bye, Dad..." Blake pushed them all out of the door.

"Wait!" Ilia popped in the back entrance. "Can't you be bothered to tell them the truth!? When are you coming back?"

Ghira turned to look at Ilia. "What do you mean by that?"

"Sir, that's a...long story."

* * *

She awoke to Jaune's arms wrapped around her, her body supported by his, Qrow staring into the middle distance on her left, sitting between Winter's legs, her back resting on the couch. Her tanned hands were still wrapped around his rings, Jaune's Semblance running through both their fingers. She could taste the blood in her mouth, swallowing it anyway. _'This is going to kill me before the Grimm do.'_

"Love, are you awake?" Winter ran a hand through his hair, Pyrrha watched his eyes fade into red. "Love?"

"...mmm." He blinked. "Where are we?"

"The beach house. You both fell over as we got in. What's going on?"

"..We gotta go over there." He went to stand, just to fall back.

"I don't think you're going anywhere for the next few minutes." Winter wove his hair out of his eyes. She looked over at Pyrrha who blinked in response. "You both are dropping closer and closer to this fire."

Jaune pulled off her circlet, running a hand through her hair, braiding the soaked bangs off of her face. "I...don't like this at all. Is she awake?"

Winter sighed. "Yeah, just out of it." Emerald eyes traced over a few of the others sitting around of the still glowing coals. "They'll probably fall back out again...gives us time to prepare to move."

It was another few twigs added to the hearth before Pyrrha could sit up, still holding on to Qrow. "...I'll start." Blake held in out of ember's reach. "Give me a stick." Ren threw a metal chopstick at her, she caught it in grey haze. "We'll have to warp over there, the heat will kill us." She pointed out a alcove with a waterfall. "We've...got to hurry before t..." She faded away.

"The heat is killing us now." Ironwood had his vents open, the blue lights of his metal half now orange, sleeves rolled up, dark bands on his arms. Weiss stared at him. He ignored it. "Are we even equipped and rested enough to move? Look at them!"

_'We aren't equipped to move, in fact we've been moving since low spring and and now the dog days of summer are bearing down on us. Is there any end in sight? When are these hallucinations going to end? Stop, stop, stop.'_

He heaved a sigh, returning his thoughts to the girl in his arms. "We'll have to wait for Qrow." Jaune held Pyrrha's head back, her eyes had slid closed. He hoisted her up and on one half of pair of sandwiched couches, Ironwood reached to pick Qrow up and put him on the other half, making sure their hands were touching.

"I feel...really useless." Oscar threw lavender into the fire, his antlers finally out of velvet. "All I can do is make things grow."

"My Semblance is situational as well. There's no need to feel down about it." Nora hopped over. "Come on, you want to spar?"

"I rather be right here, waiting for them to be strong enough to speak..." He got up. "I'll be getting dressed."

"Ruby's in there." Weiss looked up from her book, hair braided up like her sister's, nearing its original length.

"..._good_." He walked into the hall and up the stairs, the perky "Oh hi Oscar!" met by the close of a door.

"Wasn't he a cute kid a few months ago?" Nora sat by the fire. "...he's suddenly..."

Glynda looked over her glasses. "Yeah, that's what I was talking about." Nora wailed into the abyss about losing her baby brother. "He's still your baby brother...he's just bigger. It's quite...discomforting to watch."

The door knocked. Weiss threw on a cloak and opened it, holding it a inch wide with a glyph, Nora and Glynda coming for backup. "What can I do for you?"

"...you can let me in the door?" Boxes were in his hand, obscuring his face, a white coat blowing in his feet.

"Set the boxes down and walk away."

"Ma'am, I assure you that this is sensitive material."

"...set the boxes down and step back." He did, the six high stack coming up to his waist, revealing a dark skinned man with ram horns curling around his face stepped backwards down the porch, coiled hair up in a ponytail. Glynda opened them up without touching them, it was fresh food, more clothes, medicine and other such. The boxes clattered as they floated around the broadside of the house. "Anything else?"

"I have a message for your leader."

"You will tell me."

He glared her down, the gauze over her face preventing a proper staring match. "I see. Tell your leader that I am your escort across Menagerie, and I am stationed to the defense of this house of Strange and Convenient Interlopers. You will need me if you don't want to get eaten by the wildlife. When you need me," He handed her a jet black Scroll. "Present this to...Him." He turned and walked away, purple eyes catching the sun.

Weiss closed the door, pulled off the cloak and stuck her head under the cold tap.

"Um..." Jaune looked up, weaving Pyrrha's hair into a series of interesting braids. "Are you okay?"

"A tall glass of water showed up at the door." Glynda sorted through the boxes without looking at them, flipping through the book in her lap. "And she's thirsty."


	24. Part 3: Perspective

"I wish we could rest for a few minutes."

Pyrrha finished off her flask, looking over at Oscar, eyes half closed against the rising sun. Kuo Kuana was nothing but a memory, the desert was as inhospitable as advertised, the destination hazy in both dreams and reality.

"Our enemies will not rest, Oscar. I'm sorry."

They both were early risers, the rest pulling themselves together while the sun rose. They had found a small, less impressive oasis to stop at, Oscar raising rose thorns to keep the beasts out and sleepwalkers in. Breakfast was nothing but coffee, the heat already nauseating. _'We need to move at far as possible before it gets too hot. Then Ironwood raises a wall, and we rest until dusk. Then move at night in the chil-"_

"Big Sis?" She looked up. "Are you in pain when you see things?"

"...I am." She finished her cup, Jaune dropping his cloak over her head while he got himself together. "But, I have the support of my friends, likely and unlikely, on my side."

"Is it enough?" He rose to his feet, shoulders broadening by the day. "Is this enough to save the world? Is it support and hope enough?"

"Oscar..." She pressed into the dust to stand besides him, catching what he was looking at: Ruby asleep a bit away, sunstreaks scarlet against the darker locks. He turned to look back at her. "...We have to be there for each other. Are you okay? Is there a problem"

"I...miss my aunt and uncle. I go to sleep and they're screaming for me. They...miss me too. And here I am." Tears built in his eyes. "I wake up...and wish that I was dead. It's a si-"

Pyrrha hugged him until he squeaked. "Don't indulge that line of thinking. Don't _ever_ listen to that." She threw her pistol at Ironwood, who fumbled on the catch.

"Okay. I'll...gather some gumption. I promise." Oscar caught her dull stare. "Your eyes are glazing over. Lay down. I'll get everyone ready."

She blinked, the edges of reality beginning to warp, once again reclining by the fire, balling Jaune's cloak for her head.

Jaune returned to find her laying there, braid snaking through the sands, bronze chain catching sunlight. "She was awake...?"

"Not for much longer." Oscar looked over his shoulder at the minor commotion, Winter unable to wake Qrow. "HEY!" She looked up. "Bring him this way." Ironwood schlepped him over, placing the old crow's hand over the invincible girl's.

"We've got time..." Jaune helped Winter up. "Go get yourself settled. Don't worry, in case there's anything, there's thirteen other people to handle it." She nodded before wandering off.

"Jaune..." He turned, Yang was standing behind him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course..." She shuffled off to a corner, arms wrapped around her middle, watching the wildlife through the grate of vines and thorns. "What did you need?"

"...how do you...deal with Pyrrha? Even knowing what she's done and what she's been through..."

He cracked his knuckles, and while he was at it, took the plates off, laying them in the sand, leaving strained black underarmor. "I don't deal with that Pyrrha; I deal with the Pyrrha in front of me."

"I don't get it." He turned to look down at her, gold hair catching on the thorns behind her.

"That Pyrrha is known to Pyrrha and Pyrrha alone. There is no way that I could _ever_ help her in that capacity, and it would be a mistake to open a wound I can't close. That Adam is a memory as far as we can tell, and you shouldn't go-" He grabbed her hands to stop her picking scales. "fucking with him to change that."

"...I got him talking once and never again after." She pulled her hair out of the barrier, weaving it into a plait that kissed her knees. "He just...shut down when she showed up, especially after she admitted to trying to kill him." She scowled.

"Have you noticed that he doesn't talk much _at all_? Even to you, when you're with us? Silence as to 'I'm sorry.'"

"What?"

"He's not going to talk. She's not going to stop apologizing. You can't save him." She looked at the sand dancing up her boots. "I can't save her. Like they can't save us. Stop picking at your scales." She let go of her arm. He reached to heal her. "I have to stop healing every little thing..."

"So now what?"

"Now, you figure out whether or not you give a shit about Adam _by and for yourself_. You be there, in thick and thin, while you figure that out before you do something that you regret. And-" He turned to the side, Blake standing there, ears droopy, sand caught in the fur on her ears. "what do you want, eavesdropper?"

"You still don't trust me, Jaune?"

"With _nothing._ What do you want? And no, you don't get to talk in private with _anyone_." Blake walked away.

"...thank you, Jaune." She caught her rattling arm.

"Not a problem. Did you-" Yang hugged him, he squeezed her back. "Those are always free." She went back to her pack. He watched the shadows under the shrubs. Nora waved him over, Ren at her side, holding vigil over Pyrrha. He grabbed his plates, shrugging them back on. "What's up?"

Nora looked over her shoulder, to Blake sitting alone, reading a book. Ren prayed in whispers, laying hands on a fussing Pyrrha, Jaune rested a hand on her belly, the ivory mist spreading over her and Qrow in a instant.

_Thatdamnedcat...thatdamnedgirl...fuck__...I'm...not Qrow. Qrow is not me. I am not a bird.__Sienna'sgonnakillher...she..._

"Hey." Ruby whirled over, crashing the train of thought. "We've got food?"

"Ask the Master." Ren threw a handful of lavender on the coals. Taiyang coming to sit opposite the fire, eyes locked over their heads. "Quite frankly, I'd rather-" Qrow sat up, then Pyrrha, the haze still dense. Everyone scrambled to get ready to move, their feet dragging, hands raised against body checks and foreheads, Ironwood handing Oz his bag, ready to carry Qrow.

The two seers leant against each other for another degree of sunlight, the younger taking her time to speak. "There's a labyrinth. We have to find it."

"...this is endless sand and dunes, how are we going to do that?" James spoke softly, giving Qrow the flask he was grasping for. Qrow drew a map in the dust. A spiral of stones in decreasing size, curling towards a center stone. "But where is that?" They pointed, over the oasis' pool.

"I can go look." Ruby pulled Jaune up. "If it's over of half my range, I'll come back." They whirled off together, petals catching in shrubs and trees. Qrow took Ironwood's hands as leverage, though James ended up just swinging him on his back, eyes still hazy. Taiyang took Pyrrha into his arms, Ren whispering a thank you.

Blake approached the group, they turned to look, Weiss huffed and dragged her over.

"Stop sitting alone." Taiyang watched the whirl of petals and gems return, Jaune left spinning. "What is it?"

"There's a army out there with the Fauni from before!" She patted the dust out of her hair.

Pyrrha's Aura ripped like foil, Glynda craning to look, a grimace setting crow's feet into her eyes. "What was that?"

"Are they moving towards us?" Oz loaded dust into his cane. "Can we avoid it?"

"They're not moving."

"...we can't move until they're up." Ironwood set Qrow back down, and Taiyang put Pyrrha back down besides him. Glynda huffed.

"I'm out of Aura for now." Jaune sat in the dust, hands shaking. "Stay quiet and hope that they don't get us."

"How many?" Weiss cleaned Myrtenaster. "Can't be more than a few in this heat."

"...A hundred or so?." Ruby finished her flask and cookies. "And it's not plain Peter Masons out there either." Qrow's aura crackled. "...I don't like this."

"We can't leave them defenseless either." Oscar paced around camp. "We're sitting ducks!"

Yang gritted her teeth, hands sparking. "Just...can't I do that again? With the fire?"

Taiyang frowned. "So that'll be four sitting ducks. We can't keep moving at the speed of light and expecting for things to turn out well. And Cosmic Sugar Daddy is _not helpful_." A golden petal skidded in front of his face. "You are not helpful!"

"GUYS!" Oscar knelt besides Pyrrha and Qrow. "...they're not breathing."

Glynda burst through the worrywarts, checking for pulses and pupil dilation.

There was nothing.

Oz threw his cane so hard into the thorns it ricocheted right back into his eye. Winter stood there besides Jaune, saying nothing, the both of them unhearing and unfeeling towards the grief of Ruby or Raven.

"No..." Nora ran over, holding their lukewarm hands. "They can't be dead! Grandpa! We need them!" Her skin danced with electricity. "They can't be..." A arc of pink lightning ran from her shoulders, suffusing into them.

The march came up the dune.

"Nora...?" Pyrrha pressed her hand against her cheek, shaking and cold. "...I'm tired. Let me sleep. It can wait." Ruby grabbed her, arms too tiny to grab Qrow as well, who lurched awake. Nora smiled, her eyes dark and fading as she fell into a heap at their side, Ren sliding into to grab her, tears falling onto her face.

"We...have to abandon this." Ironwood picked up Qrow and Pyrrha's bags. "We stay, we're dead. Oscar. Tell Cosmic Sugar Daddy that we can't sta-" A golden petal blew in front of Ironwood's face. "Wait, was it over or underground?"

"It has to be underground!" Ruby let go of her uncle. "It's a-" James and Tai caught each other's eyes.

A single punch crumbled the ground underneath them, a chasm opening up and swallowing them whole.

* * *

She woke up to another hall, a black cloak with white trim shuffling with a man's gait, stone walls into the distance and golden thread reaching behind them.

"Hello?"

Hands shuffled her over to sit on familiar shoulders. "You're awake." Jaune spared a hand to pull curls out of his eyes. "Nora saved you, don't know how, don't care how, how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." The rest of the party trampled ahead of front of them, Qrow on Ironwood's shoulders, in the middle of the crowd. "How is he?"

"Uncle's not too great either."

"I'm not your uncle, Jaune." He raised a finger against him.

"But you're my uncle!" Ruby piped up. "And so you're Jaune's uncle!"

"If we're done negotiating the family tumbleweed, it's that way." Weiss pulled on the spool of thread, turning to see where tension revealed the next curve forward forward, her skin red and cracking underneath the ambient light from gaps in the stone cavern. "Yep, we're going that way."

He handed Pyrrha to Taiyang, a ivory light running clear through the ankle deep water.

_'Oh no...oh no oh no, not him, he can't do this right now. To whatever relic or dastardly object, RECONSIDER!' _Tai's arms were, as expected, a savior against the chill. _'Okay. Reconsider a tad bit later. Good job, Glynda, you have a personal space heater.'_

"Don't go that way." Ren pointed in the clear other direction, a through-way between the walls of the labyrinth. "Go this way." He rested his weight against the wall to find a dagger ready to stab him.

"That's likely a trap." Weiss squinted down the hall, a axe hanging and waiting for the next fool to take the shortcut. "Guys look up." They did, weapons lined the ceiling, some still had skulls hanging from edges.

"Weiss, keep walking after Jaune. Something's... wrong with him." Nora piped up over Raven's shoulder. "We have to hurry or we'll die down here."

He pressed through, following the light through the rising tide, a pale hand tapping his, grabbing a pinky then the rest with every step.

_**'Who are you?' **_

_'What?'_ He turned around, looking for the voice. Winter stopping short in front of him. _'When did I get in front? Where did Pyrrha go?' _.

**_'What are you?'_ ** They both turned to press through the maze. A hour of looping around the walls brought stale water up to Ruby's calves, Adam plucking her out of the brine.

_**'You don't know who you are, where you've been, or where you're going.'** _Fog rolled over the surface, the chill setting in. Raven nearly flew for fright's sake. He looked at Winter and she looked at him, her eyes strange in the light, illuminated yet misted over. _'What's wrong with us?'_

_**'Are you sure that the path you walk is your path? The Brothers are cruel, oh how they are cruel.'** _A wet and scaly underbelly slid over the walls, scraping and shifting rock, the water up to Winter's hips before long, the glow hypnotic, the depths beginning to sing. The cacophony rose with the waters: garbled and bungled memories, the taste of blood in his mouth, and the wrath of the dying crooning in his ears.

"Jaune, what are you trying to heal?!" Winter held on his shoulder.

"You lied." He whispered solely to her. "The airship didn't kill you." Her hand retracted, sitting in the ivory colored waters, the rest of the crew's wounds fading by the second, the old injuries giving way. "Your father did. When you were sixteen."

_**'Aren't you tired of flowing wherever the cracks lead you? Aren't you tired of being powerless?' **_It skidded Jaune's claws after another few minutes, the waves came harder with a wicked undertow.

After a long curveless stretch, the center appeared. A single beam of light illuminated a sullied pedestal, a sword stabbed into the stone.

He pressed through the waist high water, his legs turning to jelly.

"...Okay, where's the big fuck off talking thing?" Ruby held Crescent Rose folding up, ready to hop off Adam's shoulders and go flying, if she didn't tumble into the water first.

Winter swam towards the sword, the surf glowing as she went, oblivious to the cries of the others, to Qrow and Weiss reaching for her.

She took the sword by the handle as a handhold to pull herself out of the lake, and with a single fluid motion released it from the pedestal.

Her foot rested on the surface, the veil about her hips at one with the water, eyes hazy, suffused with blue light, stopping a meter away from the rest of them. Jaune vaulted out of the water to stand besides her, meeting her gaze with bottomless eyes.

"Winter? Jaune?" Ironwood's voice faltered. Qrow had to fetch his jaw from the deep. "Are you okay?"

"...yeah. She's fine too." She blinked and the light faded, though she remained on the water's surface, a clawed hand resting on her shoulder. "Are we-"

The walls slid through the floor and the water levels evened out, The underbelly from before enclosing them all, the waves churning over silver scales, curling about the pedestal, a snake's head broader than a train and twice its size ground the pedestal into dust. It opened its eyes, the socket lined with a thousand pupils, convex and weeping black tears. **"How do you think that this is going to end? At the center of everything, without nowhere to run?"**

"I don't think that we're getting out of here." Tai swallowed for the fourth time, the rest of the Calvary watching the Snake curl and curl, a old scaleless spot coming into view again and again. "...the floor might fall or the ceiling."

"TAI! YOU'VE WON THE LOTTERY!" Raven stared aloft, the hundreds of thousands of discarded weapons lowering towards them, spikes and burrs falling as it creaked and caught in its mechanism, hurtling towards them. "Oh we're fucked."

**"This cannot be for nothing."** Winter skated towards the open wound, slashing at it with her new weapon, arcs of ice raising from the water as she closed the distance, turning the pink flesh black with frostbite, Jaune on her heels. The fog rolled in, now seamless and unending, the waters rose over all of their heads in a flood, the ceiling with its merciless descent pierced flesh and bone.

* * *

"Hello, Pyrrha."

She sat down with her aunt, on a train to somewhere, the sun shining through the window, the water on the table cool and clear, her hair was white and tied in the style of the old ways, the shawl falling gracefully from her head, green eyes still filled with life.

"Hello, Aunt Io."

"You seem to keep getting on and off, what's wrong, my dear?

"...I'm poor at decision-making..." She kept the glass from her as she reached for it. "What's wrong? I'm thirsty."

"This water ain't for you."

* * *

She woke up to salt water soaking into her clothes. A stone cathedral stretched for a league, the pews made of white and gold, light silhouetting fish and octopi through the windows, even a errant shark passed by.

Sitting up was a ordeal. Standing was out of the question. In front of her was the rest of the Cavalry, all washed up, golden petals floating in the water that flooded the chapel, a massive grate holding Ironwood hostage, his metal half glowing with red lights. She pulled apart the grate and yanked him over, the impact causing him to cough up water and petals, dark patterns visible underneath the white shirt.

Winter's eyes opened, standing up like nothing happened, holding the sword she pulled from the stone, silver metal accented by blue gems.

"Pyrrha? You're awake?" She walked over, careful to not kick more water into her eyes.

"Welcome to Undeath 2." Pyrrha took the offer to help to stand. "Wait, it's four or five, by now, what am I saying?"

"Who is counting? Why?" Nora kicked a wave into the sodden carpet. "DON'T COUNT!"

Qrow sat up, reaching for Harbinger, only to not find it, stomping over everyone to find it, before throwing it so hard it got stuck in the wall. "DADDY, LEAVE ME THE FUCK **ALONE**!"

"...I take it the dead will take _every_ opportunity to haunt the undead." Winter wrung her hair out. "Saw your grandma?"

"...I saw my aunt. Died of a long standing illness." Raven got up and threw Omen into the pews. "What's with fathers and being difficult?"

"Because fathers, more often than not, get to walk away. And leave their kids to sort themselves out."

"Pyr?" Jaune waded over from the deep end, pulling her into a hug. She pulled back, losing track of time in his eyes.

"...alright. That's a adjustment. I'm okay. Are you?" He nodded. "No, _really, _are you okay?" He looked away. "You went silent as a brick and then next thing I knew, you had the water glowing like a floodlight, even James managed to soften up! Are you-" He kissed her, he tasted of salt and smelt like home, letting her go just as quickly, receding towards deeper waters. "Jaune..."

Over the next degree of sunlight, everyone rose and wrung themselves out, Oz being the last.

"Okay...so now what?" Weiss finally got done splashing in the shallow end, letting Ren pick her up and out of the salt water, resting her weight on a pew. "Thank you Ren." Ironwood kept out of her sights.

"We get out of here." Winter waded into the front of the chapel, sliding the sword in her into the slot. "...that should work." Except nothing happened. She, however, decided to float, her hair curling with the waves that flowed in from the endless hall behind the altar. "Let me know when it happens."

"...We forgot to kill the big snake." Nora threw her hands in the air. "How-" The pedestal pulsed, and the rest of the sword fell in. Winter washed away and returned, not a bit disturbed and if anything, falling asleep. "...was the snake Grimm?"

"If it was, it's dead. If it wasn't, then it's dead." Oz sat on a pew. "How are we getting out of here?"

A hand tapped Winter on the shoulder, she started drifting the other way. A woman sat on the pedestal, shapely and full bosomed, sword in her lap, chuckling as the elder sister passed by. **"Hello."**

He swallowed though his throat was dry, the salt too much. _She _was there, fresh and effervescent. _'...DAMN.'_

**"Jaune." **She stared him down. **"Not now." **

"Which relic are you and can we get out of here any faster?" Ruby poured the sullied whiskey out of her flask. The girl's hair tinged green and returned to teal.

"**I am Ariadne, Mistress of the Relic of Destruction. The creature you slew was in the process of becoming Grimm."**

"Destruction?" Jaune ran fingers through his salt curled hair, the shirt already dry on his skin. "...but...water?"

**"...you will return to me, eventually. Many before you have come seeking the labyrinth that you all have delved into, only to find the flood waters will claim them without fail. Through Ozma, you have lived."**

"Will you be okay?" He beheld her one last time, she turned away, blush soft on her face, offering him the tips of her fingers, he met her halfway, watching the edges of his claws. Raven stared into the depths behind Ariadne, lost for words.

**"See yourself as you truly are, and you will be able to answer that question."**


	25. Part 3: Precedent

Mistress. They-

**I know. I know.**

Mis-

**HOW DID THEY SLIP RIGHT BETWEEN YOUR FINGERS? GET OUT!**

Mistress?

**Hazel. There's be a change of plans. Make your way to the next relic immediately. Do not give me a excuse as petty and inconsquential as Tyrian's.**

Yes, Mistress. Right away, Mistress.

**Have you found it?**

I have not.

**Why not?**

I have yet to find it. You said to come back and report.

**FIND. IT. NOW! **

**...Leonardo. Why are you sweating? I have not said anything towards you...oh dear. Someone please take him to his quarters. Who are you? **

I come asking for power in exchange for the pursuit and destruction of a old friend.

**Did you bring that...open it Cinder.**

He...has excellent taste.

**I can see that. Granted. See that he is indoctrinated _immediately._**

* * *

Kuo Kuana was as they left it, the sun threatening to hurtle out of the sky, the grasses burnt in its rays, the news split between the yearly wildfire updates and the new oasis in the west. Not that it mattered, as the fire wasn't lit for days, and the water was drunk fresh out of the bottles, and no one dared speak of the horror of drowning.

He held vigil over her, her crimson and grey hair let loose after the girls washed and dried her, as she had passed out as soon as they crawled their way out of the labyrinth, the strain of sun and water hard on her and Qrow.

"Blue." He turned, his neck complaining the whole time. Ren stood in the door holding a couple fried and sliced pot roasts on a platter, the middle still pink. "You have to eat." He opened his mouth and the sentence died. "I get it. She's your world. And you're hers. You have to take care of yourself. Go sit with the others, I'll watch."

"Thanks, Ren." He took the still warm plate and left the bedroom, Winter getting pushed out of her watch by Ruby.

"I see we're overdoing it." The blue eyed woman held her own plate of food. "Let's go..." They pressed through the halls, the sound of dishes being washed and dried, sitting at the table to watch Yang play Ninja Quest VII on the rented television, Ironwood busy getting the sand out of Oz' prosthesis, the owl busy dozing in a sunny patch, the cat in another.

"We pushed ourselves." Winter flipped the cassava in somersaults, none of them being eaten. "It's my fault, I should have said some-" A piece of bread hit her in the eye, Weiss holding the rest of the bag. Jaune finished his third glass of water.

"If you don't stop with that! We're _all_ exhausted from traveling for six months straight! If it wasn't them it would have been...me! Or Oscar or Ren..." She stuck a roll into her mouth, flopping back onto the couch, fresh hems being sown to fresh black linen, Pyrrha's patterns nearly torn from being folded so much.

"We can't keep going." Taiyang took the controller from Yang after she lost for the fourth time, getting through the boss match in one. "We stop now or we'll die trying. Again."

"We don't have a objective until they wake up or Sugar Daddy gives us one." Blake flipped over. "Try to get some sleep."

"Any more sleep and I'm in a coma." Oscar came from the kitchen, Ruby on his shoulders. "...sorry Jaune, Winter."

"It's fine." Winter finally ate the roots after their edges were broken off and the centers had more stab wounds than Caesar, four glasses of water at her wrist.

"I don't remember you being a pushover, Winter." Ironwood got up to sit at the table with them, still holding the metal appendage, ignoring the 'Hi Irondad.' "What's gotten into you? And you, Jaune, you weren't a doormat."

"We've got to be there for them." Jaune took the plate of steak that Yang pressed into his hands, the gristle suspiciously missing. And by missing, it was in Yang's mouth, most of her teeth finished coming in.

"And so does everyone else in here, you can't sit here and walk on water one minute and then turn into bricks the second." A whirl of roses settled on his shoulders. "Ruby, I thought you were watching Qrow."

"I got hungry, sue me. And he wakes up for a few minutes at a time now." She swirled back into the kitchen for another bag of cookies. "And I wanted to make sure the fridge was stocked with nasty protein bars and shakes. Thanks Oz!" Oz threw a pillow at her. "I love you too."

Qrow, without a word, walked into the living room, hair white as the pajamas they stuck him in. He squawked as arms crushed him into a hug, sat him at the table and cracked open food and drink.

Nora came tripping down the stairs, still smelling of incense, just to squeeze the old crow to death."...I'm sorry for shocking you."

"Sorry for what?" He leaned back, letting Raven yank the hair out of his face and into a tie. "I'm more concerned with whether it's repeatable."

"I just did it, like Ruby can burst into petals, or Ren can dampen emotions."

"Seems our Semblances have a active and passive application." Glynda threw her little purple book into the hearth, Taiyang igniting it. "We'll have to start over. I don't know what Ozma has done to us, but Tai's hair is gold again. Ironwood looks not a day over thirty. Something is wrong with us." Glynda held her face in her hands, the crow's feet now smooth and taut skin. "Something is _wrong_."

"I should be dead, four times over now." Qrow passed up the fifth shake. "I'm sorry you have to suffer, Snowball."

"I signed up for this." Winter reached for his hand, now mostly bone and skin. "I'm not leaving."

"I didn't sign up for this." Jaune finished the fifth glass. "This sneaking around, the lying and the half truths. All the shadows and the visions. Where are we going? What are we doing?"

**_'Determine for yourself your own fate, and you will be able to answer that question.'_**

His eyes snapped open, Winter staring at him with a strangeness in her eyes. _'Am I high? Or crazy?' _

The labyrinth sat just inside his mind's eye, a pale hand reaching for his. Portraits, pictures, visions floated by on the tide. She let go. He breathed once again.

Blake slid the old crow a bowl of granola. "...good to see you." His girlfriend took a sample as the cat turned around. Nothing happened. At least, within the first few minutes.

"We're not acting on anything until you're ready, Qrow." Ironwood handed Oz back his leg.

"It's best that we keep moving." Ren flipped through newspapers, arguments between Mistral and Atlas on the front pages. "We have a reputation now, and we cannot afford to get nailed down doing things for people who don't matter. As soon as you two are ready, we're leaving." Qrow finally picked at the granola.

Raven ate hers, fried in the sun. She caught Yang, at the edge of things, looking across the way at Adam asleep on a couch. She put down the pan, watching Qrow go to steal it and drop it on the floor as she pulled Yang aside to talk.

"...what do you need, Mom?"

"...I-"

"You've apologized already. You've...made up with Dad. Yet you're skulking around me. Just talk."

"Recently, I've learned that talking is not my strongest suit." Lilac eyes refocused on her mother's face, the age lines now missing, her hair growing in blacker than black. "...I'm not a good person in the slightest. I've watched better men than me die in the Gorge. I had to be bribed to be here, after nothing was left and there was no one else. But you...you're stronger than me already and you-"

"...Mom, just talk." She hugged her daughter. "Is that you wanted?"

"The last time I hugged you was in your sleep as I left. And after..." She blinked away tears, staring at the back door as Blake slipped out. "Forgive your foolish mother for having a hard time watching her baby drown." She hugged her mother back.

"It was hard watching you drown, too."

* * *

She rose at dawn to the sun in her eyes, glinting off the pistol that she threw out of the window at three in the morning.

It was slow going to sit up, and even slower going to put her spine back into place. Adam had dozed off in a chair at her sides. "...hello fellow murder kid. You sleep like a rock." He didn't budge. She booped him in the arm. The uncovered eye opened, the sleeves pulled back down his arms.

"...you're awake. It's been two weeks since the desert. Jaune said something about you having a mild illness." He got up, hand flying to nurse the crick in his neck. "Oscar's probably up. I'll leave you to get sort-can you walk?" He offered his hands, she pressed into them, and step by step regained her balance, Aura still crackling like foil.

"Wait! I have a odd question."

"Preferably," He backpedaled, eyebrows raised. "you would simply ask the question, but go ahead."

"...do you," He came closer, her voice at a whisper. "ever feel like...you're just waiting for the end?"

"Everyday, I know that's not worth it. But, the curtain has to fall someday. It's a literally a godsend that I'm talking to you."

"Perhaps, we shouldn't push the lever?" He looked down at her, catching the shining metal in the sand.

"Pyrrha. Are you okay?" Tears ran down her face. "Do you-"

"Jaune is too happy for me, sometimes. You get it."

"I do." He adjusted the scarf, plain black after all. "If you don't." He raised a fist.

"Then I won't." She met it with hers.

"Pyr." She looked him in the eye. "Back then, thank you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You picked me up." She leant back, eyebrows hitting the ceiling. "Thank you."

"It's the simple things with your dramatic ass, isn't it?"

"I'm not dramatic."

She cracked up laughed, grabbing clothes. "And my hair is GREEN." She left, running the shower too hot, parking herself on the couch to finish drying. The rest of the house bustled, breakfast finished, pots placed away. Weiss distributing new black gauze.

"Are you okay?" Oz sat with her. "You don't seem well."

"I...um. Had a bad night-" Honey met emerald. "Right, you're a lie detector."

"You don't have to tell me the contents. You do need to tell me what I can do to help you. 'Nothing' is not a answer, when I know that look in your eyes."

"...is it that obvious?" He offered his hand. She took it. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry for your past. Do not let it ruin your future." A plate of food sailed from cotton candy painted nails to his. "Eat. Please."

She did. It tasted like ash. Nora sat at her side, Jaune the other. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss followed, Blake curled into a chair after taking her empty plate away. The rest showed up, the waves the only music, the news the only other voice.

"When I said I did not like fucking with divine providence, this is exactly what I meant." Ironwood let Glynda do whatever to his hair, the beard now pure black. "Somebody is going to end up paying for it."

"I want this over with as soon as possible." Taiyang and his daughter were mirror images in the sun. "...This is killing us."

They got dressed while the news continued on about war between Atlas and Mistral, the refugee crisis still in full swing.

The door knocked. "Lord Belladonna requests a audience. Imme-" Ghira burst in anyway, Kali behind him, Sun and Ilia right after. Another entered through the back, a petite tiger striped woman with short hair and a bindi, age lines just kissing her face, a black and red jacket on her shoulders.

"BLAKE!" He roared, grabbing her without needing to look through hoods. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Can you accuse me of something _before_ you blame me!"

"Tell me the truth!" He dropped her, hands shaking, claws digging into his palms. Kali's foot bludgeoning a divot into the floor. "Tell me the truth once and for all!"

"Actually, no." Jaune pulled off the gloves, showing his claws, standing in front of the screen door, the ocean at his back. "Allow me, sir, as she'll waste your time manipulating the truth to serve her own ends; kindly tell me, what would you like to know?"

The tide outside of the house rose.

"Were you at Beacon?" Kali snarled. "Were you at Akros? Sienna, he's here."

"I know, I smell roses." The tiger striped woman searched the hoods, squinting at the smaller rose for a bit. "Too tiny." She sauntered through the crowd, looking through gauze for someone. "Please..." Tears ran down her face. "Adam?" He waved, standing against the wall. She pounced into his arms, trying not to cry. "Why didn't you text me? Why didn't you call? I worried day and night about you."

"I was blind. I couldn't serve if I wanted to." He hugged her back. "I'm sorry." Yang offered a wave. "Thank her." Sienna did.

The tide kissed the foundation. Winter watched it ebb and flow, sorrow wetting her eyes. Raven reached for the surface as it came in, adding one of her feathers as it receded.

"I have had enough." Jaune folded his arms. "Forgive me, sir, I will be telling you the truth. At Beacon, a faction of murderers came in to attempt to exploit the student body at a sanctioned dance." He pulled up the headlines, all but Blake's half-assed appearance blurred out. "The next day, Beacon fell. Your daughter was not there."

Kali turned to look at Blake who was too consumed with tears to talk. "YOU SAID OTHERWISE. Continue, son."

"She was in the city, with her." He waved at Ilia. "Smokes?"

"She abandoned me, her partner." Yang huffed.

"She put a bounty on Adam's and her partner's head." Weiss spoke up.

"With Black Claw's money." The tiger woman spoke up.

"She left me to die in a Dust Heist." Adam sighed.

Sienna looked up at him. "You didn't say that!"

"You wouldn't have believed me."

"I would have, had you told me." Ghira checked his claws.

"Nearly got Adam and her former partner killed in combat." Ruby finished her flask.

"Nearly three years ago, she got me and Flicks stabbed because she couldn't be asked to defend herself from a hit." Qrow finished his, meeting Raven for a toast, watching the feather leave on the surf.

The tide washed in and out of the edge of the house, the hearth undisturbed. Kali watched the sea recede.

"Your daughter is a consummate liar." The water at Jaune's feet shimmered. "And I refuse to let you believe otherwise."

Ghira looked at his little hellion. "I knew that I was not a perfect father. We never held anything against you, and I never feared you would fail. The only thing I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I am... I stand here today corrected. The road to destruction is often paved with good intentions. What did you intend to accomplish by lying left, right, and center? What did you hope to gain? Do you understand that I shouldn't trust anything that comes out of your mouth? That simply having you in the house may comprise our efforts?"

Sun came forward. "She lied to me as well." He held the gold necklace aloft before committing to the flames. Kali held her heart in horror. "I knew nothing. Now I know everything. Who do I thank?"

Jaune sat back down. "Call me Shine."

"Thanks." Sun turned to leave. "Ray of light you are." He did just that, Ilia right behind.

"I hope that, with these people, you'll own up to your mistakes." Kali pulled Ghira away. "I sincerely hope you do."


	26. Part 4: Cloister

Ten o' clock in the morning bore down on them with the weight of a thousand suns, Mistral's back streets too full with immigrants to push through unscathed, the heights the only path ahead towards the apex of summer, to the Council building, to the declaration of war.

However quiet they were, it wasn't long before they caught the attention that sliding around in black cloaks in High Summer will grant, a horde of Hunters on their heels.

"What are we doing?" Oz signed.

"Walking. Towards the Council meeting." Pyrrha waved back. "And nothing else."

"We can't brute force our way in there!" Oscar waved ahead, the leaf print on his cloak dusty in the wind. The Mistral National Guard already formed a riot line in front of them.

"Call Grandpa, we have to get in there!" Ruby's joints cracked. "Ah shit." The line marched forward. The Hunters stood at their backs.

"HALT! The Mistrali Terrorist Task Force commands you to cease and desist this instant!"

All eyes fell on Pyrrha, who eased into the front, hands left folded at waist level.

**"Forgive me,"** She rose off of the floor. **"but we must intervene."** Some soldiers faltered, others held fast, most paid her no mind. **"War against each other and war against the Grimm will split us in twain."**

"...I- this is some bullshit!" The leader waved it off. "Shoot them down-" Six phantom blades fell at his feet. Two of his soldiers laid down their arms.

"Sir, she-"

"I am aware of _her presence. _Proceed, Lady." They stepped aside.

A jade green cloak watched from the roof, a bow on its shoulders.

They pressed into the now defunct auditorium of Haven Academy, dusty from a year's disuse. It was packed with representatives from every major township. The banners of Mistral and Atlas stood on each side of the stage, with a white flag behind them both, peace talks were the murmur of the crowd. A scorpion's tail curled.

"Too many people here." Oz signed. "Is there a corner we can lurk in?"

Glynda vaulted up on Ironwood's shoulders. "Of course, it's a auditorium, there's a bo-" Golden petals blew up and over, a empty box covered in them. "...thanks Grandpa."

So seventeen bodies squeezed into a spot made for ten, Weiss and Blake agreeing to stand guard by the door, its panel made indistinct by the latter.

Archibald Stone thundered across the stage to sit opposite a woman in sky blue and khaki green, a seven foot table between them, with a man in green and black and a woman in a bandeau and shorts seated in the middle. The peace talks were nothing but thinly veiled threats.

"Guys," Oscar pointed across the way. In the opposite box, the railing dripping with purple leaves, were several figures, the black hair and flame colored eyed girl staring at them under a red hood, the lion tailed man creeping through the door. "Do you know them?"

"...we killed them." Ruby leered over the crowd. "We killed all of them."

"Where's Emerald?" Nora squinted, trying to wriggle out of Ren's grasp. "...oh shit."

"They are undying." Oz swallowed, Ironwood reaching a arm around him. "The-"

A spotlight swung into the boxes, illuminating both sets of Strange Interlopers. Both bowed out of the doors as fast as legs would take them, weapons drawn and loaded with Dust, out of the doors, half tumbling, half falling down the stairs.

Into Ozma standing before them, in the flesh, wearing a soft green shirt and a softer smile on his face.

"Don't. They want a massacre." He spoke softly, bunching them into the stairwell. "...they'll blame it on you." The emergency exit opened. "Go." He watched them leave, a woman with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes waiting for him to turn into the atrium.

The heat threatened to slaughter them on impact, a thunderstorm brewed on the horizon, the shoulders of cloaks thrown behind them, thin and thinning black and greys proving hellish on suntender skin.

"...we've got to get back in now." Ruby crept back around, the exterior stage exit left wide open, a pair of guards asleep or dead from heatstroke in their heavy armor. Jaune bit his cheeks, muttering hope against hope that they weren't slain. Backstage bustled with stagehands and armed guards, Ren held hands with him, making them all ghost thin, only the dust disturbed by cloakfall held proof of intruders.

And Oscar stealing a tray of veggies and cupcakes, but hey.

The stairs led up into the second floor, the arguments echoing through the thin wall. Atlas claiming protection for the citizenry, Mistral claiming war crimes. A door was left ajar, a break room with enough chairs.

And a man with red hair and dark green eyes, flipping through a Scroll, bronze armor cresting his shoulders.

Jaune clamped Pyrrha's mouth shut, a scream dying between his fingers, wincing as the poison singed his veins.

"Hello?" He looked up, pulling the glasses off his face, drawing a xiphos from his belt. "Who goes there?"

They shuffled around the corner, flickering in and out of color, Ren's Semblance shattering as they crossed the edge. The older man took three steps in each direction, before deciding on the corner, the edges of a meander trimmed cloak catching his eye.

"...what." The collection of mixed shapes and weapons sticking out of black gauze twisted his face. "What are you doing? W-" The edge of Pyrrha's shield glinted in the light. "...come. Come!" He shoved them all into the break room. "You want to get caught now or later?"

All pressed inside, Jaune still stood between him and his daughter. Ren and Nora cracked their knuckles.

"...you're the Band of Strangers." His accent was thick, the hills of Argus leaving their echo behind. "...I dreamt of you. Please sit." They didn't.

"You're Agamemnon Nikos?" Glynda stuck her flask through her veil.

"Yes. My daughter was Pyrrha Nikos, now called Blessed. If...it is true that you people whisper to the gods, then you must know her very well. If she told you about my past, then killing me is nothing but my destined end, and I accept my fate. But..." He sent the xiphos, the cestus on his arms and the shield on his back clattering on the table. "Surely, you will talk to a unarmed man, yes?"

"...then talk." Glynda sat down. No one else did.

"Six years ago, General Clementine ordered all soldiers go through a clinical trial. It was supposed to increase Auric Depth or some doctoral nonsense I am not equipped to understand. I went home for the weekend. Proceeded to wake up three days later in jail." Harbinger bounced off the wall. "...I spent five years in jail crying. The last was when she died. Got my act together. Did research. Found that the drug has a nasty side effect of psychotic breaks."

"...you look fine now."

"...welcome to not taking that everyday for a fortnight." He yawned, his canines a bit too long. "Excuse me. High General Clementine is on the chopping block. I got out, got my retrial. Exonerated, seeing as how everyone is terrified of Her Wrath. As am I."

"Why...are you freely volunteering this information?" Glynda took notes in a different purple notebook.

"Because it's a seventeen on one match. I am good. I am not a god. And I was hoping, if you were compassionate towards me, that I could join you and take my daughter's mantle: the fight for blesséd peace. I'm sorry, but it's the least I could do for ruining her life."

"And this is the man you beat to death with a pancake griddle?!" One of the taller one with leather at the edges of his cloak waved hands at Agamemnon, sparks singeing the already burnt fabric. "WHO THE FUCK IS CLEMENTINE?!"

"I'M SORRY!" One of the smaller ones broke down crying, the pull on the metal door frame cracking the walls. "I'm sorry..."

Ironwood rested his forehead against Oz's shoulders. "Again, more questions, no answers."

"...can someone explain what is going on here? Why is this one crying? Why is that one angry? Who beat me to death with a pancake griddle?" He tilted back in the chair, rocking back and forth like he was on the open seas. "What happened to the pancakes that were on the griddle? Did they end up on the floor?"

"...your daughter?" Qrow finished a different flask, a white one kept in the same pocket. "...do you not remember that?"

"The last I remember was calling my wife to let her know I was coming home, to ask what she wanted from the store."

"Then you came through the door," Pyrrha pulled off her hood. Agamemnon's chair fell back. "and closed your hands around Mama's neck. I grabbed the nearest thing and beat you black and blue because you wouldn't let her go! And then the pots went! And the pans!" Nora pressed her hands over her face, the veil wet with tears. "I nearly killed you."

"...Pyrrha?" He stared at her, the only difference between the two was the streaks in her hair. "...why do you look so old? You're only what, eighteen now? You look grown. Why do you sound like that? How are you alive? Was that you? On th-" She grabbed him into a hug, still sobbing, still chanting 'I'm sorry'. "I have...so many questions."

"Join the club!" Ironwood finished his flask. "We've got nothing but questions!"

The door knocked. Hands pulled Pyrrha off her father and into the wrong side of the door, Ren blurring them into nothing. Agamemnon answered it.

"Sir, the Mistrali Generals wish to see you...and who were you talking to?"

"...oh I was watching a video." The intruder wasn't too taken with the explanation, Agamemnon pulled two Scrolls out, both with videos loading.

"...okay, whatever, let's go." The door closed with their departure.

It opened again to Ozma's arrival. He said nothing as he took the head of the table, everyone else shuffling to sit, the room slowly falling apart into the field of golden flowers, them all sitting at a table without edges, the stained glass top on dark wood, the dusty cloaks blown away as per tradition.

"How...how are you walking around?" Ruby shook her empty flask. A bottle of whiskey appeared. "_Why_ are you walking around?"

"Bold of you to assume that I never walk around, Ruby. For once you happened to be in my vicinity. For once, you have seen your true adversary."

"...the girl with the pretty blue eyes?" Raven took the bottle from Ruby, it went around and came back to her half full. "Surely-"

"Looks-" He bit back vitrol, fingers tracing the short glass of iceless whiskey. "...can be deceiving."

"She was yours?" Oz finished his glass without a blink, and Oscar wasn't far behind, the tray of snacks long since emptied.

"She was mine. Before all she craved was destruction." The glass cracked under his hand. "...I apologize."

"You need a hug?" Nora stretched her arms. "We're good at hugs, right Adam? He was reading something on his Scroll, whiskey glass half filled in the other hand, the rope braid thrown over the opposite shoulder. "We're still working on that one!"

"Thank you, Nora bu-" She leapt up to hug him anyway. He sighed and hugged her back. "You all keep me sane." Her eyes flashed white, she swayed back to her seat, Ren's eyes filled with worry.

"Going to explain why you let us drown?" Taiyang picked at a loose scale. "Who those goobers were? What's going on? What are these Relics? Why did Winter float? Why did Yang go to pick it up?"

"...Would you like that in order of importance or recency?"

"Importance." Oscar finished another glass, the spectral blooms snaking down his plait. "Because 'm tired, Grandpa."

Ozma shook his head. "The Relics are strange, secretive entities. Releasing them from control of the Grimm seems to be your main task right now."

"So you're saying that you _don't _determine what we see?" Qrow pulled the whiskey bottle from Ruby's hands. "Who is?"

"...I don't call _all _of your shots. I just help you make them. Winter can float while she's holding the Sword. What did her dress look like?"

"Like...I was walking on water..." She spun her cup in her fingertips.

"What color is Yang's hair when she's mad?"

"...gold?" She looked up from the game of tic-tac-toe.

"It's on fire. All of you will hurtle towards your destiny _innately_. I'm just making sure that you don't have to do it alone. I can't save you from the pain of death every time. Just when-" He threw the glass at Blake, it knocked the headphones off her head. "Just when it calls for it. I am **_this_** close to knocking you on your ass, and you're gonna see the gods when I do."

She said nothing, shrinking into her chair.

"Anyone else want to try me?" Weiss shifted in her seat, averting his gaze. "...Back to business. The goons are your adversaries. Mine's is Salem. No one there is new to you, including you, Taiyang. And they lose numbers by the season with you there."

"Why are they acting so recklessly?" Ren won the game of tic-tac-toe happening on the table.

"They are undying." Ozma had his hand stuck in popcorn. "When you can kiss death and laugh, what's a makeout session?"

"...madness." Pyrrha waved over the bottle for a refill, pouring Adam a new glass as well, a hum of thanks making it back. "It's flirting with madness."

"Are you okay?" Ozma looked her over, unimpressed with her hair.

Jaune hid in his hoodie.

"...I'm flirting with madness, but well." Fourth glass down. "AIN'T WE ALL!" Jaune was on his seventh.

A round of cheers. Ozma rested his head in his hands. "Any more questions?"

"Where's the last two relics and where do we go after that? How do we defeat Salem's faction?" Ironwood shook Oz awake, having had facedesked a long time ago.

"...ask these two." He pointed at Qrow and Pyrrha. "Though the physical toll it takes on you is apparent. Come here." They shuffled towards him, taking the outstretched hands. Gold shimmered over them, white returned to crimson and jet, the weight returned, the lines softened. "Any more questions?" Breathless, he relaxed into the chair, Weiss reaching for him, only to take her hand away. Winter squinted at her, waving at her, saying something in Old Manti. Weiss didn't respond. Brown eyes looked her up and down without a word.

"When does this end?" Ren finally looked up from the game.

"Where it began. With the gods that abandoned this world." He looked at a thin gold slate of glass. "It's time you returned. Go."

The world rose and fell, a seat at the table was now empty, the green and gold of the conference room now back in view. A man opened the door. "Oh...are you those weird traveling monks?"

* * *

So they snuck out, as a group of weird traveling monks do, into the incinerator where the emptiness of mid-morning flowed into the bustle of early afternoon, girls in sundresses passing by, despite the calendar's late markings and the smell of burning nectar clinging to the mountain air.

They looked less out of place, many parting or stepping aside for them, Ren stopping into a small bookstore to peruse recent history, "to keep tabs on public knowledge." To keep tabs on themselves, and all that went down around them, in the aftermath of Lisieux and Menagerie. Pyrrha slipped into a different shop and came out of them with her traditional accessories.

Jaune stood looking into a jewelry store, with a No Faunus sign hanging in the window, then at his hands, and then the across the street as he stepped away, a woman with tall horns staring at him in the reflection of the window, jewelry sparkling as she swayed._ 'That's weird.'_

A thin hand landed on his shoulder, Oz pressing a secret into his ear. "We're being watched. Come." The older man borrowed his arm as a cane, his limp acting up in the heat, joining the rest of the Cavalry and their shopping bags in a shaded corner of a park, Ruby squeaking how she got Adam and herself matching shirts.

"What are we doing?" Jaune handed Oz over to Ironwood. "Where are we going?"

"...we can attempt to stop war between Mistral and Atlas over violation of dignity or we can batten down the hatches and stop running around in ten thousand degree heat. Aura's good, it's not that good." Raven's wrists cracked. "I'm worried about Qrow and Pyrrha. Especially you, Pyrrha, How is your health?"

"It's a flare-up. It comes, it reaches its peak. It leaves."

"Sadly, we're reliant on you two. I think that we need a extended break, for everyone's health." She looked over at Jaune. He looked away.

"Oh look, you grew the spine!" Ironwood's wrist whirred. "Finally!"

"We need somewhere to stay." Weiss took the water soaked towel proffered by Blake. "Immediately. Some of us aren't built for heat." The sound of parade music and the whir of Dust powered engines came from the east, cheering and clapping followed with it. "Blake." She looked over. "Please, go see what that is." She nodded, slipping through the cracks.

"All of the hunting lodges are full and all of the penthouses are too. We'll have to move." Winter gave Qrow back his Scroll. "An-"

"Rose!" Two looked over at the cat on a hot tin roof, the both of them prickly in the heat. "It's a rose parade."

Ruby whirled over to see, exploding as she fell back down, twirling on her toes. "Thorn, can we go!?"

"...we have greater things to worry about than-" He looked up at her from his dying Scroll, to grey eyes pleading, hands folded, lip quivering, a single tear rolling down her face. A waltz came on over the loudspeaker, the Scroll went into a pocket, a piece of his soul flew out with a sigh, and he grabbed the girl's hand. "Fine." They went swirling over the rooftops and the rest followed, the waltz had already begun. The rest followed.

5'6" and 6'7" with horns weren't ideal dance partners but they made it work, Ruby spinning to match his gait, leaving extra petals on the wind.

A white cloak billowed on the wind.

And the red petals blew into the furnace, and the ignition roared, and the soft velvet of the blooms were caught in the explosion.


	27. Part 4: Censor

A/N: If I were to start spelling Qrow like Crow, would you all hate me? Actually, it's rather unfortunate that the English Language has three symbols for the same noise, carry on, Krow.

* * *

She took off into the wreck, hurtling shards of metals into the air, Glynda hot on her heels, pulling bodies out before they were unrecognizable. The crowd fell into the streets, shops had windows shattered, loved ones dragged bloody towards safety.

A shard of red hot glass clipped in her shoulder._ 'Guess who's here.'_

"Long time no see, Pyrrha." Cinder Fall strutted into the center of things, relishing in the heat. "...I'm impressed."

"Shut up, you cartoon." Black eyebrows furrowed. "I have bigger things to worry about besides your narrow perceptions of me."

The rest of Cinder's posse flooded in from the rooftops, Emerald, Penny, and the girl with pink and brown hair, a man with a bowler hat, Mercury, a large man and two skinny men, and the scorpion. And lurking in the back, Archibald Stone, Leonard was late to the party, huffing and puffing.

Glynda signed at them all. ""Put on a show, do not engage. We'll attract Grimm, do not enga-"

Salem's faction charged forward, swinging for them all. Fifteen on twelve would have been simple, if it weren't for the cannon fire launched by the Mistrali National Guard. "Cease and desist!" was the war chant of the sky blue and khaki green, soldiers flooding in. The smell of smoke poured from shops, the percussion of the explosion disturbed pipes and fixtures.

"This can't happen right now." Weiss caught his eye, she danced between shots and the hulking man's fists to get to him, the other man hellbent on calling Oz out.

_A mirage framed in silver, the fires put before they started, the heat had a place to go, here and gone, a distraction, the water skimming his soles. __'What...'_ Jaune blinked and it disappeared, as did the water. _'...our hands are tied.'_

"You have loose Water Dust?" She pressed it into his hands-i'msohungry,ithurts-out of her cylinders, a handful for her, a half hand for him. "Tell Raven to retreat. Somewhere, anywhere." Weiss skated off, Jaune stared down the tanks, walking over as if it was a normal summer's day, dodging Mercury's kicks, and a spare blade from Penny.

"Alizarin?" Taiyang blinked. "What are you doing here?" A rail thin man with firey red hair punched him right in the eye.

"Making sure you understand the depths of **loyalty**!"

"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" Tai caught the second punch throwing the man into a building. "I SWEAR TO THE GODS!"

Pyrrha stood against Cinder as the rest dodged bullets and blades. "...I don't care why you're doing this. Just know you're in the rest of the world's way."

"I want nothing more than peace for all nations."

"By destroying them?" A grenade sailed past her face. "Yeah, because destruction and violence gets you somewhere. I mean, other than getting you off, personally."

"...I regret not killing you the first time."

"Destiny waits." Pyrrha took the first swing, Cinder countering with a searing cut across the face. "I'm not obsessed with beauty." She let the blood run, kicking Cinder in the chest, the glass blades shattering into her flesh, the chained blades of Psallo following right behind.

Cinder melted a broken pipe into better weapons, though Pyrrha kept at her, a dark chuckle seeping from her lips as the heels snapped and Cinder forced to discard them for the burning streets. She waved Psallo back, grabbing Milo for the second charge, the ground cracking as she leapt towards Cinder, catching her in the eye with the blade and the rib cage with the bladed edge of the shield.

"What is your problem, PYRRHA!" Nora yelled, done playing whack-a-mole with the skinny man, the flame haired girl stopped in her tracks, a wicked grin fading to a cold glare. "Oh...what the fuck?"

Pyrrha shot the skinny man in the eye as he took aim at Nora. "At times," She strutted over, walking right on top of the man. "you just crave blood in your mouth and the snap of bone. That's all. Back to business." Psallo got Penny in the chest, once again. "You're too slow."

_'This isn't the time for this shit.' _Jaune checked his nails, watching the Mistrali National Guard roll in as his friends distracted and dispersed their opponents, though their adversaries were determined to wage war in the open streets. The muzzle of a cannon slid right up to his head, tapping the side of his neck. **"Hello."**

The driver peeked out of the side, Jaune turned to face him. "ARE YOU INSANE?"

**"No..."** He walked towards the man, shaking in his uniform, three stars on his chest. **"Are you?" **He pulled aside the veil.

"Jaune of Lisieux." He pulled a necklace from underneath his shirt, his emblem superimposed on a white lily. "...What would you have me do?"

**"Remember onto your superiors that I am with them."** He pressed his Aura into the necklace-don'tquitonmenow,Rookie-the chip of Dust glowing ivory. **"...and the black cloaks of the Brotherhood should go honored by Human and Fauni alike." **

"We've gotta go!" Taiyang kept backpedaling, checking the wreck for his daughter, and begrudgingly, Adam. "THEY'RE DEAD!"

He left, the drivers left disobeying orders, the tanks floating on white waters, the waves reaching into the burning stores, evaporating on the concrete, healing the civilians as it washed down the slope and evaporated away, the steam holding the shimmer, gracing the townsfolk as it passed, soothing wounds and lifting spirits.

Raven skidded around a corner, tearing open space. "LET'S GO!"

* * *

Mistress, we have succ...

**You are injured, Hazel**.

She rejected me, the corruption however has taken hold completely. I expect that they will falter. We also took some damage during the parade.

**Cinder. You are...**

Pyrrha's crazy.

**Do not mistake darkness for rage. Do your best to continue to raid Vacuo. Destroy its populace without hesitation. Chase the varmints out.**

Yes, yes of course...Mistress.

**Mercury.**

Yes, Mistress.

**Seize the final relic. You.._should_ be able to withstand her. Have you found the Orb and Tome?**

Yes, Mistress.

**Where are they?**

...

**Where is it?**

...I can't _get_ to them per se. They're in a-

**GET. THEM. ROMAN.**

Yes, Mistress.

* * *

The mountains were not the best place to end up, the lower temperatures soothing to sun heated skin. The bags were quickly emptied of gauze and clips, grass serving as a mattress.

"...where are we now? Can we stay until summer's end?" Weiss laid in the sod, out of the sun, skin burnt red. "How did you do that with the Dust?"

"I...couldn't let it burn?" Jaune sat against a tree, Aura exhausted. "I just...did it?"

"...the only place left for me. Mom's." Raven finished her flask. "And we're in the ass-end of nowhere."

"WHO ARE YOU HOOLIGANS!" A willowy woman with a decorated staff came down the hill, hair and feathers a frosted grey, a skirt trailing tattoos and jet black calves, talons catching leaves, jewelry broad and dense across her front. "AND WH-" Orange eyes caught the twins, even wreathed in gauze.

"...hi Mom." Raven huffed. "I do-" Two punches knocked them both on their asses.

"...you show up, out of the sky, after five years of me crying over you?" She was crying now. "And the best you've got is, 'Hi Mom?!'" The twins pulled themselves back up, hoods knocked clear off. Their mom pulled them both into a bone crushing hug. "I prayed for five years to see you again, finally, the gods grant me a boon." Ironwood opened his mouth and Oz slapped him silent.

"Sorry, Mom."

"...good to see neither of you ended up like your father. Unless you did...who're your friends? What..why are thirteen people-Did you join a cult?" Ironwood cracked up, Nora went with him. "What's going-"

"HI!" Ruby cheered through the trees, golden petals still clinging to her braid, squeaking away on Adam's shoulders. The Cavalry sped over to crush them into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Taiyang pulled her off and checked her over, Yang said nothing, extricating herself to Glynda's side. "Did-"

"Didn't feel it. Didn't even know it happened. Woke up at Grandpa's. Let's move on, shall we?" She finished off her bottle.

"Stop dying, man." Jaune squeezed Adam into a hug, and for once, he returned it twice as hard. "Fuck, I'm going to put you in bubble wrap or one of those...black box things for airships." He took a step back, sunken eyes now hazy and far away.

"...I'm not good with tight spaces. Watch your claws." A few cut strands of hair later, the Invincible Girl broke a few more of Adam's ribs. "...can we quit touching me now and get on with the plan?!"

Raven shifted Omen on her hip. "The plan is getting to Argus and figuring out what're we-"

"You're leaving already?" Her mother's eyes watered. "...who are your friends? Where are you going?"

"...that's your mother?" Ruby squinted from Taiyang's shoulders. "Hi Gramma!" Yang waved as well, a smile on her face. The elder corvidae just shook her head.

"...Mother." Qrow looked over at her. "I'm-"

Both mother and son's eyes flashed gold.

"...I told this fucking BIRD." Winter finished her flask, Ironwood still laughing, Taiyang handing Ruby to Jaune while he cackled, Oz laid in the grass with Glynda trying not to choke on snickers. "That he was like his mother, and he _ignored _me."

She blinked first. "Oh, good." Qrow barely caught himself. "...you need to stand your ground in the vision. Don't let the web pull you." She locked eyes with Pyrrha. "It is good you came. I cannot suppress your nature, but I will teach you not to ruled by it. Can the rest of you wait at least a day?"

* * *

A day came and went, camping far enough away to give the sage-woman and her pupils their privacy, but close enough that smoke closed the gap.

The two seers said nothing upon their arrival at dawn, faint streaks of paint still on skin, resinous incense clinging to their skin as they helped to pack up.

"...we're already close." Pyrrha pointed to the distance. "...we can't leave it here and come back, Catha isn't going to last through a army."

"...I wasn't trying to put us on top of the thing!" Raven squawked. "I just wanted to get out of dodge."

She looked over at Raven. "We will make choices that put us where we need to be."

"Yes, so should we take her with us when we leave?" Oz held his hip as he got up, Ironwood skipping the ordeal and putting him on his shoulders, ignoring the small 'thank you' for a "you need that hip replaced, Birdy.'"

"Did I forget to mention that my mother is as stubborn as I wish I was?" Raven huffed. "And for all of our choices, why does it feel like I'm just along for the ride?"

"Let's get a move on." Oscar pulled Ruby's hands out of his hair. "We can't waste time arguing about the past."

The forest grew denser and less disturbed the deeper they hiked in, with trees fighting for room to fall over, the summer rot heady and choking, the trickier bushes rotting away under Oscar's hands as he lead the march forward, spectral blooms flickering in and out of view, phantasmal vines dripping from his antlers.

"...okay, this is Oscar's." Ironwood rolled his eyes at Oz's snickering. Oscar paused at his name, eyes glowing green. "...don't look at me like you're going to gore me."

"This way, and don't distract me, it's hard to see in this old growth." He pushed forward. Adam watched the thorns creep down his fingers. Ruby whined, not seeing the petals spring from her hair. Hazel eyes scanned Ruby, a blush crawling up her face. Taiyang gritted his teeth.

The old growth gave way to desiccated trunks, the dead wood opening to a clearing swaying with wildflowers. Curled around the stone pedestal was a Ursae. Until it looked up.

**"More to suffer and die? To have their bones bleach white in the name of freedom?"**

Three heads were on a single pair of shoulders, it's tail had a bulbous tip, the majority of its scaled length unwrapping itself from the bear's torso, a snake's head baring canines and dripping poison, claws the size of great swords sprouted from its feet.

"Put me down." Oz let Ironwood set him down, shoes went flying, light scales covering talons, one set metallic. "I need to move. Sue me."

"How are we-" It barreled straight towards Ironwood, claws ready to decapitate him in a swipe, sixteen sidearms fired at the offending paw, a scythe barely hooking about the wrist, yanking it back. "...thanks. We do it the hard way." He drew his pistols, the safety clicked off, running in after the rest, Oz already leaving him behind.

**"I have already fought the likes of you and they have lost severely, what makes you different?"**

For its size, it outmatched Ren's speed, leaving him dead to rights in a matter of three hits, Nora yanked him aside, the paw barely missing his chest, pink aura flickering and sparking. The backhand sent Ruby flying into the horizon.

Crocea Mors bucked under the weight of its charge, its owner digging ruts into the grass to stay standing.

The Beast spun in circles, trying to catch them with paws or tails, the elder and younger dragon searing off its fur, Winter and Weiss ricocheting off glyphs, slicing into its flesh, recoiling as snakes poured from the wounds, Raven catching Qrow's scythe before he could throw it. Glynda broke tree after tree over its back, screaming as bone rose to protect its spine.

**"YOU!"** It kicked Pyrrha into the sky and she landed with a crunch, Jaune too far to run and Nora out of grenades. **"You insolent child! Heed your nature and PERISH!"**

Oscar watched, pulling the gleaming staff from the pedestal, floating away with it, retreating deeper into the forest, piercing thorns rising after him.

**"And you're no better!"** It ripped a tree out of the ground, watching for the final red afterimage to slow to a crawl, whacking Adam into the dust, his femur snapped like a toothpick.** "Stubborn as your blood dictates!"**

"Okay, it's saf-" A paw swiped into Ironwood, human side first. Oz screamed, dragged out of dodge by Raven.

**"Safety is a illusion." **The Bear rose its front paws and slammed back into the earth, the ground opened up, the quakes knocking them on their asses, the crags suffocating and crushing limbs. One canine got her copy, the next sank into Blake, the head of the snake whacking her into the air so high, she couldn't twist to land right.

Ironwood yelled for Oscar, who leapt out of the forest into the freshly made canyon, throwing Birch and Oak into the snake's eyes, pulling them back out with chains. **"Do you think that will stop me? Blood is your beginning and your end, son of Ozma!" **A canine caught in the links, sending a wave through the chain, snapping them in half, Oscar flying into the woods.

Glynda raced for Jaune, sliding underneath the Bear, grabbing him and Oz, raising the ruined forest floor out of the way, letting everyone out of the cracks, before re-compacting the earth, the three of them exhausted, Glynda screaming her head off.

**"Suffer." **The beast charged towards Pyrrha, nursing her dangling heel, Adam having had pulled her out of the rubble, holding his leg. **"You have outlived your usefulness." **The second footfall laid a crater into the hard-packed earth.

"Fuck that!" She reached for Adam's hand, thorns and all. The paw hit.

Shards of Wilt and Milo went flying from the cloud of ash and dust.

The bear staggered back, nursing a broken paw, snarling and growing.

Ironwood stared into the dust, left in the low brush between trees and flowers, the rest of the Cavalry retreating to his side lest they fall in, most holding broken bones and contusions, Blake vomiting blood.

The ash blew away, strange whispers drifting through the air, revealing skin matte as wrought iron, Pyrrha's heel suddenly functional, Adam's leg healed over, crimson fusing with graphite to form a haze of metal fillings, petals sharpened to a razor point, glowing burgundy in the sun.

"Wanna fuck up a overgrown Ursae?" She could barely talk for cackling, her green eyes burning with hatred, a barbed glaive forming out of hardened light.

"Thought you've never ask." He drew a odachi from the rest of the thundering Aura around them, thorns rolling down the flat edge, the smirk on his face bloodchilling.

**"Then let's go." **Oscar floated back to the edge, settling at their sides, the earth turning supple underfoot, the staff now a spear in his hands, the green aura now a part of his.

**"Suffer and die as you should have!" **The Bear bellowed, settling into its haunches, leaping forward with crushing speed. Red gashes sliced off its tail, mad cackling punctuating every blow, its ribs shattering in by searing crimson arcs, the femur was where the knee should be.

Snakes, scorpions and other beasts formed from the ooze. Oscar swung, and a thousand daggers stabbed into the ground. **"And you too, will know suffering, in time." **The Beast howled, calling brethren from the woods**. "And all shall be mine again, in time." **Ten thousand hunting knives erupted from the ground, stopping their onslaught, a ring of blades protecting the rest of the crew.

Intestines fell on the floor, skin peeling from sinew, its head dented and bludgeoned in by carmine waves. The jaw fell off, a soup of limbs and blood soaked into the land, disintegrating into ashes. All but a pair of knives remained, Oscar calling them over with a wave, the blades made of strange material, crystalline but unlike glass, shiny but unlike metal.

The two redheads walking towards the rest of them,covered in blood, with a post-coital grin on their faces. "We've," he slicked the hair out of his face. "gotta do that more often."

"Yep, just throw me at the next one." She spat out the dark blood, fixing the wet circlet on her head, the ghostly helm suffering a few cracks.

"It went well." The echo faded from Oscar's voice. "I hope that never comes to pass."

A fist bump went between the redheads, the overlay crumbled like rusted iron, their faces fine except for the scrapes from before, hair thrown over opposing shoulders. The deer sighed, the green glow gone, as he fell into the grass, wrapping himself around the staff.

"...I have never so uncomfortable in my life!" Glynda broke out in a cold sweat. "Did you get off on- DON'T ANSWER THAT." She threw her hands in the air, the reel of laughter proving a point. Glynda resettled Oz besides her, hunter green Aura crumpling besides her.

"What is she talking about? Didn't we kill it?" She looked up at the other murder kid, the grin still there. "...what's the problem? I cut loose once in a red moon and it's a problem." Nora screamed into Ren's shoulder.

"It's a problem?" He looked down at her. "It was a problem?" They snapped out of it, looking at their blood soaked clothes and their own hands, the grin flipping into horror, clawing hand over fist for the sacred water, for fresh clothes, to apologize on their way into the woods behind them to change.

"...well." Jaune ran over his face and neck with his hands, cutting a few loose curls while he was at it, golden petals stuck to his pants. "I'm terrified. Good to know." He looked over at Yang, she had her head in her hands, sullying gold with ooze.

_'I hope she's doing alright.'_ He got up, laying hands on her._ '...she ain't.'_ He heaved a sigh as the arrow pierced his flesh for the third time, as the world spun for the fifth.

"I don't know what that was." Weiss' head had yet to stop shaking. "Please never again."

"Shouldn't the lady show up?" Oscar was being checked over by Qrow and Raven. "I'm okay. Everything is okay." Another round of apologies sailed through the canopy behind him. "We're sorry!"

"...unless she's underneath us." Taiyang was stretched in the dirt, the scales up his neck dull and brittle even at noon. "I'll-" The last of the mess disappeared, the stone pedestal was cracked. Fifteen eyes turned to stare at the murder kids, now less crazy and freshly clothed. "Do _not_...do not ever do that again. Unless we're all about to kick it."

"I couldn't tell. And by then it would be too late." They went back to sharing the bag of strawberries, Pyrrha swallowing a mouthful. "I was just angry." A hum of attrition went over her head. "Is that what's like in your head? I'm sorry."

"I ask the same question, and offer the same apology." Adam opened a bigger bag as she finished the last of it.

Oscar resettled for the third time, the adrenaline keeping him moving. "At this point, I've got nothing but apologies. I should have done that sooner-"

**"Hello. Can I have my staff?" **A woman with wide hips and broad thighs came up behind Oscar, he turned around just at the wrong time to get her belly in his face. **"****Hello, Oscar, son of Ozma." **He pulled back and handed her the staff, face redder than the strawberries that ended up going around everyone's hands. The girl walked over to the pedestal, exotic flowers blooming as she went, the pedestal restored with a wave. **"You can come. My sisters have told me about you."**

Oscar was too busy staring at her to get up. The girl blushed, **"Maybe some _other_ time?" **Ironwood grabbed him by the back of the collar, catching up with the rest, as they hobbled and carried each other over, Oz hopping to put on his shoes, talon marks becoming shoe prints. **"You need to be faster. Let each other help each other without shame or this will take another year."**

"I'm not going to deal with the ramifications of that insinuation, for either event." Ironwood tossed Oscar in the back, his own face burning up, Oz's feathers flicking back and forth. Yang put Jaune between her and Adam. Ruby, as per tradition, finished the bottle she had on her.

**"I am Esmeralda, Mistress,"** She hid herself in her brown curls. Oscar got slapped. **"Mistress of the Relic of Creation."**

"...So can you get us where we've got to go? Will you be okay out here in these-"

**"There is no time, James. You must leave. ****Go and see yourselves without shadow or light."**


	28. Part 4: Crazed

Catha had already left.

Qrow read the letter while they snuck through Mani, skipping the mushy bits about her pride over having twins that weren't complete fuck ups. "She's heading to...Mistral proper. Where are we going, Bronze?"

"To find a large enough lodge. I'm exhausted." She pushed through the crowd.

Mani itself was built on the edges of Lake Frostbridge, a triangulation between itself, the capital and Mantle. The swift construction left time for nothing but a series of high rises hastily constructed for the rich, cookie cutter townhouses for the middling, and more manufactured houses for the poor. The city was crawling with refugees, Fauni and not, Atlas' borders closed since the peace talks. Mistral agreed to take whoever they sent beforehand, in exchange for the end of aggression towards the Faunus.

At least, that's what Ren read to everyone, while they were stuck on the railway to the other side of the city, the train car emptied by their very presence.

"We're outsiders everywhere." Nora looked out of the window, the summer heat lessened by the higher altitude, Ren now fingering her hair into a matching plait, a cotton candy ribbon binding the ends. "I wonder if we'll ever be the same again."

"That's a foregone conclusion." Jaune raised his eyes from his Scroll, reading texts from Mom about moving to New Vale.

"First Sanus, then Menagerie, then Anima, now here." Weiss' necklace was back, the pants given way to a skirt with sheer tights. "I ne-"

The train ground to a halt.

"Ah, here we go again." Nora got her warhammer ready. The train continued on. "I got my hopes up."

"I'd prefer you didn't. Seems my guy moved here." Oz sat up, gritting his teeth the whole way, Ironwood skipping the dramatics and doing it for him. "Feathers, Bronze, can we stop for a week or so?"

"...We'll see about that as soon as-" Her Scroll buzzed. "I got a big enough space! I'll get Grandpa-" A golden petal landed on the screen. "Thanks."

"Final Stop: East Mani. Please check the seats for your belongings and have a safe trip to your destination."

James picked up Ozpin, the owl sweeping the hood over his face. "We're infamous. Ren?"

He grabbed Jaune's shoulder and they slipped out, thin as air. Jaune said nothing about watching the airship fly off without him, the month and a half in hospital, nor the fabric stores searched through to find the perfect red scarf. For the fifth time.

The penthouse was furnished, both apartments bought out, a little too swanky for Raven's taste, who poked at the flavored oxygen bar with the blunt end of Omen. Weiss called up a few old friends, slipping off into the night, promising to be back within the hour, the tattoos on her thighs displayed in her charcoal grey dress.

Food, fabric, groceries and a copy of Grim Spirits V ordered in, the cloaks ended up being incinerating by the dragons, with a obligatory shot of whiskey to kiss the tattered gauze goodbye. Oz laid on a couch, arranging or bribing his guy for the first appointment, after convincing Ironwood four times that he would be okay without him.

Jaune laid awake on a different couch 200 more lien than it needed to be. _'See ourselves truly? What the fuck? I'm not a good man, or a great man, I'm just a guy that agreed to get dragged around Remnant in exchange for his girlfriend's smile...I don't do much, I just play DoctorHerBloodPressureisFallingJaune and help where I can. And...occasionally call in the tide and freak out a weather station. Twice__Vernalforgiveme__Please no-'_

Oscar darkened his view of the ceiling. Blake's ears traveled by, bolts of fabric in her arms.

"Yes, Oscar?" A flat box_AuntieI'mcoming_dropped on his chest._..._ "I'm flattered but-"

"It was falling out of your bag." He sat up, checking its contents were safe inside. "You're welcome." He walked off, or tried to, as a pile of rose petals settled on his shoulders, squeaking about the cheese that he couldn't eat and the cherries that he could, a agreement to split the cake down the middle the short way struck between the two.

He held the box, leaning up on his elbow to look at the girl he loved, badgering her unlikely friend over the head with pleads for karaoke, "Raven said you were quite the singer! So! Let's go!"

Adam handed her back the mic. "...that was a long time ago." A squawk careened around the corner. He rubbed his temples. "And I don't do pop music. Most of it is too high."

"Oh please, Drama King." Weiss swung in the door, hands full off boxes that landed right on the table. "You don't do pop music. What? You want to run through Mountain Lord No.6?"

"...I'm not dramatic." Several called bullshit. "And you are not prepared for that."

Winter and Weiss filled the house with a duet on the spot, Qrow peeking from the rafters to look. Adam rolled his eyes, a few rose petals falling in his hair.

_'He doesn't sing anymore."_ He laid back down._ 'Isn't it true what Raven said? We're all agreeing to fight because the alternative was death? Ozma said all of our choices will force us forward anyway, but...I'm...still the same. I look the same and act the same a__Mad giggling, shaving off snow white hair, golden gloves resting on rainsoaked skin, the__Oh gods, please notA silver sword cracked into the back of our headOw.'_

"Jaune." Qrow hopped a few beams, falling down on bare talons. "Jaune, stop digging at your skull, nothing is there." Glynda pulled on gloves onto his hands, the tips reinforced with steel fibers. "We're staying for a while. You...you've really got to calm down."

Pyrrha's shadow fell over the back of the couch. "...are you okay?" The full flower of youth was upon her, the baby fat finally gone, though the freckles kept coming.

"Hi Pyr." He pressed the box behind the pillow. "What is it?"

"What's that?" She leapt over the couch, landing on his legs, reaching for the box anyway. "...are you hoarding Pumpkin Pete pins again?"

"No..." He looked past her hips, Ruby was talking to Blake on a different couch, her amber eyes wet with tears. "...it's for something else."

"I..." She got off of his legs. "I see."

_'Choose something in life, you wet cat.'_ He sat up, fishing the box from its piss poor hiding spot. "To you, Pyrrha."

She opened the box. A small bronze plate laid slightly askew in the box, the edges embossed with meanders and red gems, the patterns of her original shield framing a smoky quartz gem, the neck chain broad enough to not catch hair.

She closed the box, setting it back on his chest. "...let me...pray on that."

* * *

Oz returned a day later in Ironwood's arms, and came back down the stairs in another, taking the twins on in a fist fight, a sheet of metal over the living room floor so the hardwood wouldn't lose face to three sets of talons, dawn pressing through the ceiling to floor windows.

Taiyang, of all people, slid into the balcony. Jaune sat alone, watching the sun drift across the sky, morning holding its chill longer and longer, reflecting against the black curtains on the other side.

"You know, I had to ask Summer twice." He sat on the railing, the sun on his back. "I mean, the meaning has relaxed over the last fifteen years. But..."

"We're done."

Taiyang threw a pillow at him."That's called walking away with your tail between your legs. Oh look it's Dad Squad." Ironwood and Oz came out of the door. "Hi, I'm Tai."

"If you were trying for a dad joke, I haven't gotten that far yet." Ironwood stood by the door, Oz sitting on the ledge. Tai snorted embers. "Jaune, are you done moping yet?"

"I'm done when I'm done. Leave me alone. I don't need any sage advice or dad jokes, I need to figure out how to run the team I just broke with hasty decisions."

"Jaune," Oz got off his still tender hip. "You've been temperamental and hypersensitive lately. I am very concerned for your health-"

"Are you going to tell us the truth at any time?" Oz blinked. "Excuse me, Tai." Tai slid out. "I don't appreciate being lied to. Told half truths. I have to deal with one liar, I'm not dealing with any more."

"I have no idea what you're taking about, Jaune." Oz pressed into Ironwood, backing into the door.

"Why are you running? After all of this, will you create another pers-"

"I never told you that."

"The water told me everything." He blotted away tears. Ironwood held Oz's shoulders, picking him up as he collapsed. "I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone out of my mouth. But, you _will_ tell us at some point..."

"Then you know about me?" James sighed.

"...I do." James resettled Oz in his arms, Blake sliding in after, amber eyes widening as the older pair crashed into a couch.

"What do you want?" She blinked at him, long and slow, shortened hair getting her eyes. "I don't care."

"Will you listen to me?"

"Preferably not, but you're still-" His eyes tunneled into the distance, hazy and far away.

"Jaune." She crossed her arms, the white cardigan thin for the weather. "Jaune." He blinked, tears at the edge of his eyes. "Jaune?"

"...you were saying?" He looked up. "Get to the point."

"I want to apologize for everything."

"I don't owe you forgiveness, Blake."

"No, but you do owe me trust. And you're half way off the balcony, and Grandpa'll have to get you this time." He sat back down in the chair. "I still trust you."

"And why should I? No secrets, no bullshit, no silence. Say what you mean, the _first _time you come towards me."

"Jaune! You can't continue to throw me aside like this! Can't you listen to someone who is trying to offer you an sincere apology!"

"I don't give a fuck about your apology when you shouldn't have to apologize to begin with!"

"Why do you care so much!? He means nothing to you! Seven months ago, he would have been a stranger!"

"You don't know that! You only know what people tell you, and trust me, that is nothing! Every time,_ every single time,_ I have to deal with their wounds!" He got up, throwing off the ruined gloves. "I'm not talking about the one I'm healing, I'm talking about the pain and hurt that goes alongside it! And it doesn't even end when I let go! And now, it's not even that!" He stalked towards her, canines bared. "YOU WANTED TO KILL YOURSELF ON ADAM'S SWORD AND YOU PUSSIED OUT!"

"JAUNE!" Claws wrapped around her neck, her own scraping the glass. "HELP ME!" He just squeezed tighter, the shut curtains and door counting her rescue.

"I'm tired of you coming towards me, telling me to get over the fact I have to suffer! I HAVE TO RELIVE THIS SHIT EVERY FUCKING DAY!"

"HELP! Please!" Winter opened the door, slate blue wide with horror. "HELP-"

He kicked her back into the house, roaring loud enough to shake the glass, Winter barely missing the second kick.

"PLEASE!" Blake yowled, coughing from her spot on the floor. Tai barely held Ironwood back, Weiss and Ruby watched with indifference. Pyrrha leant over the balcony. "NO MORE!" Jaune stood over her, a growl rattling the glassware. The rest of the Calvary came running. Winter found herself wrapped in Qrow's arms. Glynda leant around the corner, only to get snatched up by Tai, his jacket falling on her shoulders.

"Why should I have to tell you things that would be made clear if you weren't still so selfish? You want forgiveness? Earn it!"

Jaune still loomed over Blake, the girl holding her snapped arm.

"Jaune, I meant no harm, I didn't know that you're-"

"Why should I tell you when you might rub salt in the wound?"

"I haven't said anything to anyone in weeks! Please! I'm trying!" Adam slinked over from his normal corner. "I want to start over." She scooted towards him and rubbed her head against his leg, a pitiful mew getting between her teeth. He picked her up by the collar.

"THERE IS NO STARTING OVER."

"Jaune, what are you talking about?" Nora eased into his vision, speaking softly, Blake dropped like a sack of potatoes, crawling out of range.

"Stop blaming me!" He wrenched around to look at her, the haze over his eyes unwavering. "I fell! I wanted to die eleven months ago when I took that invite to Beacon and yet you would've sullied my death with you blood? WHAT THE FUCK?" Nora's eyes watered.

"I never told you-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" He kicked her into the staircase, Ren barely making the catch.

"Grandpa, haloperidol and diphenhydramine." Qrow whispered, looking at Oz. "in a syringe, enough for Jaune." It fell into his hands. "And show up, please."

"I can't do this..." Jaune teared at his own arms, tears and blood pooling on the floor. "It's too much, I can't do this. I don't know who I am, I can't do this..." He took a step forward, reaching for the kitchen knives, Glynda floating them away. "No...NO!" He turned towards Glynda, a shriek splitting Tai's ears.

Adam snuck up behind him, taking the punch to the face, slamming Jaune into the metal sheet, a horde hands pressing him into the slab, as he roared and cried. Qrow tore his shirt open to stab him with the needle, Glynda and Ren trying to soothe him, as the drugs set in, as he fell into sleep.

Pyrrha wept into Raven's arms. "Darlin', you sleep in my room until further notice. And you don't get to be alone until further notice."

Ozma stepped in, one hand holding a bowl of mac and cheese, the other holding syringes, set onto a end table. "Master-" He hushed Weiss, though he pressed the bowl into her hands as he lifted Jaune off the floor, carrying him to a vacant bedroom. On the return, he sat at the bar, the rest standing at attention nearby.

"I didn't mea-"

"Blake, this time, it's not your fault." Weiss handed him back the bowl, now reheated. "...I didn't expect this to be easy. I didn't expect you all to come out scot free. But this is unprecedented. You all will be staying here, until I give you leave, Qrow, Pyr- not her-"

"I'll be okay." Brown eyes looked her up and down. "Yessir."

"Qrow, if you get anything, write it down-" A snarl made him drop the bowl, snatch a syringe and disappear, 'down, kitty!' slipping through the cracks before he reappeared, a glass of lemonade now by the bowl. "...thank you Weiss. What is he made of?" The stove whirred on.

"Sugar and crippling altruism." Raven traded Pyrrha into Ironwood's arms. "What are we going to do for him?"

"Well, nothing." Ozma rubbed his temples. "The stress is a problem. Give him a m-KITTY!" He disappeared once again.

"Oh dear." Winter left, gathering the weapons into a closet, handing Ironwood the key. "This is dangerous business."

"What is the nature of the disturbance?" Glynda handed out the syringes, looking Qrow dead in the eye as he took his. "Can it be reasoned through once he's calmed?"

"OKAY!" Ozma reappeared, with a different shirt and bleeding scratches on his face, the mac and cheese now featuring lamb slices, Weiss avoiding his visage. "He's out, finally. What's wrong?"

"He...seems to know too much." Oz bit through the rib bones he was gnawing at. "About everyone in here."

"Your vagaries disinterest me, Ozpandrel." The bowl was finally emptied. "Speak plainly."

"...he knows either how we all died, would have been dead or what was running through-"

"What destroyed you." Tai swallowed his scotch, the exhale catching flame. "Simply put."

"Nobody in here is playing with a full deck of cards, so that's _fun_. Weiss, stop feeding me." She put down the bananas. "Unless?" She held them aloft. "No nuts, and it's fine." She got the flour down. "You all should try to get to grips, the withdrawals might kill you, don't try it." He sighed. "I'll be on deck. If you can't handle him or prefer not to, I'll take him now."

"No," Ruby spoke up, finally out of Adam's hair. "We caused it, we'll get through it with him."

"Pyrrha? Can you handle it?"

"I don't know. Can I stick with you for a day?"

"Fine by me. I need help with something, anyway. The rest of you, do not agitate him further. Do not withhold reasonable requests either. Do not endure or enable any delusions, hallucinations or descriptions of your own demises. Ozpandrel, put the doctorate to use for once. I'm in screaming distance until further notice. Weiss, that is too much sugar-" The rest of the cup fell in. "I wanted to pretend I was eating a fruit."

"Winter!" Tai called, she skated over. The news displayed banners and her father's visage, a reporter struggling to keep pace with the announcement: Jacques Schnee Escaped from Prison.

* * *

Adam sat by himself, backed into a reading nook, an older opera in his ears and his arm over his eyes, the arm of the couch strained under the weight of the rest of his legs, the window framing the red moon.

"Hello?" The arm lowered. Winter stood there, the middle distance in her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you. And I know you hate small talk." He paused the aria. "I know that I can't make it go away. But I want to apologize on my family's behalf for your scar."

"Heiress."

"No. Weiss and I threw it aside, in life and in death."

"I'm not impressed by this-"

"I have no ulterior motive. But, the news changed things. I...will have to kill my father if there's to be peace in his world and-"

"Your father branded me." The one eye refocused as her nails dug into her palms.

"...I...had...no idea."

"Most don't."

"Do you want to have in on this? Weiss and I have already begun machinations. You deserve your revenge as much as we do."

"You're his daughters. What has he ever done to you?"

"May I speak freely?" Adam sat up. She sat besides him, pulling up her sleeves. "He branded me too." Fine scars, cigarette burns, and calloused skin. "Weiss is no better, her scars are more internalize-"

"Why?"

"He wanted two boys. One to be his heir and the other to go lord over your people. So, he made our lives hell in more ways than you're thinking about." Her eyes watered. "I'm sorry. The man inflicts pain wherever he goes. And, forgive me, I asked Qrow how did you come to lose your sight to begin with. I didn't know you could..." She sighed. "My family wrecked yours."

"Do you pity me, Winter? Is that why you're here?"

"No. I'm here to ask you to help me destroy the man that destroyed our lives. His reign of terror has to end someday. I thought that the arm of the law would still hold strong, but apparently that is no longer the case. If not for you, then the rest of your family." He said nothing. Weiss leant around the corner. "Stop being a creeper."

"I'm trying to be sensitive." She pulled her frame the rest of the way around the wall. He rolled his eyes.

"I would prefer honesty over the illusion of timidity."

"You're brutal."

"Snowflake."

"Inciter."

"Cease!" Winter got up, Adam's legs back on the ottoman. "I'll leave you to think-"

"There's nothing to think about. I accept." Weiss did a little spin in the air, snowflakes showing up and melting in the same instance. "What was that?"

"Good, I'll leave you to Ritual Madness no. 7." Winter left those two to bicker.

"I get to kill the tenor!" A round of laughter bounced down the hall. "With extreme prejudice!" She choked on her own amusement. "Weiss, why are you still here?"

"...Are you...done with Yang?" The scowl returned with a vengeance. "No, that's not what I meant-"

"What are you referring to?"

"I am not attempting to insult you by assuming that you...hit and ran. Doesn't seem your shtick."

"Get to the point."

"She's...withdrawn and sullen. I can't get a word in that isn't the basic necessities of life. You were the last person that she let in."

"And the last, at this rate-"

"Because I know the next thing you're going to ask me is 'why do I care?'"

"Do tell."

"I care about everyone in here. That does include you. You didn't walk in here alone. Don't walk out alone because the bitch did you wrong for the fourth time. Think about it, Red."

"Stop playing matchmaker."

"Stop playing hermit." She turned, a shadow dancing on the wall. "OHSH-"

"ADAM!" Jaune crashed in, grabbing him by the collar. "You have to believe me! Pyrrha is dying! You-" Ironwood grabbed him, kicking and screaming. "BELIEVE ME!"


	29. Part 4: Consume

A week had passed since Jaune's seclusion, with only texts for food or another dosage making it to the group chat.

He said it was fine. Occasionally Pyrrha would sit outside the door and chat, to rend herself from himself with as much as accuracy as they could take. Slowly, the whole crew would made the trip. Ren was last, crying the whole time. Ozma even stopped by, volunteering to take the bars off the window. He said to leave them on, and to tell Pyrrha for the fourth time that she is not obligated to be a crazy cat lady.

Weiss and Winter took turns at the dusty piano, singing ballads and arias. Ozma, Tai, Glynda, Pyrrha tried their hands at poker. Tai won his fifth bag of marshmallows. Qrow and Raven cracked old jokes on the balcony. Ruby and Oscar tried not to get caught smuggling brownies. Oz let them, Ironwood finally asleep. Blake was catnapping in a weird corner. She would have a crick in her neck upon waking. Nora and Ren yelled at the television, war talks on the news.

Yang woke up late.

A gold bag was sat at the foot of her bed, clipped shut by a white bow. She sighed, leaving and returning after performing her normal routines, incense clinging on her hair as the bag made it from the floor to the desk.

A note sat on top, in overdone hand-lettering. "Drama King." A calligraphy set. "Yeah, I broke it. Sue me." A pair of music note earrings. Guitar strings. She looked over her shoulder, the old girl now having more singe marks than a few. Clothes she'd wear now and no time else.

A sun yellow maxi dress.

The same dress skimmed flip flops, gold hair loose to the wind. The laughter from below filtered through one ear and out the other. She watched the clouds drift overhead, the sun burning her alive.

"Sis." Ruby was at her back, not that she turned around. "I'm not sugar coating anything."

"You don't need to convince me of anything." She held her skyward gaze.

"You're miserable. You're not somebody who does well by themselves. You don't talk to anybody. Not even me or Dad. Or Qrow."

"I learned my lesson twice. I'll be alone. Ruby, just go."

"No. If you gave up every time you lost, then you'll never be able to move forward. And it's time you moved forward. Do you know what day it is?"

"The 17th of the month."

"It's your birthday. You literally forgot. We didn't do anything because we didn't know if you were going to come downstairs for it, never mind eat the cake. Guess who didn't." She turned, Ruby's hair was woven with roses, a book in hand. Her eyes watered. "You've said nothing since that day. And we've let it slip since we'd hope you'd bounce back. Remember we're here for you. Like we promised before since she came back. I'm here for you. But I can't leave you on this roof by yourself."

A ruckus went on downstairs, seeping up from the open balcony.

"That's fine."

Ruby swirled onto the railing, sitting and reading that same book.

A hour of sunlight came and went. Weiss slid through the door.

"Yang. I know you're going through some shit right now." She texted the group chat. A round of cheers went up. "I can just stand here with you, I can listen, I can try to walk you through it. But, best believe, I will not be leaving until you get over this."

"Get over what?"

"Blake. And the stress therein."

"Did both of you come up here to harass me?!" Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. "WELL?"

"I came up here to get you over or through your pain. I cannot watch you move from horse to hitch to harbor with that scowl-" Ruby cackled. "on your face. What's the problem?"

"I...got chewed out by the fire relic lady. I'm so used to taking care of other people that I don't take care of myself. And then, the people who I take care of end up taking care of me _anyway_. I'm just attached to people. First Mom, then Dad, Ruby, Blake and Adam. I'm a hypocrite. I know it's not healthy, I know I'm sick. So I tried to stand up by myself. And all it's gotten me is alone. So I came up here to think."

"Do you want my thoughts?"

"Yeah."

"At the risk of becoming a hypocrite myself, I must tell you this: relationships are a give and take thing." She wiggled the emerald bracelet.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Will you just tell the man you'd like to get fucked silly already? You've already filled his stomach."

"Hush Ruby. We will support you Yang. You do not need to overexert and over-endear yourself for us, or anybody to earn our loyalty. Even if we said no, even if we weren't in this current situation, we would be there for you. And best believe, Adam-"

"He's done with me. I've changed. I'm a wimp now. I just hide behind him all day. That is a brick wall of a man, and now I see why. He's used to carrying dead weight."

"Spite wouldn't have you crying." Weiss offered her kerchief, she took it. "Go ask. Go talk. Go tell him what you're telling me. If I can talk to him, you can."

"I can't. I have nothing to give him that can make up for the misery-"

"You don't need to give him anything but a honest conversation." She kicked up her feet on another pillar of ice. "For the love of the gods, Yang, either mend the rip or throw it out."

Glynda's head popped in. "Weiss, you need to come watch the news."

"Alright." She rose, her seat shattering into vapor. "Come, Yang."

"I-" The icy glare shut her up. "Fine."

So she crept back downstairs, peered over the banister at her father losing his shit at the television with Ironwood. Had lunch. Took the granola out of the oven. Watched her mother and her brother summon themselves forth from the void to burn their mouths. Had a shot of liquid courage.

"JAUNE!" Oz yelled from up the hall. "It's a washing machine!"

"IT'S A DRAGON!"

"It's a washing machine!"

"HEY!" Nora got right in Yang's face. "Are you okay?" A rib resettling hug went between them both. "There we go. FIXED."

"Not...quite yet. Thanks Nora." A trade of high beam grins later, into the back of the linked apartments, around the corner, and into the reading nook, tucked into the study.

He was there, arm over his eyes, a book falling out of his hands, the rope of hair adulterated by Ruby, thorns sticking out of the twists.

"HEY!" Nothing. "ADAM!" The arm fell, sleep still sticking to him, sitting up as a cyan eye scanned her curves, a dry swallow catching in her throat, a blush working its way down her neck.

"...Happy birthday. You look nice, but you aren't in here to show yourself off."

"Why?"

"That's a dangerous, dubious question."

"...answer both."

"It's your birthday." He sat up. "You actually have the time to indulge in your simple pursuits."

"...that's it?"

"No, but that's no longer pertinent."

"Now _you're_ playing games."

"Checkmate happened three months ago."

"...that's more of a table flip."

"Get to the point."

"So you can get back to your music theory?"

"So you can get back to trying 'Vacation in Vacuo's' bassline."

"...you're not better at it."

"I am not."

"Adam, for the love of the gods, could you give me the time of the day?"

"1:37 p.m."

Around the corner, down the hall, towards the-

"WAIT." He stood behind her, the scarf pulled up, taking the wave of hair with it. "Don't leave."

"Why? It's been three months, and the only thing that you've managed to give me is stuff and sass!"

"Do we have to talk about this out here?" Ironwood's frame hung around the corner, to her vision but not his.

"You know what, YES." He flinched, embers jumping from her mouth. "I don't have time for your vanity. In fact, I don't have time for your bullshit. I asked you months ago, 'are you playing with me?' and you still haven't answered me. You still haven't answered my father. I must mean nothing to you besides a half-baked summer fling, because nothing has changed. I don't know if you remember back when we were on the road, when I said I wanted to know what you needed. I will hold myself to that like I _said _I would. But it's still you, me and your brick wall between us."

"I had figured that you would need some time to come to terms with what had happened." His voice was still uneven. "And I didn't want to rush you back into what I had feared was something I forced you into."

"If you had forced me, then I wouldn't be here trying to talk to you." He ran his hands through the tangle of waves, a grimace showing up as he cut himself on the brambles. "Are we back on our bullshit or not?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I have. I'm sorry."

"You make no sense, you know that right? Holding me at arm's length? Sometimes, literally." He closed the gap between them. "All I have done is treat you with kindness. Are you pla-"

"I am not."

"Sure?"

"I was waiting to see if you would come back." He pushed up the sleeves on his shirt, revealing lighter patches without rhyme or reason. "I told you happiness wasn't something I guaranteed."

"What are you talking-"

"The day in the forest? I had thought that I had said it enough then. If your happiness means I'm a league away, so be it. You turned into a recluse overnight. I figured you didn't care anymore."

"Did you care _before_?"

"I said nothing as patient and nurse aren't even. Now we're dead and even and I was back to looking for words since you start acting sketchy after Blake. I miss you and the road and your hymns at the crack of dawn. If I cared less, I'd talk more." That incessant stare had returned. She didn't look away this time. "I knew my temper would kill me someday." He reached for her human hand, she offered it. "I didn't think it'll kill you...I thought you hated me after all. Hence, me saying nothing to get you to stay."

"...Are you...serious?" He watched her fidget, fingers wound in her hair.

"Yeah."

She buried her face in her hands, hair sparking mad. He pulled back down the sleeves, returning to his spot. She followed, sitting on his stomach, the dress riding over her hips.

"Fine. We'll consider it a break." She picked at the buttons on his shirt. "One I'm happy to be done with. Finally."

"Warranted."

"If the only time you're going to pay me mind is if I'm in a skirt, we've got problems."

"Does this mean I'll get my hoodies back?"

"No. Anyway, first off, you're gonna stop brick walling _me._ You're different with Jaune, Pyrrha and Irondad, the list goes on. What about me?"

"Does this mean you'll stop playing the batting lashes and elongated sighing game?" His thumbs pressed into her thighs. "It's what you do with me."

"Does this mean you'll stop playing the emotionless bastard game?" The scowl returned.

"We don't have time for grand gestures and boat rides and all that-"

"Not asking for that. Never did, never was. That's movie shit. Our lives aren't movies." A smile came and went on his face. "I mean, you can get the cameras all you'd like." The flip flops went flying. He reached for the curtain ties. "Let the gods watch. I've waited long enough."

Glynda closed the door, the stack of books homeless in her hands for a while longer, leaving a purple glyph to lock it shut, the smirk turning into a laugh, meeting Ironwood for a series of half assed high fives, too busy tripping out of dodge to look straight, Qrow and Raven squawking in the kitchen over the last of the sunflower seeds.

"NAILED IT!"

"I told you, Glitter- different circumstances."

* * *

Another week sailed by. Then two.

Qrow sat at the table for once, though it was really a series of tables cobbled into a buffet, everyone sitting in a ring around it, the normal fare and communal pharmacy rolling around the table, seventeen glasses of orange juice refilled, unspiked for the first time in forever.

A golden petal fell on his hand. "Hi. We're not doing anything." Blake raised a hand, turning from the declaration of war between Mistral and Atlas blaring on the news. "What is it, Blake? You've apologized to everyone and have appointed yourself errand lady. We're not leaving you out or behind. You're here."

"We cannot afford further division." Ironwood turned down the news, the search for Jacques Schnee still being televised. Winter and Weiss growled, earning a stare from Qrow. The volume went back up.

"I agree." Qrow got up for the second platter of pancakes, Glynda deciding to save him the trip halfway through. "Glitter, really?"

"I've got a problem, who made you leader?" She sat back down, the platter hovering around the table.

"Nobody?" Qrow passed it on, just for Winter to put another cake on his plate. "Nobody is leader. The table is round for a reason."

"Okay...I guess we're talking now." Raven took the bottle from Ruby.

"I do believe that it would behoove us all...to begin addressing the hellish nature of current events." Ren finished his tea. "We have been going on little more than impulses and mirages, and the next time that we can address the Master, I am going to ask him for the final time: Where does this end? The...Relics keep making cryptic statements; I am not one for secrets or lies. I want to know the truth."

"Address me." Weiss handed Ozma a overstuffed plate, the weight starting to show up in his cheeks. "Thank you, Weiss."

"Who are the gods that abandoned this world?"

"Their names are lost to time." That plate was mostly syrup in seconds. "They do what it sounds like, create and destroy, thought the powers therein are not exclusive to either."

"What are they like?" Ren passed over on more food.

"Distant."

"UNANSWERS!" Raven squawked.

"The last time I saw them was shortly after I got to what you're calling Vacuo." Weiss passed him a glass of orange juice, the pancake stuck in his throat. "...I don't know why they left. Salem holds her tongue on that."

"Um. Do you know why we look weird?" Oscar piped up, voice dropped a octave, looking closer to eighteen than sixteen, Ruby not far behind. "I'm not this old. Auntie could be Yang's older sister. Something's wrong."

"I don't. I don't know everything."

"What do you know?" Oz finished his meds. Ozma stared him down. "I'll hold my tongue."

Breakfast concluded with little fanfare.

Pyrrha sat alone on the balcony, hair done far too tight by Weiss and Winter, the door open for the cross breeze, the curtains clipped back.

_'How could I have been so naive to believe that he would have been fine with a few pleasant words and a kiss goodnight. What kind of woman am I for that?'_

"Pyr, I'm going to sit here with you." She turned, Yang was busy scarfing down a bag of pork floss.

"Are you sure you're not just avoiding your father?"

"...Hush." She turned to look at Adam and Tai having a one sided conversation. "He'll be fine. I have-"

"FINALLY GOTTEN THE ASHES OUT OF THE FLOORBOARDS?!" Yang swallowed wrong, as the happiest punch in the world hit her in the chest.

"Nora-WHY?" She coughed. "Moreover, what ashes?"

"Honey, you're joking!" The rib-cracking hug was worse. "Tell me, how bi-"

"Nora, I believe that she is entitled to her privacy." Pyrrha swallowed the rest of her coffee.

"BITCH PLEASE!" Yang hid in her scarf, a smile peeking through the thin material. "I WANT DETAAAILS!"

"Guys!" Ruby swirled in, taking a wailing Pyrrha with her. "Jaune!"

He was sitting at the bar, hair wet from the shower, the fried meat at his wrist still steaming hot. Nobody said anything to him, though Weiss cut his wine with sparkling grape juice. It was another half hour before he spoke.

"I'm sor-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Blake, of all people, spoke up. "We're so sorry for letting you go so long without help."

"I'm still sorry. I don't want to dwell on it any longer than necessary. I want-" Jaune's fork fell. Everyone took a step back. Pyrrha found herself behind Qrow. "..._She__'s _annoying. I'm alright."

The house relaxed. Nora got her hug in. Ren came over. "Jaune, do you want to know the interim?"

"...I have bits and pieces, the ones that matter. As long as you're still my-" Ren hugged him, Nora busy working the snarl of hair through a comb. "Thank you."

Ozma leant against the bar. "Are you alright to continue?"

"Yes, but first, I need to talk to someone." He nodded, turning to Weiss screeching at the television.

_'We should be out there."_ He finished the overcooked ribs. "Saving_ Remnant. And here's what we're doing: getting fat, depressed, crazy- no that's you. Gods. Wait, they don't pay you any mind any more, don't call upon them. I'm tired. Ruby was right. Heroics should be left to-'_

"Jaune, still here?" Ironwood yelled over the ruckus.

"Yeah, I'll let you know when that changes."

He went sneaking through the back of the house. _'She was right and still is right. Who the fuck is Jaune Arc besides the people he associates with- huh?'_

Oz was leaning over the balcony.

"Hello Jaune, what do you need?"_ 'I slap bird?' _"Jaune, I do not like how you're looking at me."

"Oh, sorry. Good morning."

He slipped past him and up the stairs, to their room, the king size bed left for her since he vacated the premises. And she was there, hair let down and trailing the floor as she sat at the vanity, one of the few not to knife it down to manageable lengths once a mirror was a stable fixture. He reached for her, the other hand wrapped around the door frame in case he changed his mind.

"Jaune, I know your cologne very, very well. You can't really sneak around me if you tried." She turned to look at him, eyes fixed on his. "Are you coming in or not?" He slid in, closing the door behind him.

"Pyr, I understand if you no longer want to continue with this. I'm crazy, and I don't know when I'm going to snap again."

"I didn't say no, Jaune." His train of thought burst into flames. "I was expecting fanfares and ro- okay, not roses, they'll end up in Ruby's hair. Something. Y'know." It exploded. "A restaurant - Okay, we can't go to a restaurant, I mean..." She huffed, the metal comb stuck in her hair. "I'm frustrated with my expectations in life and it was wrong for me to inflict it on you. I'm so- I apologize. Had I known that you were under so much stress, I would have said yes and dragged you up here and loved you until daybreak." The tines were bent under the strain, she righted them, stabbing at the tangle. "I'm not mad or angry. I just want to be there for you. And not just myself. I'm not...good enough for you." She turned to face him, the russet dress clinging as is its wont.

"We're one for one at this rate." Her eyes threatened to roll onto the carpet.

"Jaune, I'm not laughing or joking here. We're...we seem to just keep growing apart."

"I get more wild, and you get more crazy. Win-win. I still want to be there for you, as you were for me. As you are for me."

"The world is at stake."

"My world is sitting in a chair, struggling to comb four and a half feet of hair. Can I help?" She teared up, handing him the knotted section. "The world has been at stake since Beacon, if everything I do revolves around that, then the flashbacks and the nightmares win. It did. So I choose to love you now, if you'll have me."

He got out that stubborn knot, ran her olive oil through her locks and braided them up and out of the way, without a single complaint, looping the broadest braid around her shoulder. "I love you with your pancake sandwiches, the way you laugh after the joke stops being funny, and after you fell up the stairs at three in the morning because Moussaka." She bit back laughter.

"Weiss shows me the cost of fancy all of the time. I don't want that. When this is over, I want that cottage in the ass-end of nowhere, more kids than sense, and you and I growing old under a peach tree." He handed her the circlet. She took it, staring at the burnished bronze.

"Thank you." She pulled the shirt over her reddened face. "Gods save me." She clipped on the necklace without a word.

"Even though this'll make...oh gods, barely a year I've known you, do you feel rushed-" She kissed him.

"We've got nothing but time."

The building swayed.


	30. Part 4: Clash

Ozma sitting on a boulder was the first thing in sight, gold hemmed cloak flapping around, smoking a hand rolled blunt. She couldn't even blink for pain or daze, but the breeze forced her eyes closed several times.

"Hey, you're up first." Ozma lit another one, the scent of valerian and lavender crossing over, voice nearly lost to the howling winds. She rolled onto her side, straining to sit up, Milo, Akouo and Psallo at her side. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. The contractors built it with playing cards and a prayer."

"Why're you here?" She looked over to the rest of them, golden petals gracing his friends' sleeping forms, the plateau stretching into mountains and valleys, the highest peaks still holding ice and glaciers, the sun merciless on the slab of dry stone. "Why do you-"

Weiss sat up, reaching for Myrtenaster. "Ozymandias?"

He looked at her through the lingering smoke, she turned away. "I'll tell you all at once." Ozma rubbed out of the filter on the stone, the stub bursting into petals that wilted as they flew off. The rest woke and put bones back into joints, pulling petals out of mouths.

"I'm here because you'll need me for this fight. I've been putting this off. She'll be here soon."

"Where?" Ruby looked over Crescent Rose, the old girl was fine. Ozma pointed into the stone valley, a stone pedestal standing unguarded, uncorrupted.

"Where is _she_?" Ren nearly fell off the cliff to look, his eyes overcast in yellow. "Where-

"They took her already, waiting for her to come back; we swoop in, take them out, restore her and get the fuck out of do-" Oscar hugged Ozma. "Hi kiddo. We split faster than Salem did when she killed my babies."

"Excuse me?!" Glynda huffed, the purple book she threw landing into Raven's hands. "What cruel god reigns here!?"

"My...hm." Ozma had his hands busied with a fidget toy, ignoring Ironwood's 'so all of your kids are nervous wrecks? perfect.' "...in some ways he's my father, in some ways my benefactor, in some ways yet he's a stranger."

"...your father is a god?" Glynda's jaw rolled off the cliff.

"...yes and no." Ozma subbed out the fidget toy with rum. "Back to your original objection, we got into a fight. I wanted to take out the Grimm. She wanted her little bastards, claiming that they would challenge the intelligent creatures to struggle and become stronger. Strong enough to kill themselves. We fought. She killed my kids when she lost. Caught me crying over them."

"Killed you." He looked at her, her glasses low on her nose. "I'm sorry."

"...Murder Scorpion incoming." The giggling was carried up the wind. "Pyrrha?"

"I'll be okay."

"The minute you're not, bow out." Ozma got off the rock, Weiss hid in her cloak. "James, if you would."

"Wait." Yang finally stood, the thousand league stare returned. "At all costs, eliminate Emerald. She has green hair and red eyes. Her Semblance will knock you on your ass."

"What, what do you mean?" Ruby put the flask away.

"...she'll show you what you want most in life." Adam held Yang's shoulders. "Then, you'll lose the will to fight. Slowly you'll fall asleep. And never wake up again."

"...execute her with extreme prejudice." The Atlesian hit the side of the cliff, stairs erupting from the face of the stone wall, Ozma the last to creep down the incline into the windswept valley.

The giggling came at them sidelong, crashing into them with a manic grin, the scorpion tail dripping with poison, sliding directly into Pyrrha's path. Three phantasmal swords stuck him in the back "You'll get me once.. Not twice."

"Fjorgyn!" A hulking man in a green coat came thundering down the path, barreling right into the old owl, Oz ready for the blow, sliding out of the way just in time.

"Oh great, time to get sexually harassed." He kicked off the white shoes, pulling the cane sword from its scabbard. "Hello, Hazel. What do you want?"

"MY SISTER'S LIFE BACK! MY MOTHER'S HEALTH! AND YOUR ASS IN JAIL!"

The rest of Salem's faction poured in, with more than enough Grimm to set things skewed, the Mistress staring down Ozma, a sad longing in her eyes.

"...She chose to become a Huntress." The awkward gait was non-existent. "Instead of hunting me down, shouldn't you be home caring for her?"

"SHE'S DEAD TOO!"

"I apologize." Oz took the first step forward, launching into a swing, hoping to slice his neck right off. Hazel swatted him like a fly.

"Hello, Watts." Ironwood stood him on the rock, watching the rest of them scrap. "Before I kill you, you mind telling me wh-"

"You chose a suffering simpleton over my creations. Out of loyalty instead of genius. I was laughed out of-"

"You chose not to retu-" A girl in a green and black catsuit kicked James square in the face.

"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?"

"Okay. Here we go again." He took the safety off his pistols. "Let's do this." Oscar ran over.

"Two on one ain't fair." He raised his knives against Penny. "You should know better!"

"I will kill him as many times as it take-"

One knife flipped into a ice pick grip, as she dodged swipe and swing, Oscar weaving between the blades on her fingers. "Bold of you to assume that death solves your problems."

"Two birds, one Stone..." Raven and Qrow stood against Archibald, the marled reds of their Aura running up and down his arms, until the shelf of stone gave out from underneath them all, a ten foot drop complicated by boulders that Glynda yanked out of the way. Taiyang hurled fireballs after Nevermores and into Oz' blind spots, only to get caught by Alizarin, a red Hard Light Hammer scraping off scales. Hazel was still unburdened by fatigue, sparking Dust stabbed into his arms. Blake skirted the battlefield, eliminating pouncing Ursae and snapping King Taijutsu.

Jaune waited for the old lion to tire himself out, huffing and puffing, tail dragging the ground. "Why are you doing this? Why do you wish for destruction?"

"...the heat death of the universe will kill us anyway...why wait?" Lionhart reloaded his small shield with dust. "Why refuse destiny?"

"...you're a coward. Shave the mane, it might match." He crushed stone underfoot as he leapt towards the elder Fauni, bloodying his bare claws, a single punch shattering his Aura, Ruby catching his neck in the crook of Crescent Rose blade, in the split moments between Neapolitan and Roman, Weiss at her side.

"Hello, Jaune." He turned to find Cinder strutting towards him.

"What is wrong with you? You could been my older sister. Graduated Huntress. Serving the less fortunate. A life of dignity and honor. How can you be so cruel? To travel the world, taking innocent lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?! All with that damn smile on your face!" He flicked the blood off of his claws, reaching for Crocea Mors, Nora careening over to his side, done with eliminating the current wave of errant Grimm.

Said smile was currently missing. "White Knight."

"Charlatan." She took the first strike.

Ren stood against Mercury, only footfalls and scuffles marring the gravelly stone, a oil lamp hanging from the latter's belt, eyes glowing.

The one with the oil lamp smirked. "...If you're not going to hit me firs-" Ren popped him in the mouth and shot him into a errant punch from Hazel, the firearm at his heels glowing with Dust, the grey boy howling on the floor, the spark of Electric Dust unkind to prostheses.

"...I want _her_. That's all I want." Ren stood ready to strike again, yellow eyes fixated on Mercury, dodging the boulder as it fell past his side from Pyrrha crushing Tyrian into a bloody pulp with them, metal ore shining in the fissures. Nobody tried to tell her he was already there, but Ruby swung around to enlist her against Hazel. Yang heaving down gulps of air, her mechanical arm overheated. "You want to try that again, Quicksilver?"

Mercury charged at him, only a blur to the naked eye, spinning like a top on his heel, sliding through Ren who was thin as air. Ren kicked him into next year, grey Aura fizzing, Stormflower's blades glowing with black dust. "You're too cocky."

Oz's strength dwindled, Oscar running to save him from a crushing blow, one of Penny's knives catching him in the back, the crackling of electricity running down the wires, stunning him as Hazel's fist came swinging.

Nora dove in, taking the hit from Hazel and the shock out of Oscar. With a shriek, her Aura flared, thunder strikes knocking Salem's Legion out of focus, the phantom swords now charged with fire as Yang slapped the Invincible Girl on the back, spearing through Hazel five, ten, twenty times, the blond's hair dulled a few shades.

Ren shot Mercury in the chest for the fifth time, taking the oil lamp. Jaune grabbed the twins, white bleeding into maroon and mahogany, Yang right behind him, pouring Strength into them. Archie kicked the both of them sky high.

Watts finally laid in the dust. Penny's wires snapped, Oscar holding two of the blades, one dripping blood from slitting her throat, a photograph crumpled into her hands. Hazel and Archibald grabbed Neo and Roman, dragging them to safety.

A olive green wall washed over the stone.

"NO!" Yang shrieked, running towards the cliffside, Emerald on the shelf. "NO!" Adam closed the gap in time for the wall to hit. "NOOO!"

* * *

He pressed into the door, holding grocery bags and a birthday cake.

"Honey? That's you?"

Four mouths screamed insults on his way to the kitchen, Crocea Mors shining behind the couch, Pyrrha cleaning the dust off of her chains.

"Yeah."

"DAD!" The twins fell down the stairs, strawberry blond with dark eyes, one with bear ears, one with lion's. "WAS MOMMA A BADASS?"

"Your mother is the most interesting woman in the world. About to get more interesting, now that you're grown. Ri-

Red eyes looked at him, feathers blacker than black, talons ripped the dream into shreds.

* * *

He gasped for air, laying on the stone. Raven's hands dripping with blood, her eyes torn out. Salem stood tall, the staff rattling in her hands. The rest of the crew laid on the stone, Emerald collapsed into a heap behind them all.

"How dare you?" Salem's voice wavered, the Legion missing from the slopes.

**"For the blood of the covenant redeems all, water encompasses desire, dread, and all that dwells beneath." **She launched forward, kicking Salem into the canyon. The tide crawled up the slope in the distance. Jaune shattered a vial of Water Dust, the vapor red as her eyes, rousing the others out of tortured sleep.

"This doesn't need to end like this." Ozma stood with arms folded. "Release your cabal, and-"

"...I will do no such thing." Salem's blue eyes tired and bloodshot. "I will come for them. I will see that the problems of this world are eliminated once and for all."

"Fuck you and the lies you stand upon, and your thin layered thinking that the answer to all your problems is getting rid of them."

Only Cinder remained at her side. "...go. Ensure that war proceeds."

"Yes, Mistress." Cinder pressed through the dark portal.

"Right now, right here?" Ozma took his staff into his hands. "...I would prefer we not destroy a beautiful landscape."

Mad giggling.

A Deathstaker with four extra pinchers and two extra tails rose from the reddened spot that was once Tyrian.

"Go." Ozma waved them towards the Beast as it scrambled towards the pedestal. Salem closed the gap in a instant. So did the Deathstalker, pouncing towards the stone pedestal to grind it into dust. It fizzled and shook, its pinchers slamming into the mirage over and over again, shrieking with frustration.

"...that's Blake..." Yang whispered, Ruby holding Blake up as she swayed under the strain of holding the illusion. "Thank you."

The pedestal faded out, the real thing missing from the landscape. The Beast had a not so tiny temper tantrum before bounding towards the Cavalry. Jaune and Ironwood caught each other's glares, in between dodging and parrying blasts of magic, Ozma and Salem having it out behind them.

Taiyang swiped up a shard of Fire Dust left behind by Hazel, punching a fireball at it, everyone jumping at the last second, Oscar's antlers scraping its underbelly as he dove underneath.

Qrow and Ruby shot themselves into the air, stabbing through the thickening bone, pulling off the plate of bone, revealing the gnarly inner workings, Glynda grabbing Oz's hand as he laid on the ground, a black glyph slowing the Scorpion to a crawl.

A spare bolt of magic fried it to a crisp.

Everyone turned to Ozma, the crystal on his staff cracked, who gulped down air as Salem approached, a dark sword ready to swing at her so called love.

Ruby's scythe swung clear between them, her eyes glowing grey as spears of stained glass hailed from the sky, separating her and Ozma.

"...Oh?" Salem turned, white dress ruined, spattered with blood, some hers, some not. "You dare intervene? Even you, daughter of mine?" She raised hands against them.

Ozma cut them off with the same spears, stabbing her straight through the eye. She disappeared into ash and purple smoke, he fell to his knees, cloak burned off, skin raw in places and burnt in others.

"Grandpa..." Ozpin waved towards Ozma, the crew carried him over, the trio laid on the broken stone, Weiss snaking over to Ozma's side, pulling him off the stone onto her lap, Ironwood keeping Oz' head off the ground, Ruby supporting Oscar. Raven was in Qrow's arms. The rest collapsed shortly after, the scent of rain blowing in the breeze.

"Irondad." Yang limped over, handing him a sullied portrait, a dark skinned man with greying hair holding a young tot with ginger hair and more freckles than teeth. "Is this her father?"

He took the picture."Pietro...? I haven't seen him in years." He flipped it over. "To Penny, when I am passed on." He read aloud. "Find James Ironwood. He is responsible for my legacy, all of which I leave to you. He will tell you everything."

"...Oh that's unambiguously pleasant." Winter huffed. "That's totally a reason to kill you."

Ironwood folded the picture into a pocket. "That's my goddaughter. And she's trying to kill me."

"EXCUSE ME!" Glynda screamed. "Can we TALK about our problems!? Instead of resorting to murder!?" Her eyes flashed purple, as she spun her heel, the first of the high rises in the horizons collapsing into nothing, the fires flickering on the rubble.

"Glitter..." Qrow's eyes threatened to hit granite. "What's wrong?"

"Clementine..." Tears rolled down her face. "The city. How? Why?!"

"...Ugh." Ozma sat up, just to falter. "Who is this- Hi Weiss."

"Hello." She picked pebbles out of his hair. He caught Winter's glower, pressing himself up on his elbows, then slowly, with Weiss' help to stand.

Blake crumbled, Jaune held her up as the stone pedestal returned to view. The woman came with it, blonde hair whipping in the wind. The rest of the crew scraped themselves up.

Ren trudged over to her as if possessed, handing her the lamp with both hands. **"Thank you, Liè."** She laid a subdued kiss on his forehead, he stepped back with a small bow, the yellow overlay finally fading from his eyes, careful footsteps walking back to a worried Nora. **"I am Amonute, Mistress of the Relic of Knowledge. Ozymandias."** He looked at her. **"We thank you for your service. You do understand that this is only the first chapter?"** Ironwood stared and stared, Oz looking at him, like he was growing another eye.

"Please, tell me what I need to know." Ozma gritted his teeth, the wounds of his face healing over, borrowing Jaune's hand to heal the rest.

**"You need to know nothing."**

"Oh, is this where you get the unanswers from?" Raven swallowed migraine pills with a shot of sacred water, eyes glued shut with dried blood.

**"He gets them from himself."**

"If you're knowledge, then we have questions." Ruby finished her flask of whiskey.

**"You get four."**

"All seventeen of us?!" It clattered on the stone.

**"This isn't a free for all. I am one. I am not all."** She sat back in her throne. **"Four of us you have freed, four questions you will have answered. "**

"Can we discuss?" Ruby picked it back up, holding her back the whole way back up.

**"You lose time against Salem the longer you wait..."** She crossed her legs, staring into the horizon, into the burning city of Mani. **"Hurry. When you are ready..."** Ren caught her gaze, he nodded, everyone backing up to yell at each other, Ozma yelling over all of them to quit it, citing the wreck in the distance.

"I didn't plan on getting this far this soon-" Ozma ran his hands through his hair, the gloves getting snagged most of the way down.

Pyrrha looked at him in the eyes. "What is she talking about? Her daughter?!"

Glynda stared at her hands, quickly scurrying away from everyone. "I-"

"Glynda, you are not your parentage!" Winter snapped. "You're here, you're here!"

"...do you know what all of the relics do?" Tai's scales still burned red. "They wouldn't tell us."

"Bold of you to assume that I know everything." Ozma rolled his wrists, the cane making a reappearance, Oz thanking him for his shit joints.

"What's your end goal?" Blake picked at her cuticles, claws shaved to a blunt edge.

"I want the threat of the Grimm eliminated." Ozma started pacing back and forth, running into Oscar who already was walking a nervous rut into the stone. "That...may mean killing Salem. Permanently."

"You know how?"

"No." He stopped. Oscar walked around him, muttering to himself, trying to work on oversights.

"What do you know, Ozma?" Nora huffed.

"That I was waiting for someone, and that's y'all." He swallowed a flask of rum. "Who wanted a end to the suffering placed upon them by the hands of Salem, by the hands of the Grimm. Do you doubt me?"

"...if the gods gave you powers, can't they just take them away?" Taiyang cut the zapped ends of his braid even.

"...they left." Ozma looked at the ground. Weiss slid in front of him, his gaze meeting hers. "Yes Weiss?" She booped him. "...you're a ball of surprises."

"No god worth their prayers leaves their creations entirely." Glynda stole James' flask. "They stick with us, remnants of something higher to aspire to, old gods and gone gods doesn't mean dead gods."

"So, what do the relics do? How to defeat the Grimm? How to summon the gods that created this world? That's three." Oscar stopped pacing.

"Anyone object so far?" Ozpin sat back down, all of the joints on his fingers red and swollen.

"Wait, if you defeat the Grimm, would that also defeat Salem?" Raven watched the ashes blow over in the wind, her brother singing ballads to the dead behind her. "Wouldn't that just revert their strength to hers?"

"...I have tried countless times to defeat Salem." Ozma let Weiss examine his rings. "It doesn't matter if she does or does not have the Grimm. We need to call bigger guns."

"...see yourself truly." Jaune finally spoke up, done picking at the destroyed hoodie "...we, Winter did you see?"

"I did." She stopped spinning the swords in her hands. "The future where we are stars. Pyrrha-"

"What are you-" Pyrrha's mind whirred back on, her hand stuck in a bag of rosemary pita chips. "That dream wasn't false?" She threw Adam the bag. "But there were sixteen!"

"The future is not fixed!" His eyes flashed blue, she stumbled back. "We either make it or die trying, and we've tried the second option!"

"I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!" James screamed into the sky, the mountains echoing him back, an snowdrift falling in the distance, a mountain pass revealed as the snow settled. "What is that?"

"Jimmy, yes you did!" Oz threw his cane at him. "Grandpa!"

"I have to stop that war!" He was already half down the slope. "And so do you!"

"We're wasting time!" Weiss skated over. "Listen, you go stop the war! We...We'll meet you halfway, if we can! Promise that you'll be there when we call."

"...I will." Ozma pulled a ring off his hands, pressing into Weiss' hands, ignoring the blush on her face as he disappeared in petals.

"That's our fourth. Any object?"

"Are you sure you have time for that?!" Blake's hair was covered with ash. "The war has started! Ren, summon _her_." He limped over, tapping the pedestal, her form and throne appeared.

**"...Are you ready? Ask away."**

"What do the four relics do?"

**"We can change the fate of Remnant itself. Scheherazade can revoke or evoke a singular choice. Ariadne can destroy _anything _as Esmeralda can bring it about. I grant knowledge, four questions every generation. An exception is being made for you."**

**"But, as you have seen,"** She ran her fingers through Ren's windswept hair, he turned his face away from her, pink heavy on his face. **"I am not solely a genie in a bottle, I hold power and dominion over all things and beings of the winds. Us four are Remnant to a certain degree. And we hold your very fate."**

**"By releasing us, we are indebted to you. ****Beware, as your final question will answer itself. You'll just find out when you get there. ****Lastly, the issue of the Grimm is the issue of all time."** She smiled.

"Okay." Ironwood pinched his brow, Qrow pressing migraine pills into his other hand. "I give up. I just..." He took double the dosage. "I'm done. Can we go?" His eyes remained locked in the distance. "Before..."

"You have one more question, whenever you should return to me." She leant over to kiss Ren, pulling him towards her by his hair, before she disappeared in grey petals.

He said nothing, returning to Nora's side, inky locks torn free from its plaits, ends skimming his ankles.

"I understand." She smiled at him, the wind ruining her braid, lightning in her eyes. "It's okay."

"So now what?"

"New Vale." Pyrrha thumbed through her Scroll. "Emergency Council's been called."

"We can't leave that!" Jaune roared, the city collapsing in the distance, smoking into the sky.

Lightning crackled on Nora's skin, the storm rolling over ahead. "I..." She dragged Ironwood with her, the sounds of thunder deafening them all. "I need help!" They took off the shore, the dark clouds went with her, her feet, then her legs, then his and the rest of them, Nora and Ironwood skidding over the waves, their bodies nothing but lightning and thunderclouds, the storm opening up on top of the town, putting out the fire. They circled back, pink sparks and dark clouds turning into a frazzled Nora and a exhausted Ironwood.

"That...was fun." James was on the stone for the second time.

"I told you, old man." Ruby leant over him. "You get to break all kinds of laws of physics and it's a blast innit?"


	31. Part 4: Cost

I may have written a section to Erlkonig. Oops. Don't look that up if you're going to sleep soon.

* * *

New Vale was ringed in Dust, the southern edge thick with a military presence, as the ruins of Beacon laid only a fortnight's travel from the city, the spire crumbling without maintenance, a grim reminder of all that passed.

The skyscrapers mixed with exposed wood and plaster decor, the roads were paved in cobblestone, the streetlamps were wrought iron, anything to preserve the air of the old city. The people still bore the scars of ten months ago, Human and Fauni still calling truce against the greater threat, still helping each other as neighbors.

Life slowed to a crawl, the black linen now thin against the darkening sky as they pressed into a lodge, a manor at the outskirts of the city, thick with displaced Hunters and rabble-rousers alike.

"Council's in three days." Ruby sat right on the carpet. "What we are doing? We tried pulling big damned heroes last time and we ran into the villains. This is hopeless."

"Kiddo," Qrow finished a bottle, stuck in a windowsill, Raven in the opposite one, asleep in the sun. "You're a villain in somebody else's story. Right now, if we want to be taken seriously, we'll have to look serious." He picked at his battle beaten dress pants. "And right now, we look like trash."

Weiss dragged in the takeout with Blake. "You sti- No, that got blown up or destroyed. Someone come up with a script in case we need to monologue."

Raven looked at Adam, her eyes restored.

"...I was _Sienna's _speechwriter, not seventeen people's speechwriter." Oz threw a pad and pen at him, the bull already sitting at the table. "I'M NOT THAT GOOD. Why do you people think I'm some sort of jack of all trades?"

"Adam, stop being dramatic-"

"I'm not being dramatic, I am stating the obvious-"

"-and write the fucking speech." Oz finished his mead with his meds. "Weiss, go sweet talk Grandpa into giving us _nice clothes_ instead these combat fatigues."

Yang swallowed her jerky wrong, trying to laugh and eat at the same time.

"Sweet talk? EXCUSE ME! I am a wo-"

"OH GODS!" Glynda yelled from the kitchen, hands tied up in takeout. "JUST DO IT, PRINCESS!" Weiss grumbled up the hall.

"What did we do to get stuck with _two_ opera stars?" Taiyang was stretched out on the floor, Ironwood on the couch besides him. "Jimmy?" The heavier one grumbled. "Your back's out again?"

"The fun part about a exoskeleton is that it can take extraordinary amounts of damage. The not so fun part is that _you _can't."

"Muscle spasms?"

"In spades." Taiyang popped up, offering heated hands. James grumbled, letting the blond relax the overworked shoulder. "...thank you." Tattoos peeked from under the collar of the slate grey shirt.

"What're those?" He let him go.

"Memoirs of a different life." James fixed his shirt, Glynda rolled her eyes. Tai ran off to stick his head in the freezer. Raven raised a eyebrow.

"A FUCKING MIRACLE." Nora rolled down the stairs, side cut freshly buzzed off and soaking wet, love bites hot purple. "WE'VE GOT SOME HELP!"

"...what do you mean?" Jaune refitted Crocea's edging himself. "What's going on?" Ruby woke up, Blake spun to look from on top of the series of bookcases.

Nora projected the news from her Scroll: "Calls for the Brotherhood Swarm the Streets." The noise was audible as she pried open the windows. The sound of gunshots ducked her head. "UH...I think that we should have been a bit more scrupulous."

"Excellent." Ren came down the incline, hair stuck in a double wide towel, stopping to let Pyrrha hop the railing for her frozen Moussaka. "This is why it mattered that we be recognizable, as for the gunshots..."

"Are we staying in here?" Ruby piped up. "...should, should we?"

"We don't know where our adversaries are. It's better if we keep a low-" Scuffling and a argument outside the door. Footsteps. Another gunshot. Ren turned everyone air thin. It never opened.

_'Can't catch a break, can we?' _Pyrrha pulled the spoon out of her mouth, calling Akouo from its spot against the wall.

A wet thud hit the outside of the panel, blood seeping through the slit at the base of the door, erratic desperate mewing rattling through the crack...

Jaune looked up at Blake, she slid down from the bookshelves. The door fell open under the weight of a tiger striped woman with a bindi, a black and red coat torn to shreds underneath her, soaking up blood, a purplish slash oozing poison.

The bags went flying off the spare couch as she was dragged onto it, Jaune and Glynda working double time to stabilize her, entire rolls of paper towels pressed on the pavers outside to hide the mess, stuffed into the trash one by one. Oscar tore through bags for gauze, unearthing the packed rolls, several black glyphs spinning on the door to hold it sealed.

The tigress' eyes fluttered open, Jaune and Glynda exhausted in their chairs. "W-who?"

"You're amongst friends." Qrow spoke. "Stripes, what happened."

"Tyrian...gotta find Rose...he's coming... " She fell into unconsciousness.

Adam rolled up his sleeves to wrap the soft and unstable scars in gauze, sparing the thin duster he had on underneath the cloak for a blanket.

"How many times did I kill him?" Pyrrha sharpened Psallo's blades, eyes turning flatter with each swipe.

"Not enough..." Adam's eyes flashed umber, remaining by Sienna's side, thorns crawling down his arms. "Not _nearly _enough."

"Well, that's a threat! What if the pool of blood leads here!" Nora screeched, looking out of the window. "We've got-"

"_I've_ got to." Adam thumbed through his Scroll, a siren blaring from the speakers. "Sienna's been assassinated. Excuse me while I go-"

"Not without me." Yang wrangled bladed knuckles and a meteor hammer from the stash.

"You're not Black Claw." Tai frowned, Adam catching the nodachi and dust bullets she threw at him.

"I'm choosing to go with him. It's as simple as that." She pulled the top half of her hair into a bun, tying the mass out of the way with the yellow kerchief. "And if it means I'm joining Black Claw, then that's a self-fulfilling prophecy." Blake stared her down.

"I need my coat." Adam threw the cloak off. "It'-" And there it was, golden petals sticking to it, the medals clipped on. "Hmm, thanks Grandfather. Oscar?" He turned. "Seeds." He threw a packet.

"You don't have to go with him!" Blake's hackles raised, sliding off the bookshelf. "Why ar-"

"I don't answer to you,_ Blake_." She followed him out of the door. "I answer to myself and my gods."

"Why aren't you going, Uncle?" Oscar swallowing his sixth apple. "You're Black Claw."

"Because I'm dead." Qrow finished his food and went for his over-sized bag of granola. "And she's my 'disgraced' sister, before you ask."

Blake skittered back on the bookshelves, arm over her eyes. The house resettled.

_'Now that's the Yang that I remember._' Jaune sat a sunlit armchair, everyone else trying to make sense of food and medicine.

_'Yet, no matter how far we get, it's not far enough from Beacon. The web doesn't contract, it just thickens. And at the core, Salem remains. Why? Who is she? Who are the Gods? What will become of us? How? When does this end?' _A glass of wine and a plate of heaped blood sausage slid onto the arm of the chair. A couple of big ol' boxes dropped in the center of the floor. _'BOX!'_

Weiss came back to empty one of them, a awkward blush on her face flipping to frown at the contents of the box.

_'Think I'll get laughed at if I-'_ Blake hopped in without a second thought, purring loud enough to shake the cardboard. _'Well.' _Nobody said anything.

Except Pyrrha. "We need to talk."

"I'm not getting in there, I promise."

"What's with you? You're _silent_." He turned to Pyrrha, she was leaning against the wall, the necklace catching the light, her rings and the oil on her salad completing for second place. "...is it _her_? Does she keep you up at night? If you need her, then I am completely out of her league and I understand, go ahead, don't tell me about it."

"No. I'm overthinking." He picked up the fork and ate without tasting. "I'm sorry, I've been trying to put two and two together for the longest time."

"What kind of two and two?"

"Where does this begin? Where does this end?" Pyrrha said nothing as his eyes flashed blue.

"Winter would have to help you?" He frowned. "Qrow's my other half. You have her from a reason. I think she's done eating."

"What do you see?"

"The future tense. Qrow sees the past tense." She stuffed more leaves into her mouth.

"...and together?"

"All present."

"That's incredibly creepy and I apologize for the impossible burden that mus-" She booped his cheek, finger running into stubble. "What?"

"You were here for me. Let me be here for you." She took the empty plates and stepped away.

"Thank you, Pyr." He turned to the rest of the house, indeed Winter was done, watching the news. Weiss was inspecting the outfits that Cosmic Sugar Daddy gave them, pulling them out of the box, Pyrrha arriving with freshly washed hands to assist, his folded at her side. Nora and Ren were sipping tea while the pink streaks in his hair finished processing. Raven was in the other windowsill, Taiyang nearby, Glynda sitting where Ravens' legs should have been, reading a prayer book. Oz was on the table for some reason, falling asleep, Ironwood sitting on one side with Ruby, Blake and Oscar, who was waving at him hard enough to catch flight. He waved back.

_'When this is over, will we be together?'_

Winter stood in front of him, her eyes two toned, darker on the inside than the edge. "It's sudden, I know. But-"

"I know. Do you want to do this privately?"

"...I would prefer it." Qrow laid a hand on her shoulder, on his way to bother Raven for his granola, clearly labeled Feather's. "Let's go. Your eyes are creepy now. Like a well."

"I don't look at myself in a mirror all that often." He walked away with Winter, flipping a coin over whose room, it ended up Winter's. Their necklaces were the only personal effects left on the desk, now a simple iron and platinum chain from each, the whole things kept with Ozma. _'I wonder how Zwei is doing.'_

"Before, it was like we fell in." She pulled her braid into a fat bun. "...let's see if it's that simple." She held out her hands. He offered his, careful of his claws on her.

"This is uncharted territory. I'm not sure how this-"

The mists rose out of the corners of his eyes. She nodded, closing hers. His vision hazed over as he shut his eyes.

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

Winter tapped his shoulder, the two of them standing in the center of a cavern, sparkling waters running over their feet, a waterfall thundering down the only visible wall.

"This is the rest of it?" He asked. "The section behind Ariadne?"

"We're somewhere else. At least, our consciousnesses are. I'm not going to attempt to parse that out and neither should you."

"Agreed, what do we need to see?" Photos whirled by. "Show me...the next twenty four hours."

Nothing happened.

"How do we get to the path that we need to walk?" She looked into the darkness on either side

Nothing happened.

"...Show us what we need to see?" Jaune called into the void.

The photos halted. A temple in ruins. Four swords. Blood in a circle. The closing of a door. The opening of a new one.

"...That's useless." She huffed. "Why is it so blurry?"

"Because it's too far. Qrow and Pyrrha have the immediate present. We see..."

"The long term." She pressed her lips together. "Where the river meets the ocean."

"If we turn around? When the rain returns to the river?"

They turned.

Two dragons leered at them. One dark and one bright. **"How adorable. They've finally begun to catch a hint."**

-.-.-.-. * -.-.-.-.

He woke up screaming and so did she. A cold sweat soaked through his shirt, red hair tangling in his hands as he tried to scramble up and way from whatever beasts were coming.

"JAUNE!" He ended up falling back on the floor, not that he got a inch farther from where he fell. "Jaune?!" He let tanned and scarred hands pick him up, rest him back on plush thighs, as the rest of the living room came into view.

"...where are we? The living room."

"YOU HIT THE FLOOR!" Irondad yelled from over his head. "What were you doing?"

"...the future..." Winter raised a wobbly hand, he looked over to find her in Qrow's arms. "is fine...that's good. The past has dragons."

"Excuse me?" Glynda fixed her glasses. "Can you speak more clearly?"

"We turned to look at the past...there were two dragons. One bright. One dark." He swallowed though there was nothing. Footsteps ran and ice clattered. "It was...them and nothing else. Standing guard against us."

"What does that mean?" Oz rustled papers. "What are you talki..." His voice eroded and his eyelids turned into lead, sliding close, slamming shut.

* * *

"Bring them to their knees."

"Without hesitation."

The front door got kicked open, death followed, a meteor hammer crushing in the soldiers in orange and black. Grimm snapped and howled, a single kick sending a Deathstalker into a heap.

"A-adam?" A girl in blue and white croaked, holding a gash on her side. "Praise the gods...you're not dead."

"Well then, we've got work to do." He sauntered in, taking out Grimm and Men alike with singular shots, red Aura piercing defenses. Yang swept around his warpath, the hammer rattling as it fell, the sphere glowing white hot with her burning hands, cracking skulls and sending teeth flying. He pulled out survivors from the wreck of conference rooms, saved who could and closed eyes of those he couldn't, afterimages catching bullets meant for him, the red halo reaching down the rope of hair.

The throne room awaited, Clementine's forces busy executing the Faunus left and right, the chair itself destroyed, peachy banners hanging where blue and white used to, seven mundane cartridges later, most were dead or dying. Except.

"Archie." The blue haired man turned at his name. "You are so de-" Adam took the punch to the chest, only sliding back a few inches. "I take it Clementine isn't dead either. Oh well." Archibald drew his claymore.

"How convenient that you deliver yourself to me. Where's the big bitch? Finally left her at home-" Yang swung the burning ball into his face, searing his eye shut. "AARGH!"

"The big bitch has a name." She pulled it back, the ball cooled only slightly. "You can go." She looked at Adam. "I've got this."

He drew the plain odachi, edging the blade on Gravity Dust.

Archibald recovered, his face dripping blood through the weeping burn, lumbering towards them. He swung wildly, the broadside of the sword halting Yang's charge, sending her into the wall. Adam waited.

"You do know this is a fight?" Archie held a hand to his face.

"Whenever you feel like screwing up is fine with me." Adam checked his nails. Yang's hair burned up, she was on her Scroll, texting away as she walked back over.

"Oh, you're cockier than your father."

"Are you going to swing or are you going to lecture me about a dead man?"

"He's-"

"Good." A afterimage dissolved.

"You're left with me." Yang rolled her wrists.

"Does he get his women to do all his work for him?"

She swung the hammer, picking up speed. "Enough talk." She swung first, he ducked and she flipped over the chain to keep momentum, whirling flames through the room. Archie swung the claymore, breaking off the white hot ball, it crashed into the wall and smoldered, cracking the porcelain vase it came to rest against, the moist soil of the potted plant cooling it off. She pulled back the chains, splitting it in twain with a kick, wrapping the links up her arms.

The upstairs creaked with weight and footfalls.

"Nuisance." Archie swung again, she caught the claymore, breaking the dust cartridges with a single punch.

"We're even." She texted quickly. "Now what-" A overhead strike threatened to crush her, she skidded out of the way, still texting, still dodging as she slipped the phone in a pocket, jumping on the breath of the sword, launching forward with a sucker punch. He dodged at the last second, bringing the heavy sword up to block, she kicked it into his face, sending him back with a crunch.

A body fell through a hole in the ceiling, rose petals drifting after.

"WHERE'S THE HEADMASTER? HAVEN'T YOU TIRED OF HER LIES?"

"Who-" Adam went flying past the same breach, landing in something wooden and sharp by the bellow.

"Oh, shit-" The sword caught her in the back, and his hand reached for her face, his arm purpling by the second, draining her golden aura into his own. She screamed, the embers turning into flame, he released her, her hair duller for half its luminescence. He clicked a button on his sword, the broad sides fell off, revealing a serrated edge.

"Time to scale the dragon." It sliced through her shoulder without a second thought, she ducked out of the way, spinning around to dodge the second swing, it clipped the edges of her hair. "Now what, sweetheart?"

A body went flying through the glass at the front of the room, revealing the halls that laid beyond.

Her hands burned. She launched forward, kicking him in his face. He caught her leg, dropping the blade to slam her into the floor, the hardwood splintering with the impact.

"I can call you dead." He walked away, picking up the serrated blade. "Get a stronger bitch, Adam."

"...you forget who you're dealing with." She stood up, scales glowing gold, eyes burning red. The wall on the other side of the room buckled in. "I'm not his bitch. I'm Yang Xiao Long." She waved at him. He howled in pain, falling to his knees as golden fire burned out the myriad Auras within him. "And strength isn't your strong suit."

The door kicked open again, Adam strolling in, dragging somebody by the hair, the other hand spared to hold a bleeding gash, earphones around his neck blaring a opera at full tilt. "Step away from my throne, I have things to do."

"Ah, there you are." Her back was torn up from the splinters, the contusion on her leg showing up in her stance. "He's-"

The serrated sword clipped past Adam's head, cutting the rope braid's tie. It planted into the wall, Archie standing up once again.

"Gods, you're stubborn." He dropped whoever he was dragging, the person already blacked out. "We both know how this is going to end. You can crawl back to _her_ now, or you can eat dirt-" Archie's fist landed into a afterimage. "Guess it's always the hard way with you thugs." The backhand was dodged, the grasp at the throat wasn't, Yang looping burning chains around Archibald's forearm before he could drain him dry.

Adam pulled his own pair of pistols, the sound of gunfire spilling from the front of the room, catching Yang's eyes as he retreated once again.

"Stop running and face me!" He barreled towards her, a pair of hunting knives from his belt in hand, he swiped thrice and caught her the fourth, the links in her hands clattering on the hilt of his sword.

"Desperate words from a desperate man." The chains came at him again and again, the final swing ripping the serrated sword out of the wall and at his final sloppy dodge, his head went rolling.

She stabbed it into his chest for good measure, limping to meet Adam wherever he went.

Thankfully, for her, not far. Unthankfully for him, a bullet had gone through his outer ear, his back pressed against the wall, a flimsy knife stuck in his coat. Someone fell out of the rafters, orange now red with blood, a foreign sword sticking out of their ribcage. Black petals stuck to the pool of blood.

Adam watched the beam groan, a shadow creeping across the beams and out of the way, the velvet edged sleeves of a black coat just visible in the dim light. "I don't like that. Not one bit." Fatigue kept him pinned against the wall.

"What's wrong? Aren't those yours-"

"No, they're my-" His skin went pale, a cyan eye watching the battering ram take out the front door. "It's not important, he's dead. Several imposters cou-" He swallowed. "Shit..."

"You're hurting."

"Look down, Yang." She did, a shallow laceration crossing her front.

"Oh..." The adrenaline started to fail. "OH..." She pressed her hands against it, pulling the ruined jacket around to blot the wound.

"There's..." He got up, waves now stained with blood, eyes squeezed shut, blood staining his teeth. "The rest out there." He waved towards the front of the meeting hall, blue and white visible through the parted door. "They're friends."

She walked towards the medical kit on the wall, rifling through it for gauze. the entire stash depleted in minutes.

"We've gotta go!"

"No. I can't right no-" He vomited blood.

"What did you fight up there?" She held his hair back. "A grizzly bear?"

"A motherfucker...with a green coat. Was there befor-" She pulled his hair out of the way as he retched again, yelling at Ozma for...whiskey of all things. "Hits like a train. The foot was worse." A couple middling bottles fell in, she finished hers, the first sips of his ended up on the floor. "Let's-"

"We're cutting and running?"

"No, they'll come bursting in..." He grabbed her hand, helping her limp back into the throne room. "And see _me_. Like it should be. Though..." He swallowed again, a cold sweat breaking out. "'I'm not staying, per se. Nor are you. Grandpa, do me a solid and get us out of he-" A golden petal stuck to his face.

"Drama King." She pulled down the orange banners, sliding up the exit stairs after him, the scent of wet earth and evaporating blood thick in the air.

"Iris Espadrille of the White Fang commands you to cease and de-"

In the place of the old throne stood one of made of vines and thorns, a crest of roses and sunflowers dripping blood from their petals, pooling at the base of the chair, dawn shining down on the seat, a red odachi in its owner's place.

"...oh what the fuck." One of the Fang threw their hands at it. "What is that?"

"That is Adam Taurus' flair for the macabre. He's supposed to be dead. And the girl too."

* * *

He woke up in a bed, hurting in places he didn't know he had.

"You're awake." He caught a series of red braids, and their bronze chains at either edge.

"...How long was I asleep?" He hurt himself sitting up

"It's the next morning...we're not doing anything." Pyrrha reached to hold his shoulders, eyebrows crawling up her hairline. "Jaune. It's okay. You need help getting yourself sorted?"

"No."

"Good. If you need help, yowl and its there." She helped him out of bed, the pajama pants causing static as he went, missing the heat from his hands as she left.

_'...And this is how she ends up dead over the course of a few months.' _He pulled himself together, running a wide tooth comb through the mass of curls while it was still wet, ignoring the urge to go float in the tub for the rest of his days. _'Gods, I'm tired.' _White shirt and pants as usual. _'I want to go back to sleep.'_ He crept down the stairs.

Winter was sitting at the base of the stairs, out of breath, the dove gray shirt-dress pooling on the floor.

"Ah..." She turned. "Sorry." He sat next to her. Wordlessly her hand wrapped into his. The inertia eased. _'And this is why they're always touching.'_

Morning reached through the window. They moved off the stairwell and onto a couch, too busy watching the world sway to do much.

"Jaune. Winter." He looked at Ruby, pajama pants covered in hearts. "You're _swaying_." And so she swayed with them, soft left, soft right, soft left, soft right...

"They're water." Ren looked over her head. "They're gonna do that. Let them be, Miss Leaves Petals Everywhere." She whirled into the kitchen to catch the kettle before it screamed.

Qrow rolled down the stairs, looking left and right to find them dead center. "Oh. I don't know what I expected. Are they okay?"

"I honestly don't know, and I'm too scared to ask." Pyrrha yelled out of the kitchen, over the mixer, over frying eggs. "Is this what we put them through?"

"Yep, toss my granola." She did. "You guys okay?"

"Address them directly." Ironwood vaulted down the stairs, heading right for coffee. "It requires a greater stimulus than passive conversation."

"Jaune?" He turned to look at the old bird, however briefly. "...oh that's terrifying."

"What?" Raven stole the bag from him. "...oh that's terrifying."

"The twins finally agree on something. Huzzah." Weiss peeked out of the kitchen. "Um, Pyrrha, come get Jaune!" The flame haired girl came running.

They were leaning against each other, dozing in the sun, eyes half open, the abyss resting behind their lashes. The rest of the Cavalry slid over to watch, sans a pair.

"...Yup. I did not sign up for this." Ironwood sat down at the table to sip his coffee, Oz patting his back. "This is getting _stupid_."

"Do we just leave them?" Pyrrha watched. They blinked, she spooked, the darkness faded and bottomless navy and two toned slate returned.

"What's going on?" Winter yawned, Jaune stretched. They both stood at the same time. "I'm okay." She let go of him for Qrow who looked her over. Pyrrha checked Jaune just the same. "I was just really tired...so I slept."

"Where?"

"A lake?" She yawned, speeding into the kitchen, throwing one gallon of water at Jaune, both half chugged before they came back down.

"The Whistling Canyons of Mistral." Ren pressed by. "There's a nice lotus field at the bottom."

"A volcano." Tai was on his fourth cup of coffee.

"Don't worry Jimmy," Oz fixed Jimmy's hair into its normal low bun, his own hands too busy rubbing his temples. "We'll get you a nice boring rock."

Qrow's phone went off, Electra on the line. "Yo." He winced, holding the phone away from his ear, the shrieking voice on the other side of the line cursing with words nobody could catch. "Listen! ...That's a _you_ problem. Adam ain't a _me_ problem! Deal with it!" He hung up, choking back laughter.

Raven just shook her head. "Let me guess-"

"Yeah."

"What does that mean?" Ruby finished her cookies.

"Old Adam is back! Great!" Qrow turned to the opening door, Adam sliding in with Yang in his arms. his hair loose and drying sticky with blood, her hands occupied with pressing into a wound. "NOT GREAT!"

Blake shook her head at the spectacle, the House running to offer aid.

"What did you fight? A cement mixer?" Taiyang took his daughter. Jaune helped Adam in.

"Hazel and Archibald." Yang whispered. "I killed Archie...but Hazel? I don't kn...I do..." She went limp.

"Prepare for trouble." Qrow sat in a chair, eyes flickering gold. "As always."

* * *

Dawn rose again. Sienna still slept, the girls washed and dried her, a partition raised for her privacy.

"Um, guys?" Nora had her cloak over her pajamas. "I'm fairly sure we've been spotted. So you might want to unplug and pack up." She slipped out of the door, and came back with snacks spilling from her hands. They shuffled to pack up. Breakfast came and went with militant efficiency. Sienna coughed and roused briefly, but fell under again.

"We can't leave her here." Adam's wounds were still tender as he got up, Yang's black eye hidden under her hood.

Jaune cleared his throat, pulling off a glove. "TAI!" The elder dragon turned to look. "Burn me."

"Absolutely not!"

"I need to stop disassociating." The other blonde sighed embers, poking Jaune on the hand with a heated claw. The world did a double take, something deep within him finally removed from the cracks at the bottom of the sea. He scooped up Sienna, hiding her in blankets.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha watched, still blinking sleep or sight from her eyes. "Can you move without swaying?"

"Yeah, do it to Winter." He did. She blinked, shifting back into place.

_'He's got too many patients.'_ Pyrrha sighed. _'He needs help.'_ She looked at Adam and Yang. _'These two still think it's them versus us. It's not like we're all in a position to help them.' _She watched Glynda mouth prayers, her glance raising her eyebrows._ "Are we a team or a group of like minded individuals? Can it get better? Can we do better, together?'_

The cobblestone streets held a few brown leaves, most still green, though the chill seemed to come in earlier by the day. Bearable by sunlight, the linen would have be changed for flannel before long. The altar wasn't just in front of the house. It stretched on either side, tubs of snacks, bolts of fabric, bottles of alcohol. Ruby wasted no time cracking one open.

"What? It's for me! I'm not being ungrateful!" She downed the entire bottle, the veil pushed aside.

Glynda rolled her eyes, sticking a printed note to the door: "We are grateful for your support, please donate these same offerings to the less fortunate. -Brotherhood." She also took her choice bottles just like the rest of them, sliding through the streets towards the Council.

What they didn't expect was to find around the corner was the Valian National Guard, a familiar face in a green and black coat, bowing as they approached, green scales flashing, a pair of White Fang members on either side of her.

"Liberated Vacuo, Lisieux and Crystal Gorge from the Grimm, gave fresh water to Kuo Kuana, halted a terrorist invasion in Mistral with holy water, put out Mani, and saved Vale's chapter of the White Fang from Clementine's Faction." Jaune looked at Adam. He nodded, giving Sienna to one of the Fang, he gasped as the blanket fell from her face, rushing her away. "Are you not Gods?" Everyone took a shot. "I'm going to go ahead and take that as a non-answer. Shall we?"

* * *

**Brother.**

**I know.**

**We cannot allow this.**

**I know.**

**So deal with it?**

**I will. I should have been more careful. **


	32. Part 4: Crackle

Florence slipped them around town, avoiding the protests and hoopla, sliding them into the Vaucanson Center unnoticed.

"...whether or not you choose to present yourself is up to you, but do know that the people have expected you here." She opened a boardroom, stocked with food and drink, with a one way window over the auditorium. "But..." She projected a headline of the Legion's recent activities. "Sanus is now swimming with Grimm again. We're...at a loss. If you can spare the time, please help us." She looked at Qrow through the veil, his hood ringed with short feathers, a blush enriching her dark skin, slipping out of the door without a word.

Oz blew out the circuits with a few taps.

"...she_ likes_ you." Glynda teased.

"She's infatuated." Qrow finished his flask. "I'm not- not indulging this line of conversation." The auditorium filled behind his head, the Mistrali and Atlesian war banner on the stage. "What's the plan?"

"There's no plan, we're just here to watch, and hopefully diffuse war." Ironwood blew the steam off his coffee, the veil tucked aside, dark bags under his eyes.

"You don't look well." Weiss waved, the bangles on her wrist clattering on the table as her hand fell. "And you're been very quiet since you've been here."

"I live my life to try and prevent Atlesian interests from dominating all of Remnant. Now, it's High General Clementine's power vacuum causing problems. Not to mention..._that_ problem."

"She's not dead." Raven finished picking through the snack bags, tossing Qrow the other sachet of granola. "She's probably gallivanting around in the prison system, sucking dick and biding her time until someone lets her out."

"...why do you- okay Qrow, I know why you hate her," Taiyang crossed his arms. "why do you hate her?"

"She was coming to kill you and Yang, and then would have probably spun around and killed Summer out of spite."

"...that doesn't make any sense, you said she was in the military." Nora re-braided Ren's hair, the mass woven and tied to fall at hip length. "How does one woman do so much damage?"

"She was a mole for the Atlesian Military into Black Claw." Ironwood added cream to his cup. "Mantle became Atlas, Atlas became the government, the military and the academy within a generation. Atlas also became the most racist place to live in all of Remnant, since it's too expensive for most Geina to afford the Gravity Dust tax necessary on even the cheapest houses. The Council elected her 'High General', a meaningless title, just to show everyone how much ass they're kissing. I was in Vale as they fought over how next to disenfranchise people, so I got chosen as the scapegoat. Then, I woke up to a bullet in my chest." He finished the coffee. "And she fucked and killed most everyone else into submission from there."

"...why did she shoot you?" Yang threw Adam and Oscar dried carrots from the snack stash. Thuds fell up and down the hall.

"Me." Oz was on his third cup of joe. "I don't scream on the top of my lungs I'm Faunus, and its easy enough to hide, but the emergency surgery outed me, earning Jimmy the ire of everyone loyal to her. Which is everyone."

"...as Faunus, right?" Blake was on the bookshelf. It jostled.

"Oh. Right, that. Yes, that in particular." The communal pharmacy made its rounds. The auditorium was half full, the hour striking in fifteen minutes. Something fell.

"The proceedings are starting." Ironwood pointed to the stage lights brightening alongside the television in the corner of the room, Ozma opening a bag of no name cereal in the other corner, Weiss running to hug him, chocolate eyes gone wide.

A thin woman with lavender hair and tanned skin opened the Council, the Mistrali seat filled by Ciel and the Atlesian seat filled by someone unfamiliar, a orange headband in her hair.

Ciel sat up in her chair. "Mistral maintains its position that peace should reign between Human and Faunus, their equality has been previously established and continued aggression will lead to another revolution when the same time and energy could be spent fighting the Grimm."

The crowd murmured. The Mistress of Ceremonies asked the Atlesian if she was okay.

"The Atlesian government has found evidence that Mistral is working with Vacuo in order to invade Mantle, with aid from the White Fang, as revenge for the raids using Hard Light Dust. Extrication processes were in place to prevent hate crimes."

"Then the city fell apart a month after it was built. The gods took pity and put it out." Nora and Ironwood fist bumped. "How is that okay? How does the city plan to cover this act of oversight and neglect?"

"We will pay all claimants 500 lien."

"...per month? per head? What? WHAT?" Ciel's eyes were reddened, tears at the edges..

"Per family. One time." The crowd turned into a riot. The Mistress of Ceremonies banged the gavel to no avail. Ghira, who was in the audience, vaulted into the stage, went backstage, got himself a chair and sat down next to Ciel, the whitecoat dragging the floor. A man in a cowboy hat and jeans was next, sitting down right on the stage floor, cocking back his hat to reveal himself as Emmett. Florence walked on stage, the button up shirt concealing her scales.

"So..." Ghira watched his claws.

"I am not obligated to speak to you, beast."

Everyone got up from the chairs, ready to fly down to chop her in half seventeen times. Ozma held the door shut. "Hold your temper. She's looking him to get angry."

Ghira sighed. "I have been called many more ignoble things than that. Can we have a conversation or are you going to simply commit genocide?"

"What is there to say? We are giving them the means to extricate themselves-"

"I can't feed and clothe a family of four on that much money, nevermind move halfway across Remnant? What if my spouse is ill or pregnant? I need diapers? Basic necessities of life?!"

"Then they should have thought of that before moving to Mani."

Ghira put everyone else in front of him. Emmett waved Ghira for the mic. "Now listen here, General Chestnut. What are you doing is called _genocide_. Dictionary says," he looked at his Scroll. "it is 'the deliberate, intentional, killing of a group of people.' You rounded up the Faunus, in a city made of paper towels and chewing gum and let it burn for FOUR HOURS! That is a deliberate, intentional killing of a group of people!"

"You cannot prove that it was solely Faunus."

"Mistress of Ceremonies, please bring up the city's registrar." Emmett had to catch his runaway r's. The projector flickered on, a summary of the city's population came up. Fifty four percent Faunus. Twenty nine percent mixed. Seventeen percent Human. "That town was eighty three percent Faunus and Faunus mixed people-

"Please say heritage." Ghira grumbled.

"Eighty three percent Faunus and those of Faunus heritage! You let them burn! The gods saved that city when it should have fallen on Atlas' shoulders and still to this very day, you can't scrounge up the money to give to them to GET OUT?"

"They came with their money."

"No, they didn't." Schwarz hopped on stage. "I do not insert myself as allied with Atlas. I simply present new information. Mistress, if you would." He handed her a drive, the projector flickered to a presentation of the bank loans related to new arrivals and the new mines on the other side of the city. "The Schnee Dust Company financed that city. Where did the most of that money end up?" The slide changed to a mind boggling list of offshore accounts. "Who authorized the raids on Vacuo?" Forty slides of forged documents scrolled by. "The former general Clementine who _was_ in prison until she coughed too hard and is now **_at large_**_._ Who authorized executive orders that would lead to the discrimination of the Faunus? Clementine. When did this all start happening?"

A photo of Ironwood's funeral came up. A spilt image of the formal Atlesian parade and the Manti send off, a empty casket on a flaming longboat.

"You've got problems." Schwarz threw the white and grey coat at Atlas' feet. "General Ciel?"

"Welcome aboard, Schwarz."

"Allow me to remind all parties that we are here to settle this conflict without need for combat." The MC checked her watch. "Does Atlas have anything to say to these points?"

"Not to a filthy turncoat."

'Does Atlas have anything to say at all?"

"Atlas requests a twenty minute intermission."

"So be it."

The still of Ironwood's funeral remained on the projector.

The crowd nearly broke into fisticuffs. A black bow and a green jacket disappeared. Ghira and his allies shifted backstage one way, up the stairs, and into the boardroom next to the Cal-

"What the hell is all this on the floor?" Ghira stopped. "Did someone die? Or get themselves with a stapler? I have enough to worry about- " The generals pressed into the room and- "Who are you...? You look familiar...were you on a cereal box back in the day?" The door shut.

"Ironwood, now would be the time to pull off the stunt of your life." Pyrrha huffed, a ear pressed against the wall.

"I don't like- You know what I'm going to say." Oz pulled the third cup of coffee out of Ironwood's hands, putting it safely into his stomach. "Birdy, stop."

"Scare Atlas shitless." Glynda looked at him. "Winter was a warning-"

"Nora, bring it down." Ironwood pulled off the cloak, Ren and Oz right behind. "I did not come this far to turn tail and run."

Ozma opened another bag of cheap cereal, a soft smile on his face.

* * *

The Council reconvened.

The Mistress of Ceremonies retook the podium. "I apologize for leaving this morbid scene on display." Ghira and friends retook the stage, a man with flaming red hair standing nearby, hair catching on a dark wool coat. General Chestnut stood with four others.

"I..can't take it down?" She frantically tapped at the controls.

Thunder rolled over ahead.

"...um. Okay." She tried again. It fizzled and fractured before returning in greyscale, then color.

Another barrage of thunder. The crowd grew uneasy. Ghira slid metal tips over his claws. The Atlesian representatives said nothing.

"Okay, as to not waste time, does Atlas have anything to say?"

"Atlas will not apologize for its actions for Mani, Vacuo or Mistral. We hold our position that-"

Thunder shook the building, the projector frizzled out.

A war chant started up in Old Manti. The rhythmic stomp of feet reduced the mistress of ceremonies to a whisper.

"What are they doing?!" Ghira curled his fists. Schwarz was pounding along.

A lightning strike brought Chestnut to her knees.

A figure in a dark suit stood in center stage, the hood of a blinding white coat falling over its face, the fabric shining as it reached the hem, lightning arcing over its arms.

**"...I could nothing as a man. Now? Justice as I see fit." **Thunder rolled. It disappeared.

The floors shook with the stomp of feet, General Chestnut and her supporters unable to move as they were thrown into the center by Schwarz, the crowd running them out into the falling hail, leaving the auditorium empty.

"I..." Ghira swallowed. "Really want to know what just transpired, but at this point, I'm going to take four pain killers and-" A bullet whizzed by his ear. A scorpion's tail fell from the ceiling, followed by its owner with three bullets in his head, petals clinging to the red blood. "...I've seen tho-" A man came from backstage, a carved ebony mask over his face, a hood over his head, black rose petals fell like rain as he passed.

"IZZY?" Ghira's jaw clattered and slid off stage. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I'm bad at that."

"What the fuck?"

"Not currently. Have you seen my eldest?"

"...have you seen my daughter?"

Izzy walked offstage, the back of the overcoat embroidered with a blossoming rose in black thread. "Come on, Gigi, before we lose the smell of weird in the morning."

"Are you coming, Agamemnon?" Ghira looked down.

"I wish I could say I wasn't."

* * *

Upstairs, Ironwood finished off his bottle of mead. "I am _never-_"

"I said that. Don't make any statements, Jimmy, it's not worth it." Qrow peeled himself out of the corner. "Let's get out of h-"

"Speaking of weird happenings-" Ghira came thudding down the hall. "Izzy, look at this!"

"That's a lot of blood for a stapler, Fuzzy." Adam's eyes went wide, Yang leaning to look at him, Qrow grabbing Harbinger. "And you're sure it goes nowhere? It's been seven years, not seventy years, I'm not senile. I smell coffee." Blake blurred out the door. Ozma checked out, leaving Weiss with his scarf, emerald green and edged in gold.

"The blood is dried." A third man with a thick accent came through. "And with gods descending, they're not far. Let's go."

"Are you sure that you want to investigate what _gods_ are doing?" A new voice, with the countrysides of Mistral stuck in. Ren turned to look at the door next.

"Who are you?"

"A stranger in a familiar land. Offering help for the thing you're looking for."

"...hmm." Footsteps just outside when the door once was. "...I don't like this. There was a door here."

"Kick it in?"

Ren grabbed Jaune. The door went flying in, the illusion shattered. There was nothing in the room but chairs, spent snack bags and steaming coffee.

"That's suspicious." Agamemnon twirled his sword. A shelf broke in the bookcase. The man with the bow stood in the hall, keeping watch, the hood pulled down.

"That's _unfortunate_." Izzy sighed visibly "Oh gods, Feathers is in here somewhere."

"He isn't that bad." Ghira left. "Let's go."

"Who is Feathers?" Agamemnon still stood in the door. "Does he make traditional arrows?"

"No, you cinnamon roll- he's a crow." Izzy dragged him by his hair, marching further down the hall. The rest followed, the archer laughing lightly as Aggie muttered insults.

"What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?" Ren's wrist crackled.

"Who is that? He looks just like you." Nora's nail polish caught the light. "He's not dead? HOW!?"

"Okay. We've got to move, where to?" Weiss let the scarf hang free under the cloak.

"...we'll talk about this later." Raven checked either side of the hall, waving the rest out of the room. Florence was at the end of the hall, screeching at Emmett, her S's dragging a little longer than they should.

"Oh, hello. Did y'all'll need something?" Emmett tipped his hat at Raven. He got a squawk in return.

"Secrets to be kept." Qrow stepped forward, she stepped back. "Got anywhere covert?"

* * *

**Brother.**

**I see what they're doing. They're cute.**

**Brother...**

**I know. This happens every so often. Leave them.**

**Brother!**

**You are right. It's time to bring this experiment to a close.**


	33. Part 4: Convenience

Secure lodging was on the other edge of town, high enough to see the enclosure and hard enough to get to that passerby wouldn't think twice about going their merry way.

"So, you four go figure out what's happening next. Nobody get comfortable or _comfortable_." Ironwood sat on a couch. "We're not staying. Weiss, why do you have his scarf?" The four seers skidded up the was still wrapped in it, the fringe sitting under the dark linen.

"...is there something going on there?" Nora glared at her over her pretzels. "Because that's...sleeping with your CEO levels of weird. I wasn't expecting to take you to that joke title seriously." She stuck her tongue at her, earning a blush in return.

"If Weiss has a intimate relationship with the Master, that is _her_ business." Ren sat in a chair. "Not everything requires scrutiny. Somethings just are. Glynda." She looked up from her book. "You have been very quiet lately."

"...It's nothing."

"No silence." Taiyang split spicy boar jerky with his daughter.

"...I may be a danger to everyone here. I can sense Clementine. She can sense me."

"Okay, you have sixteen people on your side. She has two maybe three." Tai yawned, handing Ruby the rest. "You're here. As long as you don't start cackling like a cartoon villain, everything is fine."

She returned to her book, hiding behind the pages. "Someone check on them." Oz tapped down the hall. "I don't want to make any wild conjectures before we hear what those four have to say." Oz came back, eyes stretched wide. "Are you okay?"

"I saw things that mortals were not meant to see." He laid in the middle of the floor. "And never wish to behold again. They're right, I would have broken a long time ago." A pillow beaned off his head. "Love you, Jimmy."

"Irondad? You're in the news." Ruby turned to the news on her Scroll, headlines screaming "Wrath of Gods Descends on Council: General Chestnut Smited."

Ironwood finished his bottle of dry mead. A half hour, then a hour, then a hour and a half before Jaune crept down the hall, Pyrrha at his heels, the rest craning to look, bags grabbed, Adam and Yang shaken awake.

"The future... is clearing and yet unchanged." Jaune leant against the wall. "...the dragons come closer."

"At no point, did you stop to explain the dream about the stars." Ironwood finally snapped out of his daydream, Oz giving him the look of the century. "...don't look at me like that. Nor did Cosmic Sugar Daddy show to explain the dragons. We shouldn't we continue like we know what we're doing."

"I..." Pyrrha sat on a couch. "I was in Forever Fall. Fly without wings up into the stars. It was fifteen...but Jaune said the future isn't fixed."

"Eighteen?" James projected the greater zodiac from his Scroll, twenty four bodies in all. "This? What does t-" Recognition shut him up. "We have Salem to worry about."

"I asked the Manticore of Beacon, where's the leader of the Grimm." Jaune's eyes strained, still swaying like a ship. "Above the Temple of Equanimity. So, we can skip her, and we go see what that is." Qrow and Winter followed behind, the latter still dazed.

"We sure can't take down Salem by ourselves, not like this." Weiss sighed, the scarf now a muffler under the hood. "But Clementine is a godsdamned _menace, _and my father is right behind her. Can we afford _not_ to deal with them?"

"But then we waste time." Qrow sighed.

"Can we deal with both threats once the Temple has been breached?" Oscar pulled a dozing Ruby out of the windowsill. "We're good, but not that good."

"Breached?" Raven squawked. "What do you mean?"

"...I..._sleep_ near it. There's a seal on it." Oscar settled her on his back. "Once you're in, you're in."

"We don't deal with Clementine's influence, we stand on the precipice of war until Salem has the world on its knees." Ironwood stood up. "We have to find both of them."

"And my father!" Ren yelled.

"Dead men don't come with good news-" Ironwood swallowed. "Are you sure?"

"There's two of them." Qrow swallowed the rest of his flask. "That's even worse."

A explosion went off underneath them, a main street once filled with a rally now filled with bodies.

"We've got to go!"

"Consider your plans thwarted." Hazel crashed through the door, crushing Oz' throat with a single fist. "Fjorgyn, I thought you were smarter than this." He threw him into the street, the window shattering out, a truck catching him as it drove by. "That's for my sister. Th-"

Weiss shot him point blank in the chest, the floor groaning as he fell over. "...don't bring a fist to a gunfight. Sorry, James, I was closer." James was too busy staring at the golden petals stuck to the wet concrete. "Come on, let's go, before the rest of them show up."

And show up they did, Ironwood grabbing Penny by the leg as she swooped in to kick him, throwing her out of the window. "LITTLE GIRL, STOP KICKING ME!"

"I'll do it until my father's soul rests in peace!" She was back up on the streetlight.

"I'M YOUR GODFATHER, YOU WRETCH!" James hopped after her and so did everyone else.

"Okay!" Glynda screamed as sixteen versus eleven came to bear in the streets, two still holding their wounds, Hazel and Archibald sharing a fist bump each other. "NOT HERE. I'm not putting any more innocent lives at risk!"

"But those are the-"

Glynda shot Mercury in the mouth. "We don't have time." She stomped the ground, a purple glyph spreading across the Cavalry's feet. A beam turret laid fire upon both parties, a orange and black airship bearing down on them, the Valian National Guard chasing it out of the shy with its own machines.

The Cavalry hauled ass one way and the Legion the other.

* * *

At the farthest edge of a different boardroom, the Valian skylines and the chaos therein broke through the rolling clouds.

A woman wearing all black and a hooded jacket clicked into the office, and strutted right the empty cubicles and powered off copy machines into the door, landing explosive bullets into a man in black with a orange coat, his subordinates and the aide.

Her pistol still smoked as she set it on the table, the make street grade and a million made, the black latex gloves washed free of powder.

She stepped out as she walked in. She lit a cigarette as she slipped into the stairwell, the rest of her hand occupied with a flask.

Down the stairs, into a rain soaked alley ten blocks away, pulling off the blacks into a garbage bag she stuffed into the dumpster, pale grey pants underneath, inverting the coat to show off the wisteria brocade, the hue setting off the black snowflake emblem.

Around the corner, hood pulled up still, and into a bar. The bottle of scotch paid for outright, she sat in the back of the bar, swallowing half the volume in a single gulp.

Ghira and Izzy slid in, wet from the rain, checking the windows and walls for a hidden No Faunus sign, Agamemnon right behind. The other man checked their backs prying eyes.

"Are ya coming in or not?" The bartender rolled up his sleeves, skin striped like a zebra. "You've got friends."

They shrugged, sliding behind tables and patrons, Ghira electing for a large booth in the corner instead of a tiny chair. "Izzy." A barmaid came over, he waved her off. "This is...unexpected. Surely, you're going to explain this? And you, Agamemnon, I read about you in the news...why aren't you rebuilding your life? And who are you?"

"I was hoping it would be a one shot deal, find your daughter and then my son." Izzy checked behind Ghira.

"They're...no longer attached at the hip. At least that's what I understood." Ghira sighed, as the barmaid brought over their top rack bottles, alongside lightly seared tuna, a platter of veggies, and three house specials. "This is why I go nowhere but my house." She bowed herself out.

"I wish I had the honor, consider yourself lucky you have a home to return to. Eurydice won't speak to me, my sister is a priest under my own daughter's name." Agamemnon pushed a spare lock back into the ponytail. "Mistral gave me clearance and titles, but they're meaningless without my daughter."

"Is that not the case for most sorts of glory?" The last man finally removed his rain soaked hood, inky black hair streaked with gray into its ponytail, pale gold eyes focused on his folded hands.

"Who are you?" Ghira lowered his voice.

"Ren Li. If I were to tell you my story, you would dismiss it as a children's tale."

"We've got time." Izzy watched the screen over Ghira's head.

"Does this one have a play to get to?"

"Perhaps."

"I was the last to stand defending my village from a strange beast. I was given the title Blessed on my deathbed, the last thought on my mind was my son. I wanted nothing more to see him again. After unknown time in darkness and agony, I awoke on strange plains, looking through stranger eyes. I saw my son, now a young man. Instinct compelled me to destroy him. He...killed me-"

"What..." Aggie blinked, waving Gigi for the bottle. "Are you serious?"

"I am. I awoke next to a abandoned military camp, and was forced to rifle through for supplies and money. I said I was a refugee. Nobody questioned me. I asked to go to Mistral. I worked under the table for a time before setting out to find my son. I know he is alive. And I know the gods are up to strange things, as there is no way that four fathers looking for their children arrive in one spot by happenstance."

"...Someone else who smells trouble." Izzy flipped a carrot. "...we're being watched."

"I know. Over my shoulder?" Ghira picked at the fish.

"A woman about our age...white hair, pastel eyes." The platter was empty.

"Schnee?" The panther tapped at his Scroll loading a picture of the Schnee family.

"The mother." Izzy poured himself a shot. "Oh sh-"

Willow walked over, holding the back of Ghira's chair. "I don't appreciate the whispers of men anymore. What is Ghira Belladonna doing in a bar, with two hooligans and a nice guy?"

"Which one am I?" Aggie blinked. Ishmael turned to look at him, eyes narrowed through the mask. Li pinched the bridge of his nose. "What? I didn't do anything."

"Having low key company, or was having-are you going to sit or continue to raise more flags?" Izzy knocked back the shot. Willow crashed into the seat besides him, the rain letting up, the window behind them broad enough to see the other side of the street. "Gods, what did I do to get stuck with this guy, a literal cinnamon roll dressed like a cinnamon roll, a ghost, and a rich bitch?"

"I'm a Huntress. Thank you."

The lightbulb fizzed on over Agamemnon's head. "...oh _you're_ the hooligans." Izzy rolled his eyes. "Aren't you getting old for that?

"Okay...this is bizarre." Ghira checked his claws. "Why are you here? In a Faunus bar?"

"Turn on the news."

Izzy loaded it on his Scroll: "General Persimmon Shot Dead by Assassin."

Willow sipped from the bottle. "If I'm not home, I'm not home. I'm looking for my daughter, she should be with the Brotherhood." The four dads grumbled. "Oh what? You too?"

"I won't rest until I find her and get her home. She's _stupid_." Ghira skipped the shotglass entirely. "Izzy's looking for his just as stupid son, who is also with them. Aggie-" Aggie was busy losing at tic-tac-toe with Li. "Is also looking for his daughter. As well as Ren." He looked up. "He's trying to find the son who killed him."

She said nothing, waving at the Scroll. "I'm game."

"This is not correct."

"Izzy, what are you talking about?"

"This is too coincidental. Literally. I am not comfortable with joining a cabal, hunting down gods, and giving what little time I have left to strange happenings." He took the bottle back from Ghira to screw the lid back on, dark gloves against the amber brew. "We should consider this a blessing that they're still here and leave whatever is haunting them to haunt them and them alone."

"Izzy."

"That is my name."

"You don't want to see him again?" Gigi filed his claws to a edge.

"He's a grown man."

"They're all _grown_." Aggie started a new game. "And perhaps this is futile." A pair of men stared from the doorway.

"We've got to go wherever they show up." Ghira rolled his wrist, digging readers out of his pocket. "They're running around in black cloaks, and wherever they are, well trouble follows."

"My boy is no troublemaker," Li finally finished his shot. "perhaps you are-"

A mass of screaming black linen ran past the window, a laser beam chasing them down.

Ghira pounced from his chair, all else running after, Izzy having a half a mind to throw the bartender a 1000Lien card, the two men blown past.

"WAIT!" They yelled, running over the cooler concrete, the Cavalry too far ahead to notice. Willow pressed ice glyphs underneath them, running become sliding, as golden petals blew them back and whisked their children away. The airship dove ahead, spotlight searching the corners for torn fabric.

"...We could _touch_ them!" Ghira roared.

"Calm down...they're heroes." Willow caught her breath, a silver lance at her hip. "Gods, I'm out of shape. Name the most fucked up place on Remnant right now."

"An orphanage?" Aggie pulled on his cestus, the xiphos now hanging from his belt.

"No." Izzy put on the coat, lest it fall, swaying on his feet. "Atlas."

"Izzy..." Ghira held him steady. "Are you okay?"

"Dust takes as much as it gives. Be happy I got out when I did. Otherwise...it would have killed me."

"What is wrong with Atlas?" Li's bow folded back onto his hip. "Too many rich men?"

"We'll fill you in. How fast can we get there?" Agamemnon watched the dogfight over his head.

"...depends how fast we can get to my ship." Willow stomped off. "And whether or not you boys'll keep up."

* * *

Mistress...

**What happened?**

We attempted to intervene against Ozymandias' cabal.

**There's seventeen of them and twelve of you, that's your excuse? That was the excuse last time. **

Then Clementine's forces showed! In a airship! Nearly mowed us all down!

Mistress, your health.

**Thank you, Hazel. Clementine is a nuisance. Bring her to me. **

Mistress?

**That is an order. Where's Tyrian?**

Tyrian, well, Tyrian said he was on his way to assassinate a old friend. He didn't show_._

**Perhaps it is time to reconsider his presence. What else is there to say?**

Mistress...there's something _wrong_ with them. Their powers are increasingly exponentially! How the...how can someone _call_ a thunderstorm?

**I am well aware. I was hoping to gain this for all of you, however, the plan has changed. We will be the first to call the Brother Gods.**


	34. Part 4: Convergence

Atlas already had its first snow. The cloaks went from linen to wool. The city was clean and silent, people milling around in the streets or in cars, the rails running, the ice blue lights piercing against cloud cover.

Jaune pulled on leather gloves and remembered to keep his mouth shut, Blake tied her ears back up, blurring Oscar's antlers out as best as she could, father and daughter zippered jackets, two different black and red hats held feathers, horns got softened by a thick hoodie.

Oz came prepared with a knitted hat, pompom included, golden petals stuck on the weave.

"It's the middle of the day." Ironwood grumbled.

"...we'll try looking in the Council building. No former General, now terrorist worth her medals would be on the same airship used to mow her enemies down." Glitter leant against the exposed glass, even a city this pristine had nooks and crannies, they were huddled into one now. "Birdy?"

"I'm already on it." He had five Scrolls going, one Nora's. "It'll be a bit until I can open a passage."

"Are you okay?" Ren leant into view. "You..." His shoulders drooped. "It-" Oz handed Nora the mass of phones, squishing Ren into a hug.

"I'm not made of tissue paper and silly string." He tried to let Ren go, the boy kept on squeezing. "...I'll be alright and will let you know when I'm not."

"Dad, we're in!" Nora held all five Scrolls in a stack. She smuggled them all into the service door, thin as air, everyone hitting the ceiling as Clementine questioned the empty elevator, boarding it anyway to the next floor, lighting a cigarette as the door closed.

"...I don't have much longer." Ren's hand rattled in and out of vision. "Find somewhere!" Blake broke off, sneaking around, trying to find somewhere, anywhere before Ren's Semblance gave came back as it shattered, everyone pressed into the stairwell.

"I'll lure her away. If I know where she is, she knows. I'll be fine." Glynda exchanged heels for flats. "Don't find me."

"But-" She kissed Tai before running out of the door.

"Okay. Now what?" Jaune pulled Ren onto his back.

"We try to lay low. And try to kill her." They climbed the stairs, making it to the top floor, the open plan office making it harder than ever to slip past, even with Blake blurring their edges. Employees did double takes, copy machines made weird noises, Qrow and Raven toyed with a pair of old fogeys sitting in front of the window, squawking back and forth at each other until they went nuts, causing the whole floor to panic and run downstairs.

Clementine stood in front of Salem, vines threatening to choke the girl, prying her mouth open as she fell into a dark portal. Glynda was struck in the chest with a single black arrow.

"Foolish daughter." Salem watched her fall to the floor. "Had I known you would have turned against me, I'd left you in the gutter instead of the temple."

"You...witch..." Glynda breathed her last.

"Are you as foolish to attempt to strike me down?" Salem strutted over. "Well?"

Everyone slid right back out without a word, Ozpandrel waiting on a landing to maintain the signal. A glance at Tai's ashen hair was all he needed as an answer.

"...we aren't Ozma." Ironwood ran down the stairs. "We can't take her." They walked out of the service entrance as the military police stormed into the front,

A woman in a purple coat waved them into a pair of stretch limousines.

"...who the fuck are you?"

"You want to be questioned by the Secret Police or you want to get in the car?"

Weiss and Winter ran in. The rest followed, Weiss catching on as the lights and streets became familiar.

"Madam Schnee. What have you done?" Currently she was on her third cigarette, answering Oz through a haze of smoke.

"What I should have done ten years ago, instead of having my baby sent down to do it for me...and it's not Madam. It's Huntress."

The limousine went through the back entrance, underneath the blind spots of the cameras, most of the mansion nothing but dust and cobwebs, the rooms gutted out, the decor missing, and nothing left of Jacques or his wrath.

The curtains of the pool house were shades of indigo and wisteria, lilac and of course ice blue, a pair of small hands taking them down as well. The family portrait was replaced with a lovely rendition of a twin trees in white bloom, which a servant took down as they passed. She came to rest in her gardens, most of the bushes ripped up for simple hedges.

"Esteemed guests," Klein bowed upon his exit from the pool house, shuffling suitcases with him, Willow pulling a deep purple brocade from his arms, pleating it to serve as a cloak, the rod sleeve serving just as well as a hood edge. "Would any care for refreshment-" Sixteen shots went up, made seventeen with Willow. "I see. The final arrangements are ready, we leave as soon as you are ready, Mistress." His eyes were a boiling red as she slipped off into the manor.

"...You're not under surveillance." She poured a glass of scotch.

"Why are you going to take the fall?" Oscar stammered. "They'll be here in a few hours!"

"Boy," Willow chugged it. "You know nothing, do you? I've been here for the last few hours, and I trust that you all can keep secrets."

"Bu-"

"I have been entertaining _sacred company_." She poured another glass. "And enjoying a lovely beverage. Moreover, I know my daughter is with you, and I wanted to see her." Weiss stepped forth. "Can I have more than th-"

"You...have derailed our plans." Glynda whispered.

"...good. Stay for a bit. I wasn't expecting to find you. But the dice fall and keep falling."

"...we can't. Atlas-"

"Atlas is a shithole." She finished the second glass. "I'm donating the Schnee Grounds, it'll be converted into a hospital complex. We're moving to Mantle. My son is in a coma. I have nothing to keep me here in this house of horrors." Winter staggered as if she was shot. "...what-"

"HOW!?" Weiss shrieked.

"Your father's imprisonment was the final straw." She looked her daughter in the eyes, piercing the veil. "Unable to deal with the pressure of everything, and the years of abuse suddenly come to light, he chose death rather than be the son of Jacques Schnee. I left instructions, that if he didn't wake up in a year to send him on the longboat."

"After everything..." Winter sobbed, leaning against Qrow. "After everything..."

"...Winter?" The glass spilled as it fell on the end table. "Puffball?"

"Puffball. I was close enough." Qrow grumbled.

Weiss screamed, ice radiating from where she fell, washing over the pavers and over the bushes, sobbing for her brother, howling a aria to the dead over choking tears. Jaune's eyes froze over. Nora caught snowflakes.

Ruby braved frostbite to hold Weiss off the floor, the ice withdrawing as she calmed, Blake and Yang following behind.

_'Damn.'_ Pyrrha finished her wine. _'For all that they did to put him in jail, this house is a prison for them as well.'_ Adam sighed over her shoulder, she poked him. "What's with fathers and sliding around unscathed?"

"...define unscathed. Ours aren't. That one is loose. One's over there, trying not to die of frostbite." Tai snorted embers. "Stone and Oracle are over there. Feathers-"

"I'm not your dad." Qrow scooped up a destroyed Winter.

"Okay, Uncle-In-Law." Adam took the refilled flask of wine from Pyrrha, the 'cranky as your daddy' not making it to his ears. Taiyang glared at him. He glared back.

"Conscience and grace go with me, this city will see the depths of vindication." Ironwood's shoulders chilled, a mantle white as snow appearing, the edges sharp as icicles. "I'll bring this damned thing down myself!" He turned and left, blue eyes glowing cyan, Oz watched him go, tears wetting the thin gauze...

"Mama Schnee, where's their brother now?" Ruby whispered, Weiss in her arms. "Is he in the city?"

"No, he's in Mantle already. What's going on? Why can Weiss summon ice without a glyph? Where did the big one go?" Twelve feet ran to drag him back, the frozen halls leading the way to him. "Who is that?"

"A old friend." He came back, the spectral coat missing from his shoulders, Glynda dragging him by the arm. Oz backed away. "I'm sorry. I would never hurt you."

"...you would kill millions." Oz kept going. "...I cannot..." He sat on a stone bench fidgeting with his cane, nearly curled into a ball.

"I think that everyone should calm down." Ren huffed. "We have to keep moving. Madam Schnee, will you be okay to descend to Mantle by yourself?"

"Indeed-" She rose. "I just have to call the car for my father."

"Grandfather's still alive?" Winter had her geese in a row. Finally.

"Indeed-" The sound of whirring motors turned heads. A elderly man with glacial eyes floated down on a Dust-powered chair, long white hair braided to fall at his waist. Klein wasn't far behind.

"Grandpa!" Weiss had a different reason to cry.

"Hello, strange guests. Willow, I want to leave this very second."

Weiss sobbed. "But this is the house you built-"

"The house is in front of me. My daughter and my grandchildren." He floated off, and Klein followed.

Winter ran to grasp Nicholas' hand. "Who's running the company?" He squeezed it back.

"I am. Like it should have been." The side door had a van ready to receive Nicholas, he drove right in, Klein right behind. "I will see you again." The car drove off.

"Mother?" The girls looked at her and her coat.

"It's time I start practicing what my daughters preach." Willow put on her hood. "I'm going back to work." She kept walking towards the front of the house, turning off lights and picking up a solitary backpack. "The Schnee name can't go under like this."

"Mother-"

"I am not a child, and neither are you. And I have help." She walked a black motorcycle towards the front gates. "Good luck."

* * *

Ironwood watched Atlas from the window, the coat of ice on his shoulders, glowing brighter than the blue haze outside of the penthouse lodge that they commandeered for the night.

Oz was elsewhere.

"Irondad." Nothing. "Ironwood." Nothing. "James." Nothing.

_'Oh dear.'_ Pyrrha finished her wine. _'He's furious. I can't even get him to come-'_

"Does Argus feel like a tomb, Pyrrha?" His gaze was chilling. "Can you go home?"

"...It is indeed a tomb. Home, quite frankly is with you all. I miss my family dearly, but I realize that they cannot be with me now in any way that matters." She shifted her weight. "Now, are you going to relax long enough to eat and plot the next move or are you going to reminisce some more?"

The coat blew away.

"You should also apologize to Ozpandrel later. He is not doing well after what you said earlier." She stepped away, curling around the wall that divided living room from dining hall, a hot mess of takeout sprawled across the table. Oz was in a corner, Glynda at his side, poking his cheek with a chicken bone.

A familiar weight came up behind her, a plate of Moussaka coming overhead, the claws digging into the paper. "Lucky you."

"Thank you Jaune." The same claws dug across her back. _'Oh dear.' _Oz bit the bone in half, grinding it into nothing. Glynda cheered.

Her own food was getting cold, she dug a pasta spoon out of its paper wrapper and tucked in, sitting in between Jaune and Ren, Nora competing with Yang over a hundred wings. Taiyang was playing poker with Raven, Qrow and Winter. Weiss and Ruby was splitting a apple pie, Oscar was eating plain old apples. Blake was on the half wall, the fish bones piled high in the bag. Ironwood finally came around, Adam pressing his order into his hands, ripping him off of his celery.

"I sincerely hope that we're all together when this is said and done. Raising families within earshot of each other."

"Pipe dream." Tai yawned. "Absolute pipe dream."

Raven got up, squeezing through the crush, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You okay? You're normally quiet, bu-"

"I just miss my father."

"...I'm sorry. I wish that I could summon him here." Raven sat back down. "And that's the worst sentence I have said in a long time."

"We've said and done worse." Qrow finished his whiskey. "Remember how terrified people were when we showed up for licensing exams? How we insulted that poor guy who could turn colors?"

"...you, me, Summer and Tai." Raven flicked the cap of her own bottle, a red feather skidding in and out of existence. "Best in show."

"Then what happened?" Yang was back in the popcorn.

"...Somewhere between Black Claw, you, and running for my life, I got here. With you, the rest of Black Claw, and running for other people's lives." She picked back up her cards, they fell out of her hand. "...can we start over now that you've seen my shit hand?"

"You never explained who Izzy is." Ren looked up from his turn at Enterprise.

"A goddamn asshole." Qrow watched the traffic go by. "Grumpiest motherfucker on the face of the planet. Says hello with cigarette and goodbye with a bullet, with a wicked temper to match. The only person that he wasn't a bitch to was his family and..." Qrow swallowed, Raven's feathers ruffled. "Similar relations. But he looks...ill." Ironwood leant into their vision, they looked away.

"Excuse me?" Glynda pulled off her glasses. "What? What's got his boxers in a twist? What's with the mask?"

"My father." Winter pulled up a projection of old news: "Ishmael Taurus slain in Mining Conflict. Jacques Schnee Refuses to Reimburse Family." She put it away. "We should have killed him, Weiss."

"It's not too late." She finished her flask. "Sorry, Adam."

"It's the past."

"Aren't you happy?" Ruby squeaked over cookies. "Your fathers are alive after all!"

"I'll decide that when I see him again, _if_ I ever see him again." Yang leant over to look at him. the one eye was reddened. She slid him another cookie.

"I share similar sentiments. I do not know how or by what means he is revived, and what costs that may have in the long term." Nora pressed candied lotus petals into his hands. "Thank you, Nora."

Pyrrha pressed her tray into Jaune's hair, retreating onto a couch, Qrow right behind, kicking its match across the floor, their hands pressed together before long.

"Jaune." Winter came up behind him. "Are we going with them?"

"See what they say when they wake up, that's-" A wave hit him, lapping at his ankles. "...never mind." He sat with her anyway on the final sofa, seeing which way the tide would pull. Nora at his side, Ozpin at hers.

Ozma descended from upstairs, hands buried in a green hoodie.

"Ah..." Jaune could barely raise a hand, gasping as if the sea was rising over his neck. "Tell of the dragons." Ozma returned his gaze, umber eyes widening as bottomless navy slid closed. "Tell..."

Ozma parked himself on the stairs. Weiss slid into the armoire underneath. The click caught his attention, he leaned over the railing to check. He sat back down. The door opened. He leaned back over, it clicked shut. He checked his temperature.

Blake rubbed her temples. Ironwood drank to keep from laughing.

"Well..." Yang sighed. "...that's all of them. You're here. What's up?"

"I was hoping you could tell me?" He tapped around on his Scroll. "Double Assassination: Atlas in Shambles." flickered in mid-air. "I stopped the mining raids in Vacuo and I come back to this."

"Are you going to tell us about the dragons?" Ruby whirled around him. "Please?"

"I would prefer to talk _once_. Wait for them to awaken. I was-" Weiss peeked out. He leant over, she was gone, the ends of her dress sticking out of the armoire. He sat back down, she peeked out. "I was hoping for a explanation. Jacques Sc-"

"Is loose." Raven stood over her brother. "Fuck him."

"Have some respect for our new problem, Flicks." Tai let Glynda mess with his braid.

"FUCK HIM." Ruby snapped, holding a bottle of scotch, Ozma hopped the stairs just to take it from her.

The railing broke.

"That's unfortunate." Oz dodged the wrapped spoon, meandering to the windowsill where Ironwood stood watch.

"While we wait-" Ozma got Weiss out of the closet, the blush taking over her face, the ring on a chain around her neck. "...we need to talk privately."

"You don't have time for _that_." Nora opened a bag of candy, taking what she wanted and throwing Ren the rest, the satchel of sugar hurtling around the room. "Unless your quickie game is excellent." Ozma shot the look of the hour at her, Nora blew him a raspberry.

"Go _talk_." Ren threw Nora the rest of her favorites she didn't see in the bag. Ozma pulled her aside, up the hall, leaving the door open to prove a point. "We'll shout if they sit up."

* * *

The doorway ended up sealed by a golden wall, a small bedroom with a dresser and a desk was consumed by moonlight.

"Weiss."

She backed away from him, head bowed.

"I have not done anything to you. Why are you hiding from me, acquiring my personal effects and feeding me at any opportunity you get? I do not take well to idolization, worship, or-"

"I wanted to thank you. It's all I can do."

"Nothing I have done is worth thanking." The cane made a reappearance. "I would like to hear of what phantasm you've constructed that have done such a thing."

"The..." The scarf strained under her fists. "Situation that I was put into. You said that you would make it up to me. And you have. Thank you."

"It was not what I intended."

"What did you intend for me?"

"I could not have anticipated that your father would have lost his last brain cell." Tears built at the edges of her eyes. "Believe me when I say that this is a long game. And I need you to move forward with a clear head. I am here to support you, but you cannot fall in love with-" The tears fell. "It is baseless, Weiss. I am nothing to you but a benevolent stranger. You only know what I have told you, in thin slivers and in passing. I am sorry. But this cannot ha-"

The room froze over, the hollow space in the door now a wall of ice.

"Why were you on my bed? Why would you do all of this, and say nothing?"

"I did not intend-"

"What are your intentions with me? What possible present could I have had? My father is a ass, my sister is a seer, and my brother is in a coma!"

"The burden falls upon me. I did not mean to inflict loneliness upon you. Yet and still, you cannot rely on me for this. I am sorry, Weiss." His hands shone gold and the ice receded. "Sweet nothings are all this is built on. And banana bread. But, you deserve better."

"What is _better_ to you, who has seen centuries of fire and ice come and go?"

"Someone equal to you, who cannot hold power over your head to keep you in place."

"Allow to remind you that you have two descendants. What mortal woman was equal to you then?" He had no reply. "I thought so." She backed away, turning to leave. "...keep your secrets, Ozymandias."

He caught her arm, brown eyes focused on the floor. "...I owe you one secret. The rite you went through is incomplete." A blush washed across her face. "...it once belonged to me. I can finish it. Not now."

"But you owe me."

"We are not a position to finish things. At a later time. They're awake."

* * *

Jaune woke first, the abyss receding into bottomless navy, still holding on to Winter. "...the dragons keep getting closer. We have to move faster. No more political intrigues. Just _our_ task."

Winter parted her lashes, Glynda rushing to her side. "You okay?" She blinked, squeezing her hand. "Okay..."

"I'm going to wait for Qrow and Pyrrha."

"Water..." Winter rasped. Ozpin got two glasses and brought the jug, the gallon finished in minutes between the pair. Oscar finally finished the bag of apples, core and all.

Weiss returned, the same green scarf around her shoulders, eyes downcast, ice appearing underfoot, sitting on the arm of the couch besides her sister, the elder raising her eyebrows at her. Ozma appeared a second later, more interested in Qrow getting his longer feathers out from in between the cushions without blood.

"You normally wait for both?" Ozma made a show out of a yo-yo. Pyrrha sat up. "Oh okay."

Ironwood came from the window at Pyrrha's call. Jaune glaring him down as he came over.

"..you want to bring Atlas to its knees, choose now or never again." She took the help sitting up, Adam careful not to snag her hair in his rings. "We have to move on."

"What?"

"The future split in twain, long, long ago." Winter whispered. "...if you bring down Atlas, the Hard Light Dust trade ends, the military loses hegemony, Mantle gets its legs back. If you..." she rested her head back on the couch. "...don't...Clementine-"

"Isn't dead. She's been deposed." Glynda huffed. "...guess who?"

"You can still feel her?" Oz squawked.

"I can." She looked down. "I can also feel...our adversary."

"...choice of words matters for you?" Ozma swallowed. "Do we-"

"Your presence eases things. Thankfully, I am not so easily swayed."

"No talking to each other!" Yang butted in. "If you're here, it's for the house."

"...I...am one of Salem's daughters." Glynda curled into her chair. "...she calls at times." Ozma pulled off one of his rings, charging it with his golden green aura. "...I fear it will-" He pressed it into her hands. "Thank you."

"You aren't your parents." Tai huffed, a few embers flying between his teeth. "And we- Winter?" Winter shook herself awake. "Finish the thought."

"Clementine's influence will continue holding Atlas by the balls as _she_ has asked."

"Say less." Ironwood stood up. "Ozma, can you get them off?"

"I can, where to?"

"No..." Winter sat up. "You have to take me. Seal the deal. Weiss-"

"Your outfit was-" It landed in her lap in golden flowers. Ozma cracked his knuckles.

"You don't have time to waste on silly things. And you get to go with them, Weiss." A packet appeared on her lap. "Make it count."

"We're expecting a fight." Qrow wheezed. "Them fucks, her fucks, and every single motherfucker we don't like."

"We may have to kill Jacques." Ren sipped tea. "I apologize, Winter, Weiss."

"I should have killed him the first time." Winter spun the cup in mid-air.

"I should have killed her the first time." Qrow took Raven's help sitting up.

* * *

Mistress...

**How?**

We have no idea. We cannot answer. We went to the same places. Did the same things. Yet...it seems the land-

Goddess...

**You can go.**

But Goddess...a knife?

**You're free to go. You prove a liability. ****Where is she?**

Who are you? What's going on? I DIED! Why is Archibald here? And JACQUES?

**Hello, child. Shall I fill you in?**

_**You will fill us in.**_

**Father? I DIDN'T CALL!**

_**You will cease and desist.**_


	35. Part 4: Conclave

The eight o' clock news broke.

"Today, we are publicly confirming the death of-"

The ground shook.

The cameras switched to a view from Mantle. The military base at the bottom of the island was shorn clean off, falling softly to the ground, a haze of mist setting it into the plains nearby.

The island swayed. The first cable snapped, set into the ground by a woman in a navy dress, then two, then all of them.

Atlas rose. Gravity Dust splintered out of the side of the rock, the shards landing in the mountains, thrown by a man in a brilliant white coat. Slowly, carefully on each side, the beings lowered the island, reuniting with its chasm, the peaks of Atlas were the same as Mantle.

The two flickered and disappeared. They settled besides Weiss, finishing her scales.

She stood in a glacial blue dress, at the edge of the former island, the wind howling in their ears as she made her descent towards the city. A cantata on her lips, the ice radiated from underneath her feet, supporting her as she bridged the gap between the two cities. The suspension bridge erected itself, pillars of stone raised by Ironwood, mists brought over by Winter as the water content in the air dropped.

The landing spot was the old skyport, a open plaza at the apex of intersecting streets, civilians running for their lives, Grimm already crawling up from behind the cracks.

Her voice only cracked when she got to the other side, looking up to the barrel of a tank, and a few thousand soldiers and more on the way. The spotlight of the airships blinded her a long time ago. Not that she dare look away.

"What are you doing? Take the shot!"

"It's Weiss Schnee the Blessed! I DARE NOT FIRE!"

"IT'S A GODDAMN THREAT, TAKE IT-"

The rest of the Cavalry bled into vision, cloaks sitting behind their shoulders.

Jaune swallowed fear, letting the waves speak for themselves. **"We will not fight you. Only those who seek to raise arms against us in the name of Clementine Rousseau, Jacques Schnee or their subordinates shall be slain."**

"TAKE THE FUCKING SHOT!"

The pilot got out of the tank, threw their coat on the chair and left. And many more followed, airships rested on roofs, weapons clattered to the ground, coats left without personnel. The copilot fired.

It ricocheted right into the remaining defenses, the blue lights of the Atlas now orange.

Seventeen launched towards five thousand and forty men, ten tanks, three airships.

* * *

"They've got to be he-" Agamemnon ducked under a errant shot. "This is insane!"

They were out of earshot, watching from the roof of a high rise.

"Listen, this is nothing." Ghira's broadswords dangled from his belt. "You should have been there during the riots."

"Fuck the riots," Willow lit a cigarette. "I'm tired of this shit."

"Tired?" Izzy tightened his gloves. "Nobody's keeping you up." The death glare contradicted the blush, the cigarettes falling out of her mouth as a whirl of petals, glass, and thorns left civilians behind them.

"...Had I known I would be walking into this much of a mess, I would have become a farmer." Li's bow sat nocked, taking a Nevermore out with a single shot.

"Who are you?" The people screamed. "Are you Hunters? Help us!"

"Well, we could do that, but I'm stuck with four loiterers!" Agamemnon went to take a running leap off the roof, right into the thick of things, Ghira catching him before he got off the edge. The displaced ran down the stairs.

"Listen, Cinnamon, we're not here to get caught in fights between gods and mortals." He set him down gently by his collar.

"She's my baby." Willow lit another cigarette.

"Please explain that then!" Agamemnon framed the ice bridge with his flailing arms. A airship fell out of the sky behind him, he turned to watch it fall, the light of the fire matching his hair. "And explain that..."

"Doesn't matter how big or bad they get, they're your babies."

"WILLOW!" She looked into the sky, her husband sitting in the gate of a silver airship, holding a rifle, aiming for her head. Agamemnon blocked the shot. Ghira leapt to grab him, claws getting stuck in the metal, the ship turning and diving to try and shake him off. Gigi kicked his way free, tumbling into the carriage.

"WE'RE COMING!" Willow sprung them off the roof with a glyph.

White rose petals followed after.

* * *

"PLEASE! I have a wife and children! This is just a job to me! MERCY, MILADY!" A woman in a orange jacket begged at Pyrrha's feet. "MER-"

A gunshot silenced her.

_'I'm tired.' _She finished the flask, clearing the streets of Grimm, most falling with a single swipe.

Ghira fell in front of her, holding a wounded shoulder.

"HELLO?" She ran over, the rest of him fine, the skies overhead filled with black and orange ships. "Oh gods. No." She pulled him to his feet.

"Pyrrha Nikos? Your father is...somewhere." Ghira ran towards the ships. "Don't worry about that and let's go!" He was faster than his size would suggest, she ended up being swiped under the same arm as she lagged behind.

"Good to see you, Qrow." Clementine held her saber, twirling it with finesse, her personal crew behind her.

He leant aside a stray grenade from Nora. "Why?"

"You know why." A shadow took up shop on the roof over Clementine's shoulder.

"No, I really don't." Qrow sipped on his flask, taking out a Boarbatusk with a thrown dagger.

"Your crew killed my family as they tore through our village!" Bodies fell behind her.

Qrow texted Winter on his Scroll. "I'm not responsible for my father's crimes." He ended up sitting in mid-air, without a speck of Gravity Dust glowing on his shoes. "And the fact that a fifty-three year old woman cannot possibly comprehend that is a testament to her stupidity. Lemme guess, the second you found out I was in Black Claw, you made it your life's work to hunt me down? Make me pay? Let me tell you, you absolute leech: it won't bring them back." He looked up. Tears were running down her face.

"How are you sitting here, texting on your phone, while I'm trying to kill you!?"

"Because the thing about the past is that you have to let it go. It may have been the worst day of your life, but for me, it was another day on the road, trying to survive. You won't get your life back." His feet made it back on the ground. "I won't get mine." A black scythe materialized out of nothing. "I'll ask you once and only once to return to Salem and leave me alone."

A bullet missed.

She turned to see, the second shot caught her in the shoulder, her men on the floor behind her.

The shadow fell, Izzy's descent cushioned by roses. "Hey, old friend."

"IZZY?" A black mask tilted. "Why are you here!?"

"Protecting a old friend while that," he waved at the chaos up the street. "transpires. I'm too tired for all of that. I'll go help them-" He leant aside, a bullet landing in the drywall behind him, the silver airship making its return.

"That's me. Bye, sweetheart." Izzy disappeared.

"Your little black book disturbs me."

"Yours is a obituary."

* * *

Pyrrha got dropped in the middle of the fray, the Grimm more dangerous than the dwindling numbers of soldiers, a pair of Greater Manticores bearing down on her, one disorientating her with every roar, the other summoning copies of itself with glyphs. She slayed the five and turned to find more and the help they called in.

_'Oh gods, I'm fucked.'_ She staggered, sweat running down her face, the rest of the Cavalry out of shouting distance.

A roar scared her lungs out. "JAUNE?" A blackish portal opened, a shield arcing through the sky and back to its master, her father covered in mixed blood, eyes cinnabar red, ten Lancers falling dead.

"PAPA!" She spared a quick shield bash in lieu of a hug. "About time!"

He took a hit for her, yellow washed over his frame, and the first Manticore crumpled, a mere crater the only evidence of the attack, the man himself unbothered, the shield slipped onto his back while he dealt with the Taijutsu.

Jaune shot the second Manticore in the face, Crocea Mors' shield gutting it in seconds.

"Pyr, I'm sorry I got distracted, I turned-" She tapped his shoulder, he swung around to face her, and got a kiss, the magnets clattering aside. "Oh. Hi."

Agamemnon clapped him in the back. Jaune turned and got a roar in the face.

"I apologize." Jaune stepped back, the veil falling back.

"Now is not the time." He took off into the main fight, Ghira scratching a poor sap across the face with his claws. "Let's go!" He kept back a pace, a Beast with flames coming out of its back taking up the main intersection. "Oh what is that? A fire lizard? Gods, stop letting the children design the monsters."

"Kill it now, ask questions later-" Jaune got caught the collar, a pathetic mew getting out of his throat.

"I need you to calm down. This is a war, not a battle." The fire glinted off his bronze studs. "You want to die of exhaustion _before_ you kill it?"

"No, Mr. Nikos."

"You want to live to see moonrise?"

"Preferably, Mr. Nikos."

"Good." He let him go. "Handle its tendons. Pyrrha, keep it dancing. I'll go take care of the tail." He marched towards its rear. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other.

"I'm sorry." She kissed him again, taking off towards her duty.

_'Annnnnd that's who she gets it from. I love this woman, terrifying father-in-law included.' _He took two steps forward, a airship crashed right on top of him.

Pyrrha swallowed her rage, breathed, and returned to her work.

Raven gulped down breath, watching the burgeoning fight from her lean against a wall. "I should have done that sooner...sorry Pyrrha." Omen's scabbard dragged on the ground, blades broken. "I'm no god. I can't keep up right now."

"Mom!" Yang ran over to her, catching as she slid to the concrete pulling her aside. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at her daughter. "I've...I'm tired...I called her father, I don't know her father like that...We need help..."

Red feathers fell from the sky. "Momma?" A red gash opened. Sienna peeked through, left and hopped back through with her weapon and Scroll, the portal slamming shut behind them, Raven's Aura broke like glass. "Momma..."

A Sphinx with a vendetta landed in front of them, she hoisted her mother out of harm's way, running towards the rest of the crew, ducking under falling debris. Raven groaned as Yang set her against the wall, Weiss stopping the Sphinx in its tracks.

"Is she okay?" Weiss skated over, the dress pinned up to show black leggings, the veil soaked with blood. "Oh gods."

"She called help, I'm not sure how." Yang's hair was ablaze, the kelvar of her hood not caring very much. "Doesn't matter now-" Ruby swooped in, a Teryx with a sword in its maw coming after her.

"OH GOOD!" She whirled over. "HELP-" The sword slashed through her and Weiss, sending the snowflake flying into a streetlamp, Ruby rolling onto the pavement. "Ohh..." Blood poured from her mouth. The dent in the back of Weiss' head was obvious. "Ohh..." She went limp.

A pair of golden pauldrons scooped Weiss up, Raven was placed on a shimmering shield, all leaving golden petals in their wake.

Yang roared at the top of her lungs, flying fist first into the dragon Grimm, sending the sword flying from its mouth, the Sphinx kicking her ribcage in, sending her into the side of the building. Oz showed up, eyes glowing grey as he scanned the beast. "Xiao Long, get the base of the dragon's hind quarters! I'll handle the Sphinx."

The Sphinx picked up the sword that the dragon had. Yang went flying after its original wielder.

A woman in a soft white coat stood over Ruby before bursting into petals.

"Okay." Oz drew the sword from its scabbard. "Unfair." A pair of golden armguards stole Ruby away. "Let's do this-"

The Sphinx swung first. "What is a liar that only tells the truth? What does not reach the bottom of the sea but gives it all it is? What is a codex without any binding?"

Oz shook in his boots, white knuckling the sword grip. "Be quiet."

"So you're admitting it?"

"BE QUIET!" He launched forward, aiming for its ribcage, missing by a few marks, sliding across its back, cutting it down its loin, a fireball shooting out of its mouth, burning Glynda, Taiyang too late to pull her around the corner. She shrieked, he shot down the Beowolves that came running to finish her off.

"Glitter?" He held her off the floor. "I can't- Jaune is gone. I can't help you!"

"You want to help me!? She held her blistering arm, the denim charred from her outer thigh. "Go kick some ass! Leave me here!"

He swallowed his tears and went running. Glynda switched the crop to the other hand, floating herself up to the roof.

A pair of snipers were there, one in wisteria, one in black.

"What..." Glynda rested herself on the tile, the woman turned around.

"Hello." Willow reloaded. "Going to chew us out?" She scanned her and threw off her coat, digging for ointment and bandages. "Good grief."

"You keep a cool head."

"It's how you stay sane." She finished off the ties.

Ishmael fired at one of the last of the human combatants, finally turning around. "What happened to your arm?"

"It's a burn. It should have been worse." Glynda looked over her glasses. "Wait. You look familiar. Those petals..."

"Oh good, then you might know where my son is."

"He's down there."

Willow grabbed Ishmael before he could go flying off the edge. "Listen, before you go charging-" She slapped the chuckle right out of him, the mask clicking back into place. "Dispense with the theatrics and listen to me! You can't just show up, go 'Oh Hi Adam,' and disappear!"

"I know that. A flair for the arcane is not theatrics, my dear."

"ISHMAEL!"

"That is my name." He picked up the rifle. "You doing alright?"

Willow rubbed her temples. Glynda bit her cheeks to keep from laughing. "Don't fuck it up."

A shadow descended from the rooftops, returning to the ruined streets, creeping underneath things. The news vans and ships laid in a heap, the only thing left of civilians was the high rises.

Ironwood got Nora out of a bind.

Ren was sitting on a pile of bodies, watching a movie on his Scroll, looking up as the dark patch slid under foot. A arrow pierced through a lone Beringel. "Bàba!?" He leapt up, looking left and right.

Agamemnon snuck out of a destroyed bakery, holding baklava, Jaune and Pyrrha cursing him out the whole time, Oscar stealing the carrot cake.

Clementine had already screamed herself hoarse between Qrow and Raven who were sending each other memes in between her futile swings. Winter shot down the last orange airship.

It resolved in the middle of the street, Ishmael still spinning on his heel. The heavy thud of a Grimm caused the tarmac to buckle just across the street. He ran towards it, barely keeping his coat out of fireball range, the black odachi sliding from its scabbard.

The raptor slid to a halt, blood falling out of its mouth, Yang walking off its body. She ripped a street light out of the ground and slammed it onto its neck, the bones peeking out of its flesh, the mechanical arm vents opening to cool the gears inside.

The next round of Grimm shook the ground with their approach.

Lilac met shades, a tilt of her head bringing the folded arms with it. "...those petals..."

"I'm Adam's father. Where is he?"

"I don't know, and that's _worrying_. I'm going to find out, while I'm at it, my father." She took off running. "Keep up, Mr. Taurus."

They ran clear across the battlefield, landing cheap shots and beheadings as they could.

Jaune grabbed Pyrrha's hand, she rose the empty carcasses of tanks to throw at the Lizard, it hissed and snapped. Ren finally got off his ass, Ironwood's coat making a return as he froze the Salamander solid, the coat shattered as it broke free, erupting more burning ooze and burning Grimm, a fireball slugging towards him, Taiyang sliding right in time to take the hit, knocking into Ironwood.

Qrow and Raven toyed with Clementine. Winter brought her father's airship to its last breath, spears of ice sticking out of the side. Ruby watched the roofs for someone.

"I'm fine! Keep going!" Taiyang pulled Ironwood from the wreck, the lights on his metal half flickering orange, Nora going screaming towards vengeance. "KEEP GOING!"

She kept going, a horde of Grimm on their tail, Ishmael seemingly nowhere to be found. "Oh shit, where'd he go, where'd he go, where'd he- OOF!" A fist crunched into her side. Out of shadow, Ishmael swung, detaching the appendage. Adam and Sienna watched him going sailing past, the severed limb retracting into its progenitor antlers, a Elk with a red eye in its chest, looming over them all, footsteps cratering the pavement as it approached.

Yang stood up, fell over, stood up again, rested her hands on her knees and vomited blood.

"I could have sworn that was your father." Sienna's whip unfurled from its resting spot. Adam ran over to Yang, holding her hair back as the second round came up. "Oh dear."

"I'm okay, your father-" She erected herself, holding on to his forearms, looking up the street at the elk. "Your father...Where is he-" The elk's antlers hit them both. Adam's hair burned red, Yang's caught fire. Sienna's eyebrows hit the noonday sun. A news ship went careening out of the sky.

A cannon shot took out the eye in a single blow, cobalt aura diffusing into the wind. "GO!" Ishmael bellowed from the shadows. Sienna wasted no time, pouncing towards it.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Jaune held his burned arm, the squad behind him, Oz and Glynda floating behind, Willow keeping to the roofs, Li and Summer not far behind. "OKAY! What the fuck is-" He stopped at the pool of blood and the squad skittered to a stop behind him. "Ohh, who died?"

"ENOUGH CONJECTURE!" Ironwood went running in, Taiyang right behind, slapping Yang on the back as she past by, eyes burning red, orange fire running over her frame. "KILL THE FUCKING THING!" The squad followed.

Another shot broke off the antlers, Ishmael falling to his knees in between buildings, Oscar running to get him.

Nora took a punch from Tai, calling lightning down from the skies, shocking the Elk, Sienna working on strangling it to death. Celadon charged arrows pierced through its flesh. Ruby speared it through with glass, Winter and Weiss riding snow white horses in to cut off its tendons. Oz ground it to a halt with Jaune's aid, a red slash felling a leg, the rest of the limb trapped in the hole in space as it shut close.

It effaced into dust, cackling mad.

"OH FUCK YOU, LEAVING BEFORE IT GETS GOOD!" Ren yelled into the sky, Nora putting blunting on Magnhild just in case. "COME BACK, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Okay, he has lost his fucking mind," Pyrrha sipped at the flask of sacred water, handing it to her father. "He's normally much calmer. Take a sip now, before you end up looking like that. I'm not sick." Agamemnon did so with haste, so did the rest.

"Where's Ruby?" Taiyang looked up, spears of stained glass landed into the circling airship, finally bringing it down. "Okay. Where's son-in-law?"

"Which one-" A hunting knife whizzed past their backs, spearing a Queen Lancer dead. "Have you seen Ozpin?" Oscar panted, the green coat ruined. "Irondad? Where did the guy in black go?"

"They..." Taiyang pointed over his shoulder, Oz on Ironwood's shoulders. "That way. What guy in black?"

The crew convened at the ice bridge, the clouds taking the brunt off its brilliance. Jaune held Pyrrha's hand on the way over, Psallo clattering behind him. _'Today on, you're dead. AGAMEMNON'S SEMBLANCE. Gods, he's literal iron! I__ hit him and I'll be feeling it!"_

"Now what?" Ironwood took a shot of sacred water, breaking Jaune out of his panic attack. "It's just us and the Grimm."

Jacques pulled himself out the wreck, Clementine's body rotting in the street.

"And this poor sap." Ironwood swapped it for gin.

Winter watched her mother stand her ground against her father, Weiss not far behind, pulling Adam with her, much to his silence.

Li and Summer sat on a rooftop, sharing snacks and music, the other parents joining up, Sienna carrying by Ghira, Agamemnon on his fifth tray of Baklava.

"Willow. You know you're wrong." Jacques' hair was filthy and so was his suit.

"For? Moving on without you?"

"For ruining my plans! I was supposed to rule Atlas with a iron fist! Couldn't you have just taken pills like Whitley?"

"You couldn't rule a pot of boiling water." She lit a cigarette. "But, continue." The silver lance was at his throat, he dodged, slicing a gash over her eyes with his gunblade. "Atlas has fallen. So have you."

"I will bring it back!"

"From dust?" A shadow caught his next swing, a black odachi grinding sparks against it. Jacques recoiled, taking a black loafer to the chest. Ishmael stood over him, letting the other man scramble to his feet, throwing his son his overcoat without turning to look. "Been lying and cheating for the last seven years, huh, Gelé?"

"You were supposed to be dead!"

"You were supposed to be incarcerated."

A bullet caught Jacques' eye, he fell to the ground.

"Says the man on the floor." Qrow pressed the pistol into Willow's hand. "Your husband, your problem."

She shot him dead without a flinch.

* * *

**_I believe the hour of reckoning is upon them._**

**_I believe that they have overstepped their boundaries._**


End file.
